Coisas Belas e Sujas
by Ana Luthor
Summary: ATUALIZADA! Capítulo 29 / Quando dois inimigos se tornam aliados em busca de um único objetivo em comum: vingança. / DG / Pós OOTP-Pré HBP
1. Acordo às escuras

**Disclaimer:** Personagens e lugares pertencem à tão talentosa J.K. Rowling.

**Sinopse: **Quando dois inimigos se tornam aliados em busca de um único objetivo em comum: vingança.

* * *

**Coisas Belas e Sujas**

**Capítulo I - Acordo às escuras**

Draco caminhava sem rumo pelos corredores. Um aluno desavisado que ousasse cruzar seu caminho corria sérios riscos de ser azarado. Nunca duvide da fúria de um homem traído.

"Merda!" Bradou ele, entrando em uma sala qualquer, e batendo a porta com violência. "Como ela teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? Vadia!"

O garoto derrubou os objetos que encontrou em sua frente, enquanto bradava palavras nada educadas. Minutos depois, quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, Draco notou a presença de mais alguém na sala. Uma garota. Ela estava parada, num canto escuro, e parecia encará-lo.

"Quem é você?" Ele perguntou, de forma grosseira.

"A questão não é quem sou eu, a questão é o que estou fazendo aqui," respondeu a garota, quase num sussurro.

"Que seja então, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Não é da sua conta, Malfoy."

"Por que você não se aproxima pra que eu veja seu rosto? Tem medo?"

"De você? Vai sonhando."

Draco já tinha escutado aquela voz, mas não conseguia associá-la à alguém.

"Olha aqui, eu não estou pra joguinhos, ou você aparece ou--"

"Ou o quê?" Provocou ela. A garota apontara a varinha para Draco no minuto em que ele se aproximou. "O perigoso Draco Malfoy vai jogar um feitiço em mim? Ou será que ele vai ficar irritadinho e quebrar toda a sala de DCAT enquanto me chama de vadia?"

"Cho?"

"Isso foi um exemplo, seu babaca," a garota respondeu, friamente. "Mas é bom saber que a vadia em questão é a Cho Chang. Isso te coloca em uma posição interessante"

"Posso saber do que você está falando?"

"Como se não bastasse a vergonha de ter sido traído, a namoradinha resolveu trocá-lo por ninguém menos que Harry Potter," disse a garota, enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro, ainda nas sombras.

"E como você sabe disso?" Ele perguntou, desconfiado.

"Simples. Eu estou na mesma situação que você. O Potter perfeito me trocou pela Chang."

"Ah, que chato," Draco disse, sarcástico. "Eu não sabia que o garoto cicatriz tinha namorada."

"Claro que não. Eu fui muito estúpida pra perceber que aquele imbecil sentia vergonha de mim," ela disse, num tom de fúria contida. "'Amor, acho melhor mantermos isso em segredo', 'você sabe que eles vão implicar conosco' e mais um monte de baboseiras que ele vivia me dizendo."

"Aqueles dois se merecem, então. O canalha e a vadia. Que se danem, os dois!" Draco bradou, jogando-se em uma cadeira.

"Sinceramente, Malfoy, que decepção. Você vai deixar tudo como está?"

"O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu vá correndo atrás da Cho, pedindo pra que ela largue o Potter?"

"É claro que não, seu estúpido. Como você mesmo disse, eles se merecem. E também merecem pagar pelo que fizeram," ela respondeu, maliciosamente. "Não sei quanto à você, mas ninguém me faz de idiota e as coisas ficam por isso mesmo."

"Vingança?" Perguntou ele, sorrindo igualmente malicioso.

"Lógico. Eu vou fazer com o que Harry se arrependa todos os dias por ter me traído."

"Parece divertido. E assim, eu farei com a Cho."

"Temos um trato então?"

"Primeiro, eu preciso saber com quem estou lidando," ele disse, caminhando em direção a garota.

"Tudo no seu tempo, Malfoy," ela respondeu, apontando novamente a varinha para ele. "Temos um trato ou não?"

"Está bem, mas o que nos vamos fazer?" Ele perguntou, impaciente.

"Já vi que paciência não é uma virtude sua," ela respondeu, calmamente. "As idéias virão com o tempo. Só quero ter certeza de que você está do meu lado."

Draco fitou a garota, cheio de desconfiança. Todo aquele mistério o fazia sentir-se inevitavelmente tentado à aceitar a proposta. No entanto, selar um acordo bruxo com alguém que ele nem conhecia parecia arriscado. Mesmo assim, Draco decidiu arriscar.

"Tudo bem. Eu aceito o trato," ele disse, estendendo a mão para a garota. Ela, por sua vez, não repetiu o gesto. "Você não vai fazer nada?"

"Palavras são mais eficazes, Malfoy," ela respondeu. "E eu sei que se eu segurasse sua mão, você me tiraria de onde estou para ver meu rosto."

O rapaz sorriu ironicamente. Era exatamente isso que ele pretendera fazer, mas a garota tinha sido mais esperta. "_Ela é uma Sonserina"_, ele pensou. "_Mas o Potter não namoraria uma sonserina. Então é provavelmente uma corvinal_."

"Pois bem," ele disse, calmo. "Nosso trato está selado com palavras. E como qualquer trato bruxo, ele não pode ser quebrado."

"Se alguém aqui está sujeito a quebrar esse trato, esse alguém é você."

"Isso não vem ao caso," ele disse, não se deixando afetar pelas palavras dela. "Além do mais, nós dois sabemos as conseqüências de quebrar um acordo bruxo."

"Sim, sabemos. E é por isso que levaremos esse acordo até o fim."

"Perfeito. E quando você fará a gentileza de se revelar?"

"Em breve, Malfoy, muito em breve."

"Estarei esperando ansiosamente," ele disse, num tom levemente sarcástico. "Até nosso próximo encontro," e dizendo isso, Draco saiu da sala.

Minutos depois, a garota lentamente saiu das sombras. Ela tinha um semblante inexpressivo e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, a razão pela qual não tinha se revelado. Draco perceberia que ela estivera chorando. E ela não permitiria que ele presenciasse aquele seu momento de fraqueza. Há muito tempo ela não se permitia chorar daquela maneira. Naquele instante, ela jurou para si mesma que não choraria por Harry novamente. "_Nunca mais_."

A garota limpou as lágrimas que ainda restavam em seu rosto. A pele muito branca contrastava com a tonalidade vermelho fogo de seus cabelos. Sentou-se no chão, de volta às sombras. Sabia que Draco estava lá fora, esperando que ela saísse. E ele realmente estava. O garoto esperou incansavelmente por ela e quando percebeu que estava quase na hora do almoço, desistiu. Lançou um último olhar à porta, inconformado, e rumou para o salão principal.

Atenta aos barulhos que vinham de fora, a garota constatou que Draco já tinha saído. Sempre tivera ótimos instintos e eles lhe diziam que ela poderia sair da sala, sem problemas. Cuidadosamente, ela abriu a porta e procurou pelo rapaz, quando pôde ver a sombra dele sumindo no fim do corredor.

"Até nosso próximo encontro, Draco Malfoy," ela murmurou para si mesma e então rumou decidida na mesma direção que ele havia seguido.


	2. Ignorando as evidências

**Capítulo II – Ignorando as evidências  
**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, EU** EXIJO** QUE VOCÊ ABRA IMEDIATAMENTE ESSA PORTA!" Hermione, que se encontrava no lado de dentro da sala de DCAT, bradava à plenos pulmões.

"Eu já disse que não vou abrir, até vocês dois se entenderem!" Disse Harry, alheio à fúria da garota.

"Que feitiço ele colocou aí?" Perguntou Rony, alto o suficiente para que Harry pudesse ouvi-lo.

"Nenhum," Harry respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso. "Vejam como o destino se encarrega das coisas por nós: a porta está quebrada e só abre por fora."

"Destino é o cacete, Harry! Abre já a porra dessa porta agora!" Rony gritou, batendo violentamente o punho na porta.

"Rony! Você é um grosso, mal-educado!" Hermione gritou.

Gina estava num corredor próximo à sala quando ouviu a gritaria. A garota aproximou-se e parou num ponto um pouco atrás de Harry, que estava quase encostado à porta.

"Eu já disse, ou vocês se acertam ou--" ele parou de falar ao notar que Gina o observava. "Oi Gina," ele cumprimentou, timidamente.

Rony e Hermione, de imediato, ficaram em silêncio e Gina não disse nada, apenas encarou Harry, inexpressiva. Por fim, ela sorriu.

"Tentando bancar o cupido, Harry?"

"Pois é..." Ele respondeu, passando a mão no cabelo e bagunçando-o involuntariamente. Tal gesto, há uma semana atrás, teria feito Gina suspirar. Hoje, aquilo a deixava enojada.

"Bem, boa sorte." Ela então virou e começou a caminhar em direção à sala comunal, mas Harry a deteve.

"Gin, me desculpa," ele começou, encarando-a de maneira carinhosa. "Eu sei que eu te magoei terminando o nosso namoro, mas eu não podia te enganar."

"Tudo bem, Harry," disse ela, no tom mais natural que conseguiu fingir. "Eu sempre soube que você gostava da Cho. Apesar de tudo que ela te fez, você nunca deixou de gostar dela."

"Eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito e que você continua sendo importante pra mim," Harry pousou uma mão no rosto de Gina, e a outra, no ombro dela.

A ruiva lutou bravamente contra as lágrimas que queriam escapar de seus olhos naquele instante. Conseguiu contê-las, mas não conseguiu conter a pergunta que já vinha lhe incomodando há uma semana.

"Por quê, Harry? Você diz que me ama, mas prefere a Cho?"

"Eu te amo sim, Gina," ele disse, acariciando o rosto dela. "No começo do nosso namoro, eu realmente achei que te amasse de outro jeito, mas eu percebi que não. Você é a irmã que eu nunca tive."

Gina sentiu-se bruscamente invadida por um sentimento de raiva e ela repeliu com violência a mão de Harry, afastando-se dele.

"Mesmo, Harry? E por quê você foi pra cama com a sua _irmã?_"

O rapaz fitou Gina com surpresa, e balbuciou algumas palavras desconexas.

"O quê foi? Te peguei de surpresa? Tudo bem, Harry, eu não estou te cobrando nada. Se eu dormi com você, foi por livre e espontânea vontade e não me arrependo disso. Só me faça um favor: guarde essa historinha de _amor de irmão_ pra alguém que realmente acredite nela." E com isso, Gina saiu.

Antes que ela chegasse ao fim do corredor, Draco apareceu. Os dois passaram um momento encarando um ao outro. Ele, com o habitual sorriso irônico. Ela, com uma expressão de ódio.

"Algo errado, Weasley?" Ele perguntou, ironicamente.

"Vá pro inferno, Malfoy," Gina disse, e continuou seu caminho.

"Louca..." Draco disse para si mesmo, tentando descobrir por que a voz de Gina lhe soou tão familiar. Porém, antes que o fizesse, se deu conta da presença de Harry. "Ora, ora, ora, se não é o garoto cicatriz. Deixe-me adivinhar: foi você quem deixou a Weasley daquele jeito?"

"Cuide da sua vida, Malfoy," Harry respondeu e rumou na direção oposta à de Draco.

"Malfoy?" A voz de Rony se fez ouvir.

"Weasley?" Draco perguntou, aproximando-se da porta da sala. "O que diabos você está fazendo aí dentro?"

"Não te interessa. Agora abre logo a droga dessa porta."

"E por quê você mesmo não abre?"

"Se nós pudéssemos sair daqui, já teríamos saído," foi a vez de Hermione responder.

"A Granger também está aí?" Ele perguntou, deixando escapar uma gargalhada. "Por Merlin, só de pensar no que vocês dois podiam estar fazendo, já sinto ânsia de vômito."

"Por favor, Malfoy, abre essa porta!"

Draco pareceu considerar o pedido e depois de um tempo, abriu a porta.

"Obrigada, Malfoy," disse Hermione.

"Não me agradeça. Merlin sabe o que poderia sair do cruzamento de um Weasley com uma sangue-ruim, eu apenas fiz uma boa ação."

Rony fez menção de avançar contra Draco, mas Hermione o deteve.

"Não, Rony! É melhor irmos conversar com a Gina." Os dois então saíram, contra a vontade de Rony, que ainda bradava xingamentos contra Draco.

Draco os observou indo embora, e então rumou para seu dormitório, sorrindo vitorioso. Irritar um Weasley era sempre muito divertido.

* * *

Era quase hora do jantar. Gina descansava em sua cama, fitando um ponto qualquer no teto do dormitório. "_Maldito Harry_", ela pensou. "_Amor de irmão, amor de irmão, uma ova_" Sem sucesso nas tentativas de aliviar a raiva que sentia, Gina pegou um pedaço de papel e pôs-se a escrever. Pouco tempo depois, ela colocou o papel no bolso das vestes e rumou decidida para o corujal. Dessa vez, não poderia usar sua coruja. Não para entregar um bilhete destinado à Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A sala comunal da Sonserina estava quase vazia, exceto por Blaise Zabini, que lia relaxado em uma poltrona. Draco caminhou em direção ao dormitório, decidido a ignorá-lo. 

"Cedo ou tarde você vai ter que falar comigo, Draco," o garoto disse, sem desviar a atenção do livro.

"Eu evito conversar com traidores, Zabini," ele repeliu, friamente.

"Eu, traidor?" Perguntou Blaise, virando-se para encarar Draco. "Não fui eu quem te trocou pelo Potter."

Draco sentiu o sangue subir. O garoto fez um esforço hercúleo para não avançar contra Blaise e socar cada parte do corpo dele.

"Mas você sabia que eles estavam juntos há uma semana, e mesmo assim não me disse nada. Eu fiz papel de palhaço na frente de toda a escola!"

"Eu não costumo me meter no relacionamento dos outros," disse Blaise, despreocupado. "E sinceramente, não sei por que todo esse drama, a Chang nada mais era do que uma transa fácil pra você. Relaxa Malfoy, você ainda tem a Parkinson."

"Imbecil," disse Draco, subindo para seu dormitório.

Chegando lá, ele percebeu que o quarto estava mais escuro do que de costume. Melhor assim, ele sempre fora mais afeito à escuridão. O loiro tirou o uniforme e jogou-se na cama. Não percebeu a sombra de alguém que o observava na cama ao lado.

"É incrível o que esse uniforme é capaz de esconder," disse a garota.

"Pansy," ele disse, sem entonação e não parecendo surpreso pela presença dela.

"Quem mais seria?" Ela perguntou, aproximando-se dele. "Sabe Draco, eu já estava começando a sentir sua falta. Desde que você começou a sair com idiota da Chang, você nunca mais tem tido tempo pra mim," e dizendo isso, Pansy colocou uma perna em cada lado do quadril dele, sentando-se em seu colo.

"A Chang virou história," Draco disse, calmamente. "Agora eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo pra você."

"Bom saber disso... por que eu quero compensar... _cada minuto_ que perdemos." Enquanto falava, Pansy movia os quadris sensualmente, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço de Draco e fitando-o de forma igualmente sensual.

"Eu não poderia concordar mais," e com isso, Draco puxou a garota para perto de si, beijando-a de forma agressiva. Pansy não fez objeção alguma e retribuiu o beijo.

Os dois continuaram daquela maneira por alguns instantes, até que Draco, num movimento rápido, arrancou a blusa da garota. Pansy se surpreendeu, mas logo a surpresa deu lugar à uma expressão de pura malícia.

"Empolgado, Draco?" Ela perguntou, numa voz propositalmente mais baixa.

"Você nem imagina," ele respondeu enquanto acariciava os seios da garota, fazendo com que ela gemesse de forma particularmente exagerada.

Blaise, que ainda lia tranqüilamente na sala comunal, ouviu os gemidos de Pansy e deixou escapar um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu disse que você ainda tinha a Parkinson," e deixando o livro em cima da poltrona, o garoto saiu da sala comunal.

* * *

"Por Merlin, Hermione, eu já disse que estou bem!" Gina dizia, enquanto caminhava em direção ao salão principal, com Rony e Hermione em seu encalço. 

"Gina, é que nós ouvimos você e o Harry conversando e--"

"Pois não deviam ter ouvido! Não sabem que é falta de educação escutar a conversa alheia?" Ela bradou, parando de repente.

"Não é como se nós pudéssemos ter evitado sabe? Aquele maldito do Harry trancou a gente na sala!" Disse Rony, começando a ficar visivelmente irritado. "E não mude de assunto, mocinha. Que história foi aquela de _foi pra cama com a sua irmã_ hein?"

O pouco que restava de autocontrole em Gina evaporou-se naquele instante. Em questão de segundos, ela ficou rubra, como se todo o sangue lhe tivesse subido à cabeça.

"Por quê, Rony, você por acaso achava que eu era uma princesinha virgem e intocada?" Gina gritou, sem se preocupar com as pessoas que começavam a se aglomerar ao redor deles. "Pois eu não sou! Eu e o seu amiguinho transamos sim e eu estou pouco me lixando se você acha isso ruim ou não! Aliás, se eu não te conhecesse, _maninho,_ diria que você está com inveja."

"Inveja? Você acha que eu quero transar com o Harry por acaso?"

"Qualquer coisa seria lucro considerando que só quem te diverte é a sua mão!" As pessoas ao redor soltavam risadinhas e faziam comentários. Rony estava mais zangado do que Gina jamais o vira, mas ela não se intimidou. "O quê foi, Rony? Envergonhado? Todos nós sabemos que você está se guardando pra Hermione."

Hermione, por sua vez, que tentava a todo custo acalmar os ânimos dos irmãos, ficou vermelha diante do comentário de Gina.

"Virgínia...Molly...Weasley... PARE com esse escândalo imediatamente!" Rony advertiu, com uma voz perigosamente baixa.

"Você começou! E não ouse se intrometer na minha vida de novo, entendeu?" E ela saiu, bufando, em direção ao salão principal.

Para surpresa de Hermione, a raiva no rosto de Rony dera lugar ao embaraço. O garoto parecia imensamente envergonhado diante da "platéia" que tinha se acumulado para assistir aquela cena.

"O quê foi? Vocês nunca viram dois irmãos discutindo não?" Hermione gritou, ferozmente. "Vão embora daqui antes que eu comece a tirar pontos de vocês, andem, andem!"

"O que aconteceu com a Gina, Hermione? Ela nunca foi assim," disse Rony, tentando não encarar o olhar dela.

"Ah Rony, até parece que você não conhece o gênio dos Weasley!" Ela disse, brincalhona. "Vem, é melhor irmos jantar." Ela então entrelaçou seu braço no dele e os dois foram para o salão principal.

* * *

"Vocês não vão acreditar no que perderam!" Dizia Emilia Bulstrode, uma garota alta e com feições exageradamente masculinas, sentando-se à mesa da Sonserina. "Os Weasley acabaram de protagonizar uma briga histórica no corredor!" 

"E qual é a novidade nisso?" Perguntou Draco, entediado. "Aquela família nunca foi conhecida pela educação ou pelos bons modos."

"Ah Draco, mas o mais interessante foi o teor da briga dos dois..." Ela disse, em tom de mistério. "A pobretona gritou pra quem quisesse ouvir que tinha ido pra cama com o Potter," os olhos de Draco acenderam em surpresa, bem como os de todos que ouviam o relato. "E que o irmãozinho dela estava com inveja, por que não conseguia traçar ninguém e tinha que recorrer aos métodos _manuais_, se é que vocês me entendem." O comentário da garota foi seguido por uma explosão de risadas dos ouvintes, bem como por olhares surpresos que eles trocavam entre si.

"Ela não fez isso!" Exclamou Pansy, incrédula.

"E o melhor vocês não sabem! Ela ainda disse que ele estava _se guardando_ pra Granger!" A explosão de risadas foi ainda maior. "E a sangue-ruim estava do lado, assistindo tudo! Você precisavam ter visto as caras dos dois!"

Draco, que ria descontroladamente, olhou em direção à mesa da Grifinória, na tentativa de avistar Gina. Logo a encontrou, conversando com Colin Creevey, e parecendo muito irritada. "_Quem diria, com aquela cara de santinha..._", pensou ele. Os pensamentos de Draco logo foram interrompidos por uma coruja que pousou praticamente em cima do prato dele. O loiro tirou o pedaço de papel preso à pata do animal e deu leves safanões para expulsá-lo da mesa.

_"Encontre-me hoje, à meia noite, na sala de DCAT._

_Creio que você não esqueceu do nosso primeiro encontro e tenho certeza de que não esquecerá do segundo._

_Até mais tarde,_

_V.M."_

"V.M...V.M-- de quem serão essas iniciais?" Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

"O que é isso, Draco?" Perguntou Pansy.

"Nada demais," ele respondeu, simplesmente. A garota não insistiu e voltou a atenção ao seu prato.

Draco olhou para a mesa da Corvinal, buscando por alguém que pudesse ser a garota misteriosa. Deparou-se com Cho Chang, encarando-o de maneira indecifrável. Ele lhe lançou um olhar mortal e continuou observando as garotas às mesas, que agora incluíam Grifinórias e Lufa-lufas. Se o loiro tivesse procurado com mais cuidado, teria percebido um par de olhos castanhos que o fitavam atentamente, e que pertenciam a tal garota que ele tanto procurava.


	3. Constatando o óbvio

**Capítulo III – Constatando o óbvio**

Pouco depois de ver Draco recebendo o bilhete, Gina saiu do salão principal e vagou pelos corredores durante um bom tempo, até rumar para a sala comunal Grifinória. Chegando lá, a garota se deparou com alguns alunos do segundo ano, e num canto mais isolado da sala, ela avistou Harry. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona, parecendo absorto em pensamentos, mas ao notar a presença de Gina, levantou e caminhou na direção dela.

"Será que nós podemos conversar?" Ele perguntou, de maneira gentil.

"Não acredito que temos assunto, mas se você quer..." Ela respondeu friamente.

"Eu soube da sua briga com o Rony," Harry comentou, enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção ao lugar onde ele estivera sentado.

"Você e a escola inteira," ela disse, impaciente, sentando-se em uma cadeira em frente a poltrona de Harry.

"O quê houve, Gin?"

"Nada demais, ele só veio encher meu saco por que soube que nós dois tínhamos transado."

Harry perdeu um pouco da cor que tinha no rosto e fitou Gina, chocado.

"Como assim 'soube'?"

"Sabendo, oras! Escutando nossa conversa, ele e a Hermione estavam naquela sala, esqueceu?"

"É verdade..." Harry começou, parecendo aflito.

"O quê foi, Harry? Você tem medo do que o Rony pode fazer?" Ela provocou. "Não se preocupe, eu já deixei claro que ele não deve se meter na minha vida. E isso inclui tirar satisfações com os caras com quem eu já transei."

"Os?"

"É." Ela respondeu, simplesmente. "Ah, espera um minuto, você não achava que tinha sido meu primeiro, achava? Merlin, Harry, nunca imaginei que você fosse tão tapado."

"Foram muitos?" Ele perguntou, tímido.

"Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas não. Até onde eu lembro, contando com você, foram 3." Os olhos de Harry arregalaram-se. "Me poupe, Harry, assim você parece o Rony."

"Bom, você... é que... sabe, você..." Harry não parecia capaz de formular uma frase inteira.

"Eu o quê, Harry? Só você e o Rony pra acharem que eu sou uma menina pura e indefesa. Faz tempo que eu cresci, Potter, pena que você foi estúpido demais pra notar isso," ela disse, levantando-se.

"Desculpe," Ele murmurou, quase inaudível.

"Pelo quê?"

"Por não ter notado antes," ele disse e saiu da sala comunal, parecendo confuso.

Gina permaneceu em pé por alguns instantes, observando Harry ir embora. Por breves segundos, ela sentiu pena dele e quase se arrependeu de ter feito o acordo com Draco. Draco. Hoje ele saberia quem era a garota misteriosa. "Ou não," pensou Gina, sorrindo maliciosamente. Com esse pensamento, ela foi decidida até o dormitório masculino, para logo depois rumar para a sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

* * *

Draco estava sentado, em frente à lareira apagada da sala comunal Sonserina. Não era à toa que lá era sempre tão frio. Onze horas. Ainda faltava uma hora para seu encontro com a garota misteriosa e ele não conseguia mais suportar a espera. Blaise parecia ocupado demais tentando seduzir uma quartanista sorridente, Pansy e Emilia ainda comentavam sobre a briga entre os Weasley e Crabbe e Goyle estavam distraídos jogando snap explosivo. Sem maiores avisos, Draco rumou para fora da sala, alheio ao fato de que chegaria uma hora antes do combinado. Isso era o de menos naquele momento, pois a única coisa que o loiro queria era estar lá.

* * *

Gina sentou em uma cadeira um pouco escondida, perto de um armário. Ainda eram onze horas e quinze minutos. Por ter saído apressada, ela esquecera a varinha e então teve de posicionar-se em um lugar "estratégico". Para sua surpresa, a porta abriu, revelando Draco, que com os olhos vasculhou rapidamente a sala.

"Não feche a porta," ela disse, calmamente.

O loiro se assustou, mas logo recuperou a pose habitual.

"E por quê não?" Ele perguntou, maliciosamente. "Tem medo do que eu possa fazer?"

"Como eu já lhe disse no nosso primeiro encontro, vai sonhando," ela respondeu, com desdém. "A porta está quebrada, só abre por fora."

"É, eu sei disso. E onde você está?" Ele perguntou, segurando a maçaneta da porta e balançando-a. "Eu ouço a sua voz e sei de onde ela vem, mas não consigo te ver."

"Lógico que não. Eu estou usando uma capa da invisibilidade."

A expressão de Draco se dividiu entre o choque e a impaciência. Choque, por saber que aquelas capas eram raríssimas e impaciência por definitivamente não agüentar mais todo aquele mistério em torno da identidade da garota.

"Pois bem então." Ele disse, fechando a porta. Ela gritou "Não!", mas Draco não deu atenção. "Você não sai dessa sala até que eu tenha visto o seu rosto."

"Nenhum de nós vai sair dessa sala, seu imbecil! E agora? Nós deveríamos estar nas nossas salas comunais, se o Filch nos pega aqui, ele--"

"Ele vai tirar alguns míseros pontos nossos e nada mais. E, caso você não saiba, eu sou monitor. Monitor-chefe, para ser mais específico."

"Ah, sua mamãe deve ter ficado orgulhosa de você. Como você acha que sairemos daqui sem ajuda? É impossível!"

"Sabe, eu realmente não estou preocupado em sair daqui," ele disse, com uma calma irritante, sentando-se em uma cadeira de frente para Gina. "O que mais me interessa é descobrir quem é a garota que está escondida atrás dessa capa."

Gina bufou. Não conseguia acreditar como alguém podia ser tão irritante em tantos detalhes. O olhar de Draco, a maneira como ele sentava, com os pés em cima da mesa e as mãos na nuca, o riso zombeteiro, a pose prepotente. Merlin, como ela o odiava! Mas, parafraseando aquele ditado trouxa, "inimigos, inimigos, negócios à parte", ela precisava dele para se vingar de Harry. Ainda não sabia como, mas o ódio que Draco sentia por ele e a mente malignamente brilhante do loiro seriam muito úteis.

"Tudo na hora certa, Malfoy."

"Me chame de Draco."

"Acredite, você não ia querer que eu te chamasse de Draco."

"E por quê não?" Ele perguntou, estranhando. Aquela situação começava a parecer muito suspeita.

"Isso não importa agora. Precisamos decidir como começaremos--"

"Não, não, por quê eu não ia querer que você me chamasse de Draco?" Ele perguntou, indo na direção dela.

"Não se aproxime mais, Draco. Estamos sozinhos, trancados e eu posso perfeitamente lançar um feitiço em você," ela disse, com a voz mais segura que conseguiu fingir.

Draco parou, mas continuou fitando o nada de onde vinha a voz da garota.

"E por quê você não quer que eu te veja ainda?" Ele perguntou, muito desconfiado.

"Por que eu prefiro que você perceba que podemos fazer o plano dar certo apenas pelo que conversarmos. Não é necessário que você saiba quem eu sou para isso."

"E você pode me dizer qual o grande mal em eu saber quem você é?" Ele perguntou, aproximando-se involuntariamente dela.

"Muito perto, Malfoy, pra trás." Ela disse, calmamente. Draco bufou e virou de costas. "Você provavelmente sabotaria nosso acordo pelo simples fato de ele envolver a mim."

Um momento de clareza tomou conta da mente de Draco. Não, não podia ser. Aquilo não passava de uma maldita coincidência, aquela não poderia ser quem ele estava pensando. Draco amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por não ter percebido antes e mais ainda, por ter feito um acordo com uma garota que não conhecia. Com aquela garota! _Não seja tão drástico_, ele pensou, _pode não ser ela_. E antes que pudesse convencer a si mesmo de que aquela não era quem ele pensava, Draco sentiu alguém passando lentamente ao seu lado, e num movimento rápido, agarrou a garota, na altura do cotovelo.

O loiro acabou puxando-a com mais força do que esperava e isso fez com que ela colidisse com ele num impulso muito forte, o que acabou por derrubar os dois. A garota agora estava em cima dele, numa posição um tanto inapropriada, considerando a situação e Draco segurava com força os dois braços descobertos dela. Só o capuz da capa ainda estava firme, não permitindo que ele visse o rosto da garota. Talvez ele não quisesse ver, a idéia de que sua suspeita se confirmaria era quase angustiante. Antes que Draco pudesse fazer menção de retirar o capuz, ele percebeu longos fios de cabelo avermelhado caindo pelos ombros da garota.

Agora não havia mais dúvida. Aqueles cabelos absurdamente vermelhos só poderiam pertencer à uma garota em Hogwarts: Gina Weasley.


	4. Primeiros erros

**Capítulo IV – Primeiros erros**

Ao notar o olhar perplexo que Draco lhe lançava, Gina logo saiu de cima do garoto e cobriu-se totalmente com a capa.

"Desista Weasley, eu já sei que é você," ele disse, sem emoção, ainda deitado.

"Droga," ela murmurou, arrancando capa com violência, jogando-a num canto.

Os dois continuaram em silêncio. Draco agora estava sentado no chão, encarando o nada, numa expressão que poderia representar inúmeras emoções: incredulidade, raiva, choque, desprezo ou aversão.

"Você não vai dizer alguma coisa?" Gina perguntou, receosa, tentando decifrar o olhar dele.

"Como eu pude ser tão estúpido?" Ele perguntou para si mesmo, levantando. "Era óbvio que era você! Quantas vezes eu ouvi a Pansy resmungando sobre a namoradinha pobretona do Potter, a briga de vocês dois ontem, a briga com o seu irmão, tudo se encaixa! Como eu não percebi antes? Eu sou um estúpido!" Draco dizia como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras.

"Eu concordo," Gina disse, simplesmente.

Ele lançou um olhar furioso à ela e naquele instante a garota percebeu que a expressão dele detonava fúria e somente fúria.

"Weasley, você tem merda na cabeça, é isso? Por quê diabos você fez essa porra de acordo comigo?" Bradou ele, com o rosto à centímetros do rosto de Gina.

"Ora Malfoy, deixa de escândalo! Você sabe muito bem que nós podemos nos ajudar."

"Você enlouqueceu de vez? **Eu**, ajudando uma Weasley?"

"Caso você não lembre, nós temos objetivos em comum. Eu não teria feito um trato com um verme nojento como você se não visse benefício algum nisso."

"Cuidado com a língua, Weasley," Ele disse, ameaçador. "E de que benefícios você está falando?"

"É óbvio, não acha?" Perguntou ela, começando a caminhar em volta de Draco. "Você odeia o Harry e eu odeio a Cho. Eu quero me vingar dos dois. Some seu ódio ao meu desejo de vingança e nós formamos a dupla perfeita."

"A idéia de fazer algo com você não é nenhum pouco inspiradora," Ele disse, entediado.

"Não adianta você ficar resmungando, o acordo já foi feito e você sabe muito bem que um acordo bruxo não pode ser quebrado. Você não ia querer ficar em dívida com uma Weasley, ia?"

Draco bufou. A Weasley maldita o fez de idiota o tempo todo. E agora ele não tinha como voltar atrás.

"Não me parece muito pior do que ter um acordo com uma. Mas que seja, o que você pretende fazer?"

"É aí que você entra. Eu não tenho essa mente naturalmente distorcida que você tem, mas nesse caso ela seria muito útil."

"Sim, e o quê você espera da minha mente _brilhante_?" Ele perguntou, lançando um olhar desafiador à Gina.

"Planos, idéias, coisa desse tipo. Quem melhor do que você pra ferrar com o Harry? E de quebra, acabar com a idiota da Chang?"

"Resumindo: eu tenho as idéias, e você as executa?"

"Basicamente isso."

"Perfeito. Então, escuta essa minha idéia: foda-se, Weasley! Eu não vou te ajudar em porcaria alguma! Quero mais é que você, a Chang e o Potter explodam!" Draco bradou, rumando em direção à porta.

O loiro estava irritadíssimo, não podia acreditar em tamanha pretensão por parte de Gina. Draco Malfoy ajudando Gina Weasley? Sim, eles realmente tinham objetivos em comum, mas não eram motivos fortes o bastante para que ele considerasse a idéia de ajudá-la.. Ele puxou a maçaneta da porta com violência, porém o máximo que conseguiu foi fazê-la chacoalhar. Maldita a hora em que ele fechara aquela porta.

"Esqueceu que a porta não está abrindo por dentro? Aliás, quem foi mesmo que teve a brilhante idéia de fechar a porta?"

"Não enche, Weasley. Eu não acredito que vou ter que passar a noite aqui com você!" Ele resmungou, sentando-se no chão, encostado à porta.

"Acredite, a idéia de passar a noite com você também não me agrada em nada. Mas já que não temos o que fazer, por quê não pensamos em alguma coisa para usarmos contra aqueles dois?" Perguntou Gina, sentando de frente para Draco.

"Qual parte do 'eu não vou te ajudar' você não entendeu, garota? Esqueça essa idéia!"

"Malfoy, deixar de ser cabeça dura! Será que você não pode engolir essa porra de orgulho pelo menos uma vez nessa sua vida medíocre e perceber que esse acordo é bom pra nós dois?"

"Nossa, você me convenceu," ele disse, sarcástico.

"Por favor, você tem que me ajudar," ela pediu, aproximando-se dele.

"Eu posso saber por quê?"

"Eu não **quero** me vingar dos dois, eu **preciso **me vingar dos dois," ela disse, em tom de súplica.

Por um instante, Draco pareceu admirar Gina. Ele definitivamente não esperava vê-la tão obstinada diante da idéia de vingar-se de alguém. Especialmente se esse alguém fosse Harry Potter. Talvez, ele e a Weasley tivessem mais em comum do que ele imaginava. Mas apenas _talvez_.

"Nunca pensei que você tivesse um lado negro, Weasley," Ele disse, sorrindo malicioso.

"Há muito sobre mim que você nem imagina, Malfoy," ela disse, igualmente maliciosa.

Draco a encarou novamente, admirado. Aquela Weasley parecia ser uma surpresa. Não, mas ela continuava sendo uma Weasley! Aquele era um terreno perigoso, Draco já começava a considerar a idéia de levar adiante o acordo.

"Por quê diabos você colocou 'V.M' na assinatura do bilhete? Não sabe mais como soletrar seu nome?" Ele perguntou, mudando de assunto e voltando a encará-la chateado.

"Esse é meu nome, imbecil. Virgínia Molly Weasley."

"Estou comovido. E você, _convenientemente_ escolheu as iniciais dos nomes que eu não conhecia, não é?"

"Se eu as colocasse, você acabaria descobrindo quem eu era. Bom, agora eu já acho que não, considerando que você demorou tanto pra descobrir algo tão óbvio," Draco bufou. "Mas eu pensei em colocar Ginevra, afinal era o meu nome."

Gina não estava preparada para o que veio a seguir. Draco explodiu em gargalhadas, algo definitivamente incomum vindo dele.

"Posso saber qual é a graça?" Perguntou Gina, com raiva.

"Gi—Ginev—Ginevra!" Disse ele, entre uma risada e outra. "Que nome ridículo! Parece ingrediente de poção!"

"Sim, claro, porque _Draco _é um nome _lindíssimo..."_

"Claro que é," ele retrucou, ainda rindo um pouco. "É forte e imponente."

"Sim, sim, se isso te faz se sentir melhor..."

"Idiota."

"Egocêntrico."

"Louca."

"Estúpido."

"O que foi isso?" Eles perguntaram em uníssono.

Um barulho, como o de alguém batendo em uma porta, ia aumentando gradativamente, no andar de cima da sala.

"Vamos lá ver o que é," disse Draco, levantando-se.

"Não!" Ela exclamou, segurando-o pelo braço. "Pode ser perigoso."

Draco baixou os olhos em direção ao lugar onde estava a mão de Gina e em seguida encarou a garota perigosamente.

"Regra número 1, Weasley: se você quer mesmo 'trabalhar' comigo, não. Me. Toque," ele disse, em tom de ameaça e Gina soltou o braço dele, lançando-lhe um olhar nada amigável.

Os dois caminharam lentamente até o andar de cima. Quando entraram na pequena sala que ficava no segundo andar, o barulho cessou e de repente eles ouviram uma forte pancada. Gina se assustou e por impulso, agarrou novamente o braço de Draco, mas o soltou no mesmo instante. "Você aprende rápido", Draco murmurou, deixando Gina furiosa.

As pancadas continuavam, num ritmo lento, porém estável. Vinham de um armário, no fundo da sala. Gina suspirou aliviada. Aquele era o armário do bicho-papão.

"Ah, é só um bicho-papão, vamos des—o quê você acha que está fazendo?" Perguntou ela, quando notou Draco caminhando em direção ao armário.

"Se eu vou passar a noite inteira aqui com você, que pelo menos eu me divirta um pouco," e dizendo isso, Draco abriu o armário, a varinha em punho para enfrentar o bicho-papão. Para sua surpresa, ele pulou na direção de Gina.

A garota sentiu o corpo inteiro gelar e uma sensação de desespero invadiu seu coração. Era como se um dementador tivesse entrado naquela sala. Mas Gina sabia que a forma assumida pelo seu bicho-papão era muito mais assustadora para ela do que um dementador. O olhar cortante e frio que contrastava com aquele rosto doce e juvenil. A voz melodiosa que lhe perfurava os ouvidos. Nem em um milhão de anos Gina conseguiria esquecer aquele homem. Ainda que fosse uma mera ilusão, quem estava diante dela era o seu pior pesadelo: Tom Riddle.


	5. Conveniente coincidência

**Capítulo V – Conveniente coincidência**

Draco assustou-se ao ver que o bicho-papão partiu na direção de Gina. A garota pareceu entrar em choque e o loiro achou extremamente divertido vê-la naquela situação. Desde que começara a falar com a Weasley, mesmo quando ele ainda não sabia que era ela, a ruiva sempre tinha demonstrado uma postura arrogante e cheia de si. Ou pelo menos tentava fazê-lo. Gina não se intimidava com a presença de Draco como as outras garotas e isso o incomodava. Ele se sentia quase como um igual diante dela. E a idéia de ser igual à um Weasley era assustadora.

Draco fitava sorrindo o desconforto de Gina. Como alguém poderia ter medo _daquele_ bicho-papão? Era apenas um garoto, aparentemente da idade de Draco, com uma expressão suave. _Nauseante até_, pensou o loiro.

"Como você pode ter medo _disso_, Weasley?" Provocou Draco.

"Virgínia," Disse o bicho-papão, com uma voz perigosamente baixa. "Há quanto tempo, criança. Olhe só pra você, tão linda. Tão mulher."

Gina parecia prestes a desmaiar e tinha no rosto uma expressão que beirava ao desespero. Draco se assustou ao ouvir o bicho-papão falar, pois não sabia que eles eram capazes disso. E assustou-se mais ainda ao ver o terror estampado nos olhos de Gina, considerando que ele jamais imaginaria o efeito que aquele monstro poderia ter sobre ela.

"Use a varinha, Weasley," ele disse, simplesmente, tentando não soar preocupado. "Anda, você conhece o feitiço."

"Não adianta," disse o bicho em forma de homem. "Você jamais vai conseguir se livrar de mim, Virgínia. Você é minha, criança. Somente minha," ele fez um movimento como se acariciasse o rosto dela, mas não a tocou.

A ruiva começou a chorar copiosamente e tremia dos pés a cabeça. Antes que Draco pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele viu Gina cair penosamente no chão. Sem hesitar, o loiro postou-se entre a garota e o bicho-papão e antes que o mesmo pudesse assumir uma forma que assustasse Draco, ele gritou "_Riddikulus"_, e o monstro transformou-se em um morcego. Num movimento rápido, Draco o jogou de volta ao armário e logo em seguida foi até Gina.

"Você é estúpida ou o quê, Weasley? Eu disse para usar a varinha!" Bradou Draco. "Ou por acaso você é tão burra que nem ao menos sabe espantar um bicho papão?"

Gina não respondeu. A garota estava praticamente deitada no chão, tremendo. As lágrimas continuavam caindo e ela não parecia nem ao menos perto de se acalmar.

"Já chega, Weasley, era só um garoto," ele disse, embora sua voz denotasse uma certa preocupação. "Fica calma," e dizendo isso, Draco pousou sua mão no braço de Gina, meio a contragosto.

Subitamente, a garota repeliu a mão dele com violência e afastou-se, encostando-se contra a parede, parecendo um animal acuado.

"Se você acha que eu vou ficar te bajulando por causa de uma bobagem dessas, está enganada," disse o loiro, aproximando-se. "Chega de drama."

"Você--- você não—entende..." Gaguejou Gina. "Por quê, Malfoy? Por quê você fez isso comigo?" Ela perguntou, num sussurro, parecendo desesperada.

Draco ficou sem ação. Ele jamais esperaria ver a Weasley em uma situação como aquela e por mais que tivesse sido divertido no início, agora aquilo estava ficando desconfortavelmente irremediável.

"Eu não fiz de propósito. Quem deveria ter enfrentado o bicho-papão era eu e não você. Não entendi por quê ele pulou na sua direção," ele respondeu, sinceramente.

"Ele me persegue, Malfoy. Qualquer oportunidade que ele tem de falar comigo, de entrar na minha cabeça..." Ela disse e sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos. Gina parecia verdadeiramente perturbada.

Draco a fitou e já não escondia mais o semblante preocupado. Como aquela garota irritante e esquentada tinha-se tornado uma menina frágil e insegura em questão de segundos? Contrariando todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos característicos, Draco sentiu-se tentado a ajudar Gina. Sentiu-se tentado à consolar, acalmar e proteger aquela garota. Sentiu-se tentado à abraçá-la. Mas Draco Malfoy não era o tipo de pessoa que cedia fácil às tentações. Especialmente se o que lhe tentava naquele momento era Gina Weasley.

"Weasley, eu não sei do que você está falando. E já chega dessa paranóia!"

"VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO, MALFOY! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO!" Bradou Gina, para logo em seguida enfiar o rosto entre as mãos e chorar ainda mais.

O loiro continuou a fitá-la, não parecendo disposto a iniciar uma discussão. De certa maneira, ele definitivamente não queria piorar aquela situação, muito menos o estado de Gina.

"Vamos, é melhor irmos lá pra baixo," dizendo isso, de uma maneira quase compreensiva, ele puxou a mão dela, levantando-a.

A garota o acompanhou, mas antes que pudesse dar o segundo passo, sentiu uma forte tontura e desmaiou. Foi muito rápido, mas Draco conseguiu segurá-la antes que ela caísse no chão.

"Uou!" Ele disse, ajoelhando-se e tentando reanimar a garota. "Weasley! Acorda, Weasley!"

Draco ouviu a porta do andar debaixo abrir.

"Tem alguém aí?" Perguntou uma voz masculina.

O loiro hesitou antes de responder, mas deduziu que não poderia passar a noite ali, com Gina naquele estado, apenas para evitar uma detenção.

"Aqui em cima!" Draco gritou.

Momentos depois, a figura de Remo Lupin apareceu na porta do segundo andar, seguido por Minerva McGonagall. A professora deixou escapar uma exclamação de terror ao ver uma Gina extremamente pálida, amparada pelos braços de Draco. Prontamente, ela conjurou uma maca e com Gina devidamente segura sobre a mesma, rumou para a Ala Hospitalar, sem pedir maiores explicações.

Draco estava quase saindo da sala, quando foi barrado pela mão de Lupin.

"O quê estava acontecendo aqui, Sr. Malfoy?" Perguntou o professor, de forma serena.

"Ela desmaiou," Draco respondeu friamente.

"Eu percebi, mas uma pessoa não desmaia sem motivos. E por quê vocês dois estavam nessa sala? É meia-noite, Draco."

"Obrigado Professor, por me dizer que horas são! Agora sim eu posso voltar tranqüilo para a minha sala comunal," ironizou Draco, começando a rumar para fora da sala. Mais uma vez, a mão de Lupin o impediu de sair.

"Draco, eu espero sinceramente que a Srta. Weasley esteja bem, do contrário--"

"Do contrário o quê? Você vai me atacar na próxima lua cheia?"

"Respeito, senhor Malfoy, eu ainda sou seu professor. E, além disso, você é meu enteado, tenho todo o direito de--"

"Direito de quê?" Perguntou Draco, rindo. "Você acha que só porquê está fodendo a minha mãe pode me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer? Poupe-me do seu discurso, _professor. _Com licença, pois a noite foi muito cansativa. Mas você deve ter percebido, visto o estado em que a Weasley saiu daqui," finalizou ele, de forma exageradamente maliciosa.

Draco saiu da sala e Lupin não tentou impedi-lo dessa vez. Apenas observou, parecendo desapontado, o garoto ir embora.

* * *

Eram pouco mais de sete horas da manhã quando Gina acordou, sentindo-se um pouco fraca. 

"Gina!" Exclamou Rony, abraçando a irmã. "Eu fiquei preocupado! A McGonagall disse que você tinha passado mal ontem à noite, o que houve?"

Gina pareceu surpresa com a incomum demonstração de afeto do irmão e apenas sorriu fracamente. Viu Hermione olhar de maneira encantada para Rony e os olhares surpresos de Harry e Cho. Cho? O que diabos aquela garota fazia ali?

"Está tudo bem, Gina?" Perguntou Hermione.

"Está sim, foi só um mal estar, acho que não me alimentei direito," mentiu a garota.

"Ah, eu falei! Percebi que você está magra demais, não é normal," disse Cho.

"E desde quando você anda reparando em mim, Chang?" Perguntou Gina, de maneira cortante.

Cho pareceu desconfortável, enquanto Rony e Hermione fingiram não notar o tom de voz usado pela ruiva. Harry, por sua vez, tentou amenizar o clima.

"Que bom que você já está bem, Gina! Agora nós temos aula, mas se você quiser podemos ficar aqui com você."

Gina percebeu o olhar de desagrado que Cho lançou à Harry e Rony e Hermione ainda pareciam empenhados em ignorar o constrangimento daquela situação.

"Eu não estou morrendo, Harry, foi só um mal estar e já passou. Acho até que vou assistir às aulas da tarde."

"Se é assim, vamos então," disse Cho, puxando Harry para fora da Enfermaria.

"Tudo bem mesmo, Gina?"

"Claro, Mione! Podem ir," respondeu Gina, sorrindo.

"Ok, mas estamos de olho em você viu?"

"Relaxa, Rony," disse a ruiva, ainda sorrindo.

Ela observou o irmão e amiga abandonarem a Enfermaria e pôde ouvir Hermione dizendo, animada, "você não é tão insensível quanto eu pensei, Rony!" Gina sorriu e deitou novamente na cama.

"Que comovente," disse a voz fria de Draco, vinda de uma cama em frente à de Gina.

"Malfoy?" Ela perguntou, pois a cama estava escondida pelas cortinas.

"Na mosca," respondeu ele, abrindo as cortinas, e caminhando em direção à Gina.

"Vai embora," disse ela, fria.

"Você está melhor mesmo?" Ele perguntou, ignorando o comentário da garota.

"Você se importa?"

"Pra falar a verdade, não."

"Então saia daqui."

"Precisamos conversar."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre o nosso trato."

"Eu não quero mais saber de trato! Depois da noite passada, eu não quero saber de nada que tenha qualquer relação com você, Malfoy!" disse Gina, numa voz perigosamente baixa.

"É o seguinte, Weasley: eu não quero saber por que você ficou toda _sensível_ graças àquele bicho-papão, por que isso implicaria que eu me importo com você, o que obviamente não é verdade."

"Ótimo, por que eu também não diria."

"A questão é: por algum motivo, que nem eu mesmo sei qual é, acho que a idéia de unirmos forças pode ser... _conveniente_."

"E o que te fez mudar de idéia?" Perguntou Gina, desconfiada.

"Você."

"Eu?" Perguntou Gina, genuinamente surpresa com a resposta dele.

"Exatamente. Não que você seja a pessoa mais persuasiva do mundo, mas considerando a situação, o acordo realmente poderia ser proveitoso para ambos."

"E mais uma vez, você demorou séculos para deduzir o óbvio," provocou Gina.

"Poupe-me, Weasley," ele disse, friamente. "Então, temos um trato?" Ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para Gina.

"Achei que se eu quisesse "trabalhar" com você, não poderia te tocar," disse ela, sorrindo ironicamente.

Draco simplesmente retribuiu o sorriso. A tal Weasley sempre parecia ter uma resposta ou uma provocação para todas as palavras dele.

"Você tem boa memória. Melhor assim, então guarde isso: eu não estou entrando nessa para brincar, ouviu bem? Não estou falando de deixar o Potter com ciúmes ou fazer a Chang chorar como uma menininha," e com isso, ele se aproximou de Gina, encarando-a sem piscar. "Quando eu digo vingança, eu realmente quero dizer **vingança.** Você acha que é capaz disso?"

"Regra número 1, Malfoy," disse Gina, aproximando-se dele e encarando-o desafiadoramente. "Se você quer mesmo "trabalhar" comigo, nunca duvide do que eu sou capaz."

Os dois se encaravam à uma distância mínima e podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Nenhum deles ousou quebrar o contato visual. Não era possível dizer qual olhar era o mais provocante e desafiador. Quase ao mesmo tempo, os dois se afastaram.

"Perfeito. Só espero que isso seja verdade," disse Draco, virando e começando a rumar em direção a porta da Enfermaria.

"Acredite Draco, eu não minto, a menos que seja necessário."

Draco parou, de costas para Gina, e olhou para ela, por cima do ombro.

"Weasley," ele disse calmamente. "Você tinha toda razão."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Eu realmente não quero que você me chame de Draco," disse ele, friamente, e então saiu.

Gina o observou ir embora, com um sorriso irônico no rosto. Agora, o acordo estava finalmente selado.


	6. Lidando com o inesperado

**Capítulo VI – Lidando com o inesperado**

Gina saiu da Enfermaria sentindo-se bastante disposta, mas não saberia dizer se aquilo era resultado das poções que Madame Pomfrey havia lhe dado ou pelo "acerto" com Draco. _Por Merlin, Virgínia_! Ela pensou, _é só um acordo com um Malfoy! Não haja como se isso fosse uma honra._ E com esse pensamento, ela seguiu para a sala comunal.

Chegando lá, Gina deparou-se com seu melhor amigo, sentado despreocupadamente em uma poltrona.

"Colin? Por quê você não está na aula?"

"Oi Gina! É aula do sebosão agora e eu não estou com humor pra perder meu tempo com ele. Você, está melhor?"

"Bem melhor," disse ela, sentando na poltrona em frente à dele. "Eu estou com cara de doente?"

Colin sorriu e fitou Gina demoradamente, então meneou a cabeça em sinal de negativo.

"Que bom que você não hesitou..." Brincou ela.

"Você é linda, Gina, sempre," disse ele. "Aliás, quando vou poder tirar novas fotos suas? As últimas ficaram ótimas!"

"Bom, quando você quiser, eu poso pra você. Mas me recuso a usar branco de novo! Você sabe que eu odeio branco..."

"Mas você fica linda de branco!" Protestou Colin.

"Eu não gosto! E já sou pálida demais, não quero ficar parecendo o Pirraça."

O garoto riu e antes que pudesse falar algo, Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram pelo buraco do retrato.

"Ai Hermione, que drama! O professor está doente, grande coisa! Melhor, assim temos o resto da tarde livre," disse Rony, impaciente.

"Só por que eu não estou dando pulinhos de alegria com a _doença_ do Lupin, não significa que eu estou fazendo drama," retrucou Hermione. "Gina! Que bom que você está aqui, eu preciso mesmo falar com você."

"Precisa é?"

"Sim. Já que _alguém,_" e dizendo isso, lançou um olhar assassino à Rony. "Anda negligenciando os assuntos da F.A.L.E., eu decidi nomear você como a nova tesoureira!" Hermione finalizou, animada.

Antes que Gina pudesse educadamente recusar o cargo, Rony se manifestou.

"Ei! Essa função é minha! Hermione, eu sei que não ando muito participativo na fale," Hermione bradou "É F.A.L.E.!" "Mas os treinos e as aulas ocupam todo meu tempo."

"Eu também sou muito ocupada e mesmo assim dou conta de TODAS as minhas responsabilidades," alfinetou Hermione. "Mas não precisa se preocupar, é por isso que estou nomeando a Gina--"

"Eu não admito que você me tire da minha função! Eu sou o tesoureiro desse troço e vou continuar sendo!" Disse Rony, firmemente.

"Desde quando você se interessa pela F.A.L.E.?" Perguntou Hermione, desconfiada.

"Eu não me interesso," ele respondeu, casualmente. "Mas eu sei que é importante pra você, então é importante pra mim também."

Hermione sorriu e corou levemente.

"Vamos lá pro quarto, assim você me explica o que eu tenho que fazer," Rony disse, puxando-a na direção do dormitório masculino.

"Tudo bem," Hermione respondeu, ainda sorrindo. "Ah, Colin, será que você pode me emprestar sua câmera? Eu vou precisar dela."

"Sinto muito Hermione, mas onde minha câmera, eu estou também," respondeu o loiro. "Você pode me dizer o que precisa e eu mesmo bato as fotos."

"Ok então. Vem com a gente," ela disse, já na metade da escada. Rony deu um muxoxo de desaprovação.

Harry e Gina assistiram ao trio desaparecer nas escadas do dormitório e sorriram um para o outro.

"É impressão minha ou o Rony está começando a tomar jeito?"

"Acho que ele percebeu que está apaixonado por ela," respondeu Harry.

"Espero que eles se acertem."

"Eu também."

Os dois se calaram e assim permaneceram por alguns minutos, evitando qualquer troca de olhares.

"Harry," disse Gina, quebrando o silêncio. "Desculpe."

"Pelo quê?" Perguntou ele, confuso.

"Pela maneira como eu te tratei naquele dia. Fui injusta com você, mas espero que você me desculpe."

Harry a fitou compreensivo e por fim, sorriu.

"Claro que eu desculpo, Gina."

_Ha-ha-ha, engula suas desculpas, Potter! _Pensou a ruiva, mas sorriu falsamente para o garoto.

"Amigos?" Ela perguntou, estendendo a mão.

"Sempre," ele respondeu, abraçando-a.

Gina estremeceu com o abraço dele. Era inegável que Harry ainda exercia algum poder sobre ela, mas seu desejo de vingar-se do garoto era maior. Sentia uma vontade inexplicável de fazê-lo sofrer. E já começava a imaginar como faria isso.

"Que bom!" Ela disfarçou, desvencilhando-se do abraço. "Então, como vai o namoro?" Harry a encarou, estranhando a pergunta. "Ora Harry, somos amigos não é? Amigos falam de coisas importantes para o outro."

Harry ponderou um pouco e antes de responder, afundou na poltrona.

"Não muito bem," Gina reprimiu um sorriso. "Hoje seria aniversário do Cedrico e ela estava triste com isso. Acho que ela ainda gosta dele."

"Cedrico está morto, Harry," disse Gina, friamente.

"Eu sei, Gina," disse ele, um pouco assustado com o tom da garota. "E às vezes eu acho que é por minha culpa..."

"Nem pense nisso, Harry!" Protestou Gina, levantando-se. "Você foi um herói naquele dia," e dizendo isso, ela postou-se atrás de Harry e começou a massagear os ombros dele. "Você é um herói, Harry, ainda que não queira ser."

Harry se surpreendeu com a atitude de Gina, mas foi relaxando aos poucos.

"Não sou Gina, isso é o que dizem, mas--"

"Você salvou minha vida, destruiu Voldemort--"

"Ele ainda não está morto e--"

"Provou a inocência do Sirius," Gina continuou, ignorando a interrupção de Harry e sussurrando no ouvido dele. "Acredite Harry, você é incrível."

Harry respirava pesadamente. A proximidade da garota, a respiração dela em sua nuca, a massagem que ela lhe fazia, tudo o deixava incrivelmente excitado. Ele agradeceu em pensamento por estar com o material escolar sobre o colo, pois sua excitação já começava a ficar visível. Mesmo assim, Gina percebeu o poder que exercia sobre ele, pelo menos naquele instante.

"Eu preciso ir, Harry," ela disse, beijando-o levemente na bochecha.

Ele a observou subir para o dormitório feminino, xingando-se mentalmente por pensar em Gina da maneira como pensava naquele momento. Ele estava namorando Cho, era errado fantasiar com outra garota.

Gina entrou no dormitório, sorrindo vitoriosa. _Acho que sei exatamente como me vingar de você, Harry_, ela pensou. Foi até sua mesa de cabeceira e apanhou um pergaminho e uma pena, pondo-se a escrever. Para Draco Malfoy. Decidiu usar a coruja de Sarah, uma de suas colegas de quarto. O animal assemelhava-se às corujas da escola e não chamaria atenção.

"Prontinho Mégara," ela disse, atando o pergaminho à pata da coruja. "Seja boazinha e entregue esse bilhete à Draco Malfoy."

O animal bicou carinhosamente a mão de Gina e voou para fora do dormitório. A garota sorriu e deitou na cama, sentindo-se revigorada.

* * *

Draco descansava em sua cama, aproveitando o silêncio do quarto. Uma das vantagens de ser monitor-chefe era possuir um dormitório privado. Não tão privado, era verdade, já que ele tinha que dividi-lo com Hermione, que ocupava o cômodo ao lado.

O loiro estava absorto em pensamentos. Pensava no calmo fim de tarde que teria, graças à ausência de Lupin; no jogo de Quadribol que aconteceria no fim do mês; na noite que teria com Pansy. E pensava em Gina. Aquela ruiva realmente o tinha surpreendido. Por mais que odiasse admitir, Draco estava se sentindo empolgado com a idéia do acordo. Foi tirado de seus devaneios por uma coruja marrom que bicava insistentemente o vidro da janela.

A contragosto, o rapaz levantou e foi até o animal. Desprendeu o pergaminho e começou a lê-lo.

"_Encontre-me em uma hora, no lugar de sempre._

_Não se atrase._

_V.M."_

"Pirralha prepotente," Draco bufou, embora esboçasse um leve sorriso irônico. "Está bem, Weasley. Eu não vou me atrasar."

O loiro rumou para o banheiro, decidido à tomar um banho quente antes de encontrar-se com Gina. O fim de tarde já não seria mais tão calmo assim.


	7. Segundas intenções

**Capítulo VII – Segundas intenções **

Draco não teve pressa em tomar banho, ainda faltavam quarenta minutos para seu encontro com Gina. O loiro voltou a ficar absorto em seus pensamentos, tanto que nem percebeu que já passavam quinze minutos da hora que a garota tinha marcado. _Merda_, pensou ele ao notar o atraso, e saiu da banheira, enrolando uma toalha ao redor da cintura. Estava prestes a abrir a porta que dava para o quarto quando alguém abriu a porta do lado oposto.

"Ah!" Gritou Hermione, numa voz esganiçada e corou imediatamente. "Desculpa!"

"Menos, Granger," disse ele, entediado. "Essa já é a terceira vez, em duas semanas, que você _coincidentemente _entra no banheiro enquanto eu estou no banho. O quê foi? Não está satisfeita com o Weasley não?"

"Primeiro, Malfoy, eu realmente não sabia que você estava aqui e nós já combinamos de colocar um aviso na porta quando estivermos usando o banheiro," disse Hermione, vermelhíssima. "Segundo, eu e o Rony..." Ela ponderou e então sorriu maliciosa. "Você jamais chegaria aos pés dele."

"Se a sua intenção é me fazer perder o apetite, está conseguindo."

"Inútil," bradou ela, e bateu a porta com força. Draco fez um gesto de impaciência e foi para seu dormitório.

Não demorou muito pra ficar pronto. Optou por uma roupa simples: calça preta e blusa verde-escura, de mangas compridas. Como toque final, a gravata de seu uniforme sonserino. Draco sentia um orgulho exagerado por estar naquela casa.

O loiro olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e então rumou em direção a sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

* * *

Gina caminhava, furiosa, de um lado para o outro na sala. _Quase trinta minutos de atraso! Quem aquele verme oxigenado pensa que é? Inútil. Inútil, _pensou ela e ouviu o barulho da porta abrindo às suas costas. A ruiva permaneceu de costas, respirou fundo e só então falou. 

"Você está atrasado," ela disse, friamente.

"Eu sei," ele disse, no mesmo tom.

"É muito difícil pra você entender o significado da frase "não se atrase"?"

"Eu entendi muito bem, Weasley."

"Então por quê se atrasou?" Ela perguntou, um pouco mais alterada, ainda de costas.

"Só por que você escreveu aquilo, não significa que eu vá dar atenção. Aliás, se eu o fizesse, isso implicaria que eu me importo com o que você diz, o que obviamente não é verdade," respondeu ele, sentando-se em uma cadeira e cruzando os braços atrás da nuca.

"Escuta aqui, Malfoy--" Gina virou-se para olhá-lo, ficando sem ação no mesmo instante.

A garota nunca tinha visto Draco daquela maneira. Ou nunca tinha reparado. Os cabelos loiros caiam displicentes sobre o rosto, cobrindo um pouco de um dos olhos e ele não estava tão pálido como de costume. Os lábios dele nunca pareceram tão irresistíveis para Gina.

Draco notou o olhar de desejo que a ruiva lhe lançava e sorriu maliciosamente.

"Gosta do que vê, Weasley?" Ele provocou, lambendo discretamente os próprios lábios.

"Morra, Malfoy," Ela respondeu, furiosa, saindo do transe.

"Relaxa, garota," disse ele, indiferente. "Posso saber porquê você me chamou aqui?"

"Porquê mais seria? Nós dois só temos um assunto a tratar."

"Que seja. E o que é dessa vez?"

"Eu tive uma idéia de como posso me vingar do Harry."

"Estou escutando," ele respondeu, inclinando-se mais ainda sobre a cadeira.

Gina sentiu um arrepio na espinha, mas não deixou que Draco percebesse.

"Hoje eu estava conversando com ele na sala comunal e, bem, acabei me deixando levar um pouco," Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, em sinal de desconfiança. "Só que eu não fui a única. Percebi que ainda tenho alguma influência sobre o Harry e quero me aproveitar disso."

"E...?"

"E aí que você entra. Eu sei perfeitamente como posso enganar o Harry, mas preciso da sua ajuda. Bom, você também é homem e então eu achei que..." A ruiva pareceu se intimidar um pouco.

"Você quer _dicas_?" Perguntou ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Se você quer chamar assim..." Ela respondeu, tímida.

"Ok Weasley, vamos esclarecer as coisas," disse Draco, levantando-se. "Sim, eu sou homem, mas **nunca** um homem como Potter, portanto, o que funciona comigo pode não funcionar com ele. E o que funciona com ele, obviamente não funciona comigo, a prova disso é que ele namorou você e--"

"Poupe-me dos seus comentários, Malfoy."

"E se você acha que eu não sei quais são suas verdadeiras intenções, está muito enganada."

"Como assim?"

"É óbvio que você quer reconquistar o Potter. E se ele foi idiota o bastante pra namorar você uma vez, com certeza namoraria de novo."

Gina bufou. "Essa é a idéia seu imbecil, reconquistar o Harry e quando ele estiver aos meus pés, eu o dispenso."

"Exato, exceto pela parte em que você o dispensa."

"O quê?"

"Está na cara que você não vai dispensá-lo. Você não perderia a oportunidade de ficar com o _herói_ Potter."

Gina teve de reunir todo seu autocontrole para não socar o rosto de Draco. _Maldito, tratante, imbecil! _Pensou ela.

"Mas me responde uma coisa. Como você pode ter certeza de que o Potter vai "cair aos seus pés"? Ele tem a Chang agora, não acho que vai se dar ao trabalho de olhar pra você. Se bem que o garoto cicatriz é tão idiota que--"

"Obrigada, Malfoy," disse Gina, irônica. "Pra sua informação, o namoro dos dois não anda muito bem. Qualquer oportunidade é valiosa. Aliás, se você começasse a fazer algo com relação à Chang, seria bem melhor."

"Algo como o quê?"

"E eu sei? Ah Malfoy, você é quem quer se vingar dela!"

Draco não respondeu, apenas encostou-se na parede, tentando formular idéias.

"O Harry estava triste por causa dela. Ele disse que ela estava mal porque hoje seria aniversário do Cedrico e que achava que ela ainda gostava dele."

"Interessante," disse Draco, com um meio sorriso. "Quer dizer que mesmo depois de morto o Diggory ainda consegue ficar entre os dois."

"Menos, Malfoy."

"Ok Weasley, tive uma idéia," disse ele, aproximando-se subitamente de Gina. "Mas você também vai ter que me ajudar."

"É o acordo."

"Pra esse plano dar certo, não adianta enfraquecer apenas o Potter, a Chang tem que estar envolvida também."

"Concordo."

"E aí que _você _entra. Preciso que você se torne amiguinha da Cho."

"Nem pensar!" Ela respondeu, automaticamente.

"Acordo é acordo, Weasley."

"E eu posso saber qual foi a brilhante idéia que você teve? E porquê diabos eu tenho que me tornar amiga da Chang?" Perguntou Gina, indignada.

"Pense Weasley, qual é o ponto fraco da Chang?"

"Sei lá...inteligência?"

"Você sabe muito bem que ela não é burra."

"Sim, claro, foi por isso que ela repetiu o sétimo ano..." Desdenhou a ruiva.

"Ela não repetiu o ano, só foi transferida e não se adaptou à escola nova, então voltou pra cá."

"Estou comovida. Então me diga qual o ponto fraco dela."

"Você mesma disse, Weasley, quando falou do Potter," Gina continuou sem entender. "Diggory, sua estúpida!"

"E?"

"Como assim "e"? Aproximando-se da Cho e ganhando a confiança dela, você pode me ajudar."

"Como?"

"Ora, você acha que a Cho não ouviria os comentários e conselhos da _melhor amiga_ dela?" Perguntou Draco, numa voz falsamente compreensiva.

Gina pareceu entender exatamente do que se tratava e sorriu discretamente.

"Tudo bem, Malfoy. Essa é, _aparentemente,_ uma boa idéia. E se eu vou ter que ser amiguinha da Chang, é bom que você saiba que vai ter que me ajudar sem reclamar, entendeu?"

"Entendi," disse ele, sentando-se novamente e cruzando os braços, enquanto encarava Gina fixamente.

A garota estremeceu um pouco diante do olhar dele, mas não desviou os olhos. Ela não entendia porquê estava se sentindo daquela maneira, seu ódio por Draco Malfoy era público e notório. E era somente isso: ódio, nada mais. Nem desejo, muito menos atração.

"Sabe Weasley, eu tenho que admitir que até agora tudo isso me intriga. Não que eu pensasse que você era boazinha ou algo assim, mas essa sua obsessão por vingança realmente me impressionou. A vida é mesmo cheia de surpresas," Draco observou, com malícia, sem tirar os olhos de Gina.

Por mais que lhe custasse admitir, aquela Weasley era interessante. Ela não possuía uma beleza convencional e talvez passasse desapercebida, não fossem os cabelos absurdamente vermelhos. Draco lembrava nitidamente da garotinha com ar inocente que ele conheceu na livraria e da maneira como ela parecia admirar Harry Potter. Mas Gina tinha mudado muito de seu primeiro ano até agora, e o garoto não entendia como não tinha percebido essa mudança antes. _Sim Draco, pelo óbvio. Por quê perder tempo reparando numa Weasley?_

"Eu sinceramente não entendo. Quer dizer, é até compreensível que o Harry me troque pela Chang, ela é bonita, popular e tem todo aquele jeito de princesinha delicada. Mas eu não consigo entender porquê **ela** trocou você pelo Harry," disse Gina, inesperadamente.

"Isso é um elogio, Weasley?" Perguntou Draco, desconfiado e ainda sorrindo maliciosamente.

"De uma certa maneira," respondeu a garota, caminhando lentamente na direção dele. "Eu sei o quanto é difícil admitir isso, Malfoy, mas você é um dos garotos mais interessantes da escola."

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, com uma expressão de completa incredulidade.

"Você sabe que é verdade."

"Eu sei," ele disse, ainda surpreso com a atitude dela. "Mas eu não imaginei que você me diria isso."

"Como você disse, a vida é cheia de surpresas," ela finalizou, sorrindo e parou de frente para Draco.

"Weasley, aonde você quer chegar?"

"Será que você ainda não percebeu, Malfoy?" Ela perguntou, maliciosa, debruçando-se lentamente sobre ele, apoiando as mãos nos braços da cadeira. "Você mesmo disse que eu não sou a menina boazinha que você pensou que eu fosse."

"E isso quer dizer..." Draco foi perdendo a voz.

Gina estava perigosamente próxima dele. A ruiva usava uma saia preta que ia até a altura dos joelhos e uma blusa vermelho-sangue, com um decote simples, que revelava sutilmente o contorno de seus seios. Por cima, um agasalho, também preto, com o zíper entreaberto até um pouco abaixo da linha do busto.

"Isso quer dizer, _Malfoy_, que eu estou cansada de garotos bonzinhos. Você acha mesmo que eu quero alguém como o Harry?" E dizendo isso, Gina sentou no colo de Draco, colocando uma perna em cada lado do quadril dele e deixando-o completamente sem ação.

"Weasley, o que diabos você... se isso... acho melhor--" Ele não parecia ser capaz de formular uma frase completa e encarava Gina atônito.

"O que foi, Malfoy? Você por acaso tem medo de mim?" Provocou ela, puxando-o pela gravata e traçando uma linha de beijos na linha do maxilar do garoto.

"Francamente, eu... você... você ficou maluca..." Draco gaguejava, enquanto Gina plantava beijos curtos no pescoço dele. "Chega, Weasley, isso... isso já...vo--"

"Shh," ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele e aproximou-se, de modo que aquilo fosse a única coisa que impedisse que suas bocas se encontrassem. "Você é racional demais, Malfoy. Não pense. Não agora," e então ela o beijou.

Draco pensou em empurrá-la para bem longe, mas no momento em que os lábios dela tocaram os dele, foi como se algo explodisse em seu corpo. A ruiva o beijava de maneira apaixonada e acariciava sua nuca de uma forma que o fez perder completamente a razão. Ele então se deixou levar, abraçando-a e apertando-a ainda mais contra seu corpo, fazendo com que a distância entre os dois praticamente inexistisse.

Sem aviso, Gina interrompeu o beijo e desceu os lábios até o pescoço de Draco, mordendo-o suavemente. O garoto deixou escapar um gemido abafado e Gina sorriu satisfeita, subindo os lábios até a orelha dele e mordendo devagar, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

"Você ainda quer que eu pare, _Draco_?" Ela perguntou, dando ênfase ao nome dele.

Ele não respondeu e mesmo que não soubesse explicar, ouvir Gina sussurrar seu nome era algo incrivelmente excitante e naquele momento ele já não conseguia mais pensar de forma racional.

Gina movia-se lenta e sensualmente sobre o corpo dele e o beijava de forma cada vez mais passional. Era como se ela tivesse perdido todo o senso da realidade, esquecendo que eram uma Weasley e um Malfoy, em uma situação embaraçosamente inapropriada, dentro de uma sala de aula vazia e que poderiam ser surpreendidos a qualquer momento. Porém, parecia impossível racionalizar numa situação daquelas. Para total desespero de Gina, o beijo de Draco era insuportavelmente tentador e era de longe o melhor beijo que ela já tinha experimentado. Era incrível como os dois encaixavam de uma maneira tão perfeita, como os movimentos pareciam estar em sincronia, até as respirações soavam no mesmo ritmo.

Num movimento rápido, Draco arrancou o agasalho de Gina e começou a acariciar as costas e a barriga da garota. Ela, por sua vez, arranhava levemente o peito dele, enquanto desabotoava-lhe a camisa. As carícias ficavam cada vez mais ousadas e o beijo parecia estar no ápice de sua intensidade. Gina sorriu contra os lábios de Draco ao sentir a excitação do garoto e de maneira totalmente inesperada, ela cessou o beijo, levantou-se e caminhou até o lugar onde estava seu agasalho, que fora arremessado por Draco.

"Gina, o que você..."

"Ah, agora eu sou Gina pra você?" Ela perguntou, enquanto vestia o agasalho. "Sinceramente Malfoy, é incrível como você é capaz de se contradizer."

"Ahn? Do que você está falando? Aliás, por quê você está se vestindo, nós mal começamos!" Protestou Draco.

"Nós mal começamos e já terminamos," disse ela e então fitou Draco de cima a baixo, sorrindo maliciosa. "Pelo visto, o Harry não é o único idiota, não é mesmo, Malfoy?"

Foi então que Draco percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Gina tinha feito aquilo apenas para provar que poderia conseguir com ele o que conseguiria com o Potter.

"Weasley, você..." Murmurou Draco, tentando conter a fúria que agora tinha se apossado dele.

"Exatamente, Malfoy. E olha que eu realmente achava que isso não funcionaria com você. Quem diria, foi até bem mais fácil do que com o Harry," ela finalizou, rindo baixinho.

Draco bufou, irritado demais com Gina e consigo mesmo por ter permitido que a situação chegasse àquele ponto. A Weasley tinha conseguido exatamente o que queria.

"Acho melhor você tomar um banho frio antes do jantar," provocou Gina. "Até o nosso próximo encontro, _Draco."_ E então a ruiva rumou para fora da sala.

O loiro afundou na cadeira, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto e xingando-se mentalmente por ter caído na armadilha da garota.

"Maldita Weasley!" Ele bradou, levantando-se subitamente e chutando a cadeira na qual estava sentado.

Draco caminhou de um lado para o outro na sala, parecendo atordoado. Na verdade, não era o fato de ter sido enganado por Gina que o atormentava. Para desespero do loiro, o que ele mais desejava era que ela não tivesse feito aquilo apenas como uma mera encenação.


	8. Jogando sujo

**Capítulo VIII – Jogando sujo **

Gina caminhava animada para o Salão Principal, completamente alheia ao que estava ao seu redor. Ela estava satisfeita demais consigo mesma por ter conseguido enganar Draco exatamente como queria e não tinha pretensões de esconder sua felicidade.

"Ei você," disse Colin, abraçando-a por trás.

"Ei!" Ela exclamou, sorrindo. "Jantar?"

"Exatamente. E por quê essa animação toda?" Ele perguntou, enquanto os dois caminhavam lado a lado.

"Nada demais," ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo. "Mas você sabia que eu sou uma ótima atriz?"

Colin riu, colocando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

"Bom, atriz eu não sei, mas você é uma ótima modelo. Aliás... quando você vai posar pra mim de novo?"

"Quando você quiser, baby. Quando você quiser..." Gina disse, rindo.

Draco tinha acabado de sair da sala quando avistou Gina e Colin dobrando à esquerda no corredor. O loiro bufou e seguiu a mesma direção que o casal.

* * *

"Se você não fosse tão teimosa, eles não teriam feito isso!" Dizia Rony, tentando soar compreensivo, mas falhando miseravelmente. 

"Isso não é justo! Por quê eles me odeiam, por quê? Eu só quero o bem deles!" Choramingava Hermione, com os braços apoiados na mesa e o rosto escondido pelas mãos.

"Eles não odeiam você, Mione," disse Rony, acariciando de leve as costas dela, num gesto de conforto. "É impossível odiar você."

Hermione levantou o rosto e fitou o ruivo ao seu lado, esboçando um sorriso fraco.

"Você acha mesmo?" Rony fez sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça. "Ah, Rony!" E dizendo isso, ela desabou nos braços dele.

Há alguns anos, Rony teria se assustado com tal atitude, mas dessa vez, ele apenas retribuiu o abraço, sorrindo.

"Eles não formam um casal lindo?" Gina perguntou, assim que ela e Colin chegaram ao salão, sem a menor preocupação em diminuir o tom de voz, causando assim risadinhas nos que estavam por perto.

Hermione imediatamente se desvencilhou dos braços de Rony e voltou sua atenção para o prato à sua frente. O garoto apenas achou graça do constrangimento dela.

"Você estava chorando, Hermione?" Gina perguntou, sentando-se em frente à amiga.

A garota meneou positivamente a cabeça.

"A Mione foi até a cozinha fazer mais um daqueles discursos em prol dos direitos dos elfos e eles acabaram expulsando ela de lá," disse Rony, fazendo com que Gina e Colin abafassem risadas.

"Hermione, quando você vai entender que eles gostam de viver assim?" Perguntou Colin.

"Ninguém gosta de ser explorado!" Protestou Hermione. "Além do mais..."

As palavras de Hermione foram perdendo o som aos ouvidos de Gina quando seu olhar cruzou com o olhar furioso de um certo loiro que acabara de entrar no salão principal. Novamente ela reparou em como ele estava bonito naquelas roupas e como seu rosto parecia estranhamente sensual com aquela expressão de fúria. Para provocá-lo ainda mais, Gina sorriu maliciosa, o que fez com que Draco saísse pisando duro em direção à mesa da Sonserina.

"... E eu não posso fingir que isso não é errado!" Bradou Hermione, batendo a mão com força na mesa.

"Tá Hermione, nós já entendemos. Agora pára com essa ladainha," Harry disse de forma quase grosseira, o que deixou Hermione sem jeito.

"Qual o problema, Harry?" Perguntou Gina, que estava ao lado dele.

Harry pensou um pouco antes de responder e lançou um olhar de impaciência à Rony, Hermione e Colin, que o encaravam confusos. Depois se virou para Gina, diminuindo o tom de voz para que apenas ela o escutasse.

"É a Cho," ele disse, derrotado. "Nós brigamos agora há pouco, por causa do Cedrico, claro."

"Mesmo? E o que foi dessa vez?"

"Bom, eu acabei me irritando com ela," Harry respondeu, tristemente. "Eu disse que não gostava de falar sobre Cedrico, porque pra ela aquilo podia ser um alívio, mas pra mim tornava a situação ainda pior. Eu também disse que eu tinha presenciado a morte dele e que era doloroso reviver aquilo."

"Mas você tem razão, Harry, e ela sabe disso."

"Eu disse coisas horríveis a ela," ele lamentou, colocando a mão sobre a testa.

Gina sentiu-se mal naquele instante. Ela não conseguia entender, naquele mesmo dia tinha desejado prejudicar Harry, fazê-lo sofrer, mas agora que ele parecia tão vulnerável, o único instinto dela era abraçá-lo e tentar fazer com que ele se sentisse melhor.

"O que você disse, Harry?" Ela perguntou, passando a mão no ombro dele.

"Eu disse que..." A voz de Harry foi sumindo aos poucos. "Eu disse que se ela esperava alguém como o Cedrico, alguém que faria de tudo pra agradá-la, podia esperar sentada. Eu disse que não seria capaz de arriscar minha vida num torneio idiota, por exemplo, apenas pra impressioná-la."

"Harry, você... você quer dizer que o Cedrico entrou no Torneio Tribruxo pra impressionar a Cho?"

"Não!" Ele disse, imediatamente. "Quer dizer, eu não sei... mas tenho certeza de que não foi por isso. Você lembra do Cedrico, ele fazia o tipo que se envolvia nessas coisas... melhor aluno, ótimo atleta..."

"Bom, foi bem ruim o que você disse, mas você pode conversar com ela e vocês vão se entender, tenho certeza."

"Não Gina, ela deve estar me odiando agora. Além do mais, onde eu estava com a cabeça pra dizer aquilo? Foi quase como acusá-la pela morte dele!"

"Harry, chega," disse Gina, calmamente. "Olha, eu vou falar com a Cho e dou um jeito de fazer vocês dois se entenderem."

"Mas Gina, vocês duas nem--"

"Nos damos bem? É, mas já é hora de corrigir isso. Ela é sua namorada, então não tenho porquê não ser amiga dela, certo?"

Harry estranhou, mas por fim sorriu.

"Obrigado Gina, você é maravilhosa," e então ele a abraçou.

* * *

Draco entrou no salão, ainda furioso, e deparou-se com Gina, sentada entre Harry e Colin. Ela o encarou, sorrindo maliciosa e aquilo o deixou mais furioso ainda. Ele limitou-se a caminhar em direção à mesa de sua casa, irritadíssimo. 

"Algum problema, Draco?" Perguntou Blaise, com um meio sorriso.

"Nada que lhe diga respeito, Zabini," ele respondeu, secamente.

"Por Merlin, cara, você ainda está chateado comigo? Quando é que--"

"Olha Blaise, eu definitivamente não estou de bom humor, portanto não me encha o saco."

"Ok, tudo bem então, recolho-me à minha insignificância," ironizou o moreno.

Draco voltou a atenção para o prato, embora não estivesse com fome alguma. Mordiscou um ou outro pedaço de comida e logo estava prestando atenção em uma certa ruiva sentada do outro lado do salão e que mantinha uma conversa cúmplice com Harry Potter.

_Que lindo, os dois pombinhos, _pensou ele, encarando Gina, se possível mais furioso ainda. _A Weasley deve estar se sentindo maravilhosa. Me fez de palhaço e está amiguinha do Potter de novo. Maldita_.

Blaise notou o olhar assassino que Draco lançava a um certo ponto no lado oposto do salão e virou-se para ver o que estava causando aquela reação no loiro. No mesmo instante, Blaise avistou uma cena carinhosa se desenrolando na mesa da Grifinória. Gina acariciava o ombro de Harry, como se tentasse consolá-lo. Imediatamente o moreno virou-se para Draco e viu que o loiro ainda observava o casal.

"Ciúmes, Draco?" Provocou Blaise.

"Ahn? O quê?" Perguntou ele, agora encarando o moreno à sua frente.

"Essa sua cara de quem poderia assassinar alguém," Blaise respondeu, simplesmente. "Eu sempre soube que você odiava o Potter, mas nunca achei que Gina Weasley fosse um dos motivos para isso."

"Vá pro inferno, Zabini," disse Draco, voltando à olhar para o casal.

Nesse instante, Harry e Gina se abraçaram. Aquilo foi suficiente para tirar Draco do sério. Como ela teve coragem? Num minuto, estava em cima dele, beijando-o como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo e agora estava aos abraços com o Potter? Maldita, maldita.

"Pansy. Vamos pro meu quarto," ele disse, grosseiramente, levantando-se.

"Agora?" Ela perguntou, surpresa. "Você não pode esperar que eu--"

"Não, não posso. Não estou falando do meu quarto na Sonserina e pra entrar no dos monitores, você precisa da senha. Que eu obviamente não direi qual é," ele finalizou, quando Pansy fez menção de pedir-lhe a senha.

"Tudo bem, Draco, eu vou," ela disse, levantado-se. "Mas só porque eu estou com saudades de você," e com isso, se inclinou para beijá-lo, mas ele simplesmente agarrou o braço dela e rumou para fora do salão.

* * *

Mal se desvencilhara do abraço de Harry, Gina involuntariamente olhou em direção a mesa da Sonserina. Para sua surpresa, Draco estava em pé, parecendo mais furioso do que anteriormente. A ruiva ficou confusa, mas não esboçou reação. Logo em seguida, viu Pansy Parkinson levantar-se e aproximar-se de Draco, mas ele a repeliu de forma grosseira e saiu do salão, puxando-a pelo braço. Antes que pudesse se dar conta, Gina estava sorrindo vitoriosa. 

"Claro, Malfoy," ela murmurou para si mesma. "Se não pode ter uma Weasley, contente-se com uma Parkinson."

"O que, Gin?" Perguntou Colin.

"Nada Colin," ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo. "Absolutamente nada."

* * *

Pansy tinha acabado de entrar no quarto quando Draco a empurrou bruscamente contra a parede e começou a beijá-la de maneira selvagem. 

"Humm, sentiu minha falta também, Draco?" Perguntou Pansy, que no mesmo instante teve a blusa arrancada pelo loiro. "Nossa, eu não sabia que--"

"Pansy!" Ele bradou, interrompendo os beijos. "Cala a boca," e então a beijá-la, da mesma maneira brutal de antes.

Em questão de minutos, Pansy estava usando somente a roupa íntima, assim como Draco. Ele a jogou na cama e começou a alternar beijos e mordidas pela barriga, seios e colo da garota, enquanto ela gemia de forma exagerada. Draco parecia completamente fora de si, acariciava-a quase violentamente e não demonstrava ter controle sobre seus movimentos.

Num giro rápido, Pansy se colocou por cima dele e o empurrou, cessando os beijos.

"Nunca pensei que você pudesse perder o controle, Draco," ela murmurou, enquanto movia-se lentamente sobre os quadris dele. "Logo você, sempre tão racional, se deixando levar pelo instinto--"

"Está vendo o que você faz comigo?" Ele perguntou, com uma voz rouca, inclinando-se para frente, de forma que os corpos dos dois ficassem colados.

"Eu não sabia que eu era capaz de tanto..." Ela disse num sussurro.

Draco a abraçava forte contra seu corpo, enquanto lhe mordia o pescoço.

"Você é sim..." Ele murmurou, ofegante. "A culpa é toda sua, Gina..."

No exato momento em que Draco ouviu a si mesmo pronunciar o nome de Gina, ele cessou as carícias. Pansy também e o encarou estarrecida.

"Do que—do que você me chamou?" Ela gaguejou.

"Pansy, eu..."

"Não. Gina, você me chamou de Gina!" Ela bradou, levantando-se bruscamente e encarando Draco. "Você estava pensando na Weasley? Era isso, Draco? Esse tempo todo você estava pensando naquela... naquela..."

"Pansy, eu posso explicar, eu..."

"Eu não quero explicações!" Gritou Pansy, vestindo-se apressada. "Eu não sei e Merlin sabe que eu nem quero imaginar porquê você estava pensando naquela imbecil enquanto nós estávamos juntos. Só sei que eu não quero mais olhar na sua cara, Malfoy!" Ela então saiu bufando e batendo a porta com estrondo.

Draco continuou sentado, sem reação. Não era possível, ele não estava pensando em Gina, por quê então tinha dito o nome dela? Confuso e irritado, Draco desabou de vez na cama, odiando-se por ter feito aquilo. E amaldiçoando Gina Weasley por ter entrado em seu caminho.

* * *

Gina acordou no dia seguinte com um incrível bom humor. Vestiu-se rapidamente e rumou para o salão principal, despreocupada. Quando estava a alguns corredores de distância, ela avistou Cho Chang, encostada em uma parede, parecendo triste. 

_Ok Gina, é agora ou nunca_, ela pensou e então caminhou lentamente na direção da morena.

"Cho? Tudo bem?" Gina perguntou, timidamente.

Cho hesitou um pouco antes de responder e fitou Gina com desconfiança.

"Você se importa?" Ela perguntou, friamente.

_Nem um pouco, boneca oriental, _pensou a ruiva, furiosa, mas disfarçando muito bem seus pensamentos.

"Olha Cho, eu sei que nós começamos mal," disse Gina, com a voz mais doce e amigável que conseguiu fingir. "Mas eu quero mudar isso. Por mim. E pelo Harry."

"Pelo Harry?" Cho perguntou, ainda desconfiada.

"Isso mesmo. Ele é um grande amigo pra mim e você é a namorada dele. Se você é importante pra ele, você também é importante pra mim," finalizou a ruiva, sorrindo.

"Gina, você... você lembra que o Harry terminou com você por minha causa não é?" Gina apenas acenou positivamente a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. "Então por quê você quer ser minha amiga?"

"Cho, eu não vou mentir pra você," Gina respondeu, encarando seriamente a morena. "Há pouco tempo atrás, essa idéia me deixaria repugnada. Mas agora, eu finalmente percebi que a atitude do Harry foi melhor pra todos nós."

"Como assim?" Ela questionou, confusa.

"Harry e eu somos como irmãos. Você é a garota que ele ama e eu demorei demais pra perceber isso. Nunca teria dado certo entre nós dois."

"Quer dizer que você não me odeia?" A morena perguntou, timidamente, esboçando um leve sorriso.

_Claro que odeio!_, pensou Gina. _Eu odeio essa sua cara de boneca de porcelana trouxa, essa sua pose de menina indefesa sempre precisando de ajuda, essa sua voz melosa e a maneira irritante como você mexe nesse seu cabelo estupidamente liso_.

"Mas é claro que eu não odeio, Cho! Vamos lá, acho que nós podemos dar o benefício da dúvida uma à outra não é? Que tal?" Perguntou Gina, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ela.

Cho sorriu mais ainda e ao invés de cumprimentá-la com um aperto de mão, a abraçou. Gina teve ímpetos de empurrar a garota, mas simplesmente retribuiu o abraço.

* * *

Draco caminhava irritado rumo ao salão principal. O dia anterior tinha sido péssimo e o de hoje não prometia ser muito melhor. Ele fora obrigado a acordar cedo para participar de uma reunião com os monitores e discutiu com praticamente todos eles, até com os de sua própria casa. E pior que isso, era ser obrigado a pensar na bobagem que tinha feito na noite anterior. Não que ele se importasse com os sentimentos de Pansy, mas de todos os nomes que ele poderia ter dito naquela hora, logo o de Gina tinha aparecido em sua mente. 

_Você não pôde ter a Weasley, então teve de se contentar com a Pansy_, ele pensou e imediatamente se repreendeu por isso. Claro que ele podia ter a Weasley, se ele realmente decidisse conquistá-la, ela cairia aos seus pés. Mas a questão é que ele não **queria** ter a Weasley. Ou pelo menos era isso que achava até a noite passada.

Ao dobrar em um corredor, Draco presenciou uma cena incomum. Cho e Gina, abraçadas. O loiro não hesitou e escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna, próxima as duas garotas, para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

Quando Cho finalmente a libertou do abraço, Gina deixou escapar um leve suspiro de alívio, que não foi percebido pela outra garota.

"Por quê você está triste?"

"Você sabe que eu e o Harry discutimos, não sabe?"

"Claro que sei, ele me contou tudo."

"Tudo?"

"Tudo. E sinceramente, eu acho que ele agiu de uma maneira horrível com você."

"Acha mesmo?"

"Claro!" Disse Gina, com súbito fervor. "Foi terrível, eu disse à ele que você já deve se sentir suficientemente mal por ter certa culpa na morte do Cedrico sem que o Harry tenha que ficar lembrando--"

"O que você quer dizer com 'certa culpa'?"

"Ora Cho, não se faça de boba," disse Gina, sorrindo compreensivamente. "Todos nós sabemos que o Cedrico jamais entraria naquele Torneio se não fosse para impressionar você. E se ele não tivesse entrado... bem, ele ainda estaria vivo."

"Mas ele não fez aquilo por mim! Eu... ele..." Cho gaguejou, parecendo estar prestes a cair no choro.

"Eu não estou te acusando de nada," Gina disse, acariciando o ombro da morena num gesto de carinho. "É claro que se você soubesse que o Cedrico estaria arriscando a vida naquele Torneio, você jamais o deixaria participar não é mesmo?" Cho meneou a cabeça. "Então é o que basta. Mas para o bem do seu namoro com Harry, não mencione mais esse assunto."

"Por quê não?"

"O Harry presenciou a morte do Cedrico, Cho. Foi um momento traumático pra ele e você não quer que ele fique lembrando disso não é mesmo? Até por que você tem uma certa _influência _nessa história e--"

"Já entendi," a morena interrompeu, tristemente. "Eu vou falar com o Harry, você tem razão. Mas eu não sei como vou suportar isso, Gina, é difícil pra mim. Eu preciso conversar com alguém sobre esse assunto ou eu vou acabar piorando!"

"Fique calma. Agora você tem a mim, lembra?" Perguntou Gina, sorrindo.

Cho retribuiu o sorriso e abraçou Gina mais uma vez.

"Obrigada, Gina," ela disse. "Sinceramente, eu não sei como o Harry pode dispensar uma garota tão legal como você," e então ela saiu.

Gina continuou sorrindo até que Cho sumisse de vista, então sua expressão se converteu num misto de raiva, repulsa e satisfação.

"Sinceramente, Chang, eu também não sei."

Antes que pudesse continuar seu caminho em direção ao salão principal, Gina ouviu o som de pausados aplausos às suas costas.

"Estou atônito e sem palavras," disse o garoto. "Nem eu seria capaz de fazer melhor."

Por um momento, Gina sentiu-se congelar. A voz de Draco soara exatamente como a de Tom. Ela tinha plena consciência de que era Draco Malfoy quem estava às suas costas, mas a idéia de quão semelhantes eram algumas ações dele e de Tom Riddle a assustava um pouco.

"Isso foi um elogio, Malfoy?" Ela perguntou, virando-se para encará-lo.

"Você sabe perfeitamente que foi," ele respondeu, ainda impressionado. "Me diga, de onde surgiu essa brilhante idéia?"

"Você disse que eu precisava me aproximar da Chang não foi? Então foi o que eu fiz."

"E magnificamente bem," comentou Draco, levemente animado. "Por Merlin, Weasley, falar do ex-namorado morto e ainda por cima culpá-la pela morte dele foi golpe baixo! Nunca achei que diria isso, mas estou orgulhoso de você."

Gina achou graça do comentário de Draco, mas logo seu sorriso morreu, dando lugar a uma expressão perdida. Aquilo tinha sido um golpe realmente muito baixo. E ela jamais tinha imaginado que seria capaz de fazer algo assim. A idéia lhe incomodou, fazendo com que ela se sentisse estranhamente desconfortável.

"Tudo bem, Weasley?" Ele perguntou, estranhando a súbita mudança da garota.

"Claro," Gina respondeu, mudando rapidamente de assunto. "Bem Malfoy, vejo que você já se recuperou da noite passada," ela finalizou, sorrindo maliciosa.

"Ok Weasley, vamos esquecer esse assunto, está bem?"

"Sinto muito, Malfoy, mas a cara que você fez quando eu simplesmente vesti meu casaco e sai da sala foi impagável! Não é todo dia que eu tenho o prazer de deixar um Malfoy completamente desconcertado. Você, sempre tão cheio de pose e caiu--"

"Já entendi o que você quer dizer," ele interrompeu, secamente. "Mas será que não passou pela sua cabeça que eu _deixei _a situação chegar àquele ponto?"

"Você quer dizer que fez papel de idiota intencionalmente?"

"Não, Weasley," Draco respondeu, sorrindo malicioso. "Eu não vou mentir dizendo que sabia que aquilo era uma armação, pois eu não sabia. Mas eu simplesmente deixei as coisas acontecerem. Você me testou porque eu permiti que você me testasse."

"Sim, claro..." Gina ironizou e para surpresa dela, Draco a empurrou contra a parede, sem muita força, já que estavam bem próximos.

"Você acha mesmo que eu não me diverti com aquela situação?" Ele murmurou, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, os lábios de ambos a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Acho..." Ela respondeu, num fio de voz, ainda surpresa com a atitude dele.

"Sabe Weasley, você já deve ter percebido que _limite_ não é uma palavra muito comum no nosso vocabulário. E sinceramente, se eu já fiz esse acordo com você, uma loucura a mais, uma a menos não fará a menor diferença."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, eu--"

"Sabe sim e sabe muito bem," ele interrompeu, encarando-a e com os lábios praticamente encostados nos dela. "E não esqueça, _Virgínia_: sinta-se à vontade para me testar quando quiser," ele disse num sussurro, beijando levemente os lábios de Gina, para logo em seguida rumar em direção ao salão principal.

Gina continuou daquela maneira, encostada na parede e completamente embasbacada pela atitude de Draco. Sem parecer muito ciente do que fazia, a ruiva rumou para o salão principal.

Draco sorriu vitorioso ao deixar Gina para trás. _A melhor defesa é o ataque_. Nada melhor do que surpreender a pequena Weasley logo de cara, antes que ela continuasse insistindo em relembrar a situação constrangedora da noite passada. Com Gina acreditando que aquela situação não tinha sido de todo surpreendente para ele, as chances de Draco continuar no controle eram bem maiores. E um Malfoy jamais aceitaria abdicar do controle.

* * *

_Será que eu entendi direito?_, Pensou Gina, _Ele não só 'sabia' da situação como também gostou daquela situação? Ele não teria deixado aquilo acontecer se não estivesse gostando... maldito Malfoy! Aposto que ele só está tentando me confundir!_

"Terra chamando Gina," disse Colin, acenando as mãos em frente ao rosto da ruiva.

"O que foi?"

"Você passou a manhã inteira distraída. _Eu_ pergunto o que foi."

"Nada demais, Colin. Falta quanto tempo pro almoço?"

"Uma hora," ele respondeu e sem aviso, Gina subiu as escadas rumo ao seu quarto. "Tudo bem, eu não queria companhia mesmo..." Lamentou Colin, afundando em uma poltrona.

Chegando no quarto, Gina imediatamente apanhou papel e pergaminho e escreveu um rápido bilhete para Draco. Usou a coruja de sua colega e mal despachara o animal, a garota desceu novamente as escadas.

"Ah, você voltou, eu..." Gina não prestou atenção em Colin, apenas passou direto por ele e saiu da sala comunal. "Tudo bem, viu? Eu não queria companhia mesmo."

* * *

Draco lia despreocupadamente em sua cama quando uma coruja entrou pela janela do quarto. Ele reconheceu o animal e prontamente foi até ele, pegando o bilhete preso em sua pata. 

"_Pronto para mais um teste? _

_Agora, no lugar de sempre. _

_V.M." _

O loiro sorriu malicioso, amassou o bilhete, olhou-se no espelho e arrumou rapidamente o cabelo.

"Eu estou sempre pronto, Weasley," ele então saiu do quarto e rumou para a familiar sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.


	9. Terceiras impressões

**Capítulo IX – Terceiras impressões **

Draco caminhava despreocupadamente pelos corredores, pensando no bilhete que havia recebido. Quando estava a poucos metros da sala de DCAT, avistou Harry, Rony e Hermione, vindo da direção oposta. _Brilhante, o trio de ouro_, ele pensou.

Quando o loiro estava prestes a passar ao lado dos três, a bolsa de Hermione se rompeu, fazendo com que todo o material da garota caísse no chão, espalhando-se pelo corredor.

"Droga," retrucou a garota, abaixando-se para recolher seus pertences.

"Por acaso foi o Weasley quem te deu essa bolsa de presente, Granger?" Draco provocou. "Uma coisa _resistente _assim não deve ter custado caro, o que vai de acordo com as posses do seu amiguinho aí."

"Vai embora, Malfoy," Hermione resmungou, ainda recolhendo o material. Harry e Rony lançaram olhares assassinos à Draco.

"Caso você não tenha percebido, vocês entraram no meu caminho," ele disse, friamente. "E caso você também não tenha percebido, eu estou esperando que você recolha todo esse seu lixo para que eu possa passar".

"Por quê você não passa por cima então? Você nunca teve respeito por nada nem por ninguém."

"Na verdade Granger, eu estou muito educado hoje. E não quero sujar meus sapatos," ele finalizou, sorrindo irônico.

"Saia daqui," Hermione ordenou, levantando-se subitamente e ficando de frente para Draco.

"Como quiser, sangue-ruim," ele disse e continuou o caminho que fazia, não sem pisar em alguns dos pergaminhos de Hermione que estavam no chão.

Harry e Rony fizeram menção de partir para cima do garoto, mas Hermione lançou-lhes um olhar reprovador e eles continuaram a recolher o material dela.

Draco tinha caminhado poucos passos ao notar um pedaço de pergaminho jogado. O loiro apanhou lentamente e passou os olhos pelo papel. Logo depois, explodiu em risadas. Harry, Rony e Hermione viraram para ver o que tinha feito o garoto rir tanto, quando ele começou a ler o pergaminho que estava em sua mão.

_"Talvez eu seja uma garota, talvez eu seja uma garota solitária que está no meio de algo que ela realmente não entende,_" Draco leu, caminhando de um lado para o outro, com voz de desdém. "_Talvez eu seja uma e garota e você seja o único homem que pode me ajudar. Por quê você não me ajuda a entender?_" Ele continuou, entre risadas.

"Larga isso, seu imundo!" Bradou Hermione, arrebatando o papel das mãos dele.

"É Granger, talvez você seja uma garota, eu não tenho certeza disso, é verdade, mas existe algo que você não entenda? E quem é esse homem que pode te ajudar? Não me diga que é o Potter!"

Hermione estava escarlate, mas nenhum dos garotos saberia dizer se era de raiva ou de vergonha. Rony, num impulso, puxou Draco pelo colarinho e o jogou contra a parede.

"Você não vai mais tratar a Hermione desse jeito, seu miserável!" Bradou o ruivo e fez menção de socar Draco no rosto, mas Hermione o impediu.

"Não, Rony! Você vai acabar se prejudicando!"

"Hermione, eu já cansei de ver esse imbecil te tratando como lixo, eu não vou deixar--"

"Por favor, Rony, não faz isso," implorou Hermione, fitando-o.

Rony a encarou, considerando o pedido e então soltou Draco. O garoto olhou de Hermione para Rony e então sorriu maldosamente.

"Mas é claro que não foi para o Potter!" Ele disse, soando vitorioso. "Você escreveu essa bobagem para o Weasley!"

Rony fitou Malfoy como se ele tivesse dito algo sem sentido, mas ao fitar Hermione viu que ela estava visivelmente envergonhada.

"Vamos embora daqui," disse Harry, tentando contornar a situação.

"Ah, tenha dó, Potter. Deixe os _pombinhos_ se acertarem."

Hermione virou-se, recolheu as coisas que ainda estavam no chão em uma velocidade incrível e rumou apressada para longe dali. Harry lançou um último olhar de ódio à Draco e seguiu a garota. Rony ainda parecia estar assimilando a situação.

"De nada, Weasley," disse Draco.

"Foda-se, Malfoy," Rony praticamente cuspiu as palavras e então seguiu na direção que Harry e Hermione tinham seguido.

"Ah Weasley, vai dizer que você não gostou de saber que a Granger é apaixonada por você?" Gritou Draco, sua voz ecoando pelo corredor.

"Você não devia ter feito isso, Malfoy," disse calmamente uma voz feminina, às costas dele.

Draco virou-se lentamente e viu Gina, parada ao lado da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ostentando um olhar indecifrável.

"Não posso evitar, eles me divertem," ele disse, caminhando na direção da ruiva. No mesmo instante ela entrou na sala e ele a seguiu. "Por vezes eu achei que a Granger fosse apaixonada pelo Potter."

"Bom, inteligência não parece ser seu forte," Gina comentou vagamente, sentando-se em uma mesa. "Muito menos percepção".

"E você diz isso porque..." Ele disse, soando desinteressado.

"Você lembra de quanto tempo demorou pra perceber que eu era a garota que tinha feito o acordo com você?"

"Entendi o que você quer dizer," ele respondeu, secamente. "Mas vamos ao que interessa, qual é o teste de hoje?" Sorrindo maliciosamente, Draco aproximou-se dela.

"Claro, o teste," ela respondeu, sorrindo igualmente maliciosa. "Vamos conversar."

"Depois conversamos, Weasley, vamos começar pela parte mais divertida."

Draco parou em frente à garota, colocando-se entre as pernas dela e num movimento rápido, a puxou contra seu corpo.

"Malfoy," ela sussurrou, enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço. "Tire as mãos de mim."

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, encarando-a confuso.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu," sem muito esforço, ela o afastou, cruzando as pernas e os braços e encarando-o seriamente. "Eu sei que a noite passada significou _muito_ pra você, mas eu estava apenas me divertindo. Se você quiser sexo, corra atrás da Parkinson."

Draco encarou Gina num misto de ódio e admiração. Ódio por não conseguir acreditar que tinha realmente gostado da noite anterior, enquanto Gina simplesmente desprezava o fato e admiração porque, querendo ou não, ele tinha que admitir que aquela garota tinha uma personalidade difícil. Exatamente como a dele.

"Tudo bem então, Weasley," ele disse, friamente. "Se você quer bancar a difícil, problema seu, eu só queria um pouco de diversão. Embora eu não achasse que você faria comigo o que fez com o seu idolatrado Potter."

"O que Harry e eu fizemos é problema nosso," ela respondeu, seca. "Aliás, _problema_ não é exatamente a melhor definição..."

Draco bufou, indignado com a petulância daquela garota. Ela sabia como provocá-lo. De todas as maneiras.

"Poupe-me dos seus comentários," ele retrucou. "Então, pra quê você me chamou aqui?"

"Eu já disse, vamos conversar."

"Você me chamou até aqui para conversar?"

"Para o que mais seria?"

"Pela maneira como eu te abordei, você deve ter percebido quais eram as minhas intenções."

"Entendi o que você quer dizer. Mas esse era o meu teste. Eu quero conversar com você, saber se você é realmente essa criatura desprezível que parece ser ou se existe algum resquício de humanidade no seu coração," Gina disse, sorrindo. "Supondo que você tenha um, claro."

"Lindo discurso," ele disse, desinteressadamente, rumando para fora da sala. "Agora se você me dá licença, eu preciso ir embora, porque--"

"Você não parecia ter compromisso quando chegou aqui," ela provocou. "O que foi, Malfoy? Eu não sabia que ser privado dos meus beijos te deixaria tão atormentado."

Draco, que estava quase na porta, virou-se e encarou Gina, numa expressão desafiadora.

"Você acha que é mesmo irresistível não é, Weasley? O que aconteceu na noite passada foi um lapso, uma estupidez, foi completamente sem sentido," ele dizia, numa voz perigosamente baixa, aproximando-se de Gina. "Eu me deixei levar porque sou homem e não tenho culpa se você ficou se insinuando pra mim. Mas você, você sabia o tempo todo da armação e deixou as coisas chegarem longe demais. Se alguém perdeu o controle aqui, esse alguém foi você."

Gina, que até então sorria, ficou séria de repente, mas não desviou o olhar.

"Pois bem então. Se você não se intimida, fique aqui. Não precisamos passar horas, alguns minutos serão mais do que suficientes".

Draco estudou a expressão e as palavras da ruiva. Por fim, decidiu ficar. Sentou-se em uma cadeira, de frente para ela, cruzando os braços atrás da nuca e apoiando os pés na mesa em que Gina estava sentada.

"Pronto. Converse," ele disse, simplesmente.

"Você tem algum assunto em mente?"

"Claro que não, Weasley. Eu não vim aqui pra conversar."

"Você não tem nenhuma pergunta? Nada que queira saber a meu respeito?"

Draco riu. Uma risada arrastada, sem alegria.

"Por quê eu me interessaria pela sua vidinha patética, Weasley?"

"Tem razão, Malfoy. A sua vida é provavelmente bem mais interessante do que a minha," ela respondeu, sorrindo. "Pode falar, eu estou escutando."

"Se você acha mesmo que eu vou falar sobre a minha vida, está muito enganada," ele disse, calmamente. "Aliás, nem sei porquê você faz questão de saber."

"Não é que eu _faça questão _de saber. Eu só achei que seria interessante te dar o benefício da dúvida. Talvez você não seja um idiota pretensioso como parece."

"E por quê Weasley, por quê você acha que não? Aliás, por quê você se importa com isso?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se normalmente e inclinando-se, as mãos apoiadas na mesa, aos lados de Gina. "Eu não dou a mínima pra sua opinião a meu respeito."

"Do que você tem medo, Malfoy?" Ela perguntou, quase num sussurro, inclinando-se e tornando mínima a distância entre eles.

Os dois passaram longos segundos daquela maneira, apenas olhando nos olhos do outro. Ambos com expressões indecifráveis. Draco foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

"Tudo bem, Weasley," ele disse, voltando a sentar-se descansadamente na cadeira, com os pés na mesa. "Pode perguntar."

"Qualquer coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa."

"Ok." Gina pareceu considerar um pouco. "Com quantas garotas você já dormiu?"

"Você quer dizer com quantas garotas eu já transei?"

"Você entendeu o eufemismo."

"Não gosto de eufemismos," ele retrucou. "É hipocrisia. Mesmo que você amenize as palavras, o significado delas é o mesmo."

"Só responda a pergunta," Gina disse, impaciente.

Draco fitou a garota, em silêncio. A expressão no rosto dele era neutra.

"Responde, Malfoy!"

"Se você me permite, eu estou contando," ele disse, maliciosamente.

"Por Merlin..."

"Por Merlin... Eu digo por Merlin! Que pergunta estúpida, Weasley. Por acaso você tem doze anos?"

"Tudo bem então, faça uma melhor!" Protestou Gina.

"Com prazer," o loiro a encarou por um bom tempo e então começou, em uma voz estranhamente amistosa. "O que aconteceu entre você e Voldemort, no seu primeiro ano aqui?"

Gina ficou visivelmente incomodada e surpresa com a pergunta. E permaneceu em silêncio.

"Vamos Weasley, foi há cinco anos. É uma pergunta simples, o que houve entre você e Vold--"

"Tom," interrompeu Gina.

"O quê?"

"O nome dele é Tom. Tom Riddle," ela respondeu, secamente.

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que vocês eram tão íntimos," Draco ironizou.

"Ele foi meu melhor amigo durante um ano," Gina disse, em tom sombrio, mais para si mesma do que para Draco.

"Você está falando sério?"

"Eu apenas respondi à sua pergunta."

"Foi uma resposta muito vaga."

"E a única que você vai ter," ela respondeu, de maneira cortante.

"Assim você me mata de curiosidade..."

"Ok então. Minha vez," Gina disse e Draco sorriu friamente, fitando-a. "Foi você quem denunciou o seu pai para o Ministério?"

O loiro adquiriu uma expressão dura e pensativa, desviando o olhar.

"Não sei do que você está falando."

"Ora Malfoy, me poupe!" Ela retrucou, impaciente, levantando-se. "Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que depois de anos vasculhando as milhões de propriedades dos Malfoy, o Ministro acordou num dia ensolarado de verão e, eu não sei, _sentiu _que tinha que procurar em determinados lugares pra provar que a sua família estava envolvida com Artes das trevas?"

"A minha família não estava envolvida com Artes das Trevas. Meu _pai_ estava," ele respondeu, sua voz tremendo um pouco de irritação.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta."

"Sabe Weasley," ele disse, tentando disfarçar sua irritação e claramente tentando mudar de assunto. "Essa conversa está ficando séria demais. Vamos lá, me diz qual o **seu** número mágico."

"Meu o quê?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

"O número de caras com quem você transou."

"Você não disse o seu número de garotas!" Ela protestou e antes que pudesse continuar, Draco a interrompeu.

"Três."

"Três o q—ah. Só isso?"

"Por quê? Você por acaso transou com todo o dormitório masculino da Grifinória?"

"Engraçadinho. Eu só achei estranho porque enfim... você é... você."

"Muito esclarecedor."

"Ora Malfoy, você pode ter quantas garotas quiser!"

"Posso é?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente, levantando-se e caminhando na direção dela.

"Pode parar por aí," ela respondeu, embora também sorrisse levemente. "Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. E eu já te disse que você é um dos garotos mais interessantes da escola."

"Achei que isso fizesse parte da encenação," ele respondeu, sentando-se na mesa, onde até há pouco Gina estava sentada.

"De certa forma... mas é, é o que eu acho. Não pra mim, é óbvio, mas--"

"Como assim? Eu sou um dos garotos mais interessantes, mas não pra você? Não sabia que seu padrão de exigências era tão alto, Weasley."

"A questão não é meu padrão de exigências," ela disse, pacientemente. "A questão são os meus limites. Desde que eu te conheço você tem sido um completo idiota com meu irmão e com meus amigos e não perde a oportunidade de fazer piadinhas sobre o dinheiro da minha família."

"A falta dele, você quer dizer."

"Está vendo?" Ela disse, em tom triunfante e para a surpresa de Draco, sorrindo. "No meu caso, os seus defeitos se sobrepõem e muito sobre as qualidades."

"Entendi, entendi," Draco comentou, pensativo e então encarou Gina com uma expressão falsamente doce. "Mas sabe Weasley, você tem que me amar _apesar_ dos meus defeitos e não pelas minhas qualidades," ele finalizou, fazendo bico e Gina o fitou como se ele fosse algum animal estranho.

Subitamente, os dois explodiram em risadas. Draco estava praticamente de pé, encostado à mesa e Gina se apoiava em uma cadeira. Aos poucos, as risadas foram cessando.

"Eu nunca imaginei que você tivesse senso de humor, Malfoy."

"Por favor, me chame de Draco."

E novamente os dois explodiram em risadas.

"Tudo bem, Weasley," ele disse, entre risadas. "Não fuja da pergunta. Qual o seu número?"

Gina o fitou, sorrindo e um pouco ofegante. Ela respirou fundo, tentando se recompor e sentou na cadeira em que Draco estivera.

"O mesmo que o seu," a garota respondeu, simplesmente.

Draco ficou sério de repente, mas seu olhar não era reprovador, apenas demonstrava o visível choque do garoto diante da revelação. O silêncio se prolongou, a expressão de Draco idem.

"Algum problema, Malfoy?" Perguntou Gina, num tom levemente desafiador.

"Não," ele respondeu, em tom casual. "E eles foram...?"

"Nada disso, agora é a minha vez de perguntar."

"Tudo bem, Weasley, pergunte."

"Quem foram as suas duas?"

Draco fez uma expressão de impaciência. "Que criativo."

"É a resposta que me interessa."

O garoto pareceu pensar um pouco e então encarou Gina demoradamente.

"Você não imagina?"

"Pansy e Cho, essas são as respostas óbvias," Gina respondeu, encarando-o também. "A terceira garota é quem me interessa."

"Tudo bem. Mas **prometa** que isso fica entre nós."

"Desde quando você confia numa promessa minha?"

"Você tem caráter, Weasley, aposto que não quebra suas promessas."

Gina franziu a sobrancelha diante do comentário do garoto, mas não disse nada.

"Promete?" Ele perguntou e ela fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. "Lilá."

"Lilá como em Lilá Brown?" Gina perguntou, embasbacada.

"Exatamente."

"Lilá como em Lilá Brown, aluna da Grifinória?"

"É Weasley, deixa de ser estúpida."

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou, parecendo inconformada.

"Como assim por quê? Porque ela é uma garota divertida, fútil é verdade, mas divertida. A situação e o momento eram propícios e se eu tinha de perder a virgindade com alguém, que não fosse com a Pansy."

"Espera aí!" Gina parecia mais chocada a cada instante. "Você não só transou com a Lilá como ela também foi sua PRIMEIRA VEZ?"

"É Weasley, você vai querer que eu desenhe?" Ele perguntou, irritado.

"Ah Malfoy, você tem que admitir que esse é exatamente o tipo de coisa que surpreende."

"Por quê?"

"Como assim por quê? Você, Draco Malfoy e Lilá Brown? Um sonserino e uma grifinória? Ainda por cima um sonserino como você? Essa é difícil de acreditar!"

"Eu estou aqui com você, não estou, Weasley?" Ele perguntou, inexpressivo.

"Está, mas--"

"Você tem uma idéia errada a meu respeito."

"Você me faz ter essa idéia a seu respeito, Malfoy."

"Mesmo?" Ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela. "Quer dizer que agora que nós conversamos e até rimos juntos, você pode dizer que o que pensava sobre mim não mudou nem um pouco?"

"Eu não tomo conclusões precipitadas."

"Ótimo, Weasley," ele continuou, afastando-se e com uma expressão indecifrável. "Porque você não deve confiar em mim. Nesse caso sim, pois em questões como essas eu não minto. Mas **nunca** confie completamente em mim."

"Posso saber porquê você está me dizendo isso?"

"Eu não sei," Draco respondeu, simplesmente e sentou-se de frente para Gina. "Talvez porque algo me diz que você é o tipo de pessoa que eu talvez não gostaria de magoar."

Gina não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. Mesmo que as palavras de Draco não parecessem fazer muito sentido à princípio, elas eram, de alguma forma, palavras gentis. E essa era a última coisa que Gina esperava vindo dele.

"Eu disse _talvez_, Weasley," ele adicionou, notando a surpresa dela. "Sua vez."

"Minha vez?" Perguntou Gina, ainda levemente surpresa.

"É, sua vez."

"Minha vez de quê? De me declarar pra você também?" Gina provocou.

"Engraçadinha. Diga quem foram os seus três. Exceto pelo Potter, não consigo adivinhar quem são os outros dois."

"Era de se esperar," ela comentou. "Bom, no final do quarto ano, eu comecei a namorar o Dino, nós éramos amigos e com o namoro ficamos ainda mais próximos, mas--"

"Eu não pedi detalhes," Draco interrompeu, despreocupadamente.

"Grosso," Gina retrucou. "Bom, Dino e eu terminamos antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse. Eu fiquei muito mal por um tempo e o Colin me ajudou bastante nessa época. Ele também estava mal por ter terminado com a Luna," Draco sorriu debochado, fazendo Gina lançar-lhe um olhar de desaprovação. "Numa noite, nós acabamos bebendo um pouco além da conta, uma coisa levou a outra..."

"Só uma pergunta," disse o garoto. "Quando você diz Colin, você quer dizer Colin Creevey, o maníaco da câmera?"

"Não, eu quero dizer Colin Creevey, meu melhor amigo," Gina respondeu, friamente.

"E que amigo..."

"Mas foi coisa de uma noite só. Eu e Colin **somos** só amigos. Nós dois estávamos passando por um momento difícil, tínhamos intimidade e aquela noite foi uma conseqüência disso."

"Disso e de algumas doses a mais de whisky de fogo..."

"Eu não me arrependo do que fiz," Gina continuou, ignorando o comentário de Draco. "Foi no momento certo e com a pessoa certa."

"Oh, lindo," ele ironizou. "Aposto como essa foi parar no diário. Mas me diz, Weasley, você não preferia que tivesse sido com algum _namoradinho _seu ou, não sei, com o amor da sua vida, o Potter?"

"Não," ela respondeu, cortante. "Foi com alguém que é importante pra mim e aconteceu na hora certa. E o Harry não é o amor da minha vida."

"No que você quiser acreditar..." O loiro disse. "E os outros dois? Aliás, o outro, porque um deles eu sei que foi o Potter."

"Dino. Nós reatamos alguns meses depois e eu estava a fim, então transamos."

"Direto ao ponto."

"Mas eu terminei com ele um tempo depois."

"Por quê?"

"Falta de interesse. Além do mais, foi nessa época que a minha inexplicável paixão pelo Harry voltou. Devido às circunstâncias, claro, ele tinha salvado minha vida, enfrentado Voldemort de novo e toda a história que você já conhece."

"De fato. Mas eu sempre pensei que o Potter tivesse sido seu primeiro. E único."

"Você tem uma idéia errada a meu respeito."

"Você me faz ter essa idéia a seu respeito, Weasley. Ou melhor, fazia. Acabei me surpreendendo com você."

"Viu só, Malfoy? Você fez bem em me dar o benefício da dúvida."

"É o que você está fazendo por mim."

"Achei que você não desse a mínima para o que eu penso a seu respeito."

"Bem observado. É, pensando bem, você não precisa mais fazer isso," ele finalizou, sorrindo.

"Ótimo, então eu paro," ela comentou, também sorrindo.

"Perfeito. Não faço questão que você tenha outra opinião sobre mim."

"E eu também não faço questão de ter outra opinião sobre você. O estereótipo de canalha mimado te cai maravilhosamente bem."

"Correção: canalha _sexy_ e _irresistivelmente_ mimado."

E pela terceira vez naquela tarde, os dois explodiram em risadas. Após um breve momento, quando ambos obviamente não tinham mais o que conversar, eles limitaram-se a trocarem olhares. Uma troca de olhares cheia de cumplicidade, algo para o qual eles não estavam preparados.

"Pois bem, Weasley, por hoje é só, não é? Você já me fez perder tempo demais com esse teste."

"E você adorou, pode confessar," ela disse, brincalhona.

"Bem, não foi a pior das minhas tardes, mas..."

"Ah, cai fora, Malfoy!" Ela retrucou, rindo e empurrando-o pelas costas para fora da sala, mas repentinamente cessou o contato. "Desculpe, eu esqueci que não posso te tocar."

"Tudo bem, não precisa ser tão rígida," ele respondeu, sorrindo levemente e encostando-se na porta.

"Quer dizer que eu _posso _te tocar?"

"Eu sei que você adora fazer isso, então pode," Draco respondeu, maliciosamente. "Mas evite."

Gina sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Você não tem jeito, Malfoy. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Talvez eu acabe mudando a opinião que eu tenho sobre você."

"Mesmo?" Ele perguntou. "Pois saiba que mesmo que você tenha me surpreendido," ele continuou, caminhando pelo corredor, de frente para Gina, que agora estava apoiada na porta. "Eu sempre vou te achar uma pirralha irritante e prepotente."

"Ah, não se preocupe, por mais que você tente, você nunca vai deixar de ser um canalha mimado."

"Um canalha sexy e irresistivelmente mimado, Weasley," ele disse, com um meio sorriso, agora de costas para ela.

Gina meramente sorriu, fechou a porta da sala e rumou na direção oposta a que Draco seguira.

Sem se darem conta, Draco e Gina pararam ao mesmo tempo, um em cada extremidade do corredor. Ambos tinham um sorriso nos lábios. E ambos concluíram que, por mais estranho que aquilo pudesse parecer, tinham passado um tempo agradável juntos.

E novamente, sem perceberem, os dois continuaram seguindo seus caminhos, que inevitavelmente, sempre acabariam sendo diferentes.

* * *

**N/A: **O poeminha da Hermione é uma tradução literal de um trecho da música "Maybe I'm amazed", cantada pela Jem. 


	10. Escolhas

**Capítulo X – Escolhas **

Gina rumou apressadamente para a Grifinória, a fim de tomar um banho rápido antes do almoço. Chegando lá a ruiva se deparou com uma cena incomum: Harry e Rony estavam no meio de uma discussão.

"Eu já disse, Harry, eu coloquei de volta na sua mala!"

"E eu já disse que não está lá! Droga Rony, pelo menos tenta lembrar onde você usou--"

"Que merda, cara, eu já disse que devolvi!"

Hermione assistia aos amigos com um ar desinteressado, porém não conseguia esconder sua preocupação.

"Por quê eles estão brigando?" Gina perguntou baixinho à amiga.

"Porque o Rony perdeu a capa da invisibilidade do Harry," respondeu Hermione, sem preocupar-se em manter a voz tão baixa quanto à de Gina.

"Como assim o Rony perdeu?" Perguntou Rony, já furioso, virando-se para encarar Hermione. "Eu já disse que devolvi a capa!"

"Mas a capa NÃO está nas minhas coisas, Rony!" Harry bradou, irritado.

"Rony, você provavelmente guardou nas suas coisas por engano e--"

"Claro, Hermione, é muito fácil pra você assumir que eu sou o errado nessa história não é mesmo? Sempre é assim! **Eu **sou o imbecil descuidado, **eu **sou o aluno incompetente, **eu **sou o culpado por tudo de errado que acontece---"

"Não foi isso que eu disse!" Hermione exaltou-se, levantando imediatamente. "Rony, eu nunca disse que você--"

"Não? E por quê você disse que eu tinha perdido a capa? Por quê você não achou que foi o Harry quem perdeu?"

"Você sabe que o Harry sempre teve cuidado com a capa e--"

"E então é óbvio que a culpa é do tapado do Rony, não é verdade? Porque se existe a mínima possibilidade de eu estar errado, você simplesmente assume que eu **estou **errado!"

Hermione parecia dividida entre a vontade de bater em Rony e o impulso de cair aos prantos.

"Não distorça as minhas palavras, Ronald! Pára de agir como uma criança, eu nunca quis fazer com que você se sentisse--"

"Mas você fez, Hermione," Rony disse, secamente e rumou para fora da sala comunal.

Harry e Hermione assistiram surpresos a reação de Rony e nenhum parecia saber o que dizer.

"Eu... eu vou procurar de novo a capa, posso ter guardado em outro lugar..." Disse Harry, parecendo confuso e subiu para o dormitório masculino.

Hermione estava boquiaberta e já não continha mais as lágrimas. Gina, por sua vez, tinha assistido toda a discussão em um estado que beirava ao choque.

_É minha culpa, eu fui a última pessoa que pegou a capa e... Droga, ficou na sala de DCAT naquela noite, na noite em que eu desmaie... Merda! _Pensava a ruiva, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente.

"Eu não acredito que é isso que o Rony pensa..." Balbuciou Hermione.

"O quê? Ah, é... pois é, estranho..."

"Isso não é justo! Você sabe que o seu irmão é desligado e que o Harry sempre cuidou bem da capa, é natural que eu tenha---"

"Eu sei, Hermione, eu sei..." Disse Gina, desatenta.

"Eu não sou a vilã da historia, o Rony foi o último a pegar a capa então eu só posso assumir que foi ele quem---"

"O Rony não perdeu a capa!" Gritou a ruiva, finalmente saindo do transe.

"Como assim?"

"Não foi ele, Hermione, que saco!" Bradou ela, indignada. "E quer saber? Meu irmão tem razão, você sempre o culpa por tudo de errado que acontece."

Hermione pareceu profundamente magoada e antes que ela pudesse responder às palavras de Gina, a garota saiu apressada da sala comunal.

_Eu tenho que recuperar aquela capa, eu preciso recuperá-la, _ela pensou, correndo em direção à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas

Gina entrou ofegante na sala e a vasculhou com os olhos. Não estava lá, era óbvio que não estava. Ela teria visto antes, tinha saído daquela sala há pouco tempo. A garota estava tão absorta procurando pela capa que não notou que alguém lhe observava.

"Procurando por isso, senhorita Weasley?"

Ela virou-se num salto, ainda ofegante. "Professor... o senhor me deu um susto."

"Sinto muito," Lupin disse, calmamente. "Não é esse o motivo pelo qual a senhorita está vasculhando a minha sala?" Ele perguntou, com um leve sorriso, segurando a capa da invisibilidade na mão.

Gina aproximou-se timidamente e pegou a capa.

"Eu a encontrei naquela noite em que você e o senhor Malfoy ficaram presos aqui."

A ruiva meneou a cabeça e tentou rapidamente mudar de assunto. "Professor, hoje é lua cheia, o senhor não devia--"

"Comecei a tomar uma poção mais forte. Agora sou capaz de caminhar durante o dia no período de transformação, embora não seja recomendável."

Gina notou o porquê. Lupin estava visivelmente exausto e machucado.

"A senhorita se importaria de me dizer o que vocês estavam fazendo aqui naquela noite?"

"Nós nos encontramos por acaso," Gina respondeu, rápido demais para soar crível. "Eu estava dando uma volta e vim parar aqui e quando percebi que o Malfoy estava dentro da sala, já era tarde. Eu não sabia que a porta estava quebrada."

"Entendo," disse Lupin, caminhando de um lado para o outro. "Por um instante achei que vocês tinham marcado um enc--"

"Eu? Marcar um encontro com o Malfoy? Por Merlin, professor!" Gina tentou parecer o mais casual possível.

Lupin sorriu misteriosamente, fazendo com que Gina se sentisse inquieta. Ele sabia de algo, ele parecia ler toda a verdade nos olhos dela. Quando a garota estava prestes à se despedir e sair dali o mais rápido possível, o professor se manifestou.

"Srta. Weasley, eu poderia saber qual foi o motivo do seu desmaio naquela noite?"

Gina tremeu involuntariamente diante da pergunta.

"O bicho-papão," ela respondeu, sem olhar nos olhos de Lupin.

"Curioso... eu tenho a impressão de que o deixei seguramente trancado no armário."

"Eu sei, mas o Malf—quer dizer, eu achei que seria divertido fazer algo pra passar o tempo e abri o armário."

O professor encarou Gina de forma suspeita e ela sentiu que sua mentira ficava cada vez mais evidente.

"A senhorita pretendia enfrentar um bicho-papão sem sua varinha?"

_Merda, merda, merda!_ Gina pensou. _Como ele sabe que eu estava sem a varinha? _

"Eu fui até a Enfermaria naquela noite," Lupin continuou, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela. "Madame Pomfrey me que disse que você não estava com a varinha e eu não a encontrei nessa sala. Eu sei que você não a trouxe pra cá."

"Professor, eu..."

"Gina, você não me deve explicações. Eu só acho que você deve tomar cuidado."

"Essa foi a primeira vez que eu esqueci minha--"

"Eu estou falando do senhor Malfoy."

Gina não disse nada. Honestamente, ela nem sabia o que dizer. Lupin respirou fundo, parecendo medir cuidadosamente o que diria.

"Draco é um rapaz... complicado. Ele passou por situações muito conturbadas nos últimos meses e--"

"É por isso que eu devo tomar cuidado?"

"Também, Gina. Ele tem um poder de persuasão muito grande e eu não quero que você faça nada de errado por causa dele. Talvez o Draco não seja a melhor companhia pra você."

Gina meneou positivamente a cabeça e sorriu desconcertada. Ela rumou para fora da sala, mas parou quanto estava quase à porta.

"Por quê?"

"Me desculpe?"

"Eu sei que o Malfoy pode não ser a melhor companhia pra mim, mas por quê o senhor acha que ele seria o culpado pelos meus erros?"

"Gina, ele--"

"Por causa do poder de persuasão dele? Porque eu posso ceder à qualquer momento, assim como eu cedi ao Voldemort?" Gina sentia-se inexplicavelmente irritada e tentava à todo custo não soar grosseira, mas era difícil.

"Não ponha palavras na minha boca, senhorita Weasley," Lupin disse, seriamente. "Eu jamais insinuaria que--"

"_Eu_ sou responsável pelas minhas decisões, professor. O Malfoy não tem absolutamente nada a ver com elas."

Lupin não se manifestou, apenas fitou Gina demoradamente, como se tentasse entender a reação dela.

"Obrigada por ter guardado a capa, professor," ela disse, rumando decidida para fora da sala.

Ele a observou ir embora e suspirou pesadamente. "Eu espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Gina."

* * *

A ruiva caminhou apressada para o dormitório masculino e colocou a capa de volta no malão de Harry. Por sorte, todos estavam no Salão Principal. Gina considerou a idéia de ir até lá e quem sabe chegar à tempo para a sobremesa, mas já tinha perdido o apetite. 

Ela foi para o quarto e desabou na cama, perdida em pensamentos. Não sabia explicar porquê, mas sentia-se afrontada diante dos comentários de Lupin. Ela não era uma menina boba que se deixava levar por qualquer um.

_O Tom me enganou, mas ele era diferente. Foi pra isso que ele se aproximou de mim, pra me confundir, me usar para conseguir o que ele queria. O Lupin falou do Malfoy como se falasse do Tom e eles são diferentes, muito diferentes._

Draco era frio e calculista, mas Gina sabia que ele não era como Voldemort, ele não poderia ser. Lupin tinha agido exatamente como Hermione, chegando à conclusões precipitadas. Ele não conhecia Draco, não sabia nada à seu respeito.

_Nem você._

E com esse pensamento, Gina adormeceu, sentindo-se vazia. Inexplicavelmente vazia.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Para referência futura, tentarei manter a fic completamente livre de spoilers de HBP, especialmente porque eu preciso do personagem que a J.K. cruelmente matou. E esse capítulo é dedicado à Gee (Ninde Seregon), que faz aniversário hoje (05/09). Parabéns, linda!


	11. A verdade está lá fora

**Capítulo XI – A verdade está lá fora**

"Acho melhor a gente acorda--"

"Não! E fala baixo!"

Gina ouviu alguns sussurros e notou uma luz fraca, mas não abriu os olhos. Não estava cansada, nem queria continuar dormindo, mas preferiu continuar daquele jeito: quieta e de olhos fechados.

"Já é hora do jantar e ela nem ao menos apareceu pro almoço. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"E você acha que eu sei? Aposto que tem algo a ver com aquele desmaio que ela teve há alguns dias atrás."

"Mas ela disse que desmaiou porque não tinha comido direito--"

"Eu não acredito nessa história. Mas quando ela quiser, vai contar pra gente. Agora vamos porque eu estou com fome."

Pouco tempo depois, Gina abriu os olhos. Escuridão. Ninguém no quarto. Ela levantou, espreguiçando-se. Aproximando-se da janela, a ruiva teve a nítida sensação de que havia alguém às suas costas. Ela não teve coragem de olhar. Sentiu o corpo ficar tenso e o coração ficar pesado e lembrou-se do sonho que acabara de ter naquela tarde.

Tom. Ele tinha voltado para atormentá-la. Gina não tinha idéia do quanto Voldemort sabia sobre sua memória e o que tinha obrigado Gina a fazer, mas a idéia de que possuía uma ligação com ele fazia com que a garota se sentisse inquieta.

O sonho não havia sido muito diferente dos anteriores. Os dois estavam em um quarto escuro, porém aconchegante, com velas espalhadas por todo o cômodo e uma cama enorme no centro do mesmo. Colcha e lençóis de cor vermelho-sangue, que pareciam mais escuros em contraste com a luz do fogo. Tom estava parado, à janela, e Gina estava sentada na cama. Eles passavam vários minutos sem trocar palavra alguma. E assim havia sido, desde o início da semana, quando os sonhos voltaram. Eles geralmente acabavam no momento em que Riddle virava-se para olhá-la nos olhos. Mas naquela tarde, quando Gina olhou nos olhos dele, viu os olhos de outra pessoa. De outro garoto.

_Isso é bobagem, culpa da conversa que você teve com o Lupin, só isso. _

Então a ruiva desceu, rumo ao Salão principal.

* * *

"Hermione, eu já disse que não o vi! Ele sumiu, desde aquela ho--" 

"Você me diria se o tivesse visto, não é?"

"É lógico que diria! E é lógico que ele está me evitando também, mais do que justo depois do que nós--"

"Justo? Não é justo! Nós erramos, mas--"

"Eu achei a capa, Hermione, estava no meu malão."

Gina chegou no Salão Principal e deparou-se com Harry e Hermione, conversando de forma estranha. Harry parecia irritado com a amiga e Hermione estava visivelmente tensa. A ruiva sentou ao lado de Harry, que pareceu não notar sua presença.

"Como assim no seu malão? Harry, você disse que não tinha encontra--"

Gina não precisou de esforço algum para deduzir o assunto sobre o qual eles estavam falando.

"Quando eu voltei do almoço pra pegar uns livros a encontrei lá."

"Você não acha que o Ro--"

"Não Hermione, o Rony não é covarde. Se a capa estivesse com ele, ele teria assumido e me entregado de volta. _Pessoalmente,"_ Harry finalizou, dando ênfase a palavra e num tom de quem encerra o assunto.

"Eu não disse que ele era covarde," disse Hermione, emburrada. "Você é igual ao Rony, distorcendo minhas palavras."

"Que seja... oi Gina, não notei que você estava aí."

"Oi Harry," ela o cumprimentou, desanimada.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, nada demais. Harry, será que eu posso falar com você depois do jantar?"

"Claro," ele respondeu, estranhando a atitude dela.

"Ótimo. Eu vou dar uma volta, te encontro mais tarde na sala comunal," e dizendo isso, Gina levantou-se e saiu, sem maiores explicações.

Se tivesse prestado atenção, a ruiva teria notado que Draco também tinha levantado de sua mesa e parecia disposto à seguir a mesma direção que ela seguiria.

* * *

Gina se sentiu sufocada dentro do castelo e não hesitou em sair para caminhar pelos jardins. Sem rumo e sem pressa, ela caminhou até decidir sentar-se encostada em uma árvore, rodeada por alguns arbustos e próxima à cabana do gigante Hagrid. 

Draco, que tinha acompanhado todo o percurso da garota, estava agora parado, observando-a, próximo aos arbustos. Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo que indicasse sua presença, Gina se manifestou.

"Posso saber por quê você está me seguindo, Malfoy?" Ela perguntou, olhando para o céu.

Draco foi pego de surpresa, pois não fazia idéia de que Gina o havia notado. Sem dizer uma palavra, o loiro se aproximou, sentando ao lado dela.

"Você parecia desatenta."

"Exatamente. Eu _parecia _desatenta, eu não estava desatenta. E você não respondeu à minha pergunta," Gina disse, ainda observando céu.

"É noite e eu achei que você estivesse desligada, então--"

"Desde quando você me protege?"

"Você realmente se superestima não é, Weasley? O jantar estava monótono, achei que conversar com você seria menos entediante."

"Assim você faz com que eu me sinta tão especial," ela ironizou, virando-se para encará-lo. "Eu não quero te decepcionar, mas não estou com humor pra nossas conversinhas espirituosas."

"O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Você se importa?"

"Quer parar de me fazer perguntas? Isso é irritante."

"Então eu consegui o que queria."

Draco tentou reprimir um sorriso. Gina sempre parecia ter uma resposta para tudo.

"Fala logo, Weasley, por quê você está aqui?"

"Pra ficar sozinha. Isso implica que você tem que ir embora."

O loiro meramente a encarou, em silêncio.

"Isso implica que você tem que ir embora," Gina repetiu.

"Você teve mais alguma idéia pra se vingar do Potter?"

"Você é surdo, Malfoy? Eu quero ficar sozinha, vai embora!"

"Eu não dou a mínima para o que você quer, Weasley. Responde a minha pergunta."

Gina suspirou, inconformada diante da pretensão de Draco e permaneceu calada, decidida a ignorá-lo.

"Ah, você vai me ignorar? Entendi. Deixe-me pensar então em quais as maneiras de fazer você falar," ele disse, passando o indicador pelo queixo e parecendo concentrado.

"Você mora com o Lupin, não é?"

Draco ficou sério e encarou Gina surpreso.

"Interessante, eu não precisei fazer nada pra que você falasse," ele disse, agora sorrindo malicioso.

"Responde, Malfoy."

"Só se você responder porquê está aqui."

"Eu já disse, queria ficar sozinha."

"E por quê você queria ficar sozinha?"

"Ei, essa é outra pergunta!"

"Sim, o Lupin mora na **minha** casa, agora responde."

Gina o observou cuidadosamente, como se o analisasse. Lupin realmente morava na casa de Draco, mais um motivo para que Gina desse credibilidade às palavras do professor. Lupin não costumava falar mal de ninguém, muito menos alertar seus alunos à respeito de outros alunos. Se ele havia feito isso, existia realmente uma razão para tal. Uma razão que Gina gostaria de saber qual era.

"Ele me disse pra ter cuidado com você."

"Quem? O lobisomem?" Gina meneou positivamente. "Que irônico..."

"Irônico? Por quê?"

"Primeiro por que ele é o monstro e não eu. Segundo por que foi ele quem quase me atacou e não o contrário."

"Como assim quase te atacou?"

"Ele fica trancafiado no porão nas noites de transformação, mas na noite em que eu fui até lá ele conseguiu escapar da cela."

"Por quê você foi até lá?"

"Não interessa," ele disse, secamente. "O que interessa é que ele quase me atacou."

"Essa história está muito mal contada. Como você conseguiu escapar sem nem ao menos ser mordido?"

"Eu usei uma _Cruciatus_ contra ele, isso me deu tempo suficiente pra sair de lá e trancar a porta do porão," Draco respondeu, como se fosse algo extremamente comum.

"Você usou uma maldição imperdoável?" Gina perguntou, chocada.

"É isso que uma _Cruciatus _é," ele disse, despreocupadamente.

"E como você aprendeu a usar--"

"Sinceramente, Weasley, eu não vim aqui pra ser interrogado. Se você quiser ficar com a palavra do seu professorzinho querido, fique," Draco retrucou, levantado-se. "Aliás, deveria, eu também já avisei que você tem tomar cuidado comigo."

"E por quê?" Gina perguntou, levantando-se e encarando-o de forma desafiadora.

"Como assim por quê?"

"Por quê eu tenho que tomar cuidado com você, Malfoy? Anda, acaba logo com isso e me diz, por quê eu tenho que tomar cuidado com você?"

Draco a encarou, de forma igualmente desafiadora, mas não respondeu. Gina continuou a encará-lo, sua cabeça voltando a se encher de idéias e teorias à respeito dele.

"Ficou mudo, Malfoy? Por quê eu tenho que tomar cuidado com você? Porque você está trabalhando pro Voldemort? Porque você está se aproximando de mim pra depois me apunhalar pelas costas e me entregar pra ele? Porque você quer saber tudo sobre o Tom e depois correr pra--"

Num impulso, Draco segurou Gina pelos braços e a pressionou contra seu corpo. Ele estava furioso.

"Nunca mais repita isso. Nunca mais, entendeu?" Ele perguntou, com o rosto à centímetros de distância do rosto de Gina, numa voz perigosamente baixa.

"Você está me machucando, Malfoy," ela disse, da maneira mais calma que conseguiu.

"Pronto," ele disse, soltando-a. "Esse é o motivo pelo qual você deve tomar cuidado comigo. Eu posso de te machucar."

Ele virou de costas para Gina, mas não foi embora. Permaneceu ali, parado. Ela se aproximou lentamente, até ficar ao lado dele.

"Eu sei que não."

"Eu posso--"

"Você pode, mas não vai. Você não vai me machucar," ela disse, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Você não sabe disso."

"Eu sei. Você não é o seu pai, você não é o Tom, você---"

"Ah, eu sabia! Típico de você, não é Weasley? Nós conversamos mais cinco minutos do que de costume naquele dia e você já acha que me conhece... patético."

"Você se acha imprevisível, Malfoy, mas é fácil de te decifrar."

"Claro, eu realmente devo confiar na sua capacidade de julgamento, considerando quem foi o seu _melhor amigo _durante um ano..."

Foi a vez de Gina se irritar. Mas ela nem ao menos se aproximou de Draco.

"Não foi minha culpa, eu era uma criança, eu--"

"O que te fizer dormir melhor, Weasley."

"Eu não tive culpa!"

"A quem você está tentando convencer, a mim ou a você mesma?" Draco perguntou, aproximando-se do rosto dela e falando ao seu ouvido.

Gina virou-se bruscamente, fazendo com que a distância entre o rosto dos dois fosse praticamente inexistente.

"Eu não tive culpa."

"Melhor pra você."

"Por quê?"

"Porque você pelo menos tem um motivo que justifique a bobagem que você fez," Draco sussurrou.

Foi então que Gina percebeu a angústia nos olhos dele, percebeu que, pelo que talvez fosse a primeira vez, Draco não estava fingindo de forma alguma. Ele estava ali, diante dela, sem as ironias ou insultos. Ele estava ali, sendo a pessoa que ele realmente era.

Sem se dar conta, Gina pôs a mão sobre o rosto dele, acariciando-o. Draco não a repeliu. Ele fechou os olhos, como se estivesse se entregando a cada sensação vinda com o toque dela. Gina notou um movimento na cabana de Hagrid, mas não prestou atenção.

Aos poucos ela fechou a distância mínima que existia entre eles. De forma suave, permitiu que seus lábios tocassem os dele e Draco não fez objeção alguma. Foi um beijo calmo, diferente do primeiro beijo dos dois. Dessa vez, o beijo não fazia parte de uma encenação, aquele momento não era uma farsa. Ambos sabiam o que estavam fazendo e era exatamente aquilo que eles queriam.

"Obrigado, Hagrid, você é um amigão," disse uma voz conhecida vinda da cabana do gigante, fazendo com que Gina cessasse o beijo de forma brusca.

"Merda, é o Rony!" Ela sussurrou, desesperada e num impulso, puxou Draco para trás dos arbustos.

O loiro foi praticamente arrastado por Gina e quando já estava atrás dos arbustos, acabou se desequilibrando e caindo de costas no chão. Gina, que o segurava, caiu por cima dele.

"Weasley, que dia--"

"Cala a boca!" Ela disse, praticamente sem voz, pondo o indicador sobre boca de Draco. "Era o Rony, se ele visse a gente daquele jei--"

"Claro, porque se ele nos vir _desse _jeito é bem menos comprometedor..."

Gina então se deu conta da posição em que eles estavam. Ela estava praticamente sentada no colo de Draco, com uma perna em cada lado do corpo dele e o garoto estava completamente deitado no chão. De fato, uma posição comprometedora.

"Se você ficar quieto e _calado _ele não vai ver a gente."

No mesmo instante, eles ouviram os passos de Rony ficarem mais próximos e Gina inclinou seu corpo sobre de Draco, como se quanto mais próximo estivessem, menores as chances de Rony os encontrar.

Draco, por sua vez, quase não se movia. Estava se divertindo com o desespero de Gina e não podia negar que gostava daquela proximidade.

"Sabe, eu acho que adoraria ver a reação do seu irmão se--"

"Não ouse!" Gina sussurrou, tapando a boca de Draco.

O loiro falou algumas palavras que Gina não entendeu, até que ele começasse a falar mais alto, de modo que Rony ouviria os ruídos quando passasse próximo ao lugar onde eles estavam.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina fez a única coisa que poderia silenciar Draco: ela o beijou. No início, com o único propósito de calar-lhe a boca, mas logo se tornou um beijo intenso e mesmo diante das circunstâncias, verdadeiro.

Draco não hesitou em retribuir o beijo. No momento em que ele sentiu os lábios dela tocando os seus novamente, o loiro não conseguiu mais pensar com clareza. No momento seguinte ele segurava Gina pela cintura, aproximando-a mais ainda de seu corpo. Era uma sensação única, sentir o peso do corpo dela sobre o seu, beijá-la e perceber que ela lhe retribuía de forma igualmente passional. Não fazia o menor sentido, na verdade. Nada entre os dois parecia fazer sentido, num minuto trocavam insultos e no outro estavam daquela maneira. Mas Draco não se importava, ele não precisava de justificativas, muito menos de explicações.

"O quê vocês estão fazendo?"

Gina separou-se de Draco numa velocidade incrível, enquanto o loiro ainda parecia envolvido demais no momento para se dar conta da presença de mais alguém.

"Err... Luna, oi," Gina gaguejou, corando violentamente.

"Olá Gina. Olá Draco," Luna os cumprimentou, educadamente.

Draco pareceu finalmente perceber que Luna estava presente e fez uma expressão de profundo desagrado.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Está, claro Luna! O quê você está fazendo por aqui sozinha?" Gina perguntou, tentando soar despreocupada.

"Eu estava caminhando, eu sempre faço uma caminhada depois do jantar, os jardins são muito agradáveis nesse horário," Luna respondeu, casualmente. "Por quê vocês estavam escondidos?"

"Não estávamos escondidos, Lovegood. Eu estava sentado no chão, a Weasley tropeçou e caiu em cima de mim, satisfeita?" Draco perguntou, aborrecido.

Luna o fitou de forma suspeita, mas não disse uma palavra.

"Bom, acho melhor--"

"O seu irmão estava aqui, Gina. Acho que o Ronald não gostaria de ver vocês dois juntos," Luna interrompeu, desinteressadamente.

"Nós não estávamos juntos, eu--"

"Você não me deve explicações," Luna disse, com seu costumeiro tom aéreo. "Mas acho melhor você tomar cuidado." Ela então rumou de volta para o castelo, sem se despedir.

Gina a observou indo embora, com um ar de preocupação.

"Merda! Merda, merda e merda! E agora? A Luna viu a gente e--"

"Eu não acho que a Lovegood seja do tipo que faz fofoca," Draco interrompeu, sorrindo maldosamente. "Ela está ocupada demais contando estrelas e conversando com fadas pra prestar atenção no mundo real."

"Malfoy, isso não tem graça! E se ela comentar com alguém? Sem querer, simplesmente porque ela acha que nós não estamos fazendo nada escondido?"

"E nós estamos?"

"Que pergunta, Malfoy, é claro que sim! Ninguém pode saber que nós estamos... você sabe... conversando."

"Aquilo não foi uma conversa, Weasley," ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

"Quer parar com isso? É sério! Ninguém pode saber!"

"E por quê não?"

"Como assim por quê não? Você bebeu, por acaso? Meu irmão ficaria maluco se descobrisse que eu estou me encontrando com você. E o Harry também, a Hermione, o Colin--"

"Lógico, eu esqueci que você precisa da aprovação dos seus amiguinhos..."

"E você hein? Por acaso não te incomodaria se todo mundo soubesse que você está se encontrando comigo? Com uma Weasley?"

"Eu não ligo pra opinião dos outros."

"Claro que não..."

"Relaxa, Weasley. Aliás, vai logo atrás da lunática e fala com ela, só assim você se acalma."

"É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer. Viu só no que deu essa sua idéia de me seguir?"

"Ah, essa é boa! Quem teve a idéia de me jogar atrás de um arbusto e me beijar?"

"Era o único jeito de fazer você calar a boca!"

"Não era o único jeito, era o jeito que **você **queria usar."

"Engraçado, você não pareceu achar ruim."

"Eu não achei. E mesmo que tivesse achado, você estava praticamente me atacando com a sua boca, eu não--"

"Ah Malfoy, foda-se! Eu tenho que falar com a Luna," Gina então saiu, bufando.

"Até a próxima, sua pervertida," Draco disse, rindo quando Gina, sem virar para olhá-lo, mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio.

Ele esperou que Gina sumisse de vista para rumar de volta em direção ao castelo. Como de costume, ele tinha passado momentos interessantes com a Weasley. Mas é óbvio que jamais diria isso em voz alta.

* * *

"LUNA!" Gina gritou, ofegante, quando viu que a garota estava prestes a entrar na sala comunal de sua casa. 

Luna olha na direção do grito e caminhou calmamente até Gina, que estava praticamente dobrada sobre os joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Olá de novo, Gina," Luna cumprimentou, fitando a amiga. "Você está bem?"

"Estou... é que eu corri pra te alcançar..."

"Mas nós acabamos de nos falar. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Aconteceu... quer dizer, mais ou menos," Gina continuava ofegante, mas estava totalmente de pé agora. "Olha, eu sei que você me viu com o Malfoy, mas não é o que você está pensando, nós--"

"Você não caiu? Então quer dizer que ele te derrubou?"

"É isso que você está pensando?" Gina perguntou, estranhando.

"Foi o que você disse, que tinha caído."

"É, mas você não viu nada... de estranho?"

"Na verdade, não. Estava um pouco escuro, então não entendi direito o que estava acontecendo. No começo achei que vocês estivessem se beijando, mas não sei porquê você beijaria o Malfoy," Luna disse, vagamente. "Foi então que me aproximei e falei com vocês."

_Perfeito, até a Luna acha maluca a idéia de algo entre mim e o Malfoy, perfeito, _Gina pensou, levemente inconformada.

"Bom, então é exatamente o que você está pensando, eu caí, ele estava lá e foi só isso," Gina disse, sorrindo.

"Foi por isso que você veio até aqui?"

"É, foi..."

"Você precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"Não..."

"Então eu preciso entrar, se eu demorar muito as garotas escondem meu cobertor. Boa noite, Gina," Luna disse sorrindo e fez menção de entrar na sala.

"Espera!" A ruiva exclamou, segurando o braço dela. "Tem mais uma coisa sim. Você disse que eu precisava tomar cuidado, cuidado com o quê?"

"Ah, isso. É porque vocês dois estavam muito próximos da floresta proibida e a essa hora da noite os--"

"Entendi, entendi," Gina interrompeu, de alguma forma aliviada.

Era só mais uma das histórias malucas de Luna e ela sabia que era melhor não incentivá-la, ou então as duas passariam a noite inteira ali.

"É só isso então, boa noite, Luna," a ruiva despediu-se dando um beijo no rosto da amiga e permitindo que ela voltasse para sua sala comunal, com suas idéias sobre o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. As conclusões de Luna pareciam melhores. E ironicamente, mais sensatas.


	12. Comunicação

**Capítulo XII – Comunicação**

Gina caminhou sem pressa até a sala comunal, pensando no que havia acontecido naquela noite. A imagem dos olhos de Draco veio imediatamente em sua mente, seguida pela imagem dos olhos de Tom. A semelhança era assustadora. Mas naquela noite, Gina tinha percebido a sutil diferença entre os olhos daqueles dois garotos.

Tom era capaz de mascarar suas emoções, simular sentimentos através do olhar. Draco não. Mesmo que ele usasse aquela constante máscara de frieza e calculismo, seus olhos o denunciavam. Naquela noite, Gina sentia que tinha se aproximado mais do verdadeiro Draco, um Draco cujo olhar sempre revelaria.

Entrando na sala, ela imediatamente avistou Harry, sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira. Ele acenou, chamando-a e ela foi na direção dele.

"Você demorou, eu estava quase indo dormir," Harry disse, bocejando.

"Desculpa, é que eu perdi a noção do tempo."

"Tudo bem. O que você queria falar comigo?"

Gina não respondeu. Na verdade, ela nem lembrava sobre qual assunto queria falar com Harry. Antes que ele refizesse a pergunta, o porta retrato abriu-se, revelando a figura de Rony. Ele rumou prontamente em direção a Harry e sem encarar o amigo, começou a falar rapidamente.

"Harry, eu já disse antes que não peguei sua capa e eu continuo afirmando que não peguei. Mas eu entendo porquê você achou que a culpa fosse minha, afinal eu sou um idiota mesmo, mas--"

"Rony," Harry interrompeu. "Cala a boca."

Rony, que até então não olhava Harry nos olhos, o encarou, parecendo levemente ofendido. Harry, no entanto, sorria.

"Você não é um idiota. Bom, você é, às vezes," Harry continuou, ainda sorrindo. "Eu achei a capa. Mas não é por isso que acredito em você, eu devia ter confiado na sua palavra antes."

"Devia mesmo," disse Rony, embora também sorrisse levemente.

"Idiota."

"Tratante."

"Que cena bonita," brincou Gina.

Os garotos a encararam e Rony deu-lhe um leve tapa no braço.

"Estúpida. Bom, acho que eu devo desculpas à Hermione também."

"Ela já foi dormir."

Rony pareceu murchar discretamente e deu um longo suspiro.

"É, então eu falo com ela amanhã. Boa noite pra vocês," e dizendo isso, ele rumou para o dormitório masculino.

"E ela também deve desculpas à ele," comentou Gina, observando o irmão.

"Como sempre, eles vão acabar se entendendo."

"É, como sempre..."

"E então, o que você queria falar comigo?"

"Ah, claro," Gina disse, sentando-se em frente à Harry e parecendo bastante desconfortável. "Harry, é que... bom, fui eu quem... o que aconteceu é que..."

"Gina, pode falar," ele disse, calmamente.

"Fui eu quem peguei sua capa."

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, em sinal de surpresa, mas não disse nada.

"Olha, eu sei que você tem todo o direito de ficar chateado comigo, mas é que quando nós namorávamos, eu costumava pegar a capa sem ter que pedir e eu sei que nós não estamos mais juntos, mas é que--"

"Tudo bem, Gina."

"Velhos hábitos são difíceis de—o quê?"

"Não tem problema. Mas da próxima vez, me avisa ok?"

"Ok..."

Gina achava que se sentiria aliviada com uma reação como aquela, mas foi exatamente o contrário. Ela sentia seu coração pesar com um terrível sentimento de culpa. Culpa. Harry não merecia o que ela estava fazendo. Ele a tinha magoado muito, é verdade, mas Gina tinha certeza de que ele jamais a machucaria de propósito. Ela, no entanto, estava planejando uma maneira que se vingar dele e pior, junto com Draco Malfoy.

"Gina?"

"Ahn?"

"Está tudo bem? Você se calou de repente."

"Ah, está sim, tudo ótimo. Harry, eu estou cansada, então acho melhor ir dormir."

"Certo, boa noite então. Ah! E não esquece que amanhã nós temos treino depois da aula. A partida contra a Sonserina é na próxima semana."

"Ok, boa noite..." Gina disse vagamente, rumando para o dormitório.

A ruiva tomou um banho demorado, sua mente absorta em pensamentos. Sem preocupar-se em enxugar o corpo direito, Gina vestiu uma roupa de dormir e mergulhou debaixo das cobertas. O sono não viria tão cedo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordou indisposta, sentindo o corpo pesado. Ela estava com frio, embora a temperatura ambiente estivesse normal. 

"Gina, você está acordada?" Perguntou Hermione, entrando cuidadosamente no quarto.

"Estou, Her—atchim!"

"Você está doente?"

"Mais ou men—atchim!"

Hermione fez uma careta e sentou-se ao lado de Gina. Delicadamente, ela pôs a mão na testa e em seguida no pescoço da ruiva.

"Você está com febre, Gina, é melhor irmos na enfermaria, assim--"

"Hermione, está tudo bem, eu só preciso descansar um pouco."

A morena a encarou, suspeita. "Tem certeza?"

"Abso—atchim! Luta."

Hermione a encarou novamente, mas parecia convencida. No entanto, ela permaneceu sentada ao lado de Gina, em silêncio.

"Algum problema, Hermione?"

"Eu... err... você ainda está chateada comigo?"

Gina podia perceber que Hermione estava lutando bravamente contra seu orgulho para perguntar-lhe aquilo. A ruiva sorriu levemente.

"Chateada? Por quê?" Ela perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida.

Hermione bufou. "Você sabe! Por ontem..."

Gina considerou a idéia de provocar Hermione um pouco mais, mas percebeu que não tinha forças para lidar com prováveis ataques histéricos da amiga.

"Não, não estou. Mas o Rony está."

"Argh! O Rony!" Hermione bradou inconformada, levantando-se. "Sempre o Rony, eu não sei porquê ele reagiu daquele jeito, ele tem que entender o meu lado, afinal--"

"E por quê você não entende o lado dele?"

"Como assim?"

"E eu que sempre admirei sua inteligência..."

"Fala, Gina!"

"Granger," Gina começou, em tom sério, embora sua expressão mostrasse como ela estava se divertindo com a situação. "Você mais do que ninguém sabe dos problemas de auto estima do Rony. Você sabe que ele é um crianção que vive se comparando com os outros e se achando um lixo e como se não bastasse o Krum, você--"

"O que tem o Krum?"

"Hermione, acorda! O Krum é tudo que o Rony gostaria de ser! Ele é rico--"

"Isso é bobagem!"

"Bonito--"

"O Rony também. Quer dizer, talvez..." Hermione se corrigiu rapidamente, corando.

"Famoso--"

"Isso não é importante!"

"E ele tem você."

"Ahn?"

"Tá, eu sei que vocês são só amigos, mas pro Rony isso já é ameaça suficiente."

"Ameaça? Mas Gina--"

"O Rony gosta de você."

"Mas--"

"Gosta como em ele está perdidamente apaixonado por você."

Hermione, que até então andava de um lado para o outro, parou de repente.

"É verdade," Gina disse, encarando a amiga.

A morena pareceu perdida em pensamentos por um instante.

"E por quê ele nunca diz nada?" Ela bradou, fazendo com que Gina se assustasse com a repentina mudança de humor.

"Como assim por—Hermione, eu sei lá! Porque ele é covarde, talvez, eu não sei."

"Ou por que isso é coisa da sua cabeça!" Hermione disse, voltando a andar de um lado para o outro. "Olha, eu cansei de achar que o Rony gosta de mim e cansei de ficar esperando--"

"Cansada estou eu, Hermione. Minha cabeça dói, meu corpo dói e você continua com as suas lamentações," Gina disse, amargamente. "Se você cansou de esperar pelo Rony, então faça alguma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Eu não sei," ela respondeu, levantando-se e empurrando Hermione até a porta. "Mas eu prometo que quando eu estiver saudável, vou pensar cuidadosamente no seu caso. Até," e dizendo isso, Gina fechou a porta.

Ela ouviu Hermione bufar inconformada, mas ignorou. Imediatamente ela voltou para a cama, desabando na mesma e sentindo-se fraca demais até para cobrir o corpo com as cobertas. Pouco tempo depois, ela adormeceu.

* * *

Draco avistou Hermione sentando-se à mesa da Grifinória, ao lado de Harry. O loiro procurou com o olhar, mas não viu nenhum sinal de Gina. Num impulso, ele rumou em direção à mesa, embora parecesse estar seguindo outra direção. Ao passar pelos lugares onde estavam Harry e Hermione, Draco caminhou lentamente. 

"E onde ele está?"

"No campo. Ele tomou café mais cedo e foi até lá praticar uns movimentos."

"Mas vocês já vão treinar mais tarde."

"É, mas você sabe como é o Rony. Estou surpreso que a Gina não tenha ido junto com ele..."

"Ah, acho que ela não vai treinar hoje. Ela está doente."

"O quê? Como assim doente?"

"Doente como em doente, Harry. Ela—algum problema, Malfoy?"

Draco então percebeu que estivera parado, escutando a conversa dos dois.

"Nenhum, Granger. Nenhum."

"Que pena, agora cai fora daqui."

"Relaxa, Potter. Não vou mais atrapalhar a conversa entre você e a sua namoradinha," e dizendo isso, Draco rumou de volta para sua mesa.

Chegando lá, o loiro se deu conta de que não estava mais com fome. Com a idéia de ocupar-se com outra coisa, ele rumou para seu quarto.

* * *

Gina mal tinha adormecido novamente quando sentiu leves bicadas em seu braço. Ao abrir os olhos, ela deparou-se com uma grande coruja cinza sobre sua cama, observando-lhe. A garota pegou o bilhete amarrado à pata do animal e pôs-se a lê-lo, sentindo-se ainda mais fraca do que há minutos atrás. 

_"Eu soube que você está doente. A noite passada foi demais pra você, Weasley? _

_Draco Malfoy"_

A ruiva bufou, embora sorrisse. Ela até considerou não responder ao bilhete, pois parecia não ter forças para isso, mas o olhar, que muito parecia reprovador, lançado pela coruja de Draco a fez mudar de idéia.

"Você é igualzinha ao seu dono, não é? Arrogante."

Gina podia jurar que a coruja tinha lhe lançado um olhar de repulsa, mas preferiu ignorar. Ela só podia estar alucinando por causa da doença.

* * *

Pouco tempo depois de ter despachado sua coruja com o bilhete, Draco a viu voltando com a resposta. 

_"Nos seus sonhos, Malfoy. E eu vejo que você continua me espionando, não é mesmo? Como você soube que eu estou doente?" _

Ele leu o bilhete, sorrindo maliciosamente. E o respondeu, sorrindo ainda mais.

* * *

Ainda que indisposta, Gina não podia negar que tinha gostado de receber o bilhete de Draco. De uma forma ou de outra, aquilo seria uma distração. 

"Gina? Você está melhor?" Perguntou Hermione, entrando no quarto, trazendo um embrulho nas mãos.

"Bom, nada mudou nos últimos quinze minutos."

Hermione sorriu levemente e sentou ao lado de Gina, tirando o conteúdo do embrulho.

"Eu achei que você estivesse com fome, então trouxe umas coisas do café da manhã."

"Obrigada, Mione," Gina agradeceu, servindo-se de um pedaço de torta. "Você falou com o Ro—atchim!"

"Não, ele já tinha saído pra treinar," Hermione respondeu, desanimada. "Acho que ele está me--"

"Merda, o treino! Que droga, logo agora que eu--"

"Pode ficar tranqüila. O Harry ficou meio histérico quando soube que você estava doente, mas não tem problema."

"Eu tinha esquecido completamente... Mione, será que você pode pedir uma poção à Madame Pomfrey? Se eu tomá-la na hora do almoço, já devo estar bem o suficiente pro treino da tarde."

"Incrível, você não vê problemas em perder aulas por estar doente, mas se é o treino que está--"

"Hermione, menos."

Antes que a morena pudesse protestar novamente, a coruja de Draco reapareceu na janela. Gina, que estava distraída escolhendo o que comeria, não percebeu que Hermione já estava desamarrando o bilhete da pata da coruja.

"Ai!"

Gina virou-se para ver o que tinha acontecido e notou que Hermione massageava sua mão esquerda e lançava um olhar irritado à coruja. Imediatamente a ruiva levantou-se e pegou o bilhete amarrado à pata do animal.

"De quem é essa coruja?"

"De ninguém."

"Como assim--"

"Hermione, muito obrigada pelo café, foi realmente muito legal da sua parte," Gina interrompeu, empurrando Hermione, pela segunda vez naquela manhã, para fora do quarto.

"Mas Gina--"

"Não esquece da poção," ela disse, fechando a porta.

"Ainda bem que você é inteligente, corujinha" Gina disse, caminhando de volta para a cama.

A coruja deu um pio alto, como se tivesse sido insultada por Gina. A ruiva a encarou, rindo.

_"É divertido ver como você realmente acredita que eu me importo com você. Não que eu lhe deva explicações, mas a sua amiguinha sangue-ruim estava falando sobre a sua doença com o garoto cicatriz. _

_Draco Malfoy"_

"Cada animal tem o dono que merece..." Ela disse, vagamente, enquanto respondia o bilhete.

_

* * *

__"Seria muito bom se você parasse de assinar os bilhetes, pois por pouco a Hermione não leu o último que você mandou. Por sorte você tem uma coruja tão paranóica quanto você." __

* * *

_

_"Sangue-ruim metida. E a Perséfone não é paranóica, ela é apenas cuidadosa. Que bom que a minha coruja é mais atenta do que você, como é que você não percebeu que a sangue-ruim ia ler o bilhete?_

_D. M" _

_

* * *

_

_"Quando eu disse pra não assinar os bilhetes, é pra não assinar MESMO. Nem todo mundo é como você e tem dificuldades pra decifrar iniciais, Malfoy." _

* * *

_"Num minuto você me diz pra não assinar os bilhetes e no outro escreve meu sobrenome. Realmente, seria muito difícil descobrir com quem você está conversando, Weasley. Ainda mais com a sangue-ruim por perto." _

_

* * *

"Pára de chamar a Hermione de sangue-ruim! Além do mais, ela não está mais aqui." __

* * *

"Que bom pra você. E você ainda não me disse do que está doente."_

_

* * *

"Não sei, gripe, eu acho. E você ainda tenta fingir que não se preocupa comigo..."_

_

* * *

"Deixa de ser carente, Weasley. Qualquer bobagem que eu pergunto você já acha que é um sinal de preocupação." __

* * *

"Eu não consigo evitar, Malfoy, você é tão legal comigo!" __

* * *

"Espero que isso tenha sido sarcasmo." __

* * *

"É claro que foi. Sua percepção é um lixo." __

* * *

"Você é tão engraçada, Weasley." __

* * *

"Sarcasmo?"_

_

* * *

"A **minha **percepção é um lixo?"_

_

* * *

"Você não devia estar na aula?" __

* * *

"Que maneira sutil de encerrar a nossa conversa..." __

* * *

"Ei! Foi só uma pergunta. Até porquê eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer, você está me distraindo..."_

_

* * *

"Obrigado, Weasley! Que legal da sua parte."_

_

* * *

"Eu é que agradeço, Malfoy." __

* * *

"Eu vou pra aula agora. Até a próxima." _

"Sabe, você deveria ter escrito de volta."

_

* * *

"Eu achei que você tivesse ido pra aula!" __

* * *

"É, mas seria pra confirmar que você recebeu o bilhete." __

* * *

"Achei que você gostasse de dar a última palavra. E é lógico que eu recebi, porquê não receberia?" __

* * *

"Eu **gosto** de dar a última palavra. Pessoalmente. E você devia ter respondido." __

* * *

"Ai Merlin, como você é dramático, Malfoy! Tudo bem, até mais. Agora vai pra aula."_

E ele foi.


	13. Noite adentro

**Capítulo XIII – Noite adentro **

_"Eu quero vê-lo," Gina ordenou, concentrando-se. _

_Alguns segundos depois a parede transformou-se em uma porta negra, com uma fechadura em forma de serpente. Gina abriu a porta cuidadosamente e olhou ao seu redor. _

_Ninguém. _

_Haviam várias velas espalhadas pelo quarto e ao fundo, tocava uma música suave. E triste. _

_"Tem alguém aqui?" Ela perguntou, quase num sussurro. _

_A música se tornou mais alta e a melodia parecia cada vez mais triste. _

_Gina sentia que o quarto estava se fechando, o clima estava ficando tenso, pesado. Ela sentiu um vento frio passar pelo seu corpo, mas a única janela do quarto estava fechada. _

_Ela caminhou lentamente até a janela e olhou através do vidro. Uma estrada de terra. E um lago, negro como o céu, refletindo a luz da lua. Nada ao redor dele, exceto por algumas árvores mortas próximas à estrada. Distraída pela paisagem, Gina não percebeu que alguém se aproximava à suas costas. Num movimento suave, o garoto tocou o braço da ruiva, buscando sua atenção. _

_Gina permaneceu parada e sua respiração agora começava a ficar ofegante. Olhando diretamente para o vidro, ela viu o reflexo de Tom, parado ao seu lado. _

_"Virginia," ele murmurou, "eu sabia que você viria." _

_A ruiva respirou fundo e não disse uma palavra. Ela ainda fitava os olhos dele no reflexo do vidro. Olhos que ela conhecia, olhos muito diferentes dos olhos vazios de Tom Riddle. _

_"Eu quero ver você," ela disse, sem emoção. "Não ele." _

_A música cessou bruscamente. Tom aproximou-se ainda mais, abraçando-a pela cintura e apoiando o queixo na curva do pescoço de Gina. _

_"Então você sabe quem eu sou agora," Tom sussurrou no ouvido dela. _

_Gina sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar. Ela sentia o corpo de Tom pressionado contra o seu, sentia a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço, sentia as mãos dele tocando-a de maneira gentil. E sentia-se culpada. Culpada pelo prazer doentio que aquilo lhe proporcionava. _

_Uma única lágrima caiu dos olhos de Gina. Tom sorriu indecifravelmente e com um leve toque, sua mão percorreu o caminho que a lágrima havia seguido, contornando a linha do queixo e detendo-se no pescoço da ruiva. _

_"Por quê você finge ser ele? Pra me machucar?" Ela perguntou, numa voz falha. _

_"Eu jamais te machucaria, Gina," ele disse, beijando-lhe o pescoço. "Mas ele vai te machucar." _

_A ruiva imediatamente levantou o rosto, encarando o rapaz pelo reflexo do vidro. _

_"Eu quero ver você, Tom. Não ele," ela ordenou, decidida. _

_O garoto cessou as carícias. _

_"Você tem certeza disso?" _

_Ela meneou positivamente a cabeça, baixando a cabeça. Tom respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Gina percebeu que as sensações estavam mudando. Era como se outra pessoa estivesse atrás dela. Uma pessoa cujo corpo lhe enojava, cuja respiração lhe deixava tensa e cujas mãos a faziam sentir-se presa. _

_"Você está com medo, Virgínia?" Perguntou Tom, numa voz suave, porém ameaçadora. _

_Gina levantou o rosto, evitando olhar para o reflexo dele. _

_"Porque você deveria estar." _

_Ao fitar novamente o vidro, Gina viu o reflexo dos olhos dele. Vermelhos. _

Num susto, Gina sentou-se na cama. Ela ofegava incontrolavelmente e tinha o corpo molhado de suor. Mais um pesadelo.

O sol estava se pondo e o quarto estava mergulhado em quase completa escuridão. Gina ligou o abajur em sua mesa de cabeceira e permaneceu mais alguns instantes quieta, tentando acalmar-se. Depois que sentiu sua respiração estável, a ruiva deitou-se novamente. Sentia-se fraca e indisposta. E o pior, assustada. Aquele não era o primeiro sonho que tinha com Tom no último mês. Na verdade, aqueles sonhos estavam acontecendo numa freqüência preocupante.

Gina decidiu levantar-se e tomar um banho, a fim de esquecer o que tinha acontecido, quando notou uma pequena garrafa e um bilhete em sua mesa de cabeceira. Ela pegou a garrafa e pôs-se a ler o bilhete.

_"Não quis te acordar então deixei a poção aqui. É só bebê-la toda e de uma só vez que você vai se sentir melhor. _

_Cuide-se (e não exagere no treino!), _

_Hermione" _

Gina sorriu e fez como estava escrito. A poção não era necessariamente ruim, mas a textura parecia ser de qualquer coisa, menos líquido. Respirando fundo, a ruiva rumou até o banheiro e sentia-se mais disposta a cada passo que dava.

"Essa poção funciona mesmo..." Gina murmurou para si mesma, começando a despir-se.

* * *

Draco entrou no quarto, bufando. Depois da breve conversa que teve com Gina através dos bilhetes, o dia tinha sido um completo desastre. Primeiro tinha se atrasado para a aula da professora McGonagall, o que lhe rendara menos vinte pontos para a Sonserina, que até então estava empatada com a Grifinória. Depois tinha surpreendido Pansy e um garoto da Corvinal cujo nome ele não sabia, fazendo sexo num armário de vassouras. Não, ele não era apaixonado por Pansy, ele nem ao menos gostava tanto assim dela, mas foi um choque ver que ela tinha "superado" o relacionamento dos dois de maneira tão rápida. Ou isso, ou ela era mesmo uma vadia, como todos diziam. E como se tudo aquilo já não fosse o bastante, Cho veio conversar com ele depois da última aula. O loiro sentia o sangue ferver ao lembrar das palavras dela. 

_"Draco, eu realmente espero que nós possamos ser amigos. Eu nunca quis te magoar." _

"Vadia," ele murmurou para si mesmo, caindo na cama.

"Alguém que eu conheça?" Perguntou Blaise, em tom de deboche, abotoando a camisa.

"Eu não vi você aí."

"Percebi."

"Se arrumando pra quê?"

"Tem treino da Grifinória agora, quero ver como o time deles está jogando."

"E você precisa se enfeitar pra isso?" Draco perguntou, sentando-se na cama. "Apaixonado por alguém da Grifinória, Blaise?"

"Não, Malfoy, por enquanto não," Blaise respondeu, rumando para fora do quarto. Quando estava prestes a fechar a porta atrás dele, o moreno virou-se e deu um sorriso carregado de malícia. "Mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você, não é verdade?" E sem esperar por uma resposta, ele saiu.

Draco ficou sem reação, encarando à porta. Depois de minutos sem saber o que pensar, o loiro chegou à uma conclusão que o deixou furioso.

"Pansy," ele disse e saiu bufando para a sala comunal.

* * *

Gina, agora sentindo-se completamente recuperada, terminava de vestir-se para o treino quando Hermione entrou no quarto. 

"Pelo visto você já está bem melhor, não é?"

Sem dizer uma palavra, Gina foi até a amiga e a abraçou.

"E qual o motivo pra isso?"

"Porque você é a pessoa mais atenciosa do mundo," a ruiva respondeu, sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu, sentando-se na cama de Gina.

"De nada, Gina. Mas a Madame Pomfrey quer te examinar."

"Posso saber por quê?" Ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

"Eu tive que dizer porquê eu precisava da poção e por pouco ela não me deu, disse que tinha que ver você antes. Ela só concordou em me dar se eu prometesse que você iria lá depois."

Gina bufou, enquanto terminava de calçar os sapatos.

"Eu sei bem o que ela precisa dar..."

Hermione encarou a amiga em choque e Gina a fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. No segundo seguinte as duas estavam explodindo em gargalhadas.

"Falando nisso," Gina começou, entre risos, "você fez as pazes com o Rony?"

Hermione arregalou os olhos. "Como assim _falando nisso_?"

"Eu estou brincando, Hermione."

A morena sorriu levemente, balançando a cabeça.

"E então, como foi com o Rony?"

O sorriso de Hermione morreu um pouco e ela pareceu desconcertada.

"Bom, eu não consegui falar com ele sob--"

"Hermione!"

"Sobre esse assunto, Gina, me deixa terminar! Eu não consegui falar com ele sobre isso porque quando nos encontramos ele...bom, ele estava normal. Ele não parecia chateado e eu preferi não tocar no assunto de novo."

"Sei..."

"É verdade! Ficou subentendido que está tudo bem entre nós de novo."

"Ahn han, eu sei como funciona o 'subentendido' de vocês," Gina começou, impaciente. "Exatamente como foi depois daquela briga catastrófica no Baile de Inverno, vocês simplesmente não falam à respeito e na primeira oportunidade que aparece, um joga na cara do outro o que aconteceu."

"Gina, isso não--"

"Hermione, querida, eu adoraria continuar conversando sobre isso, mas tenho que ir pro treino," disse a ruiva, rumando para fora do quarto. "E isso é verdade sim," ela disse, antes de fechar a porta, deixando para trás uma Hermione inconformada.

* * *

"PANSY! PANSY, SE VOCÊ ESTIVER AÍ DESÇA IMEDIATAMENTE!" Draco gritava, em frente às escadas do dormitório feminino. 

Os alunos que estavam na sala comunal o observavam e nenhum ousava dizer nada a respeito do escândalo que Draco estava protagonizando.

O loiro bufou, inconformado com a falta de resposta.

"Você!" Ele bradou, apontando para uma garotinha sentada numa poltrona, com o rosto escondido atrás de um livro. "Suba agora, vá até o dormitório do sétimo ano e diga pra uma garota chamada Pansy Parkinson que ela tem que descer agora mesmo."

A menina pareceu assustada com o fato de que Draco tinha se dirigido à ela, mas cumpriu prontamente a ordem dele. O loiro recebeu alguns olhares de reprovação, na verdade não pelo que tinha feito, e sim por estar perturbando a normalmente silenciosa sala comunal Sonserina.

Minutos depois, a garotinha desceu as escadas, pálida e parecendo mais amedrontada do que quando subira.

"E então?" Draco a intimou.

"Ela...ela..."

"Anda garota, responde!"

"Ela...não está lá," a menina respondeu, fechando os olhos, como se esperasse outro escândalo ou algo pior da parte de Draco.

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, ela notou o vulto do loiro saindo pelo buraco do retrato. Num suspiro aliviado, voltou para a poltrona e continuou a ler o livro, dessa vez sem precisar usá-lo para esconder o rosto.

* * *

"Gina, eu achei que você estivesse doente," Harry disse, animado ao ver a ruiva entrando no vestiário do time. 

"Eu **estava **doente, Harry, não estou mais graças à poção que a Hermione me trouxe."

"Perfeito! Você está pronta?" Ele perguntou, pondo o braço ao redor dos ombros da ruiva.

"Eu _nasci_ pronta, Potter," ela respondeu, em tom de brincadeira.

E assim, abraçados e sorrindo, os dois saíram do vestiário e rumaram para o campo.

* * *

Draco caminhava enfurecido pelos corredores do colégio. Nem sinal de Pansy. Ou ela havia se escondido no dormitório ou no mínimo, estaria em algum armário de vassouras, fazendo coisas nas quais ele preferia não pensar. 

O loiro se inclinou sobre uma janela, tentando se acalmar um pouco. Ele percebeu que o treino da Grifinória já havia começado e começou a observar os jogadores. Poucos momentos depois, Draco reparou nos longos cabelos vermelhos que moviam-se de um lado para o outro no céu.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele rumou para o campo de Quadribol.

* * *

O treino corria bem, Gina sentia-se incrivelmente disposta e aquilo estava funcionando como uma ótima distração. Ela não tinha mais pensado no sonho que teve com Riddle. Na verdade, eram raras as vezes em que Gina se deixava atormentar por alguma coisa quando estava jogando. Talvez por isso o Quadribol fosse tão importante pra ela. 

Depois de quase ser atingida por um balaço, a ruiva notou que Harry estava voando de volta para o chão. Poucos segundos depois, todo o time estava fazendo o mesmo.

"O que houve?"

"Você está bem, Harry?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Gina notou que Harry estava tenso e que tentava a todo custo manter os olhos abertos, como se estivesse resistindo a alguma dor.

"Harry, eu acho que nós devíamos parar por hoje," a ruiva se manifestou, encarando-o.

Harry a fitou demoradamente, considerando o que fazer.

"Não precisa, Gina, eu estou bem. Foi só um mal estar."

"Harry--"

"Está tudo bem, pessoal. Vamos voltar," e dizendo isso, ele deu um impulso sobre a vassoura e segundos depois já estava no ar novamente.

Gina suspirou inconformada e antes que voltasse ao ar novamente, viu Draco chegando e rumando em sua direção. A ruiva ficou tensa e decidida à evitá-lo, impulsionou o corpo sobre a vassoura e voltou a voar.

Draco percebeu algo de estranho no olhar que ela lançara e rumou lentamente para as arquibancadas.

Mesmo depois de sobrevoar o campo por alguns minutos, Gina continuava tensa.

_"Coincidência, logo depois de ter visto o Malfoy..."_ Ela pensou.

A garota se esforçava para não pensar em Draco e pior, para não relacioná-lo ao sonho que tivera naquela tarde, mas era difícil. Os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos por um grito vindo da arquibancada. Gina olhou imediatamente na direção do grito e percebeu que as pessoas começaram a correr em direção ao campo. No segundo seguinte, ela vasculhou com os olhos o que poderia ter causado o tumulto e a resposta não demorou a aparecer. Harry. Caído no meio do campo de Quadribol.

* * *

"Bom, já são quase dez horas então eu acho que podemos ir--" 

"Podem ir? Vocês já deviam estar lá!"

A morena arqueou a sobrancelha e Rony observou a irmã com estranheza.

"Gina, por quê você está tão preocupada?"

"Como assim por—Rony. O Harry caiu da vassoura. Ele caiu e ficou desmaiado no campo de Quadribol, ele pode ter se machucado muito!"

"Você por acaso esqueceu da queda dele no terceiro ano? Ele caiu de uma altura bem maior e continuou bem."

"Eu estou falando da queda de **hoje**, Rony, não tem sentido você fazer essa compara--"

"Tem sim! Gina, você acha que se fosse algo realmente sério nós não estaríamos preocupados também?"

"E como vocês podem ter certeza de que não é?" Ela perguntou, exaltada.

"A Madame Pomfrey disse que--"

"Ah, aquela morcega velha nem o examinou direito!"

"Gina, eu posso saber o porquê dessa sua repentina preocupação com o Harry?" Hermione perguntou, desconfiada.

Gina pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

"Por causa do time! Se nós tivermos problemas com o capitão **E** apanhador às vésperas do primeiro jogo--"

"O time não é só o Harry, sabia?" Dino, que até então parecia ignorar o trio, resolveu se manifestar.

"Ai, cala a boca, Dino!" Gina bradou. "Você sabe muito bem o quanto o Harry é fundamental pro time--"

"Pro time ou pra você, Gina?"

"Qual o seu problema hein?"

"Nenhum, Gina. Nenhum," ele disse, rumando para o dormitório masculino.

"Relaxa, ele só está com o ego ferido," disse Rony, bocejando.

"VOCÊS AINDA ESTÃO AQUI?"

Rony balançou a cabeça, ignorando o pequeno escândalo da irmã e rumando para fora da sala comunal. Hermione por sua vez, encarou Gina de forma suspeita.

"Depois nós vamos ter uma conversinha sobre esse seu interesse súbito pela saúde do Harry," Hermione disse calmamente.

"Ciúmes, Hermione?" A ruiva provocou.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

"Gina, você não continua apaixonada pelo Harry, continua?"

Gina foi pega de surpresa. Embora sua boca se movesse, não havia som. Ela simplesmente não sabia o que responder.

"Por quê a pergunta?"

"Porque eu não quero que você se magoe," Hermione respondeu, num tom quase solene. "Ele está com a Cho agora e--"

"Eu sei, Hermione, eu sei!" Gina disse, impaciente. "Relaxa."

"Hermione, você vem?" Rony perguntou, reaparecendo no buraco do porta retrato.

"Estou indo, Rony," a morena respondeu, lançando um último olhar de suspeita à Gina.

A ruiva bufou e afundou na poltrona mais próxima. Não, ela não continuava apaixonada por Harry. E a preocupação dela não tinha nada a ver com o time. O motivo era simples e ao mesmo tempo, aterrador: Voldemort.

Absorta em pensamentos, a garota adormeceu na poltrona para acordar pouco depois da meia-noite e deparar-se com uma sala comunal vazia.

"Dane-se," ela murmurou para si mesma e saiu da sala, rumo à Enfermaria.

Gina sabia que não escaparia de uma detenção se fosse surpreendida nos corredores àquela hora da noite, assim como também sabia que não seria capaz de dormir tranqüila naquela noite se não conversasse com Harry.

* * *

Draco caminhava com calma pelos corredores, pedindo silenciosamente que algo de interessante acontece para tirar-lhe do tédio constante que eram as rondas noturnas dos monitores. 

Como se alguém estivesse ouvindo seus pedidos, Draco notou o vulto de alguém que se movia com cuidado no corredor à sua frente. Em questão de segundos, ele já sabia de quem se tratava. Gina, revelada pela luz da lua e pela cor inconfundível de seus cabelos.

O garoto a seguiu cuidadosamente, curioso. Naquela manhã, Gina estava doente. À noite ela estava treinando e agora estava se esquivando pelos corredores. Pouco depois, Draco viu-se em frente à Enfermaria, observando uma Gina sorrateira fechar cuidadosamente as portas.

"Pelo Potter," ele murmurou para si mesmo.

* * *

Gina conseguiu, graças à toda sua cautela, chegar à Enfermaria sem ser descoberta. O máximo que poderia acontecer agora seria Madame Pomfrey aparecer e questionar a presença dela ali, mas para isso Gina já possuía uma resposta pronta. 

A ruiva respirou fundo, fechou a porta às suas costas e rumou decidida em direção a cama de Harry. Ele dormia, tranqüilamente. Olhando para o seu rosto, ninguém seria capaz de dizer que sofrera um acidente há algumas horas atrás.

Gina puxou uma cadeira para próximo da cama dele e sentou-se ao lado seu lado. Num movimento instintivo, ela pousou a mão sobre a mão dele e começou a acariciá-la levemente. Ela desejou ter coragem de acordá-lo, precisava conversar com ele, mas seu coração não permitia. Harry parecia sereno demais para ser perturbado.

Um barulho na entrada da Ala Hospitalar fez Gina cessar o contato com ele. Ela permaneceu sentada, praticamente imóvel, esperando que Madame Pomfrey aparecesse e começasse a lhe fazer perguntas. Nada. Nem mais um som.

Gina levantou-se e com o corpo escondido atrás da cortina que separava a cama de Harry das outras, pôs a cabeça para fora, observando o corredor. Ninguém. Ela suspirou e antes que voltasse à cadeira onde estava sentada, ouviu a voz de Harry.

"Certificando-se de que nós estamos à sós?" Ele brincou.

Gina virou-se com um sorriso e sentou-se novamente na cadeira.

"Aparentemente, nós estamos."

"O quê você pretende fazer comigo?" Perguntou Harry, ainda em tom brincalhão.

"Não se preocupe, Harry, eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira," ela respondeu, no mesmo tom.

Por alguns instantes, os dois ficaram apenas trocavam sorrisos. No instante seguinte, estavam se olhando, os sorrisos morrendo lentamente nos lábios, como se tivessem chegado à um entendimento silencioso.

"O quê você está fazendo aqui, Gina?" Ele perguntou, calmamente.

"Você sabe, Harry."

Ele desviou o olhar, respirando fundo.

"Foi a cicatriz, não foi? Foi por isso que você caiu hoje, foi por isso que você desmaiou no treino, não foi?"

"Gina, eu--"

"Não minta pra mim," ela demandou, séria. "Eu não sou a Hermione, muito menos o Rony."

"O quê você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu quero dizer que você não precisa esconder esse tipo de coisa de mim, pra que eu ache que está tudo bem. Eu _sei _que não está tudo bem."

Harry voltou a encará-la.

"Como?"

Gina manteve os olhos fixos nos dele e permaneceu em silêncio.

"Como você sabe, Gina?"

"Você tem tido sonhos, Harry? Sonhos com o Voldemort?"

Harry franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Não... Bom, às vezes eu vejo algumas imagens desconexas dele, mas nenhum sonho. E você, tem sonhado com ele?"

"Bem mais do que eu gostaria."

"E o quê acontece? Nos sonhos?"

Foi a vez de Gina desviar o olhar.

"Gina?"

"Ele aparece como Tom, na verdade. Ele nunca fez nada, mas eu sinto quais são as intenções dele," ela respondeu, sua voz perdendo cada vez mais a intensidade. "Ele quer me machucar."

Harry sentou-se penosamente na cama e observou a garota atentamente.

"Isso não é o pior," ela continuou, resignada. "Ele finge ser outra pessoa."

"Quem?"

"Não sei..." Gina mentiu. "Mas eu sinto."

"Gina, você precisa falar com alguém. Com o Dumbledore."

"Você vai falar com ele sobre a cicatriz?" Ela perguntou, quase num tom de desafio.

"Não, mas é diferente. Foi a primeira vez que a cicatriz--" Ele parou no meio da frase quando Gina lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação. "Ok, não foi a primeira vez que a cicatriz doeu, mas foi a primeira dor realmente forte que eu tive desde o último encontro, no Departamento de Mistérios."

"Então estamos quites, porque foi o primeiro sonho realmente vívido que eu tive desde a época do diário."

"Gina, você vai esperar que ele te machuque até decidir falar com alguém?"

"Eu estou falando com você, não estou?"

Harry suspirou.

"Bom, a decisão é sua. Mas eu fico aliviado que você tenha contado pelo menos à mim."

"Por quê, assim você pode me proteger?" Ela brincou.

"É exatamente por isso," ele respondeu, sério.

Gina foi pega de surpresa e mais uma vez se viu em silêncio, encarando Harry demoradamente.

"Harry, você sabe que não tem obrigação de proteger todo mundo, não é?"

"Eu não faço por obrigação."

Silêncio. Dessa vez um silêncio quase constrangedor, na verdade. Gina simplesmente não encontrava palavras. Era um daqueles momentos em que Harry conseguia desarmá-la com uma frase, um olhar. Um daqueles momentos em que ela lembrava porque a traição dele a tinha magoado tanto: porque Harry era e continuava sendo uma das pessoas mais importantes na vida dela.

"Obrigada."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por me ouvir."

Ele sorriu. Gina notou que ele pareceu ter-se cansado de repente e decidiu que já era hora de deixá-lo quieto novamente. Aquela poderia não ter sido uma das conversas mais longas entre os dois, mas ela sentia-se aliviada por ter dividido aquele segredo com alguém, especialmente alguém como Harry.

Gina o observou tomar um gole de uma poção que estava na cabeceira da cama e deitar-se lentamente.

"Poção para não sonhar?"

Ele meneou positivamente a cabeça.

"Boa noite, Harry," ela disse, beijando-lhe a testa.

Harry fechou os olhos, como se estivesse entrando em um transe. Num sussurro, ele desejou boa noite à Gina e pareceu adormecer rapidamente.

A ruiva rumou até a porta da Enfermaria, com a leve sensação de que estava sendo seguida, mas isso já não a surpreendia mais. Aquela era provavelmente a sensação mais constante para ela.

"Comovente," disse uma voz fria às costas de Gina, quando ela já estava prestes a sair da Enfermaria. "Foi provavelmente uma das conversas mais marcantes que já ouvi em toda a minha vida."

Gina sentiu o corpo gelar por um breve instante, mas logo em seguida a tensão transformou-se em ira. Num movimento brusco, ela virou-se para ver Draco parado à sua frente, com uma expressão de desdém. De forma rude, a ruiva agarrou o braço do loiro e o arrastou para fora da Enfermaria.

Draco surpreendeu-se com a atitude de Gina, mas procurou manter-se passivo. Já fora da Enfermaria, Gina o empurrou de maneira violenta contra a parede e pressionou com força os ombros dele contra a mesma.

"Por quê você fez isso?" Ela perguntou, de maneira perigosamente baixa.

"Por quê eu fiz o--"

"Não se faça de estúpido, Malfoy! Quem te deu o direito de escutar minha conversa com o Harry?"

Com um certo esforço, mas tentando não abusar da força, Draco tirou as mãos de Gina de seus ombros. Com um olhar de superioridade ele apontou para o distintivo de monitor preso às suas vestes.

"Ah, quer dizer que você só estava cumprindo com seus deveres de monitor, é isso?"

"Exatamente," ele respondeu, despreocupado. "Aliás, eu devia te dar uma detenção por estar caminhando pela escola à essa hora da noite."

Gina o encarou possessa. Ela não conseguia acreditar na audácia de Draco, seguindo-a e espionando sua conversa com Harry.

"O quê você escutou?"

Draco a olhou de forma suspeita e não respondeu imediatamente a pergunta.

"Agora você ficou surdo, foi? O quê você escutou, Malfoy?"

Ele a encarou sério e respondeu secamente. "Tudo."

Gina virou-se de costas para ele, balançando a cabeça inconformada.

"Relaxa Weasley, não é como se eu fosse sair por aí--"

"Foda-se o que você pretende fazer, Malfoy, FODA-SE!" Gina bradou, sem conseguir conter a exaltação.

Num movimento rápido, Draco a puxou para um canto mais escuro e afastado das portas da Enfermaria.

"Quer parar de fazer escândalo? Qual o problema se eu escutei a conversa de vocês?"

"Esse assunto não te diz respeito, Malfoy!" Ela respondeu, ainda exaltada, mas procurando manter o tom de voz baixo.

"Isso é só um detalhe..."

Gina sentia vontade de machucar Draco, machucá-lo de uma maneira que ele jamais esqueceria. Ela sentia uma raiva crescente no seu peito e simplesmente não conseguia entender porquê aquela situação a incomodava tanto. Porquê era tão intenso.

Sabendo que gritar ou espancar Draco até a morte não eram alternativas sábias, Gina fez a única coisa que podia fazer para extravasar sua raiva: chorar. A ruiva encostou o corpo na parede e chorou copiosamente, deixando Draco sem ação.

Passaram-se minutos e Gina continuava chorando, enquanto Draco limitava-se a observá-la.

"É a segunda vez que isso acontece."

Gina o encarou, confusa.

"Naquele dia, na sala de DCAT você também chorou. Por causa _dele._"

A ruiva enxugou as lágrimas e evitou olhar nos olhos de Draco.

"São ilusões, Weasley. Um bicho-papão, sonhos... nada disso é real. Ele não está aqui."

Lentamente a garota levantou o rosto para encarar o loiro.

"Sim, ele está," ela sussurrou, fracamente.

"Só porquê ele está fingindo ser outra pessoa, é isso? Quem Weasley, quem ele está fingindo ser?" Ele perguntou, parado à poucos centímetros de distância da garota.

Gina o encarou tristemente, sentindo que as lágrimas estavam voltando, mas dessa vez por outro motivo.

"Você."

"O quê?"

"Ele finge ser você," ela respondeu, tentando desesperadamente conter as lágrimas.

Draco ficou completamente sem palavras. Aquela era sem dúvidas a única resposta que ele não esperava.

"Mas você disse que não sabia quem era..." Ele começou, quase num sussurro para si mesmo.

"Eu menti. Eu sei que ele finge ser você."

"Como?"

"Eu sinto, Draco! Eu sinto."

Ele a encarou demoradamente, ainda surpreso com a revelação e agora com o fato de vê-la chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

"Quer dizer que eu tenho algum efeito sobre você?" Ele perguntou, simplesmente. Não havia sombra de malícia ou de pretensão em nenhuma palavra dele.

Gina não respondeu, ela limitou-se a evitar o olhar dele e enxugar novamente as lágrimas.

"E como você sente, Gina?"

Ela o encarou, quase assustada, ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome.

"O jeito como ele fala comigo..." Ela começou, timidamente e sentiu o rosto corando aos poucos. "O jeito como ele me toca..."

Draco se aproximou ainda mais dela, fazendo com que a distância entre os dois fosse mínima. Num movimento decidido, porém suave, ele pôs a mão sobre o rosto de Gina.

"É assim que ele te toca?"

A ruiva fechou os olhos, sentindo a mão dele acariciar-lhe levemente o rosto, descendo para o pescoço.

Encarando-a sem piscar, Draco aproximou-a ainda mais de seu corpo, puxando-a pelo pescoço.

"É assim que ele olha pra você?"

Gina respirou fundo, sentindo o ritmo de seu coração acelerar freneticamente.

"É assim que ele fala com você?" Ele perguntou, murmurando no ouvido dela.

Involuntariamente, Gina passou a língua entre os lábios, tentando controlar a respiração que se tornava cada vez mais ofegante.

"É assim que ele te beija?" E assim que proferiu a frase, Draco a beijou.

No início ele pareceu receoso de tornar o beijo mais intenso, mas vendo que Gina estava retribuindo, ele simplesmente se deixou levar. Suas mãos passeavam pela cintura e braços da ruiva e aos poucos, apenas beijar a boca dela não o saciava mais. Draco desceu o rosto para o pescoço da ruiva, mordendo-o e beijando-o, encorajado pelos gemidos abafados que vinham da boca dela.

Gina entrelaçou uma perna na cintura dele e Draco a segurou pela coxa, pressionando ainda mais seu corpo contra o dela. Ele até chegou a cogitar o que poderia acontecer se alguém os surpreendesse daquela maneira, mas o pensamento não lhe distraiu por muito tempo. Aquele momento parecia bom demais para ser desperdiçado.

Por instinto, Draco começou a desabotoar a blusa de Gina e para sua surpresa, a garota não fez nenhuma objeção. Pelo contrário, ela parecia incentivá-lo através dos gemidos baixos no ouvido dele e das mãos incansáveis que arranhavam-lhe as costas.

Draco estava perfeitamente ciente de que os dois estavam muito próximos de fazer algo que lhes garantiria um mês, talvez até mais, de detenção, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto à acabar com aquela situação. Pelo contrário, se dependesse dele, os dois iriam até o fim dessa vez.

Para a sorte de ambos, o barulho da porta da Enfermaria sendo aberta os fez retornarem aos sentidos e cessarem o contato. Como se tivessem levado um choque, os dois se separaram e tentaram parecer suficientemente _apresentáveis_.

Madame Pomfrey apareceu no corredor e notou que os dois jovens pareciam afastar-se do canto escuro onde estavam e se aproximarem dela. Antes que a enfermeira, que já ostentava um olhar duro de reprovação, começasse a falar, Draco se manifestou.

"Madame Pomfrey, eu acredito que a Weasley não esteja se sentindo muito bem," ele começou, afastando-se de Gina. "Eu a surpreendi vindo até aqui durante minha ronda e ela disse que precisava falar com a senhora."

"Claro, claro, a poção que a Srta. Granger levou era para você, não é mesmo querida?" Ela perguntou, sua expressão mudando rapidamente. "Vamos, venha comigo."

Gina limitou-se a seguir a enfermeira, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Obrigada por trazê-la, Sr. Malfoy," disse Madame Pomfrey, parada à porta da Enfermaria.

Draco a encarou e em seguida observou Gina, que estava com a cabeça baixa e o rosto extremamente vermelho.

"Eu não a trouxe. Ela veio sozinha."

Madame Pomfrey voltou a ostentar o antigo olhar de reprovação, irritada com o tom frio de Draco.

"Que seja então, Sr. Malfoy. Pode continuar sua ronda," ela disse, de forma cortante e antes de fechar a porta, acrescentou "e fique longe de problemas."

Draco respirou fundo, observando o lugar que há poucos segundos era ocupado por Gina.

"Tarde demais," ele disse para si mesmo e voltou a caminhar pelos corredores escuros.


	14. Inexplicável

**Capítulo XIV – Inexplicável **

Gina acordou com o barulho das colegas de quarto e percebeu que todas já estavam devidamente prontas para a aula.

"Você vai se atrasar, Gina," disse uma delas, antes de sair do quarto.

Mesmo sabendo que perderia o café da manhã, Gina não teve pressa em se arrumar. Depois da noite anterior, ela se sentia indisposta. Madame Pomfrey a manteve na Enfermaria por pelo menos uma hora depois de seu "encontro" com Draco e por pouco não a obrigou a dormir por lá. Com um bilhete na mão escrito pela enfermeira, caso tivesse que explicar à alguém o porquê de sua caminhada noturna, Gina saiu da Enfermaria quase às duas da manhã.

Chegando no dormitório, a ruiva tinha se jogado na cama, na esperança de dormir o mais rápido possível, mas o sono só chegou quando o sol já começava a aparecer no horizonte.

Com o corpo pesado e num tremendo esforço, Gina arrastou-se até o banheiro. Talvez um banho frio fosse exatamente o que ela precisava. Principalmente depois das poucas horas de sono, que foram preenchidas por sonhos onde ela e Draco continuavam o que começaram naquele canto escuro próximo à Enfermaria.

**

* * *

**

Draco tentou inutilmente concentrar-se nas palavras de Snape, mas era impossível. As lembranças da noite anterior pareciam vir à tona a cada segundo em sua cabeça. A maneira como Gina gemia em seu ouvido, a sensação do corpo dela pressionado contra o dele, a maneira como os dois se encaixavam tão bem. Tudo parecia funcionar do jeito certo.

_Imagine o Snape pelado, _ele pensou, ao perceber desesperado, que seu corpo já começava a dar sinais de que seus pensamentos não tinham absolutamente nada a ver com a aula de Poções.

"Algum problema, senhor Malfoy?" Snape perguntou, fazendo com que Draco despertasse imediatamente do transe.

Draco tentou inutilmente responder à Snape, mas pareceu não encontrar palavras.

"O senhor está se sentindo mal?"

Draco meneou positivamente a cabeça.

"Pode ir até a Madame Pomfrey," Snape disse, rumando até sua mesa e pondo-se a escrever uma nota num pedaço de pergaminho.

"Claro, se a _princesa _está com algum problema, o Snape logo dá um jeito de libera-la dos trabalhos," Rony comentou baixinho com Harry, mas alto o suficiente para que Draco – e infelizmente, Snape – ouvisse ao passar pelos dois.

"Algum problema, senhor Weasley?"

"Nenhum," Rony respondeu friamente, olhando para sua mesa.

"Menos mal," Snape disse de forma rude, entregando o bilhete à Draco. "Melhoras, senhor Malfoy."

Com um aceno de cabeça, Draco pegou o bilhete e rumou para fora da sala. De fato, ele tinha um problema. Mas um problema que Madame Pomfrey jamais poderia solucionar.

**

* * *

**

Gina caminhava sem pressa pelos corredores do castelo. Ela já estava oficialmente atrasada para a aula de Herbologia, mas que fosse. Ela nunca gostou da matéria e também não morria de amores pela Professora Sprout. Um atraso e talvez uma simples detenção não seriam um problema. Sem prestar atenção a nada, a ruiva dobrou no fim do corredor, apenas para esbarrar de frente com ninguém menos que Draco, que pelo visto, também andava desatento pelos corredores.

"Descul—o quê você está fazendo aqui?" Os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

"Eu estou indo pra aula."

"Eu estou indo pra Enfermaria."

"Por quê?"

"Não estou me sentindo bem."

"Ah."

"Você parece cansada."

"Eu **estou** cansada."

"A Madame Pomfrey te prendeu por muito tempo na Enfermaria?"

"Tempo mais do que suficiente."

Silêncio. Um silêncio pesado e constrangedor. A conversa até ali não tinha sido das mais informais e os dois pareciam apenas estar evitando chegar ao assunto óbvio: o que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

"Eu preciso falar com você," Draco disse, quebrando o desconfortável silêncio.

"Eu estou ouvindo," Gina respondeu, mais rudemente do que pretendia.

"Não aqui, Gina, em algum lugar privado."

Ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome, Gina pareceu esquecer que pretendia agir da maneira mais formal possível. Ela ainda não tinha certeza de como se sentia com relação à noite passada e preferia não parecer vulnerável diante de Draco.

"Na sala de DCAT?"

"Não, o Lupin deve estar dando aula lá."

"Não agora, Draco, à noite," a ruiva disse, impaciente.

"Mesmo assim, ele pode estar por lá à noite, não é lua cheia."

"Você acha que o Lupin vive naquela sala, por acaso? Nós nos encontramos várias vezes lá e--"

"Você quer mesmo discutir _esse_ assunto?"

Gina suspirou baixo e continuou. "Ok, então aonde?"

"Quando estiver anoitecendo, na terceira àrvore à esquerda do lago."

"Por quê não à direita?"

"Porque é próximo à cabana do gigante, Weasley," ele respondeu, também impaciente, mas Gina percebeu que aquele Weasley não teve a mesma conotação de insulto que tiveram os outros quando ele a chamava assim.

"Certo então, te vejo mais tarde."

"Não deixe de aparecer."

"Alguma vez eu já deixei de aparecer, Malfoy?"

Draco deu um meio sorriso. "Não, mas dessa vez o assunto é mais importante."

"Nem imagino o que poderia ser," Gina disse, sorrindo ironicamente.

"É, é sobre a noite passada," ele disse, sério.

Gina ficou séria também. "Tudo bem, eu irei."

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, um vulto branco sobrevoou a cabeça dos dois em disparada, apenas para voltar logo em seguida e flutuar sobre eles, gritando à plenos pulmões.

"O MALFOY E A WEASLEY, JUNTOS NOVAMENTE! O MALFOY E A WEASLEY, PIRRAÇA NUNCA MENTE!"

"Merda," Draco murmurou.

"Perfeito, agora a escola toda vai saber--"

"Não falte, Gina," Draco a interrompeu, decidido e continuou a rumar na direção que seguia antes de esbarrar na garota.

Gina não teve tempo de dizer nada. Draco já ia vários passos à frente e Pirraça continuava gritando pelo corredor. Só lhe restou continuar rumando para a aula de Herbologia.

**

* * *

**

"Juntos? Novamente? Draco, de onde ele tirou isso?" Goyle perguntou, sentando ao lado de um Draco com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

Draco bufou. "Desde quando você dá atenção ao Pirraça, Goyle? Ele me viu esbarrando na Weasley no corredor e começou com essa idiotice."

"Ah. Foi só por isso?"

"Mas é claro que foi só por isso, Goyle," Blaise Zabini respondeu antes que Draco pudesse dizer algo. "Quer dizer, é _óbvio _que o Draco jamais se envolveria com a Weasley, não é Draco?" Perguntou ele, sentando de frente para Draco.

"É óbvio, Zabini," Draco respondeu, encarando o moreno como se quisesse jogá-lo ali mesmo, na mesa da Sonserina, no Salão Principal, e enchê-lo de pancadas.

"Só mesmo o Pirraça pra começar uma bobagem dessas, não acham? O Draco jamais _pensaria _em se envolver com a Weasley, isso é completamente--"

"Já entendemos o quê você quer dizer, Zabini," Draco interrompeu, friamente.

"Perdão Draco, eu só estava enfatizando quão fortes são os seus princípios. Um Malfoy jamais se envolveria com uma Weasley, não é?"

"Chega, Zabini," disse Pansy, sentando-se ao lado do moreno. "Só pessoas sem imaginação dão crédito às insinuações do Pirraça."

Draco encarou a garota, surpreso. Ele achava que depois do _incidente _com Pansy, em seu quarto, ela seria a primeira pessoa a encorajar tais boatos.

"Obrigado, Pansy."

"Não me agradeça, Draco, só observei o óbvio," ela respondeu, friamente, concentrando-se na refeição à sua frente.

Draco suspirou, encarando-o e tentando decifrar o que se passava na cabeça dela. Com um outro suspiro, o garoto observou o Salão Principal. Todos pareciam estar comentando algo e Draco não conseguiria contar quantos olhares desviaram quando os olhos dele alcançaram tais direções. Um olhar, porém, não desviou.

Gina. Ao vê-la, Draco percebeu que ela também o olhava. Os dois permaneceram daquela forma, olhando um para o outro, sem expressão alguma no rosto. O contato visual só foi cessado quando Rony apareceu ao lado de Gina, gritando à plenos pulmões com a irmã.

"VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU, GINEVRA?" Rony gritava, chamando-a pelo seu nome de nascimento, o que já demonstrava quão irritado ele estava. "VOCÊ E AQUELE TRASTE DO MALFOY? VOCÊ QUER MATAR A NOSSA FAMILIA INTEIRA?"

Gina encarou Rony, com uma expressão que muito se assemelhava à tristeza e não disse uma palavra.

"Eu exijo uma explicação!" Rony bradou, ainda nervoso, mas um pouco mais "controlado," e aparentemente sem perceber a expressão da irmã.

Gina olhou para Harry, que se encontrava atrás de Rony, com uma expressão de dúvida intensa, e em seguida olhou para Hermione, que parecia tão concentrada em Rony e em seu próprio desespero silencioso que nem notou que a garota a olhava.

Draco e praticamente todo o Salão Principal assistiam estáticos à cena. O loiro já imaginava qual seria o desfecho. Gina gritaria à plenos pulmões que Rony não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com aquilo e que se ele acreditava que ela e Draco estavam juntos era porque não a conhecia. O garoto levantou-se, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas, que esperavam atentas à resposta, ou melhor, ao escândalo de Gina.

"Ginevra, eu estou esperando uma explicação."

Gina encarou novamente o irmão. A expressão de tristeza se intensificou.

"Eu não tenho uma explicação, Rony," ela respondeu, com uma frieza que contrastava com a melancolia de seu rosto. Sem dizer mais palavra alguma, Gina rumou para fora do Salão.

Metade das pessoas agora olhavam para Draco, que encarava o espaço em que Gina estava há segundos atrás. Rony, completamente boquiaberto, direcionou seu olhar de ódio para Malfoy. Draco encarou o ruivo, sem pestanejar. Eles pareciam batalhar entre si, silenciosamente.

Depois de segundos tensos naquela troca de olhares, Draco desistiu. Sem dizer nada, o garoto rumou para fora do Salão, na direção oposta à que Gina tinha seguido.

Ele também não tinha uma explicação.


	15. Enfraquecendo

**Capítulo XV – Enfraquecendo **

"Não tem uma explicação, não tem—olha, se essa história entre a Gina e o Malfoy for verdade, eu juro, CABEÇAS VÃO ROLAR!" Rony bradava, andando de um lado para o outro no Salão Comunal.

"Rony, você está fazendo um escândalo por--"

"ESCÂNDALO? Hermione, eu estou falando do MALFOY! E da MINHA irmã! Você perdeu o juízo? Você acha que existe **alguma** outra maneira de reagir à essa situação?"

"Posso terminar?"

Rony bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

"Você está fazendo um escândalo por algo que o _Pirraça_ disse, Rony. Desde quando o Pirraça é uma fonte confiável?"

"Bom, você não ouviu a Gina desmentir o que ele disse, ouviu?"

"E por acaso ela precisa? Rony, depois de você tê-la feito passar por aquele papelão em frente à escola toda, eu fiquei surpresa por ela não ter partido pra violência. Você merecia uma boa lição," Hermione respondeu, indignada.

"Claro, se eu me preocupo com a minha irmã, as pessoas me acham um--"

"Tirano, troglodita e insensível," Hermione o interrompeu, sentando-se no sofá. "Existem outras maneiras de demonstrar preocupação e as pessoas _normais _costumam conversar antes de partir pra ignorância."

Rony bufou novamente e virou-se para Harry, que até então estivera perdido em pensamentos.

"Qual é a sua opinião, Harry?"

Harry o olhou surpreso – ele não esperava que alguém pedisse a opinião dele _naquele_ assunto.

"Eu não tenho opinião."

Rony bufou ainda mais alto. "Vocês combinaram isso, foi?"

"Rony, eu não vejo porquê eu deveria me meter na vida da sua irmã."

"Como assim não—Harry, vocês já namoraram! Vocês—você conhece a Gina! Você acha que ela se envolveria com o Malfoy?" Rony perguntou, beirando ao desespero.

"A Gina é cheia de surpresas," Harry respondeu, simplesmente.

"Isso foi um SIM!"

"Não, Rony. Eu só acho que você devia se preocupar menos com a Gina. Ela sabe se cuidar."

Rony suspirou exageradamente e sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de Hermione.

"Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo," Rony murmurou.

"Não tem nada acontecendo, Rony. É um boato sem fundamento, só isso," Hermione disse, sem a indignação que a possuira instantes atrás.

"Boato ou não, eu queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido," Rony disse, completamente desapercebido do fato de que sua cabeça estava agora apoiada no ombro de Hermione.

A garota pareceu ficar tensa de repente, mas segundos depois, relaxou. Instintivamente, Hermione acariciou o topo da cabeça de Rony, agora de olhos fechados.

Harry não precisaria ser um gênio para saber que estava sobrando naquela situação. Com um aceno de cabeça ele se levantou e rumou para fora da sala comunal.

**

* * *

**

"Oi Draco."

"Vai embora, Zabini."

"Calma, eu vim em paz."

Draco, que estava deitado de bruços sobre a cama, sentou-se, encarando o garoto parado à sua frente.

"O quê você quer?"

Blaise sentou-se na cama em frente à Draco e respirou fundo.

"Quão verdadeira é a história do Pirraça?"

"Não tem verdade alguma nessa história," Draco respondeu rudemente.

"Então por quê você está agindo assim?"

"Assim como?"

"Na defensiva. Eu te conheço, Malfoy. Se esse boato fosse tão falso como você diz, você seria o primeiro a zombar dele."

"Obrigado pela análise, mas eu não ajo sempre da mesma maneira. Se eu não estou nem me dando ao trabalho de falar sobre esse assunto é porque ele é ridículo demais pra que eu me incomode," Draco disse, friamente.

Blaise o encarou, em silêncio.

"O quê foi?"

"A Weasley te pegou direitinho, não foi?" Blaise perguntou, sorrindo.

"Vai pro inferno, Zabini."

Blaise continuou sorrindo. "Olha Draco, eu sei que você ainda está chateado comigo porque eu não te falei nada sobre o Potter e a Chang, mas uma hora você vai perceber que eu não fiz por mal."

"Que discurso mais nobre, Blaise."

"Você é meu amigo. Bom, tanto quanto eu e você podemos ser amigos de alguém, claro. Diferente do que você pensa, eu não vou te julgar. Aliás, eu devo fazer parte dos 5 de alunos que **não** acham absurda a idéia de um relacionamento entre você e a Weasley."

Draco sorriu levemente, mas seu sorriso logo morreu.

"Quer dizer que todo mundo acha isso uma loucura?" Ele perguntou, distraído, mas imediatamente acrescentou, "também?"

"Draco, você e a Weasley!" Blaise falou, rindo. "Malfoy e Weasley. Você não vê como essas duas palavras ficam bizarras juntas? O seu pai te mataria se soubesse que vocês dois estão juntos."

A expressão de Draco pareceu enfraquecer mais ainda e Blaise percebeu.

"Mas você não liga pra opinião dele, não é?" O moreno perguntou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Draco.

"Não," o loiro respondeu, sério.

"Ótimo," Blaise continuou, levantando-se. "Então não há absolutamente nada com o que se preocupar."

"Eu não estou preocupado."

Blaise o encarou novamente, com uma expressão séria e em silêncio.

"Claro que não," ele disse, saindo do quarto.

Draco respirou fundo, deitando-se pesadamente na cama.

* * *

Gina estava encolhida num canto da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Depois de vagar por diferentes armários de vassouras, em busca de um lugar quieto para ficar sozinha, a ruiva chegou à conclusão óbvia de que o melhor lugar para ficar seria a já conhecida sala de DCAT. 

Ela jamais poderia imaginar que um boato de Pirraça poderia causar tanto estrago. O dia tinha sido um caos. Por onde ela passava, alunos apontavam para ela. Olhares de desprezo e de dúvida eram direcionados à garota e as palavras de Rony não paravam de ecoar em sua mente.

_"VOCÊ QUER MATAR A NOSSA FAMILIA INTEIRA?" _

Gina sentiu que as lágrimas ameaçavam se formar nos olhos dela. A mera sugestão de que ela e Malfoy estavam juntos havia sido mais do que suficiente para colocar praticamente toda a escola, e principalmente seu irmão, contra ela. Como se ficar com Draco fosse a pior afronta que ela poderia cometer contra todos. Gina sentia vontade de gritar, de dizer à todos que eles nada tinham a ver com as decisões dela, mas era impossível. Ela tinha plena consciência de que a idéia de ficar com Draco era uma loucura. Ela simplesmente não podia condenar os outros por pensarem o óbvio. Por pensarem o quê qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de conhecimento sobre ela e sua família pensaria se soubesse que ela estava envolvida com um Malfoy.

Resistindo às lágrimas, Gina levantou-se, apenas para assustar-se com a figura de Lupin emergindo das sombras.

"Olá, Gina," ele a cumprimentou, casualmente.

"Há quanto tempo o senhor está aqui?"

"O suficiente," Lupin respondeu, tranqüilamente, e sentou-se em sua mesa, de frente para Gina. "Há um boato curioso circulando pela escola hoje."

"Eu não estou com o Malfoy," Gina respondeu, mais rude do que pretendia.

"Eu sei que não. Por enquanto," Lupin finalizou, num tom misterioso.

Gina permaneceu em silêncio.

"Há algo que a senhorita gostaria de conversar comigo à respeito?"

"O senhor também acha um absurdo essa idéia, não acha? O Malfoy e eu?"

"Absurdo? Não. Inesperado, talvez."

"O senhor me disse uma vez pra tomar cuidado com o Draco. Disse que ele era complicado."

"Eu lembro dessa ocasião."

"Eu ainda preciso tomar cuidado?"

Lupin respirou fundo, aproximando-se de Gina. Num movimento suave, ele pôs a mão sobre o ombro dela.

"Você me diz, Gina. Agora já não é tarde demais?"

Gina o encarou, mas segundos depois desviou o olhar. Havia algo tão sereno e questionador nos olhos dele que a garota não teve como continuar encarando-o.

"Professor, eu--"

"Você não precisa responder," Lupin a interrompeu, calmamente. Acariciando de forma gentil o ombro dela e com um aceno e um meio sorriso, ele rumou para fora da sala.

Ao chegar à porta, ele parou. "Já é hora do jantar, a senhorita vai acabar se atrasando," e com isso, ele saiu.

* * *

"Oi, Pansy." 

"Olá, Draco."

"Você se importa se eu sentar aqui?"

"É a mesa da Sonserina, você pode sentar aonde quiser."

"Você se importa se eu sentar do seu lado?"

Pansy não respondeu, apenas continuou concentrada em sua refeição.

"Até quando você vai me tratar assim?" Draco perguntou, sentando-se do lado dela.

"Eu não achei que você se importasse."

"É claro que eu me importo."

Pansy colocou os talheres de volta na mesa e virou-se para encarar Draco.

"E por quê você não se desculpou?"

"Você sabe que eu não sou de pedir desculpas."

"Pois é bom começar!"

Draco suspirou. "Ok, Pansy, desculpe. Naquela noite eu--"

"Você não precisa se explicar, eu sei que você estava pensando na We—nela. Eu só não achei que você estivesse arrependido."

"Eu sinto muito se eu magoei você, eu--"

"Draco, se você quiser conversar comigo, aqui não é o lugar nem a hora. Principalmente depois dos boatos."

"Você acha que nós podemos conversar depois?"

"Tudo bem."

Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram e Draco percebeu que não tinha o menor apetite. Ou a menor vontade de ficar ali, sendo julgado e observado por boa parte da escola.

"Você não vai jantar?"

"Não, eu estou sem fome," e dizendo isso, ele rumou para fora do Salão Principal.

* * *

Gina tinha rumado direto para o lugar onde Draco disse que estaria, assim que saiu da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ainda era cedo, e ela não esperava que ele aparecesse logo. Para sua surpresa, ele apareceu. 

"Eu não achei que você viria tão cedo."

"Eu também não achei que você já estaria aqui."

"Você não vai sentar?"

E sem dizer uma palavra, Draco sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Dia difícil."

"Dia ruim."

"Faz tempo que você chegou?"

"Alguns minutos."

Silêncio. Nem um dois sabia o que dizer, nem mesmo Draco, ainda que fosse quem sugeriu aquele encontro.

"O quê você queria falar comigo?"

Draco a encarou, em silêncio. Gina parecia triste, vulnerável. Todo aquele boato parecia tê-la afetado bem mais que a ele. "Você acha que eles vão demorar à esquecer o quê aconteceu?"

"Não aconteceu nada, Malfoy. Bom, aconteceu, mas eles não sabem."

"Como você se sente?"

Ela parou por um instante antes de responder. "Vazia. E triste."

"Triste?"

"Você viu a reação do Rony, Malfoy. Ele quase enlouqueceu só porquê _acha_ que nós estamos juntos."

Draco não disse uma palavra.

"Eu não imaginei que seria tão difícil."

"O quê?"

"Isso."

"Mas nós não estamos juntos."

Gina o encarou, levemente surpresa. "Eu sei, mas eles acham que sim."

"Eu suponho que nós vamos ter que ignorá-los então."

"Que seja," ela disse, friamente, olhando para o lago.

"Gina."

Ela virou-se para encará-lo, com a mesma expressão melancólica que tinha no rosto quando Draco chegara lá.

"Ainda há algo que você queira conversar comigo, Malfoy?"

Novamente o silêncio. Draco não pôde deixar de perceber a maneira como ela o tratava. Ele tentava respeitar o espaço dela, respeitar o que quer que ela estivesse sentindo naquela hora – e ela o repelia, tratando-o como se fosse inadmissível que os dois estivessem ali, juntos.

"Malfoy?"

"Não," ele respondeu. "Hoje não."


	16. Em algum lugar o tempo está passando

**Capítulo XVI – Em algum lugar o tempo está passando **

Gina rumava distraída de volta à Sala Comunal da Grifinória. O dia não poderia ter sido pior. Seu único desejo agora era esconder-se em um lugar onde ninguém a perturbaria, um lugar onde ela não precisaria responder perguntas – ou inventar respostas.

"Gina?"

Saindo de seu devaneio ao ouvir a menção de seu nome, Gina parou, notando alguém à sua frente.

"Oi Harry."

"Você está bem?"

Gina deu um irônico meio sorriso. "Claro, por quê eu não estaria?"

"Foi um dia difícil."

O sorriso morreu nos lábios de Gina e ela encarou Harry demoradamente. Talvez com ele, ela poderia conversar.

"_Claro, afinal não é por causa do Harry e do seu plano egoísta de vingança que você e o Malfoy ficaram amiguinhos,_" disse uma voz irritante na cabeça dela.

Não, Harry já não era mais um confidente com quem ela poderia contar.

"Gina? Você quer que eu te acompanhe à algum lugar?"

Gina ponderou. Talvez seria bom que as poucas pessoas pelos corredores a vissem com Harry – talvez pensassem que a história entre ela e Draco nada mais era do que um boato maldoso e sem fundamento. Ou isso ou pensariam que ela era uma vadia que estava se encontrando com os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo. Gina resolveu arriscar mesmo assim.

"Eu estou indo pra Sala Comunal."

"Eu vou com você então."

Por alguns minutos, os dois caminharam em silêncio, até que Gina parou de repente.

"Harry, você se importa se nós pararmos um pouco? Eu preciso me sentar."

"Você está se sentindo mal?"

"Não, eu só quero sentar um pouco."

Sem mais palavras, os dois sentaram-se no chão do corredor, encostados numa parede.

"Como estão as coisas com a Cho?" Gina perguntou, de repente. A verdade é que sua cabeça estava longe dos planos de acabar com o relacionamento entre Harry e Cho, a pergunta surgiu apenas numa tentativa boba de iniciar uma conversa.

"Não muito bem," Harry respondeu, simplesmente. "Eu não sei exatamente o que nós somos agora."

"Vocês não estão mais juntos?"

"Estamos. Bom, eu acho que sim."

Gina deixou escapar uma risadinha. "Harry, esse não é o tipo de coisa que você _acha_ ou não."

Harry sorriu, envergonhado. "Bom, ela disse que precisa de um tempo. Eu não sei o que isso significa."

"É bem óbvio, não acha?"

"Talvez. Mas tempo pra quê? Pra ficar com outros caras e descobrir se ela ainda quer ficar comigo? Ou pra pensar?"

"Eu acho que a Cho não vai ficar com ninguém enquanto vocês estiverem dando um tempo."

"Considerando como nós começamos, eu acho meio difícil de acreditar nisso..."

"Como assim?"

"Ora Gina, ela e o Malfoy estavam dando um tempo quando nós dois começamos a namorar."

"Mesmo?" Gina perguntou, surpresa.

"É," Harry respondeu, calmamente. "Não é que eu não confie na Cho, mas... Eu não ficaria surpreso se isso acontecesse."

"Por quê você não pediu um tempo pra mim, Harry?" Ela perguntou, de súbito, sem racionalizar o que tinha acabado de dizer.

Harry a encarou, sem expressão e sem palavras.

"Bom, seria melhor do que terminar comigo quando vocês dois já estavam juntos."

Harry desviou o olhar, incapaz de continuar encarando Gina.

"Você me odeia, não é?"

Gina não respondeu. Mas a resposta era não, ela não odiava Harry. Longe disso.

"Ódio é uma palavra muito forte, Harry."

"Eu sinto muito, Gina. Eu nunca quis fazer você sofrer."

"Eu sei."

Silêncio. Os dois continuaram sentados, em silêncio e evitando trocar olhares.

"Você vai ao baile de máscaras?"

"Que baile?"

"O Dumbledore anunciou um baile de máscaras que vai acontecer na próxima semana."

"Alguma ocasião especial?"

"Não sei, tirar nossa atenção da guerra?"

Gina riu, amargamente. Mais ainda porquê ela nem ao menos dava atenção à guerra. Quatro de seus irmãos faziam parte dela, dois deles combatendo diretamente Comensais da Morte e outros servidores de Voldemort, mas nem isso parecia suficiente para tirar a concentração da garota de seus próprios interesses.

"Eu não..." Ela começou, interrompida pelas próprias lágrimas que não conseguira controlar.

"Gina, o que foi?" Harry perguntou, com um olhar preocupado.

"Meus irmãos, Harry. Eles estão na guerra, eles... Toda a minha família corre perigo e eu só consigo pensar em idiotices. Eu não--"

"Gina, calma, calma" Harry disse, abraçando-a. "Você não tem que se preocupar com isso."

A ruiva soluçava, sentindo como se todo o peso que ela carregava por esconder o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Draco tivesse desmoronado de repente. Incapaz de conter o choro, Gina se permitiu desabar nos braços de Harry.

Para sua surpresa, ele levantou-se, trazendo-a junto com ele e guiando-a. Gina não sabia para onde eles estavam indo, até que Harry abriu a porta de um armário de vassouras e entrou junto com ela.

"Eu não acho que o corredor seja um lugar muito bom pra esse tipo de situação," ele comentou, ao sentar-se numa caixa, segurando a mão de Gina.

Ela sorriu nervosamente, sem encará-lo.

"Obrigada, Harry."

"Sem problemas."

Gina enxugou algumas lágrimas que continuavam a cair e permaneceu quieta, sem olhar para Harry.

"Gina, você não pode esquecer da sua vida por causa da guerra."

"Falou o cara cuja maior frustração é não poder salvar todo mundo," ela disse, com um quê de irritação, mas num tom de brincadeira.

Harry sorriu. "É mais forte do que eu."

"É, eu sei disso," ela disse, sorrindo também.

Passados alguns minutos de silêncio, Harry levantou-se.

"Acho que nós podemos sair daqui agora, não é?"

"É, eu--"

"Mas antes eu quero te perguntar uma coisa."

Gina suspirou. "Eu não estou com o Malfoy, Harry."

Ele a encarou, surpreso. Aparentemente, aquela não era a pergunta que ele faria.

"Bom, na verdade eu queria te perguntar se você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo," Harry disse, um tanto sem jeito.

"Oh," Gina exclamou. "Desculpa Harry, eu achei que--"

"Tudo bem, Gina. Isso não é da minha conta."

"Quer dizer que você não se incomodaria?"

Harry franziu o cenho. "Eu não acho que a minha opinião tenha importância."

"Mas eu quero saber. Se o boato fosse verdade, o quê você me diria?"

Harry a encarou, com uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Eu diria que foi uma surpresa. E diria que você deveria pensar à respeito."

"Como assim?"

"Se você e o Malfoy estivessem juntos, eu diria que seria melhor você tomar cuidado. Por você e pelos outros."

"Pelos outros?"

"Gina, isso é bobagem, não adianta ficar discutindo sobre uma suposição, eu--"

"Eu quero saber, Harry."

Harry respirou fundo antes de falar. "Tudo bem. Eu acho que ficar com o Malfoy seria egoísmo da sua parte. Você sabe o quanto o pai dele já prejudicou a sua família e você! E você sabe como o Malfoy nos despreza. Eu diria que se você _realmente _pensa em ter algo com ele, seria melhor você também pensar no sofrimento que isso causaria a todos."

Gina estremeceu. Aquela era a opinião sincera de Harry e talvez a mais dolorosa opinião que ela já tivesse escutado até aquele dia.

"Que bom que eu não estou com ele então," ela brincou, tentando disfarçar o desconforto.

Harry sorriu. "Que bom mesmo," ele disse, rindo. "Então, você quer ir ao baile comigo?"

"Harry, eu não vou ao baile, acho melhor você convidar outra pessoa. A Cho, por exemplo," Gina disse, simplesmente.

Harry pareceu murchar por um segundo, mas logo recuperou o humor de antes.

"É, pode ser. Acho que ela me mataria se me visse com você no baile," ele terminou, sorrindo.

"Bem provável," Gina comentou, forçando-se a sorrir. "Bom, se você não se importa, eu vou ficar mais um tempo aqui, sozinha."

"Até depois então," ele disse, pondo a mão sobre o ombro dela e despedindo-se com um aceno de cabeça.

_"Eu diria que se você realmente pensa em ter algo com ele, seria melhor você também pensar no sofrimento que isso causaria a todos." _

As palavras de Harry soavam repetidas na mente de Gina. Ela tinha razão. Harry já não era mais seu confidente. E talvez nunca mais fosse.

* * *

Nove dias. Nove dias desde a última vez que ele e Gina haviam se falado. Draco não tinha percebido o quanto sentia falta da ruiva até ser privado de ter contato com ela. Ele tentara falar com Gina algumas vezes, mas até aproximar-se da garota provara-se impossível diante dos olhares de censura dos demais alunos.

"Blaise?"

Draco foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Pansy, parada à porta.

"O Blaise está por aqui, Draco?"

"Não, eu não o vejo desde a última aula."

"Ok," disse a garota, fechando a porta.

"Pansy, espera!" Draco a chamou, levantando-se da cama e indo em direção à porta.

Pansy reapareceu. "O quê foi?"

"Por quê você está procurando pelo Blaise?"

Pansy deu um riso abafado. "Eu não te devo satisfações, Draco."

"Eu sei, só perguntei por curiosidade," o loiro disse, caminhando de volta para sua cama e sentando-se nela.

Pansy o encarou desconfiada. Com um suspiro, ela caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado de Draco.

"Eu vim dizer ao Blaise que aceito o convite dele."

"Convite?"

"Pro Baile de Máscaras."

"Que baile?"

Pansy revirou os olhos.

"Ai Draco, em que mundo você vive? O Baile de Máscaras que vai acontecer amanhã."

"Ah. Eu não sabia."

"Percebi."

"Então... Você vai com o Blaise?"

"Se o convite ainda estiver de pé."

"Tenho certeza de que vai estar."

"Quem você vai convidar?"

Draco encolheu os ombros, em sinal de descaso. "Não sei."

Pansy sorriu desdenhosamente. "Que tal a Weasley?"

"Eu não vou convidá-la," disse ele, sério.

"Mas bem que você queria."

"Pansy, eu--"

"Draco, me poupe das suas desculpas."

"O Pirraça me viu esbarrando nela e começou com essa bobagem. Eu não tenho nada com a Weasley."

"Ok, suponhamos que o Pirraça esteja inventando coisas. Mas o que você me diz sobre a vez em que você disse o nome dela quando estava comigo?"

"Ah Pansy, isso foi uma idiotice," disse ele, levantando-se. "Eu não sei porquê eu disse o nome dela, eu não estava raciocinando."

"Exatamente, Draco. Quando você não raciocina, você não tem tempo pra inventar mentiras. E é por isso que você não conseguiu e não consegue me explicar porquê disse o nome dela naquele dia."

"Eu já disse que foi um lapso, uma idiotice."

"Idiotice ou não," Pansy começou, levantando-se, "o melhor que você tem a fazer é dar um jeito de abafar esse boato."

"E por quê?"

"Draco, meu querido, você já imaginou o que aconteceria se o seu paizinho soubesse que você anda se divertindo com a Weasley?" Pansy perguntou, maliciosamente.

"Pansy, ninguém nem sabe onde meu pai está."

"Mas ele sabe onde _você_ está e isso é o que basta. Eu aposto o que você quiser como ele dá um jeito de se manter informado sobre as suas atividades _extracurriculares_."

"Por quê ele faria isso?"

Pansy riu, maldosamente. "Draco, você tem se olhado no espelho ultimamente? O compromisso que você tem com o seu pai vai muito além dos laços de sangue."

"Você quer dizer..."

"Exatamente. E se você acha que o Lúcio vai abrir mão do alto investimento que ele fez em você, sugiro que você pense duas vezes."

"Por quê você está me dizendo isso?"

"Simples. Pra que você comece a raciocinar de novo," ela respondeu, rumando para fora do quarto e parando à porta, encarando o loiro. "Acostume-se com a idéia de que o seu pai só gostaria de ver os Weasley de um jeito."

Draco a encarou. "E qual seria?"

Pansy sorriu, de maneira sombria. "Mortos."


	17. Invisível aos olhos

**Capítulo XVII – Invisível aos olhos **

Nove dias. Nove dias desde a última vez que Gina e Draco haviam se falado. Ele tentara se aproximar dela, mas Gina sempre dava um jeito de escapar. Não é que ela não quisesse falar com ele, pelo contrário. Mas com os comentários sobre os dois ainda circulando com força total pela escola, estar perto de Draco não parecia ser a idéia mais sábia.

O dia tinha sido cansativo. As coisas tinham demorado a se acalmar, mas finalmente pareciam estar sendo esquecidas pelos outros alunos. Os três primeiros dias foram os mais difíceis. Do quarto dia ao sétimo, as coisas pareciam mais próximas do normal. No oitavo, Gina teve a impressão de que o boato finalmente cessaria. Até chegar o nono dia. O dia que precedia o Baile de Máscaras. Como num passe de mágica, Gina voltara a ser o centro das atenções. A garota poderia jurar que tinha escutado um aluno da Corvinal comentar sobre as apostas de que ela iria ao baile com Draco.

Depois de caminhar por longos minutos pelo castelo, Gina decidiu rumar à sua Sala Comunal. Era provável que estivesse vazia, devido ao horário. Chegando lá, a ruiva respirou aliviada ao perceber que a Sala estava, de fato, praticamente vazia. E para seu alivio maior ainda, as poucas pessoas que estavam lá não se deram ao trabalho de lhe dar atenção. Justamente o que ela queria, passar desapercebida. Sem disposição para subir até seu quarto, Gina olhou em volta e ao notar o olhar amigo de Neville num canto da sala, ela caminhou até ele.

"Oi Neville," ela disse, sentando-se ao lado dele. "O quê você está fazendo?"

"Nada demais, só lendo um pouco. Como você está?"

"Normal."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo."

"De verdade?"

"Ah, Neville, até você? Eu não quero conversar sobre isso!"

"Tudo bem, mas se você quiser conversar..."

"É, eu sei," ela respondeu, sorrindo.

"O quê há de errado, Harry? Eu lhe digo o quê há de errado," Gina ouviu a voz de Hermione, falando com Harry e parecendo extremamente irritada. "O Ronald, aquele seu amiguinho tratante, me pediu pra ficar aqui e ajudá-lo com os estudos e eu fiquei, de inocente, acreditando que ele realmente estava interessado em aprender alguma coisa."

"Bom... Mas o quê aconteceu?" Harry perguntou, num incomum tom suave.

"O quê aconteceu?" Hermione gritou, encarando-o. "Você está vendo Ronald Weasley por aqui?"

"Não..."

"Exatamente!" Ela disse, levantando-se. "Estou esperando por quase uma hora e não há absolutamente nenhum sinal do seu amigo! Inacreditável, eu poderia estar na biblioteca agora, eu tenho milhares de coisas para pesquisar e--"

"Talvez aconteceu alguma coisa..."

"É melhor ter acontecido! Se não eu vou--"

Gina nunca chegou a ouvir o que Hermione faria, pois naquele momento o porta-retrato se abriu, dando entrada à um pálido e nervoso Rony Weasley. Ele olhou ao redor e assim que notou Hermione quase correu em direção a ela.

"Aí está você, Ronald!" Hermione bradou, aparentemente desapercebida da estranha aparência de Rony. "É melhor que você tenha uma desculpa perfeitamente plausível para ter me deixado esperando por você, como se eu não tivesse nada pra fazer, durante uma hora inteira!"

Gina observava discretamente o irmão, que parecia bastante nervoso e corava numa velocidade incrível. A garota achou que ele poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

"Então?" Hermione exigiu, parecendo menos furiosa, mas bastante irritada.

Gina notou que Rony respirou fundo e encarou Hermione, que agora parecia um tanto confusa.

"Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?" Rony perguntou, rapidamente, mas claro o bastante para ser entendido.

Gina teve a impressão de que todos na Sala Comunal pararam de repente. Ela e Neville não olhavam diretamente para Rony e Hermione, mas estavam bastante atentos ao que estava acontecendo. Gina viu que o irmão, ainda que com uma expressão de completo nervosismo, continuava encarando Hermione. Ela, por outro lado, parecia completamente surpresa. Harry assistia claramente à cena e Gina deu um riso abafado ao perceber que ele olhava de Hermione para Rony, esperando por alguma reação de qualquer um dos dois.

Então aconteceu. Gina viu Hermione sorrir de uma forma como ela jamais havia sorrido antes, enquanto fechava a pequena distância entre ela e Rony, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

"Eu adoraria," ela respondeu, sorrindo carinhosamente para ele.

Gina também sorriu, virando-se para Neville.

"Finalmente, hein?"

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "Com quem você vai ao baile, Gina?"

A garota encolheu os ombros. "Não sei," ela disse, rindo para si mesma, "pelo jeito, vou acabar indo com o Malfoy."

Neville a encarou, em choque. "MALFOY? VOCÊ VAI COM O MALFOY?"

Gina revirou os olhos, notando que agora ela era, novamente, o centro das atenções. Péssima hora para brincadeiras, Gina. E péssimo assunto para se brincar à respeito.

* * *

Draco assistia entediado aos seus companheiros de quarto arrumarem-se para o baile. Blaise, em especial, parecia estar vivendo um dilema sobre qual máscara escolher. Aparentemente, ele tinha cinco máscaras diferentes à sua disposição.

Draco levantou-se, rumando para fora do quarto, mas não sem antes passar por Blaise, deixando escapar uma risadinha zombeteira.

"Não demore muito, princesa," o loiro disse, dando às costas para Blaise e saindo do quarto.

Ao chegar na Sala Comunal, Draco notou que ela estava vazia, exceto por Daphne Greengrass, sentada próxima à lareira. Ele instintivamente caminhou na direção dela, aproximando-se e sentando-se de frente para a garota.

"Olá, Daphne."

"Olá, Draco."

"Você não está pronta."

"Pra quê?"

"Pro Baile."

"Estar pronta significaria que eu vou ao baile, Draco, o que é algo que não vai acontecer."

"E por quê não?"

"Ninguém interessante me convidou."

Draco deu um meio sorriso. Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Aos poucos, a Sala Comunal começou a ficar movimentada. Boa parte dos garotos da Sonserina parecia ter descido ao mesmo tempo e agora concentravam-se em grupos, esperando por suas parceiras. Draco assistia à tudo, entediado. Todos pareciam empolgados com o baile, mas para ele, aquilo não era motivo algum para empolgação.

Então, do mais absoluto nada, Draco lembrou-se de Gina. Lembrou-se de que talvez ela fosse ao baile e que aquela poderia ser uma oportunidade de vê-la e quem sabe, aproveitar a distração e empolgação dos demais alunos para conversar com ela.

O loiro suspirou. Ele se sentia patético, pensando nos momentos em que poderia ver ou conversar com a ruiva, nos momentos em que provavelmente teria de implorar pela atenção dela. Não, ele não era assim. Ele não podia ser assim.

"Daphne?"

"Sim."

"Você quer ir ao baile comigo?"

* * *

"Gina, você tem certeza absoluta de que não vai?"

"Pela décima vez, Hermione, SIM!"

Gina começava a irritar-se com os apelos da amiga. Hermione passara o dia inteiro insistindo para que a ruiva fosse ao baile, mas ela simplesmente não tinha a menor vontade.

"Tudo bem, a decisão é sua."

"Obrigada," Gina disse, impaciente.

"Mas, caso você decida ir--"

"Hermione..."

"Vou deixar esse vestido aqui, nessa cadeira," Hermione disse, colocando um vestido azul marinho sobre o assento de uma cadeira próxima à cama de Gina. "Eu já usei um feitiço pra encolher e ele está no tamanho perfeito pra você."

"Obrigada, Hermione, mas você não preci--"

"E aqui está a máscara," Hermione continuou, ignorando a ruiva e colocando uma máscara preta em cima do vestido, "assim você poderá ir à caráter."

"Hermione, eu já disse que--"

"Até depois, Gina," ela disse, acenando rapidamente e saindo do quarto.

Gina respirou fundo, irritada e desabou na cama.

* * *

"Quer dizer que você decidiu ir ao baile?"

"É, porquê não."

"E você vai com a Daphne."

"Exato."

"Draco, você não está indo com ela só pra fazer ciúmes a Weasley, está?"

"Ai Blaise, QUANDO você vai deixar isso pra lá? Eu já disse que não tenho nada com a Weasley!"

"Ok, não direi mais uma palavra."

"Melhor assim."

O moreno começou a rumar para fora do quarto, mas parou antes de chegar até a porta. Num movimento rápido, ele voltou e aproximou-se de Draco.

"Mas só por precaução," e dizendo isso, Blaise apontou a varinha para a cabeça de Draco, murmurando um feitiço tão rápido que o loiro mal teve tempo de absorver o que estava acontecendo.

"Que diabos—Blaise, o que você fez?" Draco perguntou, sentindo seu couro cabeludo arder.

"Relaxa, em poucos minutos isso passa."

"E qual é o motivo disso?!"

"Olhe pro espelho."

Draco virou-se e tomou um susto ao ver seu reflexo no espelho. Seus cabelos estavam negros. Completamente negros.

"O quê..."

"Draco, você e as suas madeixas douradas jamais passariam desapercebidos."

"E QUEM disse que eu quero passar desapercebido?"

"Bom, eu assumo que em _algum_ momento do baile você vai querer falar com a Weasley, não é? Quem sabe tirá-la pra dançar..."

"Porra, você é um idiota mesmo, Blaise. Faça o meu cabelo voltar ao normal AGORA!"

"Já disse pra você relaxar, Draco. A cor vai voltar ao normal em algumas horas."

"Filho de uma---"

"Deixei quatro máscaras diferentes em cima da minha cama. Sinta-se à vontade pra escolher uma," Blaise disse, sorrindo e rumando para fora do quarto. Já no corredor, o moreno virou-se mais uma vez e olhou para Draco. "Pode me agradecer depois," e dizendo isso, ele sumiu de vista.

Draco respirou fundo. Hora de escolher a máscara então.

* * *

"Gina?"

Gina, que até então estava deitada em sua cama tentando inutilmente dormir, sentou-se ao ouvir uma voz suave chamá-la à porta.

"Luna? O quê você está fazendo aqui?"

A garota se aproximou lentamente da cama de Gina, enquanto falava desapercebida. "A Hermione me pediu para vir aqui te convencer a ir ao baile."

Gina desabou na cama, deixando escapar um suspiro irritado.

"Luna, eu já disse milhões de vezes a Hermione que **não** vou ao baile."

"E porquê não?"

"Porque eu não estou com vontade."

Luna arqueou uma sobrancelha levemente e torceu um pouco os lábios, em sinal de que estava ponderando alguma coisa.

"Além do mais, esse baile é uma bobagem," Gina continuou, diante do silêncio de Luna. "É só uma desculpa pra tirar nossa atenção da guerra."

"E isso não é uma coisa boa?"

"Claro que não, Luna! Fingir que nada está acontecendo não é a solução."

"Gina," Luna disse, num tom aéreo, "nós não estamos fingindo que nada está acontecendo. Esse baile é apenas uma forma que o Dumbledore encontrou de nos permitir alguns momentos de felicidade no meio do caos."

Gina encarou a loira, com uma expressão de surpresa.

"Alguns de nós estão cansados de lidar com a guerra todos os dias, Gina," ela disse, em um tom levemente triste.

Foi então que Gina lembrou-se de que há dois meses atrás, o pai de Luna havia sido capturado por Comensais da Morte. Se não fosse pela ação rápida do Ministério e dedicação dos Aurores, teria sido muito provável que ele não tivesse escapado com vida.

"Luna, eu--"

"Bom, mas se você não quer ir ao baile, a decisão é sua," Luna disse, casualmente, levantando-se. "Mas eu acho que você deveria ir. Dumbledore contratou uma banda bastante interessante."

"Mesmo?"

"Sim, eles estão até tocando músicas trouxas!" Luna exclamou, demonstrando uma visível excitação.

Gina sorriu. "Interessante, sim."

"Bom, eu vou descer então, o Harry está me esperando."

"Harry?"

"É, ele me convidou para o baile," Luna disse, sorrindo. "A Cho pareceu não gostar muito quando nos viu juntos, mas eu suponho que isso já não seja mais problema dela."

Gina deu um riso abafado. "É, eu suponho que sim."

"Mas eu não quero que ela fique chateada. Harry e eu somos apenas amigos," Luna continuou, num tom que dava a impressão de que ela estava explicando algo muito importante.

"Eu sei disso, Luna. A Cho provavelmente sabe disso também. Mas é como você disse, não é problema dela."

Luna deu de ombros. "Até depois, Gina," ela disse, rumando para fora do quarto, mas parando à porta e virando-se novamente para Gina. "O quê eu digo a Hermione?"

Gina sorriu e pensou por um momento.

"Diga que eu vou descer daqui a pouco," a ruiva respondeu, ainda com um sorriso.

* * *

Draco, sentado à uma mesa, observava os alunos espalhados pelo Salão, há no mínimo uma hora. O garoto desviou sua atenção dos demais ao perceber que Daphne o observava.

"O quê foi?"

"Nada," ela disse, sorrindo discretamente.

"Ah Daphne, fala logo."

A garota deu um sorrisinho e o observou mais um minuto antes de responder. "O preto cai bem em você."

Draco também sorriu, balançando a cabeça. "Eu mal posso esperar pra ter meu cabelo de volta."

"Por quê o Blaise fez isso?"

"E você acha que eu sei? O Blaise é--"

"O Blaise é o quê?" Perguntou o moreno, aparecendo às costas de Draco e sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Um maluco imbecil," Draco respondeu, sorrindo forçadamente.

"Ah Draco, como sempre você infla o meu ego," Blaise disse, com um meio sorriso. "Então Daphne, o quê você achou do novo visual do Draco?"

Daphne sorriu. "Eu disse que combinava com ele."

"Viu só, Draco, no fim das contas, todas preferem os morenos."

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Garotos, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou buscar uma bebida," Daphne disse, retirando-se da mesa.

"Blaise, por quê você não vai atrás da sua parceira hein?"

"Eu irei," ele disse, levantando-se, para logo em seguida inclinar-se sobre Draco e sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Talvez você também devesse ir atrás da sua."

"Ah Blaise, ela acabou de sair da me--"

"Eu quis dizer sua _outra_ parceira, Draco," o moreno interrompeu, apontando discretamente para uma entrada no outro lado do Salão.

Draco olhou naquela direção e foi surpreendido pela imagem de Gina. A ruiva usava um vestido azul marinho, quase preto, e uma máscara negra com detalhes em cristal, que lhe cobria metade do rosto. Draco a reconheceria a quilômetros de distância.

"Agora você pode me agradecer por ter te garantido um bom disfarce," Blaise sussurrou e saiu, sem esperar pela resposta de Draco.

* * *

"Gina, você veio!" Hermione exclamou, animada ao ver a amiga.

"É, a Luna tem um incrível poder de persuasão," Gina disse, trocando um sorriso com Luna.

"Você veio sozinha?" Rony perguntou, desconfiado.

Gina encarou o irmão, um pouco irritada, mas logo sorriu. "Não, Rony, eu trouxe meu amante invisível. Aliás, onde ele estará agora..." ela terminou, olhando ao redor como se procurasse por alguém.

Hermione e Harry deram risos abafados, enquanto Rony revirou os olhos.

"Bom, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou procurar por ele," a ruiva disse, sorrindo e rumando em uma direção oposta à do grupo.

Draco a observou conversar com os amigos e distanciar-se deles, desejando que ele pudesse ir até lá conversar com ela.

"Draco?"

"Hum?"

"Você devia ir falar com ela."

"O quê? Com quem?"

"Com a Weasley."

"Por quê?"

"Bom, eu presumo que existe uma razão para que você esteja observando a Gina pelos últimos cinco minutos."

"Não, eu... Cinco minutos?"

"Ahn hum. Você nem sequer notou que eu tinha voltado."

"Daphne, eu--"

"Tudo bem, eu não me incomodo," ela interrompeu, despreocupadamente.

"Não, você não entendeu, eu não tenho nada com a Weasley."

"Eu não disse que você tinha."

"É, mas--"

"Draco, isso não é da minha conta. O que você faz ou com quem você faz não me importa."

Draco a encarou, em silêncio. Talvez Daphne realmente não se importasse se ele estava ou não com a Weasley. Talvez ela fizesse parte, como Blaise havia dito uma vez, "dos 5 por cento de alunos que não achavam absurda a idéia de um relacionamento entre ele e a Weasley". Assim sendo, ele não precisaria se dar ao trabalho de inventar desculpas ou negar algo. Talvez ele até poderia levantar-se agora mesmo e rumar até Gina, sem se preocupar com o que Daphne faria.

"Eu vou até ela."

Daphne deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça e sorriu discretamente.

Gina observava os casais dançando no meio do Salão, entre eles Rony e Hermione. A ruiva sorriu para si mesma. O sorriso aumentou quando ela percebeu que Harry e Luna também compartilhavam um dança, ambos sorrindo abertamente. Distraída, Gina começou a observar o resto do Salão. A decoração estava linda e todos pareciam estar genuinamente felizes. Era, como Luna havia dito, um momento em que eles podiam se permitir esquecer do caos que era o mundo lá fora. Não demorou muito para que Gina se desse conta de que um garoto caminhava decididamente na direção dela. Ele era moreno, alto e usava uma máscara branca que lhe cobria praticamente todo o rosto. Gina olhou em volta, para se certificar de que não havia mais ninguém à mesa. Ele realmente estava vindo na direção dela.

Quando encontrava-se a poucos centímetros de distância de Gina, o moreno inclinou-se e segurou a mão dela.

Gina o observou, tentando reconhecê-lo. Foi então que a ruiva finalmente o olhou nos olhos. Aqueles olhos cinzas, tão intensos e penetrantes, olhos que só poderiam ser de uma pessoa e que máscara alguma poderia realmente disfarçar.

"Você gostaria de dançar comigo, Weasley?"


	18. Instintos

**Capítulo XVIII – Instintos**

"O quê aconteceu com o seu cabelo?"

Draco sorriu, ainda inclinado e soltando calmamente a mão dela.

"Então você sabe quem eu sou."

Gina riu. "Nenhum disfarce consegue mudar o seu olhar, Malfoy."

Ele a encarou, surpreso pelas palavras. Gina pareceu perceber o que havia dito e mexeu-se na cadeira, demonstrando um certo desconforto.

"A sua voz. Continua a mesma," ela disse, tentando fazê-lo acreditar que a voz fora o que havia revelado a identidade dele.

"Claro," ele disse, soando indiferente. "Então, você gostaria de dançar comigo ou não, Weasley?"

"Malfoy, eu não acho que--"

"Ninguém vai me reconhecer."

"Tem certeza?"

"Por pouco nem _você_ me reconheceu, Weasley."

"Você fala como se eu pudesse te reconhecer em qualquer situação."

"Bom, você disse que _nenhum disfarce consegue mudar o meu olhar_..." Draco disse, num tom provocativo e de brincadeira. "Então, vamos dançar ou não?" Ele perguntou, estendendo novamente a mão à ela.

Gina levantou uma sobrancelha, dando um meio sorriso. Ela levantou-se da cadeira e passou por Draco, caminhando em direção a pista de dança montada no meio do Salão Principal. Ele continuou parado, observando-a. Ao perceber que ele não estava seguindo-a, Gina virou-se com um ar impaciente.

"Desistiu de dançar?"

Draco riu para si mesmo e caminhou na direção dela. "De jeito nenhum," ele respondeu e quando Gina fez menção de caminhar novamente para a pista de dança, ele a segurou pelo cotovelo e puxou-a para junto de seu corpo.

"Mas eu guio," ele disse decididamente e segurando a mão dela, a guiou até o canto direito da pista, próximo a porta de entrada do Salão.

Gina revirou os olhos, mas não se opôs. Os dois ficaram num lugar deveras afastado do resto dos alunos que dançavam, mas não completamente isolados. Gina começou a mover-se no ritmo animado da música e ao olhar para Draco percebeu que ele mal se mexia. Apenas balançava a cabeça discretamente e tapeava o pé direito no chão.

Ela parou de súbito e o encarou incrédula.

"Você chama isso de dançar?"

Draco deu de ombros. "Eu não gosto de dançar."

"Então por quê me chamou?"

"Homens não dançam, Weasley. Eles se mexem e observam as mulheres dançarem."

Gina bufou, parecendo ainda mais incrédula.

"Se você está aqui só pra me observar, seria mais fácil ficar sentado!"

"É mais divertido observar de perto."

Antes que Gina pudesse convencê-lo a acompanhá-la dançando de forma mais agitada – ou apenas dançando, ao invés de só se movendo – a música mudou. Ela e Draco trocaram olhares, percebendo que agora a pista era composta somente por casais e aqueles que ainda não dançavam juntos, começavam a procurar um par.

"Você também não dança músicas lentas?" Ela perguntou, um tanto desconcertada pela repentina mudança de situação.

"_Ninguém_ dança músicas lentas, Weasley," ele respondeu, aproximando-se dela. "As pessoas só se movem de acordo com o ritmo."

"Hum, entendi," ela disse, "e algumas pessoas chamam isso de _dançar_, sabia?"

Draco sorriu, aproximando-se ainda mais dela, tanto que já não havia praticamente distância alguma entre o corpo dos dois.

"Tudo bem então, Weasley," ele disse, "vamos dançar," e com isso, ele a puxou pela cintura para junto de seu corpo, abraçando-a. No começo, Gina não sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas segundos depois, a ruiva se viu colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco e encostando sua cabeça do ombro dele.

_You with the sad eyes (Você com os olhos tristes)  
Don't be discouraged, oh, I realize (Não fique desanimado, oh, eu percebo)  
It's hard to take courage in a world full of people (É difícil tomar coragem, em um mundo cheio de pessoas)  
You can lose sight of it all, and the darkness inside you (Você pode perder tudo de vista e a escuridão dentro de você)  
Can make you fell so small (Pode fazê-lo sentir-se tão pequeno)_

Gina levantou o rosto lentamente e encarou Draco. Ele a olhava um tanto confuso, tentando entender o que significava a expressão no rosto dela. Gina deu um pequeno sorriso e aquela expressão parecia dizer "eu entendo." Mas Draco não sabia bem o que ela entendia ou não. Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele novamente e ele a abraçou com mais força, como se tentasse trazê-la o mais próximo possível de seu corpo.

_But I see your true colors shining through (Mas eu vejo suas cores verdadeiras brilhando sem parar)  
I see your true colors, and that's why I love you (Eu vejo suas cores verdadeiras e é por isso que eu te amo)  
So don't be afraid to let them show (Então não fique com medo de deixá-las aparecerem)  
Your true colors, true colors are beautiful like a rainbow (Suas cores verdadeiras, cores verdadeiras são belas como um arco-íris)_

Gina sentia o coração de Draco batendo forte assim como o dela. Era como se aqueles nove dias que eles tinham passado sem trocar uma palavra, um olhar, um toque, fossem na verdade nove meses.

_Show me a smile then (Mostre-me um sorriso então)  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember when (Não fique infeliz, não consigo lembrar quando)  
I last saw you laughing (Foi a última vez que te vi rindo)  
If this world makes you crazy, and you've taken all you can bear (Se esse mundo te deixa louco e você já aceitou tudo que pode suportar)  
You call me up because you know I'll be there (Você pode me ligar porque sabe que eu estarei lá)_

"Eu quero sair daqui," Gina disse, sem pensar.

Draco afastou-se um pouco dela, ainda abraçando-a e sem dizer palavra alguma, a levou para fora do Salão Principal. Nenhum dos dois percebeu que alguém que os observava desde que ambos chegaram ao baile, também acabara de sair do Salão.

* * *

Draco e Gina caminharam em silêncio pelo jardim. Ele segurava a mão dela e andava decidido numa direção que Gina não sabia qual era. Eles já estavam um tanto longe do castelo, mas não sozinhos. Em vários pontos do jardim se encontravam casais, aparentemente nenhum pouco interessados naquele casal que parecia se afastar mais e mais do castelo.

Gina observava os casais pelos quais ela passava, sentindo-se estranhamente incitada. Eles pareciam tão livres e envolvidos com o seus pares, como se nada mais lhes importasse. Como se nada nem ninguém pudesse lhes censurar.

Ao chegarem a um ponto definitivamente afastado do castelo e praticamente dentro da Floresta Proibida, próximo ao casebre de Hagrid, os dois pararam. Draco deu um suspiro longo, encostando-se numa árvore.

"Saímos," ele disse, constatando o óbvio.

Gina o imitou, dando outro longo suspiro. "É, saímos. Obrigada."

"Sem problemas."

Silêncio. Era gritantemente óbvio que nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer ou porquê estavam ali, tão longe do castelo. Eles passaram longos minutos sem trocar uma palavra, nem mesmo um olhar.

Um barulho de galhos na floresta fez com que ambos olhassem imediatamente naquela direção.

"Tem alguém aí?" Draco perguntou.

Nenhuma resposta.

"Deve ter sido o vento," ele disse para si mesmo.

Gina o observou atentamente. Ele estava recostado sobre a árvore, o pé direito encostado no tronco, na altura do joelho esquerdo. Ele olhava para a grama, despreocupadamente e não parecia perceber que Gina o observava.

A ruiva sentia sua respiração acelerar a cada segundo, como se algo dentro dela estivesse pronto para explodir. Ela queria dizer algo, fazer algo, mas não sabia o quê.

"Você quer conv--" Draco começou, mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, foi silenciado pelos lábios de Gina.

O loiro foi pego completamente de surpresa, mas no minuto em que Gina afundou as mãos nos cabelos dele, puxando-o ainda mais próximo dela e o beijou calorosamente, Draco se perdeu. Ele a segurou pela cintura, apertando-a contra o próprio corpo, beijando-a como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Parte dele desejou parar e perguntar a ela o porquê daquela reação inesperada. Mas ele não conseguia – sentir as mãos de Gina arranhando seu pescoço, a língua quente dela dentro de sua boca, o corpo dela pressionado contra o seu... Tornava impossível ser racional.

Num movimento brusco, Gina abriu o paletó preto de Draco, fazendo com que alguns dos botões voassem fora de vista. Sem sobreaviso, a garota jogou o paletó para o lado. O loiro deu um sorriso cheio de malícia e ela retribuiu sorrindo igualmente maliciosa, voltando a beijá-lo com força.

Percebendo a intensidade com a qual Gina o tocava, Draco sentiu-se encorajado a fazer o mesmo. As mãos dele começaram a deslizar pela cintura dela, subindo em direção aos seios da garota. Ele os acariciou, de maneira forte, porém delicada, e Gina deixou escapar um gemido abafado. Aquilo encorajou Draco ainda mais e ele lentamente deslizou sua mão direita pela barriga dela, até chegar _lá_.

Gina gemeu mais alto dessa vez e afastou as pernas como se desse a ele total liberdade para fazer o que quisesse. Draco começou a acariciá-la lentamente, mas o vestido e a roupa íntima de Gina se mostraram um empecilho que ele não estava disposto a aceitar.

Draco cessou o beijo aos poucos, descendo o rosto para o pescoço de Gina, mordendo-a e sugando-a de forma quase selvagem. Segurando-a pelos cotovelos, Draco a virou de forma que ela agora estivesse encostada na árvore. Ele voltou a beijar o pescoço de Gina e ao mesmo tempo deslizou suavemente as alças do vestido dela, de forma que os seios da garota ficassem a mostra. Draco os observou por um instante, fascinado pela maneira como o corpo dela parecia ser esculpido, tamanha a perfeição. Com as duas mãos, ele agarrou os seios dela, fazendo com que Gina deixasse escapar um gemido ainda mais alto. Draco massageava os seios dela e a beijava de maneira quase violenta. Gina continuava a encorajá-lo, gemendo mais intensamente.

O loiro cessou o beijo e ajoelhou-se, com as mãos no quadril dela. Antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, ele olhou para Gina, como se esperasse uma resposta. Ela mordeu os lábios e respirou fundo. Foi a resposta que Draco precisava.

Calmo, porém decidido, ele levantou o vestido dela, até que sua calcinha ficasse a mostra. Gina pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas olhando-a nos olhos, Draco entrelaçou os dedos no elástico de cada lado da lingerie de Gina e deslizou-a lentamente pelas pernas dela. Sem dar muita atenção a peça, Draco a jogou para o lado. Ele observou Gina por um instante e percebeu que ela parecia envergonhada, vendo-se tão exposta diante dele.

Draco sorriu para ela e em seguida enterrou a boca entre as pernas de Gina.

Ela arqueou as costas, soltando um gemido tão forte e intenso que Draco sentiu uma vontade insaciável de gemer junto com ela. Gina colocou uma perna sobre o ombro esquerdo de Draco e ele a segurou com força pelo quadril, tentando mantê-la estável. Ele a sugava delicadamente, lambendo o clitóris dela de maneira lenta e provocativa, alternando com os movimentos rápidos de sua língua dentro dela. Ela era quente, tinha um sabor e um cheiro quase doce e tremia ao redor dele.

Draco continuou a sugá-la, movimentando sua língua mais rapidamente e foi surpreendido pelas mãos de Gina, segurando-o pelo pescoço e trazendo-o na direção dela.

"Eu quero você dentro de mim, Draco. Agora," ela sussurrou, num tom quase desesperado e ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente provocante.

Ele a beijou de maneira delicada, o gosto dela tão fresco e novo na boca dele e fez menção de abrir a própria calça, mas Gina foi mais rápida. Ela mesma abriu o zíper da calça dele e num movimento rápido o despiu. Logo em seguida, a garota entrelaçou uma perna na cintura dele e o trouxe para mais próximo dela.

Draco sentiu as mãos de Gina agarrando o seu pênis e foi a vez dele deixar escapar um gemido exagerado.

"Dessa vez, _eu_ guio," Gina disse, cheia de malicia.

Draco deu uma gargalhada igualmente maliciosa e sentiu a mão dela o posicionando exatamente no lugar certo.

Sentindo-a tão perto dele, o calor e as respirações ofegantes de ambos fizeram Draco perder a razão completamente por um segundo. Num movimento violento, ele penetrou Gina, que deixou escapar um gemido de dor.

Draco imediatamente olhou para ela, preocupado. "Eu te me machuquei?"

Gina estava de olhos fechados, respirando fundo. Ela não era mais virgem e Draco sabia disso, mas já fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que ela tinha feito sexo com alguém. E a posição em que os dois estavam, para ser completamente honesta, não era exatamente das mais confortáveis.

Ela abriu os olhos, sorriu serenamente e sussurrou um "não."

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e a beijou. Os dois passaram longos segundos se olhando, como se estudassem a expressão um do outro. Draco estava ansioso para continuar e mesmo depois de Gina ter dito que ele não a havia machucado, ele queria dar a ela um tempo para se acostumar com a sensação de tê-lo dentro dela.

Gina começou a desabotoar calmamente a blusa dele, arranhando o seu peito durante o processo. O corpo inteiro de Draco tremeu quando ela mordeu o pescoço dele para logo em seguida beijá-lo e lambe-lo lentamente.

Draco começou a penetrá-la em movimentos lentos, mas sentia que a tensão e a excitação continuavam a crescer de forma incontrolável. Os dois aceleraram o ritmo quase que no mesmo instante – Draco a penetrava de forma cada vez mais intensa e Gina movimentava-se contra ele como se estivesse a ponto de explodir.

A respiração quente de Gina contra o rosto dele, os seios dela pressionados contra seu peito nu faziam com que Draco sentisse que não agüentaria mais nenhum minuto.

"Draco," ela murmurou o nome dele entre os gemidos, deixando-o praticamente no limite.

Ele encarou Gina, penetrando-a com ainda mais força. Ele sentia que o corpo dela ficava cada vez mais tenso, mas queria olhá-la nos olhos, queria sentir que ela estava chegando ao clímax – e queria admirar cada detalhe da expressão dela quando isso acontecesse.

"Gina, eu..."

Ela meneou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios com força. Ele sabia, ele sentia que era a hora.

Gina soltou um gemido alto e Draco também o fez. Ele se apoiou na árvore com os dois braços na altura do rosto de Gina, tentando inutilmente estabilizar sua respiração ofegante e a garota também parecia tentar fazer o mesmo. O olhar dos dois se encontrou e ambos riram, um tanto envergonhados. Gina pensou na ironia de sentir-se envergonhada perto de alguém para quem ela acabara de se expor tanto. Mas a mínima vergonha que ela sentia não podia sequer ser comparada ao prazer que Draco tinha acabado de lhe proporcionar.

A sensação de ser como um daqueles casais que ela vira há momentos atrás. A sensação de se entregar a Draco exatamente como ela queria, sem pudores ou hipocrisias, sem a execração de todos aqueles que condenavam qualquer envolvimento que pudesse existir entre eles dois. A sensação de ser _livre_.

"No que você está pensando?" Draco perguntou, casualmente, afastando-se dela.

Gina não respondeu. Mais uma vez novamente movida por instinto e sem racionalizar suas ações, ela o abraçou.

Draco sorriu e ao mesmo tempo franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Você está bem, Gina?" Ele perguntou, dando um meio sorriso.

Gina murmurou um "sim" e continuou abraçando Draco. O loiro retribuiu o abraço, carinhosamente. Aquele tipo de demonstração de afeto era estranha pra ele. Draco nunca fora do tipo que abraçava as pessoas e nem fora criado num ambiente onde abraços eram um sinal de carinho. Na verdade, nada mais eram do que um sinal de vulnerabilidade.

Ele sentiu Gina desvencilhando-se dele e a observou. Ela o encarou com uma expressão que ele não conseguiu entender exatamente – mas ele sentiu que aquela era uma expressão que ele gostava de observar.

Os dois trocaram um último sorriso e procuraram se recompor. Gina arrumou o vestido e tentou fazê-lo parecer menos amassado do que estava, enquanto Draco abotoava a blusa e buscava o paletó que a ruiva tinha jogado na grama.

Ao apanhar o paletó, Draco notou que Gina parecia procurar por algo. Não era preciso ser um gênio para perceber o que a ruiva estava procurando.

"Procurando por isso?" Ele perguntou, com um sorriso cheio de malícia, entregando a ela sua roupa íntima.

Gina corou e tirou a peça rapidamente da mão de Draco.

"Envergonhada, Weasley?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo e aproximando-se dela.

"Um pouco," ela disse, sem olhar nos olhos dele e vestindo rapidamente a lingerie.

"Branca," ele disse, empurrando Gina levemente em direção a árvore, fazendo com que ela ficasse de costas para a árvore novamente. "Eu imaginei que seria vermelha."

Gina revirou os olhos. "Por quê, por eu ser ruiva?"

"Não," ele respondeu, beijando-a de leve. "Porque é uma cor que lembra você. Intensa," ele disse, entre beijos, "e apaixonada."

A garota riu, retribuindo os beijos.

"Acho melhor voltarmos pro Salão," ela falou, enquanto Draco plantava beijos delicados em seu pescoço.

"Mesmo?" Ele perguntou, sem interromper os beijos.

"Mesmo," ela respondeu, embora sua voz denotasse o contrário.

Draco respirou fundo. "Ok. Você vai primeiro."

Gina se despediu dando-lhe um breve beijo no rosto e caminhou de volta ao Salão. Draco recostou-se na árvore, observando-a ir embora. Sem que pudesse evitar, o loiro deu um largo sorriso para si mesmo.

Distraído enquanto observava Gina, Draco não percebeu que alguém à suas costas caminhava na direção dele.

"Uma inesperada virada de eventos," disse uma voz masculina.

Draco virou-se subitamente na direção da voz. Ele viu a figura de um homem surgir das sombras, sendo revelada aos poucos pela luz da lua. O garoto teve a sensação de que alguém tinha jogado nele um feitiço paralisante, sentiu o sangue gelar diante daquele rosto tão familiar.

"Belo trabalho, Draco."

Draco parou de respirar por um minuto, encarando o homem num misto de choque e pavor.

"Pai?"


	19. O inferno são os outros

**Capítulo XIX – O inferno são os outros**

"Surpreso?" Lúcio perguntou, num tom de desdém.

Draco respirou fundo antes de responder, tentando não parecer tão nervoso. Ele usou toda a energia que tinha para fingir a melhor expressão de despreocupação que poderia mostrar.

"Não é todo dia que um fugitivo de Azkaban surge de dentro da Floresta Proibida," ele respondeu, tentando soar o mais calmo possível.

"Ah Draco, você continua o mesmo," Lúcio disse, aproximando-se do filho. "Então, não está feliz em me ver?"

"Radiante."

Lúcio deu uma gargalhada sem emoção. "Me diga, Draco, por quê você e a Weasley estavam aqui, sozinhos, no meio da noite?"

A expressão calma de Draco foi substituída por uma de surpresa.

"Você... Você não viu?"

Lúcio sorriu maldosamente, mas sua expressão tornou-se séria no instante seguinte.

"Claro que vi, garoto idiota," ele respondeu, andando lentamente ao redor de Draco. "Eu não perguntei o quê vocês estavam fazendo, perguntei por quê estavam aqui. Não me diga que vocês estão juntos agora."

Draco recuperou o ar despreocupado, tentando esconder ao máximo o nervosismo que sentia.

"Me surpreende que o senhor ao menos considere isso."

Lúcio gargalhou novamente, demonstrando desprezo. "Quer dizer que é isso que a Weasley costuma fazer durante as festinhas de Hogwarts? Não posso fingir que estou surpreso, era de se esperar vindo de alguém daquela família."

Draco sentiu uma súbita vontade de gritar com o pai.

"Eu devo dizer que estou deverasmente desapontado com você, filho," ele disse, parando às costas de Draco. "De todas as garotas da escola, a única que você conseguiu convencer a ser o seu brinquedinho sexual foi a Weasley? Um tanto... deprimente, não acha?"

"Ela não é meu brinquedinho sexual," Draco disse entredentes, tentando conter a raiva que começava a se acumular dentro dele.

"Oh, não?" Lúcio perguntou, a voz cheia de malícia, aproximando-se do ouvido de Draco. "O quê ela é então, Draco?"

Mantendo a compostura, Draco virou-se lentamente para encarar o pai.

"Uma distração," ele respondeu com frieza.

Lúcio o encarou por demorados minutos.

"E há quanto tempo você vem se distraindo com ela?" Ele perguntou, voltando a caminhar ao redor de Draco.

"Tempo suficiente," o garoto respondeu, com a mesma frieza.

"Suficiente pra quem?" Lúcio perguntou, voltando a encará-lo.

"O quê você realmente quer saber, pai?" Draco perguntou, impaciente.

Lúcio arqueou a sobrancelha. "Você não acha que está muito arrogante, garoto?"

"É de família."

Com uma gargalhada, Lúcio aproximou-se de Draco ainda mais. "Família. Bom saber que é algo que você ainda preza."

Draco permaneceu em silêncio.

"Você me perguntou o que eu realmente quero, Draco," ele continuou, afastando-se do rapaz. "Na verdade, eu estou aqui seguindo ordens do Lord das Trevas."

"Claro, é só isso que você sabe fazer," Draco sussurrou pra si mesmo.

Num movimento brusco, Lúcio voltou-se para o garoto, empurrando-o contra a árvore e segurando-o com força pelo pescoço.

"Não ouse falar comigo dessa maneira, entendeu? Você tem **muito **a perder ficando contra mim, Draco!"

"Você está me machucando, pai," Draco disse, demonstrando vulnerabilidade pela primeira vez desde que Lúcio havia aparecido.

"Aprenda a lidar com a dor. Você é um Malfoy! Isso," Lúcio bradou, soltando o filho para logo em seguida desferir-lhe um tapa no lado esquerdo do rosto dele, "isso não é NADA!"

Draco pôs a mão sobre o rosto, sem encarar Lúcio. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele lhe batia e com certeza não seria a última.

"Chega de joguinhos," Lúcio falou, recompondo-se tão rapidamente que qualquer um que o visse naquele momento acreditaria que ele estava daquela maneira desde que chegara ali. "O Lord das Trevas tem uma missão para você, uma missão que, felizmente, já me parece estar em processo de realização."

"Como assim em--" Draco sequer precisou terminar a frase. O sorriso maligno formando-se no rosto de Lúcio deixava claro do quê aquilo se tratava.

"Gina."

"Exatamente. O Lord das Trevas a quer de volta e ele precisa de alguém disposto a entregá-la."

"Ele não pode raptá-la? Algum Comensal não pode fazer isso quando ela sair de Hogwarts? Por quê eu preciso fazer isso?" Draco tentou esconder o desespero diante da situação, mas era inútil.

"Sabe Draco, por alguma razão eu sinto que o seu desespero tem muito mais a ver com o fato de que a Weasley é o novo alvo do Lord," disse Lúcio, voltando a caminhar ao redor de Draco, "do que com o fato de que você é quem deve entregá-la a ele."

Draco respirou fundo, tentando não parecer ainda mais preocupado.

"Não é isso, pai, é que... Essa é uma missão muito importante. Eu não sei se eu estou--"

"Apto para o trabalho? Pois é melhor que esteja. Você ainda precisa provar ao Lord que é digno da confiança dele."

"Mas eu já--"

"Por favor, Draco! Matar aquele trouxa sem teto não foi provação alguma, você provavelmente fez um favor a ele dando fim a sua existência miserável. E você sequer conseguiu executar o trabalho usando magia! Patético."

Draco respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça, envergonhado de si mesmo. Aquela era uma memória que ele tentava a todo custo apagar.

"O Lord a quer de volta e você é a conexão mais próxima que nós temos com a Weasley."

"Eu não sou pró--"

"Poupe-me, Draco. Eu vi vocês dois trepando no meio da floresta como dois animais, quão mais próximo você poderia ser dessa garota?"

Draco conteve a expressão de nojo prestes a se formar em seu rosto.

"Bom, você está avisado. Eu lhe mandarei uma carta com maiores instruções muito em breve."

"Mas--"

"Sem mas, Draco. Está na hora de honrar a confiança que o Lord depositou em você. E em mim."

Respirando profundamente, Draco fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Lúcio começou a caminhar de volta para a floresta, mas parou repentinamente e observou um filho por alguns instantes. Draco tentou decifrar a expressão no rosto do pai, mas não conseguia. Ele parecia incerto de algo, parecia querer dizer-lhe alguma coisa, mas não era capaz. Por fim, Lúcio falou.

"Como está a sua mãe?"

Draco franziu o cenho, surpreso com a pergunta.

"Ela está bem."

Lúcio não pareceu satisfeito com a resposta.

"Ela está... feliz?" Ele perguntou, quase num sussurro e foi a vez de Draco observá-lo.

Por um instante, ele achava que o pai estivesse irritado com sua resposta, que ele queria ouvir que sua mãe estava triste, amarga e que sentia falta dele. Mas observando-o com mais cuidado, Draco notou algo no rosto dele – uma expressão que denotava remorso.

"Muito feliz," ele respondeu, secamente.

Lúcio pareceu perder o ar imponente com o qual intimidara Draco desde que aparecera ali. Draco lembraria daquela noite como uma das poucas vezes em que vira o pai ostentar um semblante de vulnerabilidade.

"Cuide bem dela, Draco," Lúcio disse, suavemente e sem esperar por uma resposta do filho, desapareceu na escuridão da floresta.

Draco encarou o lugar onde o pai estivera parado pelos últimos minutos, sem reação. Com um longo suspiro, ele caminhou lentamente de volta para o castelo.

* * *

Gina entrou calmamente no Salão Principal, tentando parecer o mais casual possível. Seu cabelo e seu vestido já não se encontravam mais tão impecáveis como quando ela chegara no baile, mas nenhuma mudança era drasticamente notável. A ruiva começou a relaxar, percebendo que nenhuma das pessoas ali estava realmente prestando atenção nela. Gina sorriu para si mesma e ao ver Harry, Rony e Hermione sentados numa mesa no lado oposto da sala, rumou aliviada na direção deles.

Antes que pudesse completar metade do percurso a caminho dos amigos, Gina sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe o cotovelo e puxá-la decididamente em direção à uma das saídas do salão. Ela ficou surpresa ao ver Daphne Greengrass guiando-a para fora do salão, mas antes que a ruiva pudesse se opor, as duas já tinham saído de lá.

"Que merda foi essa?" Gina perguntou, agressivamente, desvencilhando-se de Daphne.

A loira deu um meio sorriso. "Desculpe Weasley, não era minha intenção te machucar."

Gina bufou. "Você não me machucou. Eu quero saber porquê você me arrastou até aqui."

Daphne a encarou, despreocupada. "Você já viu as suas costas?"

Gina revirou os olhos, irritada. "Por quê eu olharia as minhas costas? Não tem nada de errado com elas," ela respondeu, embora sentisse que suas costas ardiam.

Daphne fez um sinal com a cabeça, em direção a uma armadura de prata no corredor, para que Gina checasse seu reflexo nela. Gina, cautelosamente e ainda encarando Daphne com um pouco de irritação, virou de costas para a armadura e tentou ver o que havia de errado. Segundos depois, a expressão de Gina tinha mudado de irritação para algo próximo ao horror. Boa parte de suas costas, que não estavam cobertas pelo vestido, ostentavam arranhões visíveis e alguns deles chegavam a sangrar levemente. Gina estava em choque por não ter sequer sentido que poderia estar daquela forma.

"Eu..."

"Tudo bem, eu sei como as coisas podem ficar intensas quando se está com o Draco," Daphne disse, maliciosamente e ao notar a expressão de irritação formando-se novamente no rosto de Gina, acrescentou "não por experiência própria, claro."

Gina deu um suspiro de impaciência, voltando a observar suas costas e parecendo prestes a entrar em desespero.

"Vire-se, eu posso dar um jeito."

"Como?" Gina perguntou, sem dar muita atenção, pois duvidava que Daphne realmente pudesse dar um jeito naquilo.

"Vire-se e eu mostro."

A ruiva parou de olhar seu reflexo na armadura e olhou ara Daphne, desconfiada. Agora era a vez da loira mostrar irritação.

"Eu não vou te machucar, Weasley," Daphne disse, num tom de impaciência.

Gina virou de costas para ela, um tanto temerosa. Ela tentou racionalizar a situação e percebeu que Daphne realmente não tinha motivos para machucá-la. Pelo contrário, na verdade, já que a garota a tinha tirado do baile a tempo de fazê-a perceber o estado de suas costas – se mais alguém tivesse notado, especialmente seus amigos, aquilo daria margem para inúmeras perguntas.

"Como você- AI!" Gina exclamou, sentindo como se uma mão gigante tivesse lhe dado um tapa nas costas. "O que foi isso?"

"Magia," Daphne respondeu, despreocupada. "Eu não curei os machucados, apenas os disfarcei. O efeito do feitiço vai desaparecer em algumas horas e as marcas vão voltar."

Ela olhou novamente para o reflexo de suas costas na armadura, procurando ter certeza de que não havia mais nada de errado. Suas costas pareciam lisas e sem marcas, assim como estavam antes de sua pequena aventura com Draco, embora a sensação fosse completamente diferente. Gina sentia um leve ardor nas costas e parecia que uma grossa camada de pó tinha sido jogada nelas.

"Bem, você está pronta pra voltar. Desculpe o mau jeito, mas não havia tempo pra explicações. Se eu não tivesse te tirado de lá, mais pessoas notariam as marcas e--"

"Por quê você fez isso?" Gina perguntou, secamente, embora não tivesse a intenção de soar assim.

"Eu sou uma boa pessoa," Daphne respondeu, sem emoção.

"Sério, Daphne. Por quê você fez isso?"

Daphne a observou, silenciosamente e então respondeu. "O Draco veio comigo pro baile e eu o encorajei a ir até você. Eu vi vocês saindo e vi quando você voltou... e vi o resultado também," ela terminou, com um sorriso. "Não me custava nada poupar você do trabalho de explicar as pessoas o que aconteceu com as suas costas."

Gina também a observou e por fim, sorriu. "Obrigada, Daphne. Mesmo."

Daphne deu de ombros e rumou para o Salão, mas antes de sumir de vista, ela virou-se novamente para Gina e a fitou por um instante.

"Ele realmente gosta de você, Weasley."

Gina foi pega de surpresa pelo comentário e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Daphne foi para o salão. Gina encarou o lugar onde Daphne estivera antes de sair, sem reação. Com um pequeno sorriso para si mesma, ela caminhou lentamente de volta para o Salão Principal.

_I know just how to whisper and I know just how to cry (Eu sei exatamente como sussurrar e eu sei exatamente como chorar)  
I know just where to find the answers and I know just how to lie (Eu sei exatamente onde encontrar as respostas e eu sei exatamente como mentir)  
I know just how to fake it and I know just how to scheme (Eu sei exatamente como fingir e eu sei exatamente como tramar)  
I know just when to face the truth and then I know just when to dream (Eu sei exatamente quando encarar a verdade e então eu sei exatamente quando sonhar)  
And I know just where to touch you (E eu sei exatamente aonde te tocar)  
And I know just what to prove (E eu sei exatamente o que provar)  
I know when to pull you closer (Eu sei quando te puxar pra mais perto)  
And I know when to let you loose (E eu sei quando te soltar)_

Draco entrou no salão calmamente, observando os casais que dançavam ao som da música lenta, mas sem prestar atenção em ninguém. Por instinto, ele procurou por Gina. Ela deveria estar conversando com os amigos, tentando disfarçar seu sumiço ou quem sabe já teria voltado para o dormitório e estaria pensando no que acabara de acontecer entre eles, arrependida. Draco desejou que ela estivesse arrependida, que ela percebesse que aquilo tinha sido uma bobagem e que ela decidiria evitá-lo. Tornaria tudo menos difícil. E antes que pudesse se convencer de que aquele seria o rumo que a situação tomaria, ele avistou Gina no canto esquerdo do Salão, sorrindo para ele.

_And I know the night is fading (E eu sei que a noite está caindo)  
And I know the time's gonna fly (E eu sei que o tempo vai voar)  
And I'm never gonna tell you everything I gotta tell you (E eu nunca vou te dizer tudo que eu tenho que te dizer)  
But I know I've got to give it a try (Mas eu sei que preciso tentar)_

Gina ainda sorria quando entrou no Salão. Ela olhou ao redor, procurando por Daphne, mas não a encontrou. Decidiu caminhar de volta para Harry, Rony e Hermione, que ainda estavam sentados no mesmo lugar onde ela os tinha visto antes do rápido momento com Daphne. Antes que pudesse rumar novamente em direção a eles, ela avistou Draco entrando no Salão. Ela o observou, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, por puro instinto. Sentia que seu sorriso crescia lentamente enquanto o observava e não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Draco finalmente notou que ela o olhava e não esboçou reação. Ele pareceu estudar a expressão dela por um instante e calmamente baixou a cabeça. Gina o observou, o sorriso sumindo lentamente do rosto dela. Ela percebeu que Draco suspirou profundamente e sem olhar de novo nos olhos dela, caminhou para uma das saídas do Salão.

_And I know the roads to riches (Eu conheço as estradas pra riquezas)  
And I know the ways to pain (E conheço os caminhos para a dor)  
I know all the rules and then I know how to break'em (Eu conheço todas as regras e então sei como quebrá-las)  
And then I always know the name of the game (E então eu sempre sei o nome do jogo)_

Draco estudou a expressão de Gina, impassível. Lá estava ela, sorrindo para ele, sem sequer imaginar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Vendo-a ali, tão bela e inocente, ele sentiu como se seu coração caísse. Calmo, Draco baixou a cabeça e seus olhos desviaram sutilmente para o seu braço esquerdo. Com um suspiro profundo, ele rumou para fora do Salão, em direção ao seu dormitório. Ele não teve coragem de olhar novamente nos olhos de Gina. Pela primeira vez, Draco sentiu a Marca Negra estampada em seu braço pesar como jamais sentira.

_But I don't know how to leave you (Mas eu não sei como te deixar)  
And I'll never let you fall (E eu nunca te deixarei cair)  
And I don't know how you do it (E eu não sei como você consegue)  
Making love out of nothing at all (Fazer amor em troca de nada)_


	20. Os sete pecados capitais

**Capítulo XX - Os sete pecados capitais**

**Gula.** _Do lat. Gula, 'esôfago', 'garganta'. 1. Excesso na comida e na bebida. Cf. glutonaria 2. Apego excessivo a boas iguarias._

Uma semana. Havia se passado exatamente uma semana desde a noite do Baile, uma semana desde que Gina e Draco se falaram pela última vez. A ruiva tentara conversar com ele, da maneira mais discreta possível, mas ele parecia não fazer o menor esforço para lhe dar atenção. Gina tentava encontrar uma explicação plausível para o distanciamento dele, tentava decifrar desde aquela noite o último olhar enigmático que ele havia trocado com ela, aquele olhar sem expressão e que ao mesmo tempo parecia querer dizer-lhe tanto. Na noite anterior, Draco havia lhe mandado um curto bilhete com a mensagem "Consiga a câmera do seu amigo Colin. É urgente." E agora, lá estava ele, sentado do outro lado do salão comunal, parecendo esforçar-se para evitar olhar para ela.

Despercebida, a garota continuava a comer a torta de abóbora no prato a sua frente, ainda que não tivesse o mínimo de fome.

"Ei, porca," a voz de Colin a despertou de seus devaneios, "você vai comer todo o estoque de tortas de abóbora da escola?"

Gina olhou para seu lado esquerdo e viu Colin, sentado e encarando-a com uma expressão questionadora.

"Me deixa em paz, Colin," Gina disse, virando-se novamente para o prato e devorando outro pedaço de torta.

"Não," Colin disse, tomando o garfo da mão dela, "Gina, você passou a semana inteira agindo como uma louca, comendo tudo que vê pela frente e ignorando todo mundo. Tudo bem ignorar os outros, mas a mim? Nada disso, converse comigo."

Gina respirou fundo, ponderando o que diria a Colin.

"Eu preciso da sua câmera."

* * *

**Soberba. **_(ê). Fem. Substantivado do adj. 'soberbo'. S. f. **1.** Elevação ou altura de uma coisa em relação a outra. **2.** Orgulho excessivo; altivez, arrogância, presunção, sobrançaria, sobranceria._

Draco observava Gina discretamente, vendo-a atacar uma torta a sua frente. O amigo dela, Colin, também a observava e Draco deduziu que aquilo nada mais era do que parte de um plano da garota para conseguir a câmera de Colin emprestada. Draco não conseguia imaginar como aquilo funcionaria, mas também não achava outra explicação para a aparência e atitude decadente que Gina exibia diante daquela torta.

"Você tem falado com a Weasley, Draco?" Blaise perguntou baixinho ao loiro, que estava sentado do seu lado.

"Não é da sua conta, Blaise," Draco respondeu secamente.

"Considerando o que nós vamos ter que fazer hoje à noite, eu acho que é da minha conta, sim, Draco," o moreno disse, impaciente e lançando um olhar de raiva a Draco.

"Nós?"

"Por favor, Draco, você sabe que não pode deixá-la com os seus dois capangas, eles não vão se controlar."

"E você vai?"

Blaise sorriu. "Se você quiser que eu me controle, sim."

Draco deu um meio sorriso, balançando a cabeça.

"Nada foi decidido ainda, Blaise."

"Bom, então me deixe informado caso-"

"Por quê? Por que todo o interesse em se envolver nisso, Blaise? Eu não preciso da sua ajuda."

"Mesmo?" Blaise perguntou, sarcasticamente.

"Mesmo."

Blaise suspirou. "Tudo bem, Malfoy. Só espero que você esteja pronto pra arcar com as conseqüências."

"Eu estarei."

* * *

**Avareza.** _(ê). Do lat. avaritia. S. f. **1. **Excessivo e sórdido apego ao dinheiro; esganação**. 2.** Falta de generosidade; mesquinhez. **3.** Fig. Ciúme, zelo._

"Ah Gina, não, não posso."

"Mas Colin, é só por essa noite! Eu prometo que tomo cuidado!" Gina implorava, segurando o braço do amigo. "Por favor! Eu preciso!"

"E por que você precisa?" Colin perguntou, lançando um olhar desconfiado a ela.

Gina ponderou por um minuto.

"Eu não posso dizer."

"Então eu não posso te emprestar."

"Colin!"

"Gina, é simples, você me diz porquê precisa da câmera e eu posso pensar se vou te emprestar."

"Deixa de ser egoísta, Colin! Eu sou sua amiga!"

"E eu sou seu amigo e você sequer consegue me dizer porquê precisa da câmera!"

"Não é que eu não consiga dizer, Colin, é que eu não posso dizer!"

"Então eu também não posso emprestar, já disse."

Gina respirou fundo. Ela sabia que Colin tinha um zelo exagerado por aquela câmera, mas em nenhum momento passou-lhe pela cabeça que ele se negaria emprestá-la como um favor à ela. Num movimento brusco, Gina levantou-se da cadeira. De pé, a ruiva encarou Draco, do outro lado do salão e fez questão de continuar encarando-o o tempo que fosse necessário até que ele finalmente olhasse para ela. Quando o olhar de Draco encontrou o de Gina, a garota fez um discreto aceno de cabeça em direção às portas do salão principal e em seguida dirigiu um olhar frio a Colin.

"Quer saber, Colin? Engula essa porra de câmera," e ao dizer isso, Gina rumou para fora do salão, deixando para trás um Colin embasbacado e um Draco desconfiado.

* * *

**Preguiça.** _Do lat. pigritia. S.f. **1.** Aversão ao trabalho; negligência, indolência, mandriice. **2.** Morosidade, lentidão, pachorra, moleza._

Gina esperava impacientemente por Draco. Ela já tinha deixado o salão principal há pelo menos 10 minutos e nem sinal do loiro. A garota estava certa de que ele tinha notado o sinal, então não havia desculpa para que ele não aparecesse. Quando Gina estava prestes a voltar para o salão, ela viu Draco saindo lentamente de lá e caminhando devagar em direção a ela. Minutos depois, ele chegou onde ela estava.

"Finalmente!"

"Calma, Weasley. Eu não podia sair junto com você, as pessoas iam notar."

"Ah, claro, as 20 pessoas que comiam distraidamente iam perceber que nós saímos juntos, ainda mais quando há alguém saindo do salão a cada minuto!"

Draco revirou os olhos. "O quê você quer?"

Gina sentiu vontade de dar uma tapa na cara dele, tamanha a indiferença com a qual Draco vinha tratando-a. Mas ao invés disso, a ruiva optou por lidar com a situação da mesma forma.

"Achei que você deveria saber que o Colin não vai me emprestar a câmera," ela disse, calmamente. "Pronto, você já sabe," e lançando a Draco um olhar despreocupado, Gina fez menção de ir embora. Draco, porém, a segurou pelo braço.

"Como assim não vai?" Ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho. "Achei que vocês fossem amigos."

"Você poderia soltar meu braço?" Ela perguntou, serenamente. Draco o fez de imediato, revirando mais uma vez os olhos.

"Então?"

"Nós somos amigos, mas o Colin é extremamente possessivo com relação à câmera dele."

Draco suspirou. "Bicha."

"Cuidado com as palavras, Draco, o Colin é meu amigo."

"Grande amigo que sequer pode te emprestar a merda dessa câmera!"

"Pra quê você precisa dela afinal?"

"Esqueceu que nós temos um acordo, Weasley? Diferente de você, eu pretendo ir até o fim com o plano."

"E qual é o plano?"

"Arranje a câmera e você vai descobrir."

"Você é surdo? O Colin não vai me emprestar a câmera!"

Draco sorriu maliciosamente, recostando-se na árvore. "Então a pegue sem pedi-la emprestada."

Foi a vez de Gina revirar os olhos. "Você obviamente não conhece o Colin. Ele não se separa da câmera."

O sorriso de Draco cresceu ainda mais. "Faça com que ele se separe."

Gina bufou. "Cansei dos códigos, Malfoy."

Draco, ainda sorrindo, retirou um pequeno frasco de dentro de suas vestes. Era um frasco azulado, com um liquido fino, aparentemente incolor. "Dê isso a ele e você vai conseguir a câmera a tempo."

Gina franziu o cenho. "Que merda é essa, Draco, você anda com veneno nos bolsos agora?"

Draco deu uma pequena gargalhada. "Ah Weasley, você tem um senso de humor interessante. Isso não é veneno. É apenas uma distração. Você põe isso na bebida do seu amiguinho e em pouco menos de uma hora, ele vai dormir como um anjo."

"O quê é isso?"

"Você não quer saber."

"Eu perguntei, não foi?"

"É uma droga trouxa, inofensiva."

"Duvido."

"Tudo bem, não é totalmente inofensiva, mas é inofensiva o bastante."

"Isso não existe, Draco. Eu não vou drogar o Colin pra conseguir a câmera."

"Ótimo, então use uma Imperius nele."

"O quê?!"

"Essas são as duas opções que você tem, Weasley. Ou melhor, que eu tenho, já que eu assumo que você não saiba usar essa maldição."

"Ah, e você sabe?"

Draco não respondeu, apenas lançou a Gina um olhar misterioso. "A questão é, a responsabilidade de conseguir a câmera não é minha, é sua. Então consiga. Eu não vou mexer um dedo sequer tentando ajudar você com isso, já fiz a minha parte."

"O que faz você pensar que eu me importo com isso? Esse plano nem me interessa mais."

Draco riu. "Típico."

"O quê?"

"Típico, Weasley. Eu sabia que você ia desistir."

"Não, eu-"

"Eu lembro muito bem, naquele dia, na Enfermaria, eu te avisei que não tinha entrado nesse acordo pra brincar e você teve a audácia de dizer que eu não deveria duvidar do que você era capaz."

"Malfoy-"

"É claro que eu deveria, e eu duvidei. Porque aqui estamos nós, a meros passos de realizar o que planejamos desde o inicio e você desiste, na reta final."

"Eu não-"

"Tudo bem, Weasley. Se você ainda ama o Potter e não é capaz de-"

"CALA A BOCA!"

Draco olhou para Gina surpreso. "Toquei num ponto fraco?"

Gina arrancou o pequeno frasco da mão de Draco. "Que horas?"

"Dez horas, na Sala Precisa."

"Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo?"

"Sim, se você for pontual."

"Às dez, certo?"

"Exatamente."

"E o quê você vai fazer?"

"Já está feito, Weasley. A partir de agora, está tudo em suas mãos."

Gina lançou um olhar de desconfiança à Draco e com um suspiro, rumou de volta para o castelo.

* * *

**Ira.** _Do lat. ira. S. f. **1.** Cólera, raiva, indignação. **2.** Desejo de vingança._

Gina caminhava despercebida pelos corredores, em direção a sala comunal. O vidro em seu bolso parecia pesar uma tonelada. A garota não sabia se deveria seguir adiante com aquilo, simplesmente para provar para Draco que não ia desistir do plano. A verdade é que Gina passara as últimas semanas tão envolvida com Draco que o plano fora esquecido, plano este que ela sequer sabia do que se tratava. Ela sentiu que o acordo era apenas uma desculpa para que os dois pudessem continuar se encontrando, sem que ambos tivessem que admitir que faziam aquilo pelo simples fato de gostarem da companhia um do outro. Gina sabia que era recíproco, tinha que ser. Aquela noite na floresta tinha significado algo e ela tinha certeza disso. Mas por um momento, a ruiva ponderou se o plano não teria sido apenas uma desculpa para que Draco conseguisse o que queria, transar com ela. A principio ela achou que não fazia sentido, mas e se ele tivesse feito uma aposta com algum de seus amigos da Sonserina? Talvez com Blaise, quem sabe até com Daphne? Apostando que conseguiria chegar às últimas com a Weasley. O pensamento revirou o estômago de Gina, pensar que poderia ter sido usada daquela maneira, enganada tão facilmente por Malfoy. Fazia sentido, ele a ignorava desde aquela noite. Mas não, ele ainda queria dar continuidade ao plano, então sua motivação era outra. Gina não queria acreditar que Draco fingira o tempo todo e no fundo, ela sabia que não. Havia algo verdadeiro ali.

Mas até que ponto essa verdade valia a pena? Drogar seu melhor amigo apenas para conseguir uma câmera, que ela sequer sabia a que propósito iria servir? Levar adiante um plano que ela sequer sabia se valia a pena? Uma vingança que já nem fazia sentido para ela?

Gina estava cheia de questões e a cada passo a sala comunal ficava mais próxima, o momento em que ela veria Colin se aproximava e a garota precisava de algo, um sinal, alguma coisa que a garantisse que fazer aquilo, trair a confiança do seu melhor amigo, era algo que, de alguma maneira, valeria a pena.

Foi então que Gina viu os dois. Harry e Cho, ao lado do quadro da Mulher Gorda, trocando carinhos e sorrindo um para o outro. Por um minuto, Gina sentiu-se possuída por um sentimento de amargura. A garota sabia que Harry e Cho não eram exatamente um casal modelo, mas ela também sabia que eles tinham algo verdadeiro, algo que ambos sabiam que era verdadeiro. Algo importante o suficiente para fazer com que os dois magoassem pessoas que eram importantes para eles, apenas para ficarem juntos. De certa forma, Gina admirava os dois e talvez quisesse ter aquilo que eles tinham. Mas não era o suficiente.

Vê-los juntos, daquela maneira, era a motivação que Gina precisava. Aquela imagem lhe trouxe lembranças do dia em que ela descobrira a traição de Harry. Não lhe bastava ter aquilo, ela também queria destruir o que os dois tinham. Fazê-los sofrer da mesma maneira que ela tinha sofrido. Gina pensou que chegara a acreditar que aquilo estava além dela, que ela não precisava mais de vingança. Mas aquela imagem trouxe à tona a verdade que a ruiva escondera de si mesma, a verdade que tinha-se perdido em meio as distrações que Draco trouxera com ele.

Com ou sem Draco, Gina ainda _precisava_ de sua vingança. E essa era a motivação que a faria levar o plano adiante.

* * *

**Inveja.** _Do lat. invidia S. f. **1.** Desgosto ou pesar pela felicidade de outrem. **2.** Desejo violento de possuir o bem alheio._

"Você tem certeza que ninguém desconfia de nossos encontros," Lúcio perguntou, escondido nas sombras.

"Absoluta."

"Nem o Draco?"

"De forma alguma."

"Você tem conseguido informações com relação a ele e a Weasley?"

"Tanto quanto possível."

"Isso não é o bastante."

"Eu saberei mais, muito em breve. Mas você já deve ter percebido que a relação dos dois não é apenas um caso."

"O quê você está tentando me dizer?"

"O Draco não está brincando com ela, Lúcio. Ele não está engajado no plano que você designou pra ele."

Lúcio respirou fundo. "Eu não sei como vou lidar com isso, é impossível tomar uma atitude estando tão longe dele e-"

"Eu tomo conta disso."

"O quê você vai fazer?"

"Isso depende do que eu posso fazer."

"Sem limitações."

"O Lord das Trevas quer a Weasley, não é?"

Lúcio sorriu.

"Ele poderá tê-la, com ou sem a ajuda do seu filho."

"E como podemos saber se o Draco não mudaria de idéia sobre isso?"

A outra pessoa riu. "Ele não vai mudar de idéia, Lúcio. Eu venho observando o Draco há mais tempo do que ele imagina. Eu tenho certeza de que ele está apaixonado pela Weasley. Nada que você faça poderia obrigá-lo a entregá-la ao Lord."

"Então o quê você sugere?"

"Deixe-me entregá-la ao Lord."

"E deixar o Draco completamente fora da missão?"

"Por favor, Lúcio, seu filho é a pessoa menos adequada pra isso! Você pode obter a confiança do Lord mesmo que ele não entregue a Weasley, desde que _eu_ o faça. Você só precisa deixar que ele saiba disso."

"Saiba que você é responsável pela missão agora?"

"Exatamente."

Lúcio não respondeu.

"O Draco não quer essa missão, ele não trabalhou por ela! Eu sou capaz, Lúcio, eu mereço a Marca Negra, não o idiota do seu filho que recebeu a dele sem nem merecê-la!"

"Draco está confuso-"

"O Draco não quer ser um comensal, aceite isso!" Saindo das sombras, a pessoa aproximou-se de Lucio, segurando as mãos dele, como se lhe implorasse. "Eu tenho provado a você que mereço essa chance, Lúcio. Não é justo que o Draco consiga uma oportunidade quando ele nem ao menos se importa com a honra de se tornar um Comensal. Dê-me uma chance, por favor. Diga ao Lord que eu posso entregar a Weasley a ele. Você dirá?"

Lúcio ponderou. Ele não tinha alternativa a não ser acreditar. Naquela noite na floresta, ele desconfiara que Draco não estivesse apto para o trabalho, mas os laços de sangue falaram mais alto. Agora ele tinha a oportunidade de entregar a missão para alguém que de fato poderia realizá-la, mas isso implicaria abdicar de Draco, talvez entregá-lo a ira do Lord por não ser capaz de honrar sua Marca Negra. Como pai, ele gostaria de dar uma nova chance a Draco. Como servo, ele sabia que Draco jamais seria fiel e dedicado a Voldemort como ele era. E no fim das contas, era isso que importava. Lúcio sabia que Draco estava fadado a decepcioná-lo. Sem que pudesse evitar o pesar que sentia por novamente abandonar o filho, mas confiante de que tomava a decisão certa, Lúcio finalmente respondeu.

"Eu direi, Daphne."

A garota sorriu vitoriosa.

* * *

**  
Luxúria.** _Do lat. luxuria. S.f. **1.** Viço ou exuberância das plantas. **2.** Incontinência, lascívia; sensualidade. **3.** Dissolução, corrução, libertinagem._

_"Olha Colin, me desculpa por ter tratado você daquela forma, okay?" Disse Gina, entregando ao amigo, que estava sentado numa das poltronas da sala comunal, uma das taças que ela segurava._

_"Suco de abóbora, Gina?"_

_"Eu sei que é o seu preferido. Aceite isso como uma oferta de paz," ela finalizou, sorrindo._

_Colin sorriu e ergueu a taça, propondo um brinde._

_"A nós."_

_Gina sorriu desconcertada. "A nós."_

_A ruiva bebeu um pequeno gole de sua própria taça enquanto assistia Colin beber rapidamente seu suco. Gina sentia o nervosismo crescer a cada gole que Colin tomava. Ela não sabia como ele reagiria a sabe-se lá que droga Malfoy tinha dado a ela para auxiliá-los no plano de conseguir a câmera. Pouco mais de dez minutos depois, os efeitos começaram a surgir. Colin parecia inquieto, eufórico, muito mais do que de costume. Assustadoramente mais do que de costume._

Gina caminhava calmamente pelos corredores, em direção a Sala Precisa. Faltavam cinco minutos para as 10 horas e ela estava surpresa – e aliviada – por não ter se deparado com nenhum monitor nos corredores. Era um sábado à noite e talvez por isso a vigilância na escola não estivesse tão acirrada.

A garota não conseguia parar de pensar em Colin e na forma como o tinha deixado.

_"Gina, vamos dançar? Eu estou com vontade de dançar!" Colin dizia, entusiasmado, enquanto Gina o puxava em direção ao quatro dele._

_"Vamos, Colin, assim que nós chegarmos ao seu quarto a gente dança," ela começava a ficar impaciente diante da euforia do amigo. Se Draco realmente acreditava que aquela era a melhor forma de conseguir a câmera de Colin, ele teria que conseguir por conta própria._

_Chegando ao quarto, Colin desvencilhou-se das mãos de Gina e deu início a uma rotina de passos inconstantes. Gina o encarava incrédula, pensando na sorte dos dois estarem sozinhos ali. Era óbvio que alguém acabaria por perceber que algo estava errado se visse Colin daquela maneira._

_"Me beija," Colin disse, subitamente, aproximando-se de Gina._

_Os olhos da garota por pouco não pularam fora das órbitas. Colin a encarava como se estivesse prestes a arrancar suas roupas e num impulso, abraçou-a tão forte que Gina por pouco não perdeu o equilíbrio. Num impulso seguinte, ele a beijou. Os olhos de Gina arregalaram-se ainda mais e ela tentou inutilmente se desvencilhar do aperto do amigo._

_"Colin-eu-acho-melhor-" Gina sequer conseguia completar uma frase, tamanha a voracidade com a qual Colin a beijava._

_De repente, Gina sentiu seu corpo caindo na cama, Colin ainda a segurava firmemente. A garota não sabia o que fazer e simplesmente desistiu de tentar desvencilhar-se. Colin ria e a beijava, parecendo completamente descontrolado e deixando todo peso de seu corpo em cima dela. Gina não sabia se era o nervosismo ou o absurdo da situação, mas antes mesmo que ela pudesse se dar conta, a garota teve um ataque de risos. Colin parecia achar a situação engraçada também, pois ria junto com ela. Poucos minutos se passaram até que Gina percebesse que estava rindo sozinha da situação. Colin estava em silêncio e imóvel._

_"Colin?" Ela perguntou, o tom risonho dando lugar à preocupação. "Colin?"_

_Num movimento rápido, Gina empurrou Colin para o lado e viu que ele não esboçava nenhuma reação. De imediato, ela checou o pulso dele e percebeu que estava normal. Ele parecia estar dormindo. Gina respirou fundo, aliviada. Tudo parecia normal._

_"Acho que esse era o resultado que o Draco estava esperando," ela disse para si mesma, encarando o garoto imóvel ao seu lado._

A ruiva parou diante da parede que representava a entrada da Sala Precisa. Respirou fundo e observou o lugar.

"Vê algo de interessante, Weasley?" A voz de Draco fez-se ouvir às costas dela.

Gina tomou um pequeno susto, mas virou-se para encará-lo calmamente.

"Por enquanto não," ela respondeu, de forma suave.

"Muito trabalho pra conseguir a câmera do seu amiguinho?" Draco perguntou, zombeteiro, apontando para a câmera pendurada no pescoço de Gina.

"Além do fato dele ter me assediado sexualmente depois de ter ingerido aquela porcaria que você me deu, não."

"Como assim te assediado?"

"Exatamente o que você ouviu. O Colin ficou todo animadinho e começou a me beijar antes de-"

"Te beijar? E você deixou?" Draco perguntou, com uma irritação crescente na voz.

"Antes de desmaiar em cima de mim. E sim, eu deixei, Malfoy," ela respondeu, provocativa. "Não é como se eu tivesse opção, eu não sabia qual era o efeito daquilo."

"É óbvio que você tinha uma opção, Weasley," ele disse, tentando disfarçar o desgosto pela novidade, mas falhando copiosamente. "Você está usando a situação como desculpa pra justificar-"

"Por quê eu precisaria justificar alguma coisa pra você, Draco?"

"Você não precisa," ele respondeu friamente.

"Ótimo."

Draco deu um suspiro. "Está pronta?"

"Sempre," ela respondeu, sorrindo discretamente.

Sem aviso, ele segurou a mão dela. "Concentre-se, Weasley."

"Em quê?"

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. "Em mim."

Pouco menos de um minuto depois, os dois estavam em um lugar escuro, que se assemelhava a um corredor. Em cada lado, havia um espaço estreito, como o de uma porta. No lado direito, podia-se ver uma fraca iluminação de velas emanando do aposento que ficava atrás daquele espaço.

"Draco?" Uma voz masculina perguntou.

"Esse é o Blaise? O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Gina perguntou, sussurrando.

"Parte do plano," Draco respondeu de forma cortante. "Você vai pra aquele lado e prepara a câmera, eu vou-"

"Chega, Malfoy, me diz o que está acontecendo AGORA!" Ainda que sussurrasse, a voz de Gina soou raivosa e decidida.

Draco imediatamente encarou a garota, surpreso.

"Tudo bem, vem comigo," ele disse, guiando-a para o lado oposto ao da luz.

Chegando ao outro espaço da esquerda, Gina viu um longo corredor negro e próximo de onde eles estavam, uma parede espelhada, com o que parecia ser um pequeno espaço no meio e um tripé a frente dele. A ruiva notou que era possível ver através da parede, mas não conseguiu discernir o que havia lá.

"Eu já disse, Weasley, isso é o plano. Está acontecendo, agora."

"Eu percebi isso, Malfoy, mas _o quê_ está acontecendo? Você só me diz isso, 'é o plano' e pronto, não me dá detalhes. Eu preciso saber no que estou me metendo."

"Você não parecia preocupada quando fez o acordo comigo," ele disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Achei que você fosse capaz de qualquer coisa."

"Ha-ha, lindo. Agora me diz o que está acontecendo."

"Dizer? Não, Weasley, eu posso fazer melhor. Eu posso lhe _mostrar_ o que está acontecendo," ele finalizou com o mesmo sorriso malicioso, guiando a ruiva em direção à parede.

Gina seguiu desconfiada e percebeu que não se tratava de uma parede espelhada e sim de um grande vidro que ocupava quase toda a parede. Ao centro, um tripé e um pouco acima dele um espaço arredondado.

A garota observou através do espelho e viu-se diante do que parecia ser um quarto. Uma grande cama preta ao centro, coberta de lençóis cinza, velas ao redor de todo o aposento e cortinas pretas e cinzas.

"Esse é meu quarto," Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Gina franziu o cenho. "E porquê diabos-" A garota parou de falar no minuto em que Blaise surgiu detrás de uma das cortinas e agachou-se no chão, temendo que ele a visse.

Draco revirou os olhos. "Isso é um falso espelho, Weasley, ele não pode te ver."

"Tem certeza?"

"Você está com medo do Blaise?"

"Não medo," ela respondeu, levantando-se. "Mas considerando que eu ainda não sei o que está acontecendo, tenho minhas dúvidas se eu quero que ele saiba que eu estou aqui."

Draco riu. "Ainda tentando manter a pose de inocente, não é? Relaxa, ele já sabe que você está aqui, mas ele não vai te ver em nenhum momento, se essa é sua preocupação."

Foi a vez de Gina revirar os olhos. "Tudo bem, então qual é o plano? Eu ainda não entendi."

"Bom, você percebeu que seu trabalho aqui vai ser fotografar, certo?"

"Isso é óbvio," ela respondeu, ajustando a câmera de Colin no tripé e encaixando a lente no espaço arredondado do espelho.

"Perfeito. Como você pode ver, eu planejei tudo nos mínimos detalhes, então certifique-se de tirar excelentes fotografias, Weasley."

Gina começava a se irritar novamente. "Fotografias de quê, Malfoy?"

Draco lançou a ela um sorriso quase indecifrável. Assemelhava-se ao típico sorriso malicioso que ele costumava lhe lançar, mas com diferenças sutis. Dessa vez, o sorriso parecia cheio de pura maldade.

Num movimento lento, Draco bateu duas vezes de leve no espelho, como se batesse numa porta. Blaise pareceu entender o sinal prontamente e disse "Pode vir agora, querida."

Gina levou a mão até a boca, em choque. Seguida do chamado de Blaise, Cho Chang apareceu detrás das cortinas, usando apenas um roupão preto, transparente e caminhando na direção de Blaise. Ela tinha uma expressão distante e Gina pode perceber algo familiar nos olhos dela.

"Draco, como você conseguiu trazê-la... Isso..."

"Pense bem, Weasley, você sabe exatamente como eu a trouxe até aqui."

No momento em que Draco terminou de dizer aquilo, ela sabia. Como ela soube no momento em que viu Cho aparecendo daquela forma, no momento em que viu os olhos da garota. Imperius.

"Draco, você..." Gina sequer conseguia completar a frase, tamanho o choque diante daquela situação.

Ostentando novamente o mesmo sorriso maligno, Draco a encarou.

"Hora do show, Weasley."


	21. Belos e sujos

**Capítulo XXI – Belos e sujos**

Draco estava prestes a entrar no quarto onde estavam Cho e Blaise, quando Gina começou a balbuciar palavras inaudíveis.

"Eu não acredito," ela sussurrava para si mesma. "Você... como você pôde?"

"O quê, Weasley?" ele perguntou, encarando-a confuso.

"Esse tempo todo, você... Esse plano, você nunca precisou de mim, você já sabia..."

"Claro que eu precisei de você, Weasley, eu ainda preciso. Você trouxe a câmera, não foi?"

"Você sabia desde o começo, você sabia o que ia fazer, você... como, Draco, como..."

"Lá vem você com o drama," ele interrompeu, encostando-se no espelho e revirando os olhos.

"O que eu fui pra você, Draco, uma distração? Uma maneira de tornar esse plano mais divertido?" Ela perguntou, tentando inutilmente conter as lágrimas.

"Pára com isso, Weasley," dessa vez Draco estava mais sério, observando-a de uma forma um pouco preocupada.

"Você nunca precisou de mim, não é? Esse tempo todo você-"

"Foi você quem sugeriu a vingança contra os dois!" Draco disse, alterando-se.

"Você me usou, Draco, esse tempo todo você brincou comigo e-"

"CHEGA!" Ele gritou, encarando-a furiosamente.

"O que diabos você quer que eu faça então, Draco?" A voz de Blaise fez-se ouvir de dentro do quarto.

"Não estou falando com você, Blaise," Draco respondeu friamente.

Ele aproximou-se de Gina e a segurou firme pelos braços, encarando-a.

"Eu nunca te forcei a nada."

"Eu sei, mas eu-"

"Você me diz pra parar e eu paro com isso. Esse lugar, a maldição, tudo."

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, olhando-o surpresa.

"Eu só preciso de uma palavra, Gina," ele sussurrou, aproximando-se ainda mais dela, seus lábios quase prestes a tocarem os de Gina. "Uma palavra e eu desisto desse plano."

Gina ficou sem fôlego por um momento. Vendo-o decidido daquela maneira, disposto a desistir de tudo se ela pedisse. Ela via verdade nos olhos dele, todas as dúvidas que permeavam sua cabeça durante aquela semana pareciam ter desaparecido. E sem hesitação, Gina o beijou.

Draco foi pego de surpresa pelo beijo, mas também não hesitou em retribuí-lo. Segundos depois, ele pressionava Gina contra o espelho falso a frente deles, beijando-a calorosamente. Suas mãos exploravam o corpo dela de forma livre, enquanto ela o abraçava forte. Demorou-lhe alguns segundos para que Draco percebesse uma queimação em seu braço. A Marca Negra.

O loiro parou imediatamente de reagir aos carinhos de Gina. A ruiva percebeu e o encarou.

"O quê houve?"

"Nada."

"Ah, então é isso que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Blaise perguntou com malícia, observando-os parado na abertura da porta.

Gina desviou os olhos dele de imediato ao perceber que o garoto usava apenas uma cueca de seda preta e nada mais.

"Não fique tímida, Weasley," ele brincou, percebendo o constrangimento dela.

"Blaise, sai daqui," Draco disse friamente e sentiu Gina aproximar-se dele, segurando seu braço e trazendo-o para próximo dela, como se fosse dizer-lhe algo. Antes que pudesse formular uma frase, Gina sentiu uma onda cortante atravessar-lhe o corpo. Não era uma sensação ruim, mas parecia haver algo de errado com ela. Ainda assim, Gina deu um pequeno sorriso, sentindo-se estranhamente atenta.

Draco notou a estranha reação da garota e a observou, franzindo o cenho. Segundos depois ele notou que Gina segurava-lhe forte o braço, exatamente no lugar onde estava sua Marca Negra. Draco desvencilhou-se dela rapidamente. A mera idéia de que Gina ficaria exposta a algo tão sombrio e desprezível como aquela marca lhe causava angústia.

"Saia daqui, Blaise," ele disse novamente, observando Gina, que agora parecia apenas tentar desviar o olhar dos dois garotos.

"Com prazer, Draco, assim que você me disser o quê exatamente eu devo fazer com a Chang."

Draco encarou Gina, como se lhe perguntasse que atitude tomar. Gina finalmente olhou para Blaise e sem desviar os olhos dele, ela respondeu, "o quê você quiser, Zabini."

Blaise sorriu. "Eu gosto dela, Draco," e com isso, voltou para o quarto.

Draco foi pego de surpresa pela resposta dela. "Você tem certeza, Gina?"

"Absoluta. É melhor você se juntar a ele," ela respondeu, calmamente. "Eu tenho algumas fotos a tirar."

Draco não se convenceu da súbita mudança de atitude dela, mas caminhou em direção ao quarto. Blaise e Cho beijavam-se tão intensamente que Draco chegou a duvidar que ela realmente estivesse sob o efeito da Imperius, tamanha a reciprocidade dos seus atos. Cho não parecia tentar resistir à maldição de maneira alguma.

Antes que Draco chegasse perto dos dois, os cliques da máquina fizeram-se ouvir pelo quarto. O barulho era mais nítido do que Draco achou que seria, mas logo se tornou imperceptível diante dos sons que Blaise e Cho começaram a fazer. Os dois estavam nus, entrelaçados de uma forma que tornava impossível que Draco se juntasse a eles. O que não importava, pois ele não tinha interesse em participar.

Os cliques da máquina continuavam persistentes e Draco assistia à cena desenrolando-se a sua frente sem reação alguma. Era como se ele estivesse em transe. Os cliques continuavam e pareciam torna-se cada vez mais audíveis. Draco olhou na direção do espelho que escondia a figura de Gina, olhou novamente para a cama, onde Cho estava deitada recebendo sexo oral de Blaise e antes que pudesse olhar para Blaise, seu olhar se fixou nos olhos de Cho. Frios, mas algo neles demonstrava hesitação.

Não, ela não estava gostando. Ela estava tentando quebrar a maldição.

"Pára," Draco disse.

Blaise não pareceu dar a mínima atenção. Draco observou o rosto de Cho novamente. Ela estava sob o efeito de uma maldição e foi estúpido de sua parte achar que por algum momento ela estava aproveitando aquela situação.

"Eu disse PÁRA!" Draco bradou, fazendo com que Blaise parasse subitamente e o encarasse.

"Por quê?" Para a surpresa dos dois, a pergunta veio de Gina.

Draco a encarou, incrédulo. Ela estava a poucos metros de distância dele, não mais atrás do espelho, segurando a câmera. Blaise levantou-se, usando um lençol para cobrir o corpo.

"Nós já temos material suficiente," Draco respondeu, de forma seca.

"Nós poderíamos ter bem mais."

"Concordo com o Blaise."

"Isso não está aberto a discussões," Draco disse, furioso. "Blaise, se vista e leve a Chang embora. Desfaça o feitiço e use um feitiço para apagar a memória dela."

"Draco, isso é alguma brincadeira? Você se deu a todo esse trabalho e agora-"

"Eu já disse CHEGA!" O loiro bradou, encarando Blaise ferozmente.

"Tudo bem, Blaise," Gina interferiu. "O Draco está sensível hoje, é melhor pararmos."

Gina e Blaise trocaram sorrisos maliciosos e Draco afastou-se dos dois, indo para o lado oposto do quarto. Passaram-se minutos e Draco permaneceu de costas para Gina, Blaise e Cho.

"Ok, você está decente agora, Chang, vamos lá," ele ouviu a voz de Blaise e em seguida um barulho alto, como o de um vento forte. Significava que eles tinham saído da Sala Precisa. Ele continuou onde estava.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos até que ele ouviu a voz de Gina.

"Você está bem, Malfoy?" Ela perguntou num tom de deboche. "Pra alguém que teve a imaginação de arquitetar um plano desse, você certamente não tem a coragem pra executá-lo."

"Calada," ele disse friamente.

"Uh, acertei um ponto fraco."

"CALADA, WEASLEY!" Ele gritou, avançando na direção da garota e ficando a centímetros de distância dela.

Gina assustou-se inicialmente, mas o susto logo deu lugar a um sorriso de malícia. Draco estava ofegante e Gina parecia se divertir com o desconforto dele.

"Você tem problemas, Malfoy," ela disse calmamente, afastando-se dele e colocando a câmera de Colin numa pequena mesa no canto do quarto. Despreocupada, ela fez um movimento com a varinha e murmurou um feitiço que imediatamente fez com que a cama de Draco ficasse arrumada. Ela sentou-se na cama e o encarou.

"E você não?"

"Você é engraçado. Fez um drama porque eu hesitei em fazer parte do que você planejou e agora age como se eu e o Blaise fôssemos pessoas desprezíveis só porque _nós_ tivemos a coragem de ir adiante com a sua idéia. A sua astúcia é só da boca pra fora, não é mesmo, Malfoy?"

Draco respirou fundo. "Você não sabe o que aconteceu, Gina. Você nunca teria ido adiante com isso se-"

"Se o quê, Draco? Se nada! Eu FUI adiante com o plano, você quem se acovardou na última hora!"

"Você vai se arrepender do que fez, você está fora de si."

"Fora de mim? HA! Você me faz rir. Cheio de ameaças e quando alguém finalmente mostra que não tem medo dos seus joguinhos, você se acovarda. Exatamente como eu esperaria que um Malfoy fizesse."

Draco aproximou-se dela furiosamente.

"Você acha que a sua atitude hoje foi um ato de coragem, Weasley? Você acha que você foi adiante com isso porque achou que deveria? NÃO!"

Num movimento agressivo, Draco rasgou a própria camisa e arrancou-a do corpo. Posicionando seu braço esquerdo de forma que a Marca Negra estampada nele ficasse a uma distância mínima do rosto de Gina, ele gritou.

"ESSA É A SUA CORAGEM, GINA!"

Gina ficou em choque. Ela sentiu como se uma onda de calor e frio cortasse seu corpo e por um minuto ficou completamente sem ar. Por instinto, ela afastou o rosto do braço de Draco e tossiu fortemente. Foi como se a vida tivesse voltado ao seu corpo.

"Draco, como-" Gina ficou sem palavras ao perceber que Draco estava chorando. Ele continuava ali, parado, seu torso exposto e o braço esquerdo exibindo aquela marca.

Gina segurou a mão dele, movimentando seu braço de maneira que a Marca Negra não estava mais na direção dela e levantou-se lentamente. Com a outra mão, Gina acariciou o rosto dele. Draco chorava copiosamente.

"Por que você está chorando, Draco?"

"Eu... Eu não queria que você visse isso, Gina. Eu não queria trazer essa sujeira de volta pra sua vida, eu," ele dizia, entre soluços. "Eu sinto muito." E com isso, ele desabou nos braços dela. Gina prontamente o abraçou, acariciando-lhe a cabeça e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Não foi isso que você trouxe pra mim, Draco."

Ele continuou ali, abraçando-a. Lentamente, Draco começou a beijar o pescoço de Gina e entre os beijos, ele murmurava pedidos de perdão. Ele procedeu a beijar-lhe o rosto, até por fim chegar a sua boca.

Gina retribuiu-lhe o beijo de imediato. Com as duas mãos, ela segurou o pescoço de Draco e trouxe-o para mais perto, ambos caindo na cama dele. Logo Draco cessara o beijo e dava continuidade a outros beijos, enquanto despia Gina de maneira rápida, porém gentil. Ela estava ofegante e gemia levemente. Ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, os seios, a barriga, até chegar-lhe entre as pernas, o que fez com que Gina gemesse mais alto, seu coração acelerando cada vez mais.

Ela sentia a língua quente de Draco dentro dela e seu corpo se contorcia, enquanto seus lábios deixavam escapar gemidos de prazer. Draco segurava com força os quadris de Gina para mantê-la estável e aquilo a excitava ainda mais.

Num movimento brusco, ela levantou o rosto de Draco e fez menção de trazê-lo para junto dela. Ele entendeu o sinal e levantou-se para despir-se da calça que ainda usava, mas Gina o fez primeiro. Ela sentou-se na cama e desabotoou-lhe a calça e prontamente despiu-lhe de sua roupa de baixo, enquanto o encarava. Assim que ela o livrou completamente de suas roupas, Gina agarrou o pênis de Draco e levou sua boca até ele. Ele ficou surpreso e ainda mais excitado, quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

Ele observou enquanto Gina o sugava de maneira intensa, sentindo-se prestes a explodir. Draco fechou os olhos e deixou sua cabeça cair para trás, aproveitando a sensação que o dominava naquele momento. A boca quente de Gina ao redor dele, suas mãos explorando o corpo dele, tudo era demais.

Subitamente, Draco empurrou Gina na cama e juntou-se a ela, beijando-a vorazmente. Ele sentiu a mão de Gina guiar-lo para dentro dela e no instante em que ele a penetrou, os dois deixaram escapar um gemido alto. Draco movia-se lentamente e observava cada feição do rosto dela. Eles se encaravam, nenhum dos dois capaz de desviar o olhar. Draco começava a mover-se mais rápido, encorajado por Gina que também se movia embaixo dele.

Draco sentia que o clímax chegaria a qualquer momento, mas ele queria ter certeza de que Gina chegaria lá também. Com os movimentos tornando-se cada vez mais frenéticos, ele perguntou entre ofegos se Gina estava perto de chegar lá e ela respondeu que sim.

"Isso Draco, continua," Gina sussurrava. "Eu quero que você chegue comigo."

O corpo de Gina contorceu-se de forma mais intensa e Draco sabia que ela tinha chegado ao clímax, então se permitiu fazer o mesmo. Draco enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela, enquanto deixava escapar um gemido alto, quase gutural. Gina, por sua vez, entrelaçou as pernas fortemente ao redor dele e abraçou-o ainda mais forte.

Os dois permaneceram deitados, em silêncio.

Draco foi o primeiro a movimentar-se, afastando-se de Gina e deitando ao lado dela. A garota prontamente o abraçou, enquanto ele acariciava-lhe os cabelos. Inconsciente, Gina passava o indicador pelo braço de Draco e parou ao encostá-lo na Marca Negra. Draco instintivamente afastou o braço, mas Gina o segurou.

"Como você conseguiu essa Marca?" Ela perguntou, despreocupadamente.

Notando a falta de resposta de Draco, Gina o olhou.

"Você pode me dizer, Draco."

"Não, eu não posso."

"Por que não?"

Ele desviou o olhar. Gina segurou-lhe o queixo e o fez olhar novamente pra ela.

"Por que não?"

Ele respirou fundo. "Se eu te disser isso, você nunca mais vai me olhar da mesma forma."

"Eu já não olho pra você da mesma forma," ela disse e continuou, com um leve sorriso, "e eu estou feliz por isso."

Draco não sorriu. Ele não queria contá-la o que ele precisou fazer para conseguir aquela marca. Ele sabia que mesmo que Gina dissesse que aquela revelação não mudaria nada, ela não poderia evitar. Mas por alguma razão, Draco não conseguiria guardar aquele segredo dela.

"Eu matei um homem," ele disse, secamente.

Gina ficou em silêncio, tentando absorver a informação. Draco desvencilhou-se do abraço dela e sentou-se na cama, incapaz de encará-la.

"Agora você sabe."

Gina respirou fundo. "Como?"

"Você quer detalhes?" Ele perguntou, com um sorriso amargo.

"Não detalhes, mas... não sei, uma resposta mais clara," ela respondeu, hesitante.

"Ele era um mendigo. A Bellatrix o trouxe pra minha iniciação, a idéia era de que ela me ensinaria a usar a Cruciatus nele e depois usaríamos a Avada Kedavra. Se ele não morresse por causa da tortura, claro."

Gina sentia-se enojada. Não com relação à Draco, mas pela idéia de que aquele era o tipo de "teste" realizado para que se conseguisse a Marca Negra. O que não deveria tê-la surpreendido, mas acabou acontecendo.

"Então, você... você fez isso?" Ela perguntou, temendo a resposta.

"Não," ele respondeu, friamente. "Eu não consegui. E como eu não queria tornar as coisas piores, fingi que tinha perdido o controle e acabei cortando a garganta dele."

Gina o encarou, em choque. Draco sentiu o olhar dela sobre ele e virou-se para encará-la.

"Ele ia ser morto da mesma forma, Gina," ele continuou, de uma maneira mais doce. "Se eu não fizesse nada, a Bellatrix levaria o plano dela adiante. Eu tentei poupá-lo de uma morte pior."

"Por que você não usou a Avada Kedavra então? É uma maneira muito mais rápida e indolor de se morrer.

Draco deixou escapar uma risada triste. "Você tem idéia de como é difícil usar uma Avada Kedavra, Gina? Era muito arriscado. Se eu tentasse e não conseguisse, eles iam usar aquilo contra mim. Principalmente a Bellatrix, que estava tão realizada de finalmente poder ensinar o sobrinho a usar uma Cruciatus."

"Então como você conseguiu a Marca? Se você não fez o que deveria fazer?"

"Você poderia dizer que meu pai 'intercedeu' por mim. Ele disse umas bobagens a respeito de eu estar nervoso na presença de tantos Comensais e do Lorde e como matar alguém a sangue frio, sem magia, demonstrava certa habilidade também."

"Bom, ele tinha razão," Gina murmurou, antes que pudesse se dar conta do que estava dizendo.

A expressão de Draco mudou drasticamente. Por um instante, ele pareceu devastado.

"Desculpa, Draco, eu-"

"Tudo bem, você tem razão."

Gina suspirou, frustrada. Draco levantou-se e apanhou suas roupas do chão.

"O quê você está fazendo?" Gina perguntou.

"Vestindo a roupa," ele respondeu. "É melhor irmos embora daqui."

"Por quê?"

"Como assim por que, por que nós temos que ir, Gina."

Gina levantou-se e aproximou-se dele. "Não, não temos."

"Gina... você não precisa fazer isso."

"Isso o quê?"

"Isso, fingir que está tudo bem. Eu sei que é uma situação difícil de entender."

"Eu não preciso entender nada, Draco. Isso é o seu passado e não foi nele que eu te conheci."

"Mas foi esse passado que me tornou quem eu sou hoje."

"Então eu posso tentar entender."

"Você não precisa."

"Mas eu quero."

Os dois permaneceram se olhando, em silêncio. Gina segurou a mão de Draco e o levou novamente para a cama. Eles ficaram deitados ali e não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra. Nada mais precisava ser dito.


	22. Cegueira

**Capítulo XXII – Cegueira**

A madrugada era fria e o vento soprava forte. O céu se dividia em cores vermelhas e azuis, denotando que o dia estava próximo. O prado estava deserto, exceto por vultos indistinguíveis que ocupavam uma clareira longe da estrada.

Um assobio de cobra cortou o silêncio, os vultos, pessoas cobertas por capuzes negros, afastaram-se formando um círculo ao redor de duas outras pessoas. Cabelos longos identificavam uma delas; uma cabeça nua e pálida identificava a outra.

"Estou certo de que você entende, minha cara," Voldemort prosseguia, olhando para a garota compenetradamente. "que por mais que eu admire sua lealdade e desejo de me servir, preciso ter certeza de que você estará disposta a cumprir seus deveres."

"Eu estou, Lorde," Daphne respondeu resoluta.

"Designarei uma missão simples a você, como um teste" ele continuou, retirando do bolso de suas vestes uma corrente fina e negra, com um pingente vermelho na ponta. "Preciso que você me leve até a minha querida."

Daphne fez uma expressão confusa.

"Virginia Weasley, Senhorita Greengrass."

A garota ficou surpresa a principio, mas recompôs-se prontamente. "E como eu poderia fazer isso, meu Lorde?"

Voldemort sorriu, maliciosamente. Aproximou-se de Daphne, tomou-lhe a mão entre as suas e colocou na mão dela o colar com o pingente.

"Garanta-me que Virginia irá receber esse presente e não se separará dele."

Daphne ponderou, por não saber exatamente como faria isso. Voldemort leu seus pensamentos.

"Use sua imaginação, Daphne. É de meu entendimento que você e Virginia compartilham de certa amizade."

"Eu não chamaria disso."

"E como você chamaria?"

"Somos educadas uma com a outra. Eu já conversei com ela uma vez porque sou colega de Draco e eles dois estão juntos."

Um forte assobio de cobra cortou o ar. Voldemort pareceu respirar fundo, seus olhos acenderam-se como luzes vermelhas.

"Draco _Malfoy_?"

"Sim, meu Lorde."

Voldemort caminhou pelo círculo formado ao redor dele pelos Comensais.

"Você pretendia me contar isso, Lúcio?" Voldemort perguntou, sem olhar na direção do homem.

"Sim, Lorde, eu-"

"Você pretendia contar-me que seu filho está com minha menina agora? E que por isso ele se recusou a trazê-la para mim?" Com sua voz crescendo perigosamente mais fria, Voldemort virou-se na direção de Lúcio.

"Ele não se recusou, Lorde, Draco jamais faria isso, ele está confuso, com medo, mas ele deseja servir ao senhor!"

"Mentira," a voz de Daphne soou às costas de Voldemort.

"Mentira?" Ele perguntou.

"Calada, menina!" Lúcio bradou, imediatamente.

"Não, não, Lúcio. Eu gostaria de ouvir o que minha nova serva tem a dizer," ele disse, caminhando em direção a Daphne e parando em frente a ela, para observá-la. Daphne pareceu intimidada por ele, mas Voldemort fez um sinal para que ela continuasse.

"O Draco não está confuso, meu Lorde, ele já escolheu por quem lutar."

"Dumbledore?" Voldemort perguntou, com desdém.

"Virginia Weasley," Daphne respondeu, com malicia.

Os olhos de Voldemort acenderam novamente.

"Isso é uma mentira, Lorde, Draco jamais lutaria por uma Weasley! Ele jamais lutaria contra o senhor!" Lúcio clamou, um desespero crescente em sua voz.

"Então porque ele não está aqui agora, hein, Lúcio?" Daphne questionou, desafiadora. "EU estou aqui porque o idiota do seu filho se apaixonou pela Weasley e JAMAIS a entregaria ao Lorde, ainda que ele seja a única pessoa que conseguiria fazer isso sem problemas!"

"CALADA, SUA INSOLENTE!" Lúcio gritou, avançando contra Daphne.

Com um leve aceno de Voldemort, Nagini posicionou-se entre Daphne e Lúcio, impedindo que o homem chegasse mais perto.

"Chega," Voldemort disse, friamente.

"O senhor não vai acreditar nela, não é, mestre?"

"Eu acredito, Lúcio, porque ela está falando a verdade."

Daphne sorriu vitoriosa.

"Tantos anos e você ousou mentir para mim, numa tentativa mundana de defender isso que você chama de _família_," Voldemort praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

"Desculpe-me, Lorde," Lúcio disse, entre lágrimas. "Eu sei que Draco ainda vai perceber seu erro, por favor, dê-lhe outra chance!"

"Estou farto de dar chances aquele incompetente, Lúcio," Voldemort respondeu, rispidamente. Aproximando-se de Daphne, ele continuou. "Certifique-se de que Virginia receberá este presente, Daphne e não deixe que _ninguém_ a atrapalhe. Se isso acontecer, estou certo de que você saberá o que fazer."

"Eu saberei."

Lúcio deixou escapar um suspiro de tristeza. Diante dele, Daphne acabara de assinar a sentença de morte de seu filho.

* * *

Tinham-se passado 3 dias desde que Draco e Gina tinham finalmente executado a ação chave da vingança que Draco planejara. Nada tinha acontecido desde então. Com o feriado, a escola estava vazia, porém os dois não tinham se comunicado desde o ocorrido. Gina devolvera a câmera de Colin, com a desculpa de que ele tinha bebido demais e descuidara-se da câmera, o que fez com que a garota a guardasse para devolvê-la assim que ele estivesse melhor. Sem lembrar-se de nada, Colin agradeceu.

Gina estava em posse do pequeno tubo metálico que aparentava ser o filme da câmera e que através de um feitiço traria a tona todas as fotos tiradas naquela noite. A ruiva estava hesitante sobre o que fazer agora – ela sequer sabia o que Draco tinha em mente. Com esse pensamento, ela enviou-lhe uma mensagem para que eles se encontrassem nos jardins, no lugar afastado de sempre.

Draco chegou lá primeiro e parecia nervoso. Faziam 3 dias desde seu último contato com Gina e ele não sabia exatamente como reagir dessa vez. Tudo parecia ter mudado drasticamente. Antes que Draco pudesse planejar o que fazer ou dizer, Gina chegou.

"Oi," ela o cumprimentou timidamente.

"Oi," ele respondeu, com um leve sorriso.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Draco sugeriu que eles se sentassem ao pé da árvore que os escondia. Gina concordou.

Eles permaneceram sentados, lado a lado e em silêncio por incontáveis segundos, até que Gina se manifestou.

"Eu não quero mais fazer isso, Draco."

"Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou, sem olhar para ela.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo. "Não vale a pena."

"Eu sei."

"O quê você pretendia fazer com as fotos?"

Draco continuou evitando o olhar dela. "Eu as enviaria ao Potter."

Gina respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para frente.

"Isso é tão... cruel."

"Essa era a idéia."

"Eu não quero fazer isso, Draco."

"Você já disse."

"Você me odeia por isso?"

Draco virou-se para ela. Sua expressão ficou suave e ele permaneceu ali, observando-a. Gina olhava-o confusa. Num gesto delicado, Draco pôs as mãos em cada lado do rosto dela e a trouxe em sua direção, beijando-a. Gina retribuiu o beijo sem hesitar. Cessando o beijo, Draco continuou próximo dela, suas testas unidas e suas respirações ofegantes.

Gina pegou do bolso de suas vestes o tubo metálico que continha as fotos e entregou a Draco, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Acabou, Draco," ela disse, ofegante.

Draco observou o objeto em sua mão e em seguida guardou-o nas vestes. Ele olhou novamente para Gina e percebeu quão vulnerável ela parecia naquele momento. Como se aquela decisão dependesse apenas dele e como ela desejava desesperadamente que ele tomasse a decisão que ela gostaria.

"Acabou, Gina," ela disse, abraçando-a. E os dois continuaram ali, abraçados, despercebidos do mundo em volta deles. Naquele momento, pouco importava se alguém os visse ali, o Malfoy e a Weasley. Pela primeira vez desde que os dois se conheceram, Draco e Gina permitiram-se ficar juntos, desatentos e sem preocupações. Em silêncio, os dois fizeram uma escolha mútua de finalmente sentirem o que queriam sentir, ignorando qualquer olhar de censura ou desconfiança.

Era a escolha errada.


	23. Prelúdio de uma tempestade

**Capítulo XXIII – Prelúdio de uma tempestade**

O garoto abotoava a blusa, observando a garota nua, deitada na cama, olhando distraidamente para a janela.

"Acho que eu nunca te vi tão bonita como agora."

Ela sorriu.

"Você só diz isso porque eu estou nua," ela disse, rindo.

Ele riu, aproximando-se dela. "Eu estou falando sério. Você está linda."

Ela o observou brevemente e ajoelhou-se na cama, inclinando-se para beijá-lo. Ele retribuiu o beijo, mas o cessou segundos depois e continuou a vestir-se.

"Nunca achei que veria você aqui, na minha cama, desse jeito."

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Nós fizemos coisas bem mais surpreendentes do que o quê você vê agora."

Ele retribuiu o sorriso, terminando de vestir-se.

"Você pretende me dizer logo?"

"Dizer o quê?"

Ele se aproximou novamente dela, que agora estava sentada na cama, observando-o.

"O que você quer de mim, Daphne."

Ela o encarou de maneira inocente. Levantando-se, caminhou até ele e o abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Eu quero _você_, Blaise."

* * *

_Moça, tão moça e já desventurada;  
Da desdita ferida pelo espinho,  
Vai morta em vida assim pelo caminho,  
No sudário de mágoa sepultada._

- **Augusto dos Anjos**

**

* * *

**

Gina estava recostada na árvore, observando Draco, parado à sua frente, de costas para ela.

"O que você vai fazer com isso?"

Ela se referia ao tubo metálico que representava o filme da câmera de Colin.

"Jogar fora."

"Não, você precisa destruí-lo, Draco. É muito arriscado se livrar dele assim, alguém pode-"

"Já entendi."

Gina estranhou a frieza da resposta dele e se aproximou.

"O que foi?"

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, sem virar-se para olhá-la.

"Você ficou distante de repente."

Draco virou-se, mas ao invés de olhar para ela, caminhou na direção da árvore.

"Estou cansado, só isso," ele respondeu, recostando-se na árvore.

"Só isso?" Ela perguntou, com uma impaciência crescente.

"É Gina, só isso," ele respondeu, um pouco irritado ao notar o tom de voz dela.

Gina suspirou. "Achei que as coisas iam mudar, mas parece que não."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer que você continua se comportando como um garotinho mimado sempre que as coisas não saem do seu jeito ao invés de falar exatamente o que há de errado, pra que nós possamos encontrar uma solução que funcione pra nós dois," ela respondeu, num só fôlego, encarando-o irritada.

Draco riu. "Estamos discutindo a relação? Já?"

Ela bufou. "Claro que não, você... argh. Você é inacreditável, Draco."

Ela virou de costas para ele. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por vários minutos, até que Draco se manifestou.

"Você quer saber o que há de errado?"

Gina revirou os olhos. "É claro."

Ele caminhou lentamente na direção dela. "Olhe pra mim."

Gina não obedeceu.

"Olhe pra mim, Gina."

Ela virou-se lentamente, ainda mais irritada.

"Você não quer saber o que há de errado."

Gina riu incrédula. "Agora você vai me dizer o que eu quero ou não?"

"Não, eu só digo que você não quer saber o que há de errado porque não há uma solução pra esse problema. Não uma solução que agradaria a nós dois."

"Me diga QUAL o problema e eu posso ou não chegar a essa conclusão sozinha."

Draco a observou, com um meio sorriso. Calmamente, ele caminhou até a árvore e recostou-se nela.

"Eu quero enviar as fotos para o Potter."

Gina ficou surpresa. "Mas você... Você sequer queria continuar com o plano, você perguntou se eu queria ir adiante, disse que desistiria se-"

"Eu sei e eu teria feito isso se você quisesse," ele a interrompeu. "Mas o estrago já foi feito."

"Claro que não, Draco," Gina retrucou, com um leve tom de desespero na voz. "A Cho jamais vai saber que isso aconteceu, o Blaise usou um feitiço de memória e-"

"Eu não me importo com a Cho," ele respondeu friamente. "E você também não."

Gina franziu a sobrancelha, surpresa com as palavras dele.

"Tudo bem, eu não me importo com ela, mas-"

"Mas você se importa com o Potter."

A surpresa de Gina aumentou.

"Draco, eu-"

"Eu não me importo com a Cho, muito menos com o Potter, o que não me impediria de mandar essas fotos pra ele. Mas você se importa com ele e por isso não quer que eu as mande."

"Claro," ela respondeu, como se aquela fosse a resposta mais óbvia.

"Por que, Gina?"

"Como assim por quê?"

"Por que você se importa com ele agora?" Ele perguntou, encarando-a seriamente. "Você não se importava com ele quando aceitou entrar nessa comigo."

"Draco, você sabe que eu estava com raiva."

"E não está mais? Ele te traiu, te trocou pela Cho e não pensou em como você ia se sentir com isso."

"Foi um erro, mas-"

"E é assim que vai ser? Você sempre vai dar um jeito de justificar os erros do Potter?"

"Draco, do que diabos você está falando?"

"Do óbvio. Existe uma razão pela qual você não quer mandar essas fotos e eu quero saber que razão é essa."

Gina jogou os braços para o ar, incrédula. "Por que é uma atitude cruel, Draco! Por que é algo que vai machucar e destruir a relação de duas pessoas desnecessariamente!"

"O que era a nossa intenção o tempo todo. A minha, pelo menos."

"Não, a sua intenção é prejudicar o Harry de qualquer maneira possível. Eu não entendo porque vocês não conseguem superar essas infantilidades e agir civilizadamente um com o outro."

"Bom, pelo menos disso você está ciente," ele disse, aproximando-se dela. "Por que é assim que vai ser daqui pra frente, Gina. Quando o Potter souber de nós dois, ele vai fazer o que puder pra nos separar."

Gina deu uma gargalhada. "Você está louco, Draco."

Ele continuou sério, encarando-a. "Você sabe que é verdade. E eu preciso saber qual vai ser sua postura de agora em diante, antes que eu tome qualquer decisão."

"Como assim?"

"Você vai ser vulnerável e ficar do lado dele quando as coisas ficarem ruins? Você vai deixar que ele te envenene contra mim?"

"O Harry não vai fazer isso. Ele vai ficar chocado quando souber de nós dois, mas ele vai superar."

Foi a vez de Draco gargalhar. "Acorda, Gina! Ele não vai deixar isso ficar assim. O Potter é orgulhoso."

"Como você."

"Exatamente. E eu sei que eu agiria assim, então ele também."

Gina revirou os olhos. "Não, Draco, isso é coisa da sua cabeça."

Draco bufou. "Você é tão inocente."

Ela irritou-se novamente. "Quer saber, Draco? Se você quer tanto mandar essas fotos pro Harry só pra satisfazer essa sua vontadezinha egoísta de vê-lo por baixo, FAÇA ISSO! Mas seja homem e pare de criar desculpas, tentando me convencer de que o Harry é como você."

No minuto em que as palavras saíram da boca de Gina, ela se arrependeu. A expressão de Draco denunciava um misto de mágoa e surpresa.

"Draco, eu-"

"Você não consegue evitar, não é?" Ele perguntou, tristemente. "O Potter pode ser o canalha imbecil que te traiu e mesmo assim você escolhe ficar do lado dele. Você escolhe achar que ele é o 'homem nobre' em qualquer situação, não eu."

"Não! Desculpa, Draco, eu não queria-"

"Eu sei. Mas você não consegue evitar."

"Olha, eu estava chateada, tá? Falei sem pensar."

Draco ficou em silêncio.

"Por Merlin, Draco, você quer que eu escolha entre você e o Harry, é isso? Numa situação onde eu nem preciso escolher! O Harry é meu amigo!" Ela continuou, então se aproximou de Draco, colocando as mãos no peito dele. "O que eu tenho com você é diferente."

Draco continuou em silêncio, evitando olhar para ela.

"Por favor, Draco, não me faça escolher."

"Não é uma questão de escolha, Gina," ele disse, ainda evitando o olhar. "Mas eu preciso saber... eu preciso," a voz de Draco falhou e ele respirou fundo, "Eu preciso saber se o que nós temos vale a pena."

"Do que você está falando?" Ela perguntou, colocando as mãos no rosto dele, fazendo com que ele a olhasse.

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro antes de respondê-la.

"Ele é uma ameaça pra mim, Gina," Draco respondeu, tentando ao máximo soar impassivo. "Se alguém pode tirar você de mim, esse alguém é o Potter. E eu não saberia lidar com isso."

Gina sorriu, colocando as mãos ao redor da cintura de Draco.

"Não se preocupe, Draco, você está a salvo," ela brincou. "Seu inimigo nunca vai me tirar de você e o seu orgulho vai poder continuar intacto."

"Essa não é a questão."

Gina levantou a sobrancelha, ainda sorrindo. "Não? Por que eu achei que seu ego não conseguiria lidar com o choque. Você não pode perder nada, certo?"

"Eu posso perder qualquer coisa, Gina," ele respondeu, encarando-a seriamente. "Mas eu não posso perder você."

A ruiva foi pega de surpresa. Ela o observou por alguns segundos e por instinto, o beijou. No momento em que eles cessaram o beijo, ainda com os lábios quase unidos aos de Draco, Gina falou.

"Você não vai me perder."

Draco respirou fundo, pensando no que ainda estava por vir. Em silêncio ele desejou e pediu a si mesmo que aquilo fosse verdade.

* * *

_Eu estarei tão longe que tuas mãos de cera  
Irão arar lembrança em minhas ruínas nuas  
Saberás que pode nevar na Primavera  
E na Primavera são as neves mais cruas_

- **Pablo Neruda**

* * *

Blaise observava Draco, com uma expressão de incredulidade em seu rosto.

"Eu não acredito, cara," o moreno dizia. "Esse trabalho todo e pra quê? Você sequer vai ver como ficaram as fotos?"

"Ela quer que eu destrua o filme, Blaise."

"E?"

"Como assim 'e'? E que eu vou destruí-lo."

"Porra, Draco, você não vai nem me deixar conferir meu desempenho?"

Draco riu. "Você tem problemas, cara."

"Malfoy! Não acredito que você vai me deixar na mão."

"Sim, eu vou."

Blaise bufou, jogando-se numa poltrona.

"Ok, tudo bem. E quanto ao plano? Você vai deixar por isso mesmo, vai continuar pagando de corno?"

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de raiva.

"Sério Malfoy, até onde _todo mundo_ sabe, o Potter roubou a Cho de você."

"Isso foi há meses atrás," Draco respondeu, tentando soar indiferente.

"Mesmo assim, estamos em Hogwarts. Não há muito pra se fazer por aqui e noticias como essas dão margem pra várias outras histórias.

"Blaise, esquece, eu não vou te dar essas fotos."

"E o seu orgulho? Você vai simplesmente deixar o Potter sair ganhando nessa?"

"Se você quer saber, eu acho que o Potter não saiu ganhando nada," Draco respondeu, sorrindo satisfeito. "A Gina está comigo agora e- o que foi?" Ele parou ao notar que Blaise o encarava, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Puta merda," Blaise deixou escapar.

"O quê foi?"

"Você está apaixonado pela Weasley, Draco."

Draco revirou os olhos. "Eu não estou apaixonado."

"Ah, claro."

"Não, Blaise, eu estou puto. Eu quero que o Potter veja essas fotos. Mas a Gina nunca iria me perdoar se eu fizesse isso."

"E daí?"

"Como assim e daí?"

"Se você não está apaixonado, mande as fotos pra ele."

"Quer dizer que a única maneira de provar que eu não estou apaixonado por ela é fazendo algo pra magoá-la?"

"Levando em conta o babaca insensível que você é, sim."

"Você é louco."

"Draco," Blaise disse, rindo. "Um cara como você não se privaria de um capricho por causa de uma garota por quem ele não sente nada."

"Eu não disse que não sentia nada por ela. Eu só não sinto... amor."

"Ok, ok... onde está o filme?"

Draco retirou o tubo metálico do bolso e Blaise imediatamente o tomou de sua mão.

"Isso é meu agora e eu faço o que eu quiser com ele."

"Blaise, devolve."

"Por que você se importa?"

"Por que a Gina me pediu pra destruir isso."

"Sim, e você vai destruir?

"Claro."

"E você vai atender ao pedido dela porque está..."

"Prestativo."

Blaise riu. "Eu não vou devolver até que você diga, Malfoy."

Draco retribuiu o sorriso. "É melhor você esperar sentado então."

* * *

_Amor é primo da morte,  
E da morte vencedor,  
Por mais que o matem (e matam)  
A cada instante de amor._

- **Carlos Drummond de Andrade**

* * *

Gina observava o pôr-do-sol despercebida, sentada em uma das janelas do colégio. Ela ainda custava acreditar em tudo que acontecera nos últimos meses. Parecia muito e em tão pouco tempo, tempo que não chegava nem próximo ao que ela achava que precisaria para processar todas aquelas situações e entender como diabos ela se encontrava daquela maneira. Draco havia questionado-a se aquilo valia à pena. Gina, por motivos que ela não saberia explicar, tinha certeza que sim. Perdida em pensamentos, ela foi tirada de suas reflexões por uma voz etérea que se fez ouvir ao seu lado.

"Olá, Gina."

"Luna!" Ela exclamou, alegremente. Por algum motivo, Gina ficou incrivelmente feliz de ver Luna ali. "Quer sentar comigo aqui?"

Luna fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça e Gina encolheu as pernas, para que as duas pudessem dividir a janela.

"Parece que não conversamos há meses, não é?"

"Ah sim, é verdade. A última conversa que nós tivemos foi no dia em que eu encontrei você e o Draco Malfoy no jardim," Luna respondeu, despreocupadamente.

Gina sentiu sua respiração parar por um instante. E no segundo seguinte ela se deu conta de que a menção dela e de Draco juntos já não tinha mais importância. Não era mais algo do qual ela teria que fugir. Ela não estava pronta para contar para seu irmão, por exemplo, mas ela sentiu que precisava contar para _alguém_. E Luna não só parecia ter chegado na hora certa, como também parecia ser a pessoa certa.

"Eu preciso te contar um segredo, Luna."

Luna olhou para a ruiva, serenamente. "Por quê?"

"Bom, eu- peraí, como assim por quê?"

"Porque você _precisa_ me contar?"

"Ah, porque-"

"Meu pai me disse que existem três tipos de segredos que as pessoas sentem necessidade de dividir com alguém," Luna prosseguiu, inconsciente de que havia interrompido Gina. "Segredos que trazem alegria, tristeza ou culpa."

Gina franziu o cenho.

"Qual deles é o seu?"

A ruiva ficou sem palavras a principio. Ela não sabia exatamente como definir seu segredo – talvez um misto das três situações que Luna mencionara.

"Não sei."

"Provavelmente é culpa."

Gina ficou surpresa. "Por que você acha isso?"

"Algumas vezes não é fácil saber se você se sente culpada por algo ou não."

Gina ficou em silêncio. Seria culpa o que fazia com que ela sentisse necessidade de revelar a Luna seu segredo? Gina sentiu-se feliz desde que decidira assumir sua relação com Draco naquela manhã, mas ela não havia parado para pensar nas conseqüências que aquela revelação poderia trazer para os outros. Talvez Gina, de fato, se sentisse culpada.

"O que você precisava me contar?"

Gina ponderou. "Nada, eu... Eu só queria dizer que amo assistir o pôr-do-sol."

Luna sorriu. "Isso te faz feliz?"

"Faz."

"Você não devia se sentir culpada por algo que te faz feliz," Luna disse, alheia ao fato de que o segredo de Gina nada tinha a ver com o pôr-do-sol. E Gina, mesmo sabendo que as palavras de Luna nada tinham a ver com o seu segredo, sorriu.

* * *

_Tudo está certo, no seu lugar, cumprindo o seu destino.  
E eu me sinto completamente feliz.  
Mas, quando falo dessas pequenas felicidades certas,  
Que estão diante de cada janela,  
Uns dizem que essas coisas não existem,  
Outros que só existem diante das minhas janelas,  
E outros, finalmente, que é preciso aprender a olhar, para poder vê-las assim._

**- Cecília Meireles**

**

* * *

**

"Cheque mate."

"Argh!" Harry deixou escapar uma exclamação de frustração, jogando-se na poltrona onde estava sentado.

"Eu não sei por que você ainda se propõe a isso, Harry," Rony disse, com um sorriso vitorioso. "Você sabe que eu sempre ganho."

"Também não entendo, Harry," Hermione, que lia um livro na poltrona ao lado de Harry, manifestou-se. "Ninguém consegue derrotar o Rony."

Harry sentiu-se tentado a responder astuciosamente, mas ao notar a expressão de satisfação que se formara no rosto de Rony ao ouvir as palavras de Hermione, ele escolheu ficar calado.

"Quer tentar de novo?" Rony perguntou, desviando o olhar de Hermione.

"Não, estou bem assim," Harry respondeu, revirando os olhos.

"É melhor irmos dormir," Hermione disse, levantando-se da poltrona.

"Hermione, não são nem 11 horas ainda!" Rony protestou.

"Eu sei, Rony, mas nós temos que acordar mais cedo amanhã, você sabe."

"Não, eu não sei. Pelo que nos sabemos, isso tudo pode ser uma brincadeira sem graça de alguém."

"Não é," Hermione disse, decidida. "Eu falei com os outros monitores e todos eles receberam o mesmo bilhete."

"O que tinha escrito nesse bilhete afinal?" Harry perguntou, despreocupado.

"Ele falava de uma surpresa que os alunos do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano estão organizando para o Dumbledore amanhã de manhã."

"_Quem_, Hermione?" Rony perguntou, levemente irritado.

"Você sabe muito bem que o bilhete não possuía detalhes, Ronald."

"EXATAMENTE! Isso deve ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto."

"Por que seria, Rony? No bilhete estava bem claro que era responsabilidade dos monitores de cada Casa organizar os alunos para que eles estivessem no salão principal uma hora antes da hora de costume, pra que nós tenhamos tempo de organizar a surpresa."

"Mas nem é aniversário dele!"

"Sabe Rony, algumas pessoas não precisam de datas específicas pra demonstrar seus sentimentos por pessoas que elas consideram especiais," Hermione respondeu irritada.

"Você nem sabe quem são essas pessoas!"

"Pessoas que se importam com o Dumbledore e que acham que ele merece ser parabenizado pelo incrível trabalho que ele faz aqui."

Rony revirou os olhos. "Harry, você não acha isso tudo suspeito?"

"Vocês não sabem de onde veio o bilhete?"

"Não, mas todos os monitores o receberam," Hermione respondeu.

"Você acha que pode ter sido algum professor?"

"Mas é claro, Harry! Dumbledore sabe de tudo que acontece na escola, se algum professor convocasse uma reunião com os monitores sem motivo, ele ia desconfiar!"

"Hermione, é _óbvio_ que o Dumbledore não sabe de tudo que acontece na-"

"Ronald, se você está fazendo todo esse drama simplesmente porque não quer acordar mais cedo amanhã, QUE SEJA! Eu e os outros monitores podemos muito bem organizar isso tudo sozinhos," Hermione bradou, rumando para o seu quarto.

Rony deixou escapar um suspiro alto.

"Você não acha essa situação esquisita, Harry?"

"Não sei," Harry respondeu despreocupado. "É inesperado."

"É estranho!"

"Rony, não é tão estranho assim. Vai ver alguém realmente quer fazer algo legal pro Dumbledore, mas não sabe como fazer sozinho."

"E precisa chamar a escola toda pra isso?"

"Porra, você realmente não quer acordar mais cedo amanhã, hein, Rony?"

Eles se entreolharam e então riram juntos. Harry pensou que aquele talvez fosse um recado estranho, mas se envolvia uma boa surpresa para Dumbledore, acordar cedo era um sacrifício mínimo a se fazer.

* * *

_Devemos compreender que a verdade,  
Por pretender ser verdadeira,  
Não passa de ilusão ou mentira._

- **Friedrich Nietzsche**

**

* * *

**

"Draco, acorda!" Hermione disse, batendo levemente no braço do loiro.

"O quê é, Granger?" Draco gritou, empurrando-a.

"Nós temos que ir pro Salão Principal."

"Pra quê?" Draco perguntou, olhando pro relógio. "Ainda são seis e meia, sua maluca."

"Eu sei, mas nós precisamos chegar mais cedo hoje, lembra?"

"Não, não precisamos."

"Draco, o bilhete foi especifico e-"

"Eu não me importo com aquela porra de bilhete, Granger," Draco respondeu, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

Hermione revirou os olhos. "Não sei quem teve a idéia de te nomear monitor, Malfoy."

Draco ignorou Hermione e tentou dormir novamente, mas antes que pudesse, sentiu algo cutucar-lhe o braço.

"Puta merda, Gran-" Ele parou no meio da frase ao ver que uma coruja pousara em sua cama, segurando um bilhete.

Draco pegou o bilhete e afugentou a coruja.

_"Conto com sua presença, Draco. A festa não será a mesma sem você."_

Ele franziu o cenho, sem entender o que significava aquele bilhete. Sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade, Draco foi então se preparar para fazer parte de qualquer que fosse a surpresa que aconteceria naquela manhã.

Enquanto isso, Gina bocejava irritada numa poltrona da sala comunal.

"Ok, estou pronto, vamos," disse Colin, ao entrar na sala.

Gina não disse nada, apenas levantou-se e rumou para fora da sala. Os dois caminharam juntos por alguns minutos, até que Colin, que também bocejava repetidamente, se manifestou.

"Você tem alguma idéia do motivo pelo qual nós temos que ir mais cedo hoje?"

"A Hermione disse que era alguma coisa a ver com o Dumbledore, eu não sei," Gina respondeu, em meio a um bocejo. "Sinceramente, eu não me importo. Você sabe que eu não consigo funcionar direito antes das 10 da manhã."

Colin riu e os dois continuaram a caminhar. Quanto mais se aproximavam do Salão Principal, mais crescente se tornava o barulho de vozes. Alunos corriam, vindos do salão, com expressões de choque e risos, segurando papéis e comentando entre si. Gina revirou os olhos, sem entender o que poderia causar tanta animação em plena 7 horas da manhã. Ela continuou andando, mas Colin parou por um segundo, para apanhar um papel que duas alunas tinham deixado para trás.

"Meu Deus, Gina," a voz embasbacada de Colin fez-se ouvir atrás de Gina, no minuto em que ela entrou no Salão Principal.

Gina sequer teve tempo de assimilar a cena à sua frente quando Colin entregou a ela o papel que lhe causara aquele espanto. Tomando o papel em suas mãos, Gina deixou escapar um suspiro de horror.

"Gina! Colin!" Hermione gritou. "Vocês precisam me ajudar! Tragam a McGonagall aqui AGORA!"

Colin pareceu sair de seu estado de choque e correu em busca da professora. Gina continuou parada, observado a imagem em suas mãos. Tirada de seu transe pelos barulhos de feitiços lançados no ar e pela quantidade de papéis parecia espalhar-se pelo salão, Gina olhou ao redor.

Os alunos riam e comentavam entre si, as expressões divididas entre choque e divertimento. Hermione e outros monitores tentavam controlar a situação, mas a cada feitiço que eles lançavam contra as pilhas de papel situadas nos quatro cantos do Salão Principal, mais os papéis pareciam se multiplicar e espalharem-se pelo Salão. Hermione, frustrada diante dos feitiços sem sucesso, começou a juntar os papéis manualmente, ordenando que alguns monitores fizessem o mesmo, enquanto outros tentavam tirar os alunos dali.

"O quê está acontecendo?" Harry perguntou, postando-se ao lado de Gina.

Gina tomou um susto tão grande que deixou escapar um grito.

"Gina, o quê-" A voz de Harry morreu no segundo em que ele viu o papel que Gina tinha em suas mãos.

A fotografia que ela tinha em suas mãos.

Gina tentou esconder a foto, mas Harry a tomara de suas mãos e a observava atônito.

"Vamos embora daqui, Harry, você-"

"O que é isso, Gina?"

"Eu não sei, eu cheguei aqui e vi-"

"QUEM FEZ ISSO, GINA? QUEM?"

"Harry, eu não sei, eu acabei de chegar aqui," ela respondeu desesperada, tentando contornar a situação. Gina olhava ao seu redor, como se buscasse uma resposta, uma ajuda, alguém que pudesse lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo. Num segundo que pareceu interminável, Gina conseguiu sua resposta. No segundo em que seus olhos encontraram os de Draco, parado no lado oposto do Salão, observando-a. Ela sequer tentou entender a expressão de horror que se formava no rosto de Draco.

"Fora daqui, Harry, agora." Num movimento brusco, ela puxou o braço de Harry e saiu do Salão, levando-o com ela. Ele não teve tempo de contestar, tamanha a força e decisão com a qual Gina se manifestou.

Draco permaneceu parado, em choque, observando Gina e Harry sumirem no corredor do lado oposto do Salão.

"Malfoy!" Hermione gritou. "Você vai ficar parado aí, seu incompetente? Me ajuda!"

A morena continuava sem muito sucesso nas suas tentativas de contornar aquela situação, tudo ainda estava caótico.

"MALFOY! Nós temos que dar um jeito nisso!"

Draco ignorou o pedido de Hermione e rumou para fora do Salão. Era tarde demais.

* * *

_O amor só é bom se doer_  
- **Vinícius de Moraes**


	24. Às ordens do diabo

**Capítulo XXIV - Às ordens do diabo**

_"Depois de ter dado abrigo ao mal, ele não mais pedirá que você acredite nele."  
**Franz Kafka**_

Draco caminhava resoluto em direção à Sonserina. Viva em sua mente, a expressão de ódio e desprezo que Gina lhe lançara. A maneira como ela saira decidida do Salão, levando Harry junto consigo. A cada pensamento que se formava em sua mente, o ódio crescia dentro de Draco, um desespero silencioso prestes a explodir.

Blaise ia pagar por aquilo.

* * *

Gina e Harry caminhavam juntos, vítimas de olhares de desdém e risadinhas maldosas dos alunos que haviam presenciado a cena no Salão Principal. Gina lançava-lhes olhares de ódio e reprovação, enquanto Harry parecia envergonhado demais para revidar.

Num impulso, ela puxou Harry para dentro de um armário de vassouras. Ele não protestou.

"Sinto muito, Harry, mas-"

"Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo," ele interrompeu, sentando-se no chão.

Gina o observou por um minuto. A expressão de derrota e vulnerabilidade no rosto de Harry a deixava arrasada. Ela sentia um sentimento de culpa apossar-se dela de maneira incontrolável.

"Eu sei," ela disse, sentando-se do lado dele.

Passaram-se mais longos minutos, até que Harry se manifestasse novamente.

"Por que ela faria isso comigo?"

Gina suspirou. "Talvez ela não tenha feito."

"Como assim?"

"Harry, eu..." Gina sentia-se tentada a dizer a verdade, mas aquilo acarretaria várias outras perguntas e inúmeras outras explicações. "Talvez ela estivesse bêbada."

Harry riu amargamente. "A Cho não bebe."

Gina franziu o cenho e fez uma expressão de nojo. "_Por quê_?"

Harry riu, balançando a cabeça. Gina sorriu, dando-se conta da maneira como ela tinha feito aquela pergunta. Segundos depois, o sorriso de ambos morreu e o clima tornou-se pesado novamente.

"Eu acho que... Eu acho que você deveria conversar com ela, Harry, Esclarecer o que houve."

"O que há pra esclarecer, Gina? A Cho transou com outro cara e eles decidiram me humilhar publicamente pra toda a escola."

"Harry, por que ela faria isso com você? Não tem mot-"

"Eu ia terminar com ela."

"O quê?" Gina perguntou surpresa.

Harry ponderou por alguns instantes. Ele parecia incerto sobre responder ou não a pergunta de Gina.

"Harry, você pode me contar," Gina continuou, calmamente.

Ele deu um suspiro. "Eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa."

Gina não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa ainda maior. "Você está falando sério? Mas, como assim, a Cho sabia?"

"Não acho que ela tivesse certeza, mas essas coisas a gente sente, não é?"

"Eu... não sei."

Harry suspirou. "De qualquer forma, é óbvio que ela quis se vingar de mim antes que eu pudesse fazer isso."

"Peraí, Harry," Gina disse, determinada a, de alguma forma, eximir Cho de culpa. "Isso não faz sentido. Com essas fotos, a Cho não estaria humilhando só a você, ela também está se humilhando pra toda a escola. Quero dizer, _todos _estariam vendo fotos dela nua, transando com o Blaise, isso não pode ter sido idéia de-"

"_Blaise Zabini_?"

"É, Harry, você viu a foto."

"Não," ele respondeu, seriamente. "O rosto dele não estava visível."

Gina amaldiçoou-se mentalmente naquele instante.

"Como você sabe que era o Blaise nas fotos, Gina?" Harry perguntou desconfiado.

"Bom, eu..."

"_Como_ você sabe, Gina?"

Gina estremeceu, ela conhecia aquele tom de voz e sabia que Harry perderia a cabeça se ela não lhe desse uma resposta imediata.

"Eu transei com ele," ela respondeu de súbito a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

Harry a encarou, embasbacado. "O QUÊ?"

Gina deu um sorriso sem graça. "Eu estava bêbada, sozinha, o Blaise foi legal... bom, eu reconheci o corpo dele na foto."

"Gina, eu-"

"Todo mundo faz uma bobagem assim, Harry. Algum dia."

Ele suspirou, incrédulo.

"O que eu estou tentando dizer é que... é que eu estava fora de mim quando fui pra cama com o Blaise," Gina continuou, amaldiçoando-se internamente pela mentira. "A Cho provavelmente também."

Harry a observou, sem saber o que dizer.

"Por favor, Harry, fala com ela. Essa situação não deve ser fácil pra Cho."

Ele a encarou, admirado. "Não acredito que você se preocupa com a Cho, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu."

Gina sorriu desconsertada.

"Bom, eu preciso de um pouco de ar," ele continuou, levantando-se. "Hum. Engraçado. Na última vez que nós estivemos num armário de vassouras, era você quem estava com um problema."

Antes que Gina pudesse se lembrar do que Harry estava falando, ele continuou.

"Sorte sua que o seu problema era apenas um boato, não é, Gina?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo tristemente e saiu.

Foi então que Gina lembrou-se da conversa que os dois tinham compartilhado semanas atrás, quando Pirraça espalhou o boato de que ela e Draco estavam juntos. Gina suspirou, lembrando-se das palavras de Harry.

_"Seria melhor você também pensar no sofrimento que isso causaria a todos."_

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Gina não pensara no sofrimento que seu relacionamento com Draco causaria. Principalmente a ela mesma.

* * *

O ódio de Draco parecia aumentar a cada segundo que lhe faltava para chegar até Blaise. Ele invadiu o dormitório da Sonserina, apenas para encontrá-lo dormindo tranquilamente. Num impulso de fúria, Draco arrancou Blaise da cama, jogando-o contra a parede.

Grabbe e Goyle, que dividiam o quarto com o moreno, acordaram com o barulho.

"Draco, o quê-"

"Não se meta, Goyle," ele interrompeu, o que era suficiente para que ambos os rapazes mantivessem-se fora do que acontecia.

Blaise, por sua vez, olhava atordoado ao seu redor, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer. Draco esperou que o moreno se recuperasse do susto.

"Que porra é essa, Draco?" Blaise questionou irritado, levantando-se do chão.

Draco não respondeu. Num movimento rápido, ele desferiu um soco tão forte no maxilar de Blaise que o garoto foi jogado na cama ao lado da sua.

Blaise sentiu uma dor quente no lábio inferior e ao levantar o rosto, pode ver o sangue pingando de sua boca nos lençóis. Antes que pudesse confrontar Draco novamente, o loiro agarrou-o pelos braços e o segurou na cama, desferindo um novo soco e abrindo mais ainda o corte em seus lábios. Draco o encarava a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Me larga, seu merda!" Blaise bradou, tentando desvencilhar-se dele. "Você ficou maluco, Malfoy?"

"Eu DISSE pra você destruir aquelas fotos, Blaise!" Malfoy gritou, desferindo outro soco, desta vez abrindo um pequeno corte no lado esquerdo do rosto de Blaise.

Sentindo a dor latejante em seu rosto, o sangue escorrendo pelos dois cortes e ouvindo as palavras de Draco, Blaise foi tomado de uma súbita força, o suficiente para que empurrasse Malfoy longe dele e conseguisse levantar.

"Do que você está falando, seu doente?!" Ele gritou, passando a mão nos lábios, tentando limpar o sangue.

"Não se faça de inocente, Zabini!" Draco gritou em resposta. "Você armou toda aquela palhaçada pra que metade da escola visse as fotos da sua aventura com a Chang!"

Draco partiu em direção a Blaise, mas Blaise fora mais rápido dessa vez. Com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, ele lançou um golpe no estômago de Draco, fazendo com que o loiro caísse no chão, tossindo.

"CHEGA MALFOY! Você vai me explicar o que está acontecendo e parar de agir como um animal!"

Draco estava no chão, curvado com as mãos no estômago. A intensidade do golpe de Blaise fora muito grande.

"Você divulgou suas fotos com a Cho pra toda a escola, Blaise," Draco disse, tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Elas estão lá embaixo, espalhadas pelo Salão Principal."

Blaise revirou os olhos, respirando fundo e caminhando em direção até seu casaco. De dentro dele, ele retirou o tubo metálico que continha o filme da câmera e jogou-o com força na direção de Draco.

"Eu não toquei nesse filme, seu idiota," disse Blaise, massageando seu maxilar. "Está aí, como você me entregou."

Draco apanhou o tubo e encarando Blaise, ele o abriu.

"Está vazio," ele disse friamente, levantando-se.

A expressão de Blaise converteu-se numa expressão de surpresa.

"Não pode ser," ele tomou o tubo da mão de Draco e sua surpresa se intensificou ao ver que o loiro tinha razão. Estava vazio.

"Vai continuar insistindo na sua mentira, Zabini?" Draco perguntou, lançando a Blaise um olhar de desprezo e rumando para fora do quarto.

"Draco, eu não fiz isso," Blaise respondeu, um súbito tom de desespero tomando conta de sua voz.

Ele correu na direção de Draco, agarrando o loiro pelo braço, mas Draco o repeliu violentamente.

"Não acredito que eu confiei em você, Blaise. Você é um miserável," e com isso, Draco saiu de vez do quarto.

Blaise o observou indo embora por um instante, para depois segui-lo.

"Draco, eu não fiz isso!" Ele gritou num misto de desespero e tristeza. Ambos estavam na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, observados por uns poucos alunos que se encontravam ali. "Draco, você precisa acreditar em mim, EU NÃO FIZ ISSO!"

Draco lançou a ele um último olhar de desprezo e saiu da Sala.

* * *

"Eu sempre soube que a Cho era uma vagabunda."

"E com aquela carinha de santa..."

"Essas são as piores!"

As garotas riam, enquanto Gina, deitada em sua cama, tentava a todo custo ignorar os comentários. Ela não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. E que grande parte de tudo, era culpa dela.

A ruiva foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao notar que uma coruja pousara em sua mesa de cabeceira, trazendo-lhe um bilhete.

"_Preciso muito falar com você. Encontre-me no jardim, perto da cabana de Hagrid, na hora do almoço.  
Ass: D._"

Gina sentiu seu coração parar de bater no minuto que vira a assinatura. D, de Draco. Ela já imaginava o que ele iria dizer, como tentaria convencê-la de que havia um motivo para ele ter feito aquilo, mas seria inútil. Gina jamais o veria da mesma forma. Ela sequer sabia se era capaz de perdoá-lo por ter feito aquilo.

"Meninas, o Dumbledore quer todos no Salão Principal, agora," a monitora do sexto ano avisou, parada à porta.

"Nossa, por que será?" Uma das garotas perguntou maliciosamente e as outras riram.

Gina respirou fundo. Tudo que ela queria era que aquilo acabasse.

* * *

"Draco! Draco, espera," Daphne o chamou, correndo para alcançá-lo.

"O que você quer, Daphne?" Ele perguntou, sem parar de caminhar.

"Conversar," ela respondeu, caminhando ao lado dele.

"Não temos nada que conversar."

"Nem sobre as fotos que você e a Weasley tiraram?"

Draco parou imediatamente, encarando-a.

"Relaxa, eu não vou contar pra ninguém."

"Me deixa adivinhar, o Blaise contou pra você?" Ele perguntou impaciente, voltando a caminhar.

Daphne meneou positivamente a cabeça, caminhando junto com ele.

"Inacreditável."

"Draco, ele não fez por mal."

"Você também quer me dizer que ele humilhou publicamente a Chang por bem?"

"Eu não disse que ele fez o que fez por bem, mas ele não fez isso pra te prejudicar."

"Mas prejudicou."

Draco parou de caminhar e debruçou-se numa janela.

"Na verdade, acho que ele acabou te ajudando," Daphne disse, ficando do lado dele.

"Como assim?"

"Draco, eu... Eu sei."

"Sabe o quê?"

Ela pareceu inquieta e virou de costas para ele, ainda encostada na mesma janela que ele estava.

"Sabe _o quê_, Daphne?"

"Eu sei o que o Voldemort quer que você faça," ela respondeu, aparentemente amedrontada.

Draco ficou surpreso. "Como... como você sabe?"

"Meu pai é um Comensal."

"Achei que seu pai tivesse sido inocentado?"

"Ele fingiu ser espião, ele-" Daphne parou de falar, interrompida pelas próprias lágrimas.

Draco ficou ainda mais surpreso, ele nunca a tinha visto demonstrar qualquer vulnerabilidade, muito menos revelar-lhe qualquer segredo.

De maneira desajeitada, Draco colocou a mão no ombro dela, acariciando-o.

"Calma, Daphne, não se preocupa."

"Você não entende, Draco, eu não deveria ter te dito isso," ela continuou, entre lágrimas.

"Eu não vou contar pra ninguém."

"Você precisa ficar longe da Weasley, Draco," ela disse subitamente, encarando-o.

"O que isso tem a ver com essa situação?"

"Você não entende, Draco? Fazendo isso, o Blaise colocou a Weasley contra você e é disso que você precisa agora," ela respondeu, enxugando as lágrimas. "Se o seu pai achar que vocês não estão mais juntos, ele vai dizer ao Voldemort que você não pode mais entregar a Weasley pra ele."

Draco riu. "Daphne, meu pai não tem como saber disso."

"Ele _vai _saber, da mesma forma que ele soube antes."

"Do que você está falando?"

"O seu pai tem alguém aqui pra vigiar você, Draco!" Daphne respondeu, um desespero evidente em sua voz.

"Quem, Daphne?" Ele perguntou alterado. Diante da falta de resposta dela, ele a segurou pelos braços, chacoalhando-a. "_Quem_, Daphne?"

Daphne respirou fundo. "Pansy Parkinson," ela respondeu.

Draco a soltou imediatamente. "Pansy... Não, isso é impossível. A Pansy não tem inteligência pra isso."

"Mas ela tem informações, Draco," Daphne disse, enxugando as lágrimas novamente. "Ela tem informações que são úteis para o seu pai e úteis para Voldemort."

"Ela não faria isso, ela-"

"Deixa de ser estúpido, Draco," Daphne interrompeu, grosseiramente. "É exatamente por causa dessa sua inocência que as coisas estão assim agora! Se você não tivesse confiado no Blaise, ele não teria feito o que fez e se você não tivesse confiado na Parkinson, seu pai não saberia sobre você e a Weasley!"

Draco ficou em silêncio, tentando absorver aquelas informações. Daphne estava certa. Pansy fora a primeira a saber que Draco estava envolvido com Gina, graças a um lapso dele quando os dois estavam na cama. Ela tinha guardado o segredo, o que significava que ela tinha motivos para querer que aquilo fosse um segredo. Ele respirou fundo, abalado com a nova revelação.

"Draco, você precisa ficar longe da Weasley."

"Mas Daphne-"

"É pro bem dela, Draco. Você tem mais chances de salvá-la se ficar longe dela agora."

Ele deixou escapar um suspiro pesado. "Você tem razão."

Foi a vez de Daphne se mostrar solidária, abraçando-o. Draco foi pego de surpresa, mas retribuiu o abraço.

"Não se preocupe, Draco," ela continuou, enquanto o abraçava. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Draco esperava que sim. Daphne sabia que não.

* * *

Metade da escola estava reunida no Salão Principal, esperando por Dumbledore. A maioria dos alunos parecia inquieta, impaciente. O silêncio começou a tomar conta do lugar no minuto em que o diretor entrou no Salão.

Dumbledore posicionou-se em seu púlpito, observando todos os estudantes. Ele deixou escapar um breve suspiro de pesar.

"É com profunda tristeza que venho aqui dirigir-me a vocês," ele disse, dando início a seu discurso. "Chegou a meu conhecimento que um fato desprezível ocorreu esta manhã, aqui neste salão."

Os alunos se entreolhavam, um desconforto crescente tomando conta do recinto.

"Uma de nossas alunas foi vítima de uma brincadeira ofensiva e de que extremo mau gosto, enquanto muitos de vocês divertiram-se a assistindo ser exposta de tal maneira."

"Ela não é uma vítima," uma aluna da Sonserina comentou, um pouco mais alto do que ela aparentemente pretendia.

"Eu conversei com a Senhorita Chang esta manhã," Dumbledore continuou. "Ela não tem lembrança alguma do acontecido e eu posso afirmar que existe uma razão para isso."

Alguns alunos começaram a comentar entre si, mas Dumbledore continuou, fazendo com que todos voltassem a ficar em silêncio.

"Tudo isso me leva a crer que a colega de vocês foi vítima de uma maldição imperdoável."

Um choque coletivo pareceu tomar conta do Salão e Dumbledore prosseguiu inalterado.

"É doloroso saber que um de nossos alunos – ou quem sabe mais - possa ter recorrido a esse tipo de magia. Espero sinceramente que o responsável por esta situação apresente-se e esclareça o que de fato aconteceu. Enquanto isso, peço que respeitem a senhorita Chang e procurem esquecer este ocorrido."

Com um olhar de aparente decepção, Dumbledore rumou para fora do Salão Principal.

* * *

Gina estava recostada numa árvore, esperando por Draco. Ela sequer sabia porquê estava ali, quando Draco era provavelmente a última pessoa com quem ela gostaria de conversar naquele momento.

"Olá, Weasley."

Gina fora surpreendida por uma voz feminina às suas costas.

"Daphne?"

"Vejo que você recebeu meu bilhete."

"Eu pensei que... Esquece."

"Você pensou que fosse o Draco."

Gina evitou o olhar da garota.

"Tudo bem, eu sei tudo que está acontecendo."

Gina riu. "Algo me diz que você não sabe tanto assim."

"Se existe algo além do caso entre vocês e do plano de acabar com a Chang e o Potter, você tem razão, eu realmente não sei," Daphne respondeu, com desdém.

A ruiva ficou surpresa. "Como você-"

"Draco me contou."

Como se Gina já não tivesse motivos suficientes para estar chateada com Draco, agora ela descobria que o segredo deles não era exatamente um segredo.

"Não se preocupe, ele me contou hoje," Daphne continuou, como se lesse os pensamentos dela. "Ele está muito triste, sabe."

Gina riu. "Essa tristeza poderia ter sido facilmente evitada se ele não tivesse espalhado todas aquelas-"

"Não foi ele quem fez isso, Gina."

"Não?" Ela perguntou, irônica.

"Não. Foi o Blaise."

Gina franziu o cenho. "Isso não é possível."

"Exceto pelo fato de ser possível," Daphne respondeu, calmamente. "O Blaise roubou as fotos das coisas do Draco e armou tudo isso."

"Por que ele faria isso, Daphne?"

"Muito simples, não acha? O Blaise tem um ego enorme e a idéia de que todo o colégio o visse trepando com a Chang pareceu muito tentadora. Além disso, ele achava que estava fazendo um favor ao Draco."

"Lindo, mas o fato do Blaise não ter aparecido em nenhuma das fotos anula sua teoria."

"Não é uma teoria, Weasley, é a verdade. Aparecer nas fotos representaria um risco muito grande pro Blaise. Você ouviu as bobagens que o Dumbledore falou hoje, ele-"

"Não eram bobagens," Gina interrompeu, friamente.

"Ok, não eram," Daphne continuou, inabalada. "A questão é que o Blaise pode levar o crédito pela situação sem que ninguém possa provar que ele é culpado."

Gina ponderou. As palavras de Daphne pareciam fazer sentido, mas Gina não estava disposta a ceder ainda.

"Supondo que isso seja verdade," ela disse, observando Daphne. "Por que o Draco não veio falar comigo?"

"Por que ele não pode. Aliás, ele vai aproveitar essa situação pra manter-se distante de você."

"Por que ele faria isso?"

"Pra te proteger, Weasley."

"Me proteger de quê?"

Daphne suspirou. Ela caminhou em direção a árvore e sentou-se na grama.

"Olha Weasley, você precisa _prometer_ que não vai contar isso a ninguém."

Gina riu. "Ok."

"Estou falando sério."

"Oh," Gina exclamou. "Tudo bem."

Daphne suspirou novamente, como se estivesse preparando-se para fazer uma grande revelação.

"O pai dele quer que ele te entregue pro Voldemort."

Gina teve a impressão de que seu coração parou por um segundo.

"Acho melhor você sentar."

Ela seguiu o conselho de Daphne e sentou-se ao lado dela, sua respiração acelerada.

"Olha Weasley, eu não falei isso pra te assustar. Eu só preciso que você saiba que o Draco não tem culpa nessa história."

"E por que você quis que eu soubesse disso?" Ela perguntou, ainda abalada diante da revelação.

"Por que o Draco é meu amigo," Daphne respondeu, serenamente. "E por que ele te ama."

Gina arregalou os olhos, fazendo com que Daphne gargalhasse.

"Por favor, Weasley, não vai me dizer que você não sabia disso."

"Eu... ora, claro que não, Daphne!"

Daphne sorriu. "Bom, ele te ama. E é por isso que ele não pode ficar com você agora. Ele vai te evitar e tentar fazer você acreditar que a culpa disso tudo é dele, por que só assim ele conseguirá te manter afastada."

"Isso é..."

"Eu sei," Daphne disse, colocando uma mão no ombro de Gina. "Mas vai acabar logo. Por enquanto, você só precisa manter segredo. Se alguém souber que você é o novo alvo do Voldemort, o Draco corre risco de vida."

Gina deixou escapar um suspiro.

"Você entende, não é, Gina? Pelo bem do Draco, _ninguém _pode saber."

"Tudo bem."

"Bom, pelo menos você não tem com o que se preocupar enquanto estiver aqui, certo?" Daphne perguntou, levantando-se. "Agora você já sabe e ninguém vai conseguir te tirar de Hogwarts," ela acrescentou, sorrindo.

Gina retribuiu o sorriso, levantando-se também. "Pode apostar que não."

"Ah, eu quase esqueci," Daphne disse, retirando uma pequena caixa preta do bolso de suas vestes. "Esse presente... o Draco planejava te dar esse presente," ela entregou a objeto para Gina. "Ele não poderia te entregar agora, por causa da situação, mas eu sei que ele gostaria que fosse seu."

Gina abriu a caixa e sentiu como se uma força invisível tivesse se apossado de seu corpo.

"Você gosta?"

"É... é lindo."

"Você devia usá-lo... quer dizer, é uma maneira de te manter próxima do Draco, certo?"

Gina deu um sorriso. "Não sabia que você era uma romântica, Daphne."

Daphne revirou os olhos, sorrindo. "Cala a boca, Weasley," ela tirou o colar das mãos de Gina e apressou-se em colocá-lo no pescoço da garota.

Gina sentiu novamente uma força invisível invadindo o corpo dela, mas a sensação foi fugaz.

"Ficou bom," Daphne disse, observando o colar.

Gina o tocou, sorrindo para si mesma. Percebendo que ambas já não tinham mais o que conversar, Gina despediu-se.

"Obrigada, Daphne. Por tudo."

"Sem problemas."

Gina sorriu e caminhou em direção à escola.

Daphne a observou afastar-se, com um brilho demoníaco no olhar. Seu sorriso aumentava gradativamente, tamanha a satisfação que ela sentia vendo que seu plano tinha ocorrido exatamente como deveria. Roubar as fotos do casaco de Blaise tinha valido mais a pena do que ela esperava. Todas as peças pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente e a situação lhe trouxe uma oportunidade para cumprir as ordens de Voldemort e daria a ele tempo conseguir o que queria.

"Aproveite o presente, _Virgínia_," Daphne murmurou para si mesma, antes de rumar de volta para a escola.


	25. O começo do fim

**Capítulo XXV - O começo do fim**

Gina, recostada sobre a janela, observava distraída o pôr-do-sol, tentando inultimente parar de pensar no caos que tinha tomado conta da escola naquela manhã. Para sua surpresa, a culpa e o arrependimento crescente que tinham se apossado dela quando conversara com Harry pareciam estar sumindo gradativamente. Na verdade, parte dela sentia-se satisfeita com aquela situação.

A ruiva tentou se livrar dos pensamentos ruins que ela sequer conseguia explicar e num impulso, tocou o colar que Daphne havia lhe entregue, em nome de Draco. Novamente uma força invisivel pareceu tomar conta dela, mas Gina decidiu que aquilo nada mais era do que seu inconsciente, tentando de alguma forma reviver as sensações que Draco despertava nela.

"Que ridículo, Gina..." Ela murmurou para si mesma.

"Falando sozinha, Weasley?"

Gina sobressaltou-se e ao virar-se, viu a figura de Blaise parada à sua frente, encarando-a com uma expressão surpreendentemente amigável. Gina estranhou o contraste entre o sorriso dele e os aparentes machucados que lhe cobriam o rosto.

"O quê você está fazendo aqui?"

Blaise riu, aproximando-se da janela e recostando-se na posição que Gina estava até pouco tempo.

"Eu estudo aqui, Weasley."

Gina revirou os olhos. "Eu sei, mas você não acha que está um pouco longe do seu lado de Hogwarts?"

"Não sabia que haviam limites territoriais dentro da escola."

"As masmorras da Sonserina são do outro lado do castelo, Blaise."

"E isso me proíbe de andar por aqui por quê..."

Gina suspirou. "Esquece," ela disse, recostando-se novamente na janela, ao lado de Blaise. "O que aconteceu com seu rosto?" Ela perguntou, finalmente notando a extensão dos ferimentos dele.

"O seu namorado aconteceu."

"O Draco fez isso?"

Blaise deixou escapar um sorriso tão cheio de malícia que fez com que Gina se arrependesse imediatamente de mencionar o nome de Draco.

"Eu não estou dizendo que ele é meu namorado, é que eu sei como você é e-"

"Não precisa se explicar, Weasley. É, foi o Draco. Ele me atacou hoje de manhã, depois da confusão com as fotos da Chang."

"Com razão," Gina murmurou para si mesma, porém audível o suficiente para que Blaise escutasse.

"E por quê? Eu não espalhei aquelas fotos, Weasley," Blaise disse, aparentemente irritado.

"Então quem foi, Blaise?" Ela perguntou, virando-se para encará-lo. "Você vai pôr a culpa no Draco?"

"Não, eu sei que não foi ele."

A garota foi pega de surpresa diante da convicção dele. Depois de sua conversa com Daphne, Gina se convenceu de que não tinha outra opção a não ser crer que Draco era inocente, mas a verdade é que ela não tinha como saber. Ela queria que Draco fosse inocente, mas nada podia lhe provar isso.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho."

"Por quê?"

"Eu estava com o filme."

Gina franziu o cenho. "Como ele foi parar com você?"

"Eu tomei ele do Draco."

"Como?"

"Você pergunta muito hein, Weasley?"

Gina sorriu desconcertada, mas imediatamente recobrou sua postura inquisitora. "Desculpa, mas eu queria que você me esclarecesse a situação."

"Não tem o que esclarecer," ele disse, desinteressado. "Eu tomei o filme dele numa brincadeira e disse que não devolveria a menos que ele confessasse que está apaixonado por você."

A expressão de Gina mudou instantaneamente e seus olhos denunciavam a mais pura curiosidade.

"Ele não confessou," Blaise continuou, como se lê-se os pensamentos dela.

Gina tentou ao máximo não parecer decepcionada, mas o tom solidário com que Blaise se dirigiu a ela em seguida mostrou que ele percebeu sua decepção.

"Isso não significa que ele não esteja apaixonado por você."

"HÁ! Até aparece, Blaise..."

Ele a encarou com uma expressão surpreendentemente séria e Gina sentiu-se intimidada.

"Bom, se o filme ficou com você e as fotos acabaram nas mãos da escola inteira essa manhã, você não pode culpar o Draco por achar que foi você quem fez isso."

"Eu sei," ele disse, suspirando pesadamente. "Mas eu não tive culpa."

Gina o observou com atenção. Não que ela o conhecesse de verdade ou fosse a melhor pessoa para avaliar o caráter de alguém, mas Blaise parecia sincero.

"Eu sei que não faz diferença, mas eu acredito em você, Blaise."

Ele riu. "É, mas você também achou que a culpa era minha."

"Ah, mas eu só achei que fosse sua culpa por causa do que a Daphne me disse, eu não tinha como-"

"Como assim o que a Daphne te disse?" Blaise perguntou, encarando Gina com atenção.

"Bom, ela..." Gina ficou nervosa, por algum motivo ela sentia como se não devesse contar a Blaise o que Daphne havia lhe dito.

"Ela disse o quê, Gina?" Ele perguntou impaciente.

"Nada demais, Blaise!" Ela respondeu, também impaciente. "Ela só disse que isso era coisa sua, por causa do seu ego, só isso."

Blaise franziu o cenho, numa expressão que indicava que ele estava ponderando a mais nova informação.

"Blaise, relaxa, tá? Ela falou isso por implicância, tenho certeza. Ela não tinha como saber que o filme estava com você."

"Ela viu o filme nas minhas coisas, Weasley."

"O quê?"

"Ontem à noite, ela esteve no meu quarto."

"O que ela estava fazendo lá?"

Blaise encarou Gina como uma expressão de impaciência, irritado pela inocência da ruiva.

"Oh," Gina exclamou, dando-se conta do que ele quis dizer.

"Ela viu o filme e perguntou o que era."

"Você respondeu?"

"Eu disse que eram fotos, mas não falei de que. E ela foi embora do quarto quando eu já estava dormindo... acordei hoje de manhã, com o Draco me jogando na parede... PORRA!" Blaise deixou escapar um grito de frustração e num movimento impulsivo, socou o ar.

"Vadia! Foi ela, Weasley!"

"Blaise, se acalma, porque a Daphne faria isso, não tem-"

"Porque ela é uma vagabunda, por isso!" Ele interrompeu, bufando. "A Daphne me paga," e com isso, Blaise saiu decidido a procura dela.

"Blaise, ESPERA!" Gina gritou, mas foi inútil. O moreno partiu resoluto em busca de Daphne.

Gina deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração. Ela não conseguia entender porque Daphne poderia ter feito aquilo, não fazia sentido. Blaise provavelmente tinha se enganado.

A ruiva voltou a observar o pôr-do-sol, tentando encaixar as peças daquela situação, alheia ao fato de que tudo não passava de um plano cuidadosamente arquitetado por alguém que ela julgou querer ajudar-lhe. Alheia ao fato de que a peça mais nociva do plano de Daphne estava agora junto dela, pendurada em seu pescoço.

* * *

Draco estava sentado junto a lareira da sala comunal Sonserina, observando os poucos alunos que conversavam distraídos, num esforço inútil de evitar que seus pensamentos voltassem aos acontecimentos daquele dia. No minuto em que Pansy entrou na sala, o loiro fixou seu olhar nela. Lembrara das palavras de Daphne e na revelação de que Pansy era uma espiã, trabalhando contra ele. Ele ficou tentado a questioná-la, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Blaise adentrou violentamente o recinto.

"DAPHNE!" O grito furioso na sala comunal fez Draco e os demais alunos voltarem suas atenções em direção a Blaise. "CADÊ VOCÊ, VADIA?!"

"Blaise, você ficou malu-"

"Cala a boca, Pansy," ele interrompeu grosseiramente. "Cadê a Daphne?"

"Deve estar no quarto," Pansy respondeu, inalterada.

Blaise fez menção de ir na direção do dormitório feminino, mas Draco pôs-se em seu caminho.

"O que você acha que está fazendo, Zabini?" Ele perguntou friamente.

"Estou prestes a provar pra você que eu não tive nada a ver com aquelas fo-"

"Calado," Draco interrompeu severamente. "Não diga mais uma palavra sobre esse assunto, esse não é o lugar."

"Alguém me chamou?" Daphne perguntou serenamente, aparecendo na entrada do corredor que levava ao dormitório feminino.

"Sua VAGABUNDA," Blaise bradou, movendo-se em direção a ela, mas foi impedido por Draco.

"Você ficou maluco, Blaise? Quer agredir a Daphne, é isso?" Draco perguntou, aparentemente esquecendo sua hostilidade em relação a Blaise e surpreso com a reação violenta do garoto.

"Foi ELA, DRACO! ELA ARMOU TUDO QUE ACONTECEU HOJE DE MANHÃ!"

Daphne deu uma gargalhada sem vida. "Você enlouqueceu, Zabini. Posso apostar que todas as horas que você passou se olhando no espelho afetaram a sua razão."

Blaise deixou escapar uma espécie de grunhido e deu um impulso na direção dela, mas Draco o segurava pelos braços.

"EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, SUA PIRANHA!"

Daphne sorriu. "Vai ser divertido ver você tentar."

Os poucos alunos na sala assistiam impressionados o acesso de fúria de Blaise contra uma aparentemente despreocupada Daphne. Draco foi tomado de surpresa por uma leve sensação de desespero ao perceber que Blaise saia mais e mais de seu controle. A menos que ele se acalmasse, era uma questão de segundos até que Draco não conseguisse mais contê-lo.

"Fora daqui, Daphne," Pansy interviu, para a surpresa de Draco.

Daphne pareceu ainda mais surpresa. "O quê?"

"Eu disse fora daqui," Pansy respondeu de forma hostil.

Daphne caminhou lentamente em direção a Pansy, com um sorriso irônico estampado no rosto.

"E quem é você pra me dar ordens, Parkinson?"

Pansy a observou com uma expressão de fúria contida e respondeu calmamente. "Eu sou a garota que vai fazer com você o que o Draco tão estupidamente está impedindo o Blaise de fazer agora. Fora daqui," Pansy finalizou, enunciando perigosamente as última palavras.

Blaise pareceu surpreso diante da atitude de Pansy e parou de tentar soltar-se das mãos de Draco, embora o loiro ainda o segurasse firmemente.

"É melhor você sair, Daphne," Draco disse, como se pedisse. "Por favor."

Foi a vez de Pansy ficar surpresa. Ela desviou o olhar de Daphne e encarou Draco, aparentemente embasbacada com o tom das palavras dele. Blaise também pareceu surpreso, mas sua raiva começou a voltar no minuto em que ele encarou Daphne novamente. A garota tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e observava Draco com uma expressão que beirava ao respeito. "Tudo bem," ela disse, lançando um último olhar ao loiro e rumando para fora da sala.

Num impulso inesperado, Blaise se desvencilhou de Draco. "Vagabunda," ele bradou para si mesmo, respirando fundo. "Foi ela, Draco, ela roubou as fotos e espalhou pela escola."

Draco riu. "E por quê ela faria isso?"

"EU NÃO SEI!" Ele respondeu alterando-se novamente. "Mas eu sei que foi ela."

"É surpreendente como você está disposto a fazer papel de ridículo simplesmente pra não assumir sua culpa, Zabini."

A expressão de Blaise ao ouvir as palavras de Draco beirava ao choque, mas no instante seguinte, ele encarou Draco com um ar de raiva e derrota.

"Quer saber, Malfoy? Foda-se! Isso não vale a pena, muito menos você," e com isso, ele rumou em direção ao seu dormitório.

Draco por um instante pareceu ponderar se deveria ir atrás de Blaise ou não. Dando de ombros, ele se dirigiu a Pansy.

"Esse cara tem problemas," ele disse, sentando-se numa poltrona despreocupadamente.

Pansy permaneceu parada, observando Draco com uma expressão de incredulidade.

"Não, Draco," ela disse severamente, "VOCÊ é quem tem problemas."

Ele a encarou surpreso. "O quê-"

"Você alguma vez já viu o Blaise perder a cabeça desse jeito? Você vai continuar duvidando dele depois do que aconteceu aqui?" Ela perguntou, aproximando-se do loiro e encarando-o com raiva.

"Depois do papelão que aconteceu aqui, você quer dizer?"

"POR QUÊ você não acredita nele, Draco? Você prefere ficar do lado da Daphne a confiar no seu melhor amigo?"

"Ele não é meu melhor amigo," Draco respondeu e ainda que inalterado, seu tom não detonava confiança. "E mesmo que fosse, sim, eu prefiro ficar do lado da Daphne. Você não conhece o Blaise como eu conheço."

"E você não conhece a Daphne como eu conheço," Pansy afirmou perigosamente. "Pro seu bem, fique longe dela."

Foi a vez de Draco encarar Pansy com severidade.

"O mesmo poderia ser dito sobre você, não é, Pansy?" Ele perguntou, de maneira desafiadora.

Pansy lhe lançou um olhar confuso. "Do quê você está falando?"

"Eu sei o que você anda fazendo," ele respondeu, levantando-se e encarando-a de forma intimidante.

Ele estudou cada traço da expressão de Pansy, esperando encontrar nela algo que denunciasse sua culpa. Nada.

"Eu não te conheço mais, Draco," ela disse, afastando-se dele.

"Você nunca me conheceu, Pansy," ele retrucou, hostil.

Pansy pareceu magoada pelas palavras dele. "Talvez não," ela continuou, observando-o. "Mas mesmo assim eu sei que você está perdido."

E com um suspiro de pesar, ela rumou para fora da sala. Draco a observou ir embora, suas palavras ecoando nos ouvidos dele.

Pansy estava certa.

* * *

_  
"Por quê você finge ser ele? Pra me machucar?" Ela perguntou, numa voz falha._

_"Eu jamais te machucaria, Gina," ele disse, beijando-lhe o pescoço. "Mas ele vai te machucar."_

_A ruiva imediatamente levantou o rosto, encarando o rapaz pelo reflexo do vidro._

_"Eu quero ver você, Tom. Não ele," ela ordenou, decidida._

_O garoto cessou as carícias._

_"Você tem certeza disso?" _

"NÃO!" O grito de Gina ecoou no dormitório, acordando suas colegas de quarto.

Um das meninas fez menção de se levantar e ir até ela, mas Gina levantou de forma brusca e rumou até o banheiro, avisando que estava bem. Chegando lá, a ruiva encheu as mãos de água gelada e jogou no rosto, sem se preocupar se molhasse o resto do corpo. Gina observou seu reflexo no espelho. Ela estava estranhamente pálida, mas seu lábios estavam vermelhos. Seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho e ela sentia como se uma força invisível pulsasse pelo seu corpo.

Gina começou a andar em círculos pelo banheiro, tentando livrar-se da sensação ruim que ela sentia e não conseguia explicar. Flashes de um antigo pesadelo ressurgindo em sua mente. Ela parou de súbito à janela, procurando recuperar o fôlego. Observou os campos vazios da escola, tentando esvaziar sua mente.  
_  
"Você está com medo, Virgínia?" Perguntou Tom, numa voz suave, porém ameaçadora._

_Gina levantou o rosto, evitando olhar para o reflexo dele._

_"Porque você deveria estar."_

Surgindo do nada, um vulto negro apareceu no meio dos campos de Hogwarts, olhos vermelhos cintilando à luz da lua. Gina não conseguia se mexer, observando o vulto parado que parecia observar-lhe também.

Num esforço hercúleo, a ruiva correu para um dos chuveiros, ligou-o no máximo e sentou-se no chão, deixando que a forte ducha de água corresse pelo seu corpo. Ela tentou fazer com que aquela água a livrasse do mal estar, da sensação de perigo iminente que havia se apossado dela, mas era inútil. Um peso inexplicável parecia crescer sobre seus ombros, até que Gina não conseguiu mais suportar e desabou em lágrimas. A água continuava a cair forte pelo seu corpo enquanto ela chorava copiosamente.

Gina nunca se sentira tão sozinha e indefesa como naquele momento. Ela sabia que seu pior pesadelo estava por vir e a sensação de impotência a paralisava. Ninguém a poderia salvar dessa vez - nem ela mesma.

* * *

Draco observava entendiado seu quarto de monitor. Já era quase hora do jantar e ele tinha a sensação de que passara o dia inteiro ali, letárgico.

"Rony, você tem idéia da quantidade de coisas que eu preciso fazer?" A voz de Hermione perguntou, irritada, através da parede, do outro lado do quarto dos monitores.

"Eu sei, Hermione," a voz de Rony se fez ouvir, "mas eu não posso ir sozinho com ele!"

"Por Merlin, Ronald, você vai deixar de visitar a Gina por causa disso?"

Ao ouvir a menção de Gina, Draco instintivamente pôs-se a prestar atenção na conversa.

"Hermione, é só um resfriado, eu tenho certeza que ela vai ficar bem! Mas o Harry pediu que eu avisasse quando eu fosse vê-la de novo e eu-"

"E você não tem coragem de ir sozinho com ele porque, assim como você age com tudo o que acontece na sua vida, você não consegue enfrentar as situações de uma maneira madura e responsável."

"Hermione, O QUÊ VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA?" Rony perguntou, a frustração evidente em sua voz.

"Vá sozinho com ele e aja como o que você é, o melhor amigo do Harry."

"Eu não sei o que dizer!"

"Você não precisa dizer nada, eu conheço o Harry, ele não vai querer conver-"

"Ah, ele vai querer sim! Ontem mesmo ele tentou falar sobre isso, mas o Dino apareceu e ele mudou de assunto."

"Bom, se ele quer falar sobre isso, então FALE!"

"O quê eu posso falar, Hermione?! Metade da escola viu fotos da namorada dele nua trepando com-"

"MODOS, Ronald!"

"Hermione, eu não sei o que falar, eu não TENHO o que falar, não EXISTE o que se falar numa situação dessas!"

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro. "Argh, por que o Harry não pode ir sozinho afinal? É a Gina, eles são amigos."

Draco estranhou o aparente silêncio de Rony diante da pergunta e aproximou-se da parede que o separava dos dois para escutar melhor.

"O que foi?"

"Olha Hermione, você tem que prometer que não vai contar isso pra ele!"

"Francamente, Ronald..."

"Promete!"

"Okay, eu prometo, agora fala. Por quê o Harry não pode ir sozinho?"

"Eu acho que ele está apaixonado pela Gina de novo."

"O QUÊ?"

Draco bufou. Aquela conversa começava a tomar um rumo que ele não gostava.

"É, quer dizer... eu não sei! Eu notei que ele anda esquisito ultimamente... e uma vez eu ouvi ele falando sobre a Gina com a Luna e-"

"Ronald!"

"Foi sem querer! Mas eu sei que ele e a Luna vivem conversando e a Luna e a Gina são amigas, então..."

"Rony, isso não tem cabimento."

"Claro que tem! Agora ele está com vergonha de ir visitar a Gina sozinho e-"

"Como você sabe que ele está com vergonha?"

A frustração de Draco crescia, ele continuava sem saber porque exatamente eles estavam conversando sobre uma futura visita a Gina.

"Ah Hermione, deve ser!"

Hermione bufou. "Eu tenho certeza que isso tudo não passa de uma invenção da sua cabeça pra não ter que ficar sozinho com o Harry durante uma simples ida à Enfermaria."

"Não é! Mas por favor, Hermione, não me deixa sozinho com ele! Eu não sei mais o que fazer."

"Francamente, Ronald, que tipo de homem é você? Seja amigo dele, só isso! Eu duvido que o Harry esteja fazendo tanto drama assim por causa dessa situação."

"Drama, Hermione? DRAMA? Se coloca no lugar dele! Imagina se você acordasse um dia e encontrasse fotos minhas na cama com outra garota, espalhadas pela escola toda!"

"É diferente, Rony, nós não somos namorados!"

"Eu sei, mas você não ia ficar chateada?"

"Claro que sim! Quer dizer, eu... bom, a sua vida particular não me diz respeito, mas é claro que uma situação dessas..."

Draco bufou, afastando-se da parede. Ele sentiu que a conversa não lhe traria mais nenhuma informação significante, então decidiu descobrir por si mesmo o que tinha acontecido com Gina.

Ele vestiu-se rapidamente e decidido, rumou em direção a Enfermaria.

* * *

"Pronto, só mais uma outra dose dessa poção," disse Madame Pomfrey, forçando Gina a beber um frasco inteiro de um liquido avermelhado e denso, "e você vai poder voltar para seu dormitório."

"Agora?"

"Não, amanhã de manhã."

"Mas Madame Pomfrey!"

"Nada de mas, Gina. Eu não sei aonde você estava com a cabeça, cochilar embaixo do chuveiro..."

"É só um resfriado, eu nem estou espirrando mais!"

"Sim, mas o seu corpo está muito fraco. Aliás, eu nem sei porque você ainda está tão fraca, você tomou as poções mais eficazes que eu tenho no estoque."

"Eu não estou tão fraca assim, olha," e com isso, Gina fez menção de levantar-se da cama, mas caiu pesadamente de volta nela.

"Eu avisei, mocinha. Fique aí e descanse," Madame Pomfrey finalizou, com um tom que não dava espaço para discussões. "Oh! Você me assustou, Srta. Lovegood."

Parada na frente da enfermeira, estava Luna, que segurava um lírio e sorria distraidamente.

"Oi Luna," disse Gina, sorrindo ao ver a amiga.

"Oi Gina! Oi Madame Pomfrey!"

Com um aceno de cabeça, Madame Pomfrey retirou-se da enfermaria, deixando as duas sozinhas.

"Você está melhor? A Hermione me contou o que houve."

"Estou sim, Luna, bem melhor."

"Por que você dormiu embaixo do chuveiro?"

"Eu... não sei. Estava cansada, acabei pegando no sono..."

"Oh."

"O que foi?" Gina perguntou, diante do leve tom de decepção de Luna.

"Eu achei que você estivesse fugindo de um sineiro elfalídeo."

"Fugindo de quê?" Gina perguntou, confusa.

"Eles tem medo de água, sabia? Achei que você tivesse dormido no banho tentando se livrar de um."

Gina riu. "Não, foi distração mesmo."

"Que pena," Luna suspirou. "Eu não vejo um há meses e prometi ao papai que levaria um de presente pra ele."

"Hum... você não tem idéia de onde procurá-los?"

"Não, eles são muito imprevisíveis."

Gina deu de ombros. "É uma pena mesmo."

"Quando você vai poder sair daqui?"

"Amanhã de manhã."

Luna franziu o cenho.

"Eu sei, faz até parecer que estou doente mesmo."

"Mas você está."

"Não tanto."

"Você está com cara de doente."

"Valeu, Luna," Gina disse, sarcástica.

"Seus amigos já vieram te visitar?"

"Só a Hermione."

"O Harry não veio?"

"Ainda não."

"Ele não quis me acompanhar."

"Como assim?" Gina perguntou, estranhando o comentário de Luna.

"Ele tem me evitado nos últimos dias," Luna respondeu tristemente. "Eu consigo sentir isso."

"Ah Luna," Gina disse, colocando uma mão no ombro da loira. "Tenho certeza que é só impressão sua."

"Eu espero que sim," ela respondeu. "O Harry é o meu melhor amigo, sabia?"

Gina sorriu. Se havia alguém que merecia ser o melhor amigo de Luna, era Harry.

"Aposto como você também é a melhor amiga dele, Luna," Gina respondeu sorrindo.

Seu sorriso transformou-se numa expressão de confusão ao notar que Luna afastara-se inesperadamente dela e a observava tensa.

"O que foi, Luna?"

"Onde você conseguiu esse colar, Gina?"

A ruiva tocou no colar instintivamente, escondendo-o por debaixo da roupa.

"Foi um presente."

"Você devia se livrar dele."

"Por quê?"

"Ele não é um bom presente."

Gina franziu o cenho, surpresa com a atitude de Luna. Mas conhecendo-a como ela a conhecia, Gina sabia que não adiantava discutir com a amiga. Num movimento decidido, ela tirou o colar e o guardou na gaveta.

"Eu vou me livrar dele, não se preocupe."

"Promete?"

A surpresa de Gina aumentou diante da insistência de Luna. Era incomum que ela continuasse num só assunto.

"Prometo."

Luna a observou por alguns instantes, numa estranha desconfiança. Gina começou a sentir-se desconfortável diante do olhar quase inquisitor da loira.

"Sabe Luna, eu estou um pouco cansada... um pouco fraca, talvez fosse melhor que eu dormisse."

A expressão de desconfiança de Luna se desfez e a garota sorriu levemente.

"Você tem razão, Gina," ela disse, aproximando-se de Gina e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. "Espero que você melhore logo."

"Obrigada, Luna," Gina disse sorrindo e observou Luna ir embora.

Gina respirou pesadamente. Não que aquela fosse a primeira vez que Luna a surpreendera com um comentário inesperado, mas Gina achou estranho que a garota tivesse uma reação tão forte àquele colar. Antes que pudesse ponderar um pouco mais sobre a atitude de Luna, Harry a surpreendeu aparecendo sorrateiramente na porta.

"Psiu! Gina! A Luna ainda vai voltar?" Ele perguntou, escondido atrás de uma cortina, apenas com o rosto exposto.

"Não... não que eu saiba," ela respondeu, estranhando.

"Ainda bem," ele disse suspirando aliviado e caminhando em direção à Gina.

Gina lançava-lhe um olhar de pura confusão.

"Harry, você está evitando a Luna?"

Com um suspiro pesado, ele sentou-se na cadeira do lado da cama de Gina. "Tô."

Gina pareceu mais confusa ainda. "Harry, você lembra da Luna, certo? A Luna, nossa amiga?"

Harry revirou os olhos. "As coisas mudaram, Gina."

"Estou vendo," ela continuou, procurando uma posição mais comfortável na cama e finalmente sentando-se recostada nas almofadas e observando Harry. "Então não eram coisas da cabeça dela, você realmente não a quer por perto."

"Como assim?" Harry perguntou rapidamente, preocupado. "O quê que ela te disse?"

"Ela disse que você estava evitando-a, só isso."

"Só isso? Ela está chateada comigo?"

Gina franziu o cenho. "Bom, chateada não, mas magoada ela deve estar..."

"Droga..."

"Harry, por quê diabos você está evitando a Luna? Você é a única pessoa que não se importa de verdade com as loucuras dela, o que ela poderia ter feito pra te fazer-"

"Não foi nada que ela fez," ele respondeu, tristemente.

"O que foi então?"

"O que mais ela te disse?"

"Nada, só isso."

"Certeza?"

"Harry, você está bem?" Gina perguntou, levemente irritada.

"Tô, é que... eu não queria que ela ficasse magoada comigo."

"Se você continuar evitando-a sem motivo, acho difícil que ela não fique magoada..."

"Eu tenho motivo."

"E qual é?"

"Eu... eu não posso te contar."

Gina bufou. "Então eu não posso te ajudar."

Harry murchou na cadeira, olhando para todos os lados e evitando o olhar de Gina.

"Bom, se você não quer me dizer o que é, a escolha é sua. Mas você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa."

Um barulho vindo da porta chamou a atenção dos dois, mas eles deduziram que era apenas Madame Pomfrey organizando seus remédios.

"Como você está?"

"Indo... essa droga de resfriado me pegou de suspresa."

"Você esperava o quê, Gina, dormindo debaixo do chuveiro?"

"Foi sem querer!"

"Que bom," ele disse, rindo.

Gina sorriu, mas ao lembrar-se do motivo que a levara a se esconder no chuveiro, seu sorriso morreu.

"O que foi, Gina?"

"Harry, eu... eu não estava só no chuveiro, eu... eu estava me escondendo."

"No chuveiro? De quem?"

"Bom, é que... eu sonhei... bom, eu tenho sonhado as vezes..."

"Com ele," Harry interrompeu seriamente.

Gina fez um sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça.

"É, eu também tenho sonhado com ele," ele continuou, pesadamente. "Não é com frequência, mas acontece. Lembra quando você me contou dos seus sonhos há um tempo? Desde então eles aumentaram."

"Aumentaram?"

"Não sei porquê. Eu... eu conversei com o Dumbledore sobre isso, Gina, eu contei sobre você."

"Harry!"

"Eu tive que contar! Ele me disse que se nós dois estamos sonhando com o Voldemort, isso significa que ele quer algo de nós."

Gina revirou os olhos. "Harry, o Voldemort quer você! Isso é óbvio, todos nós sabemos."

"Talvez ele queira você também."

Gina ficou sem fôlego por um momento.

"Desculpa, Gina, eu não quis te assustar, é que-"

"Não, você tem razão. Talvez ele me queira também," ela respondeu, lembrando-se do que Daphne havia lhe dito sobre Lúcio querer que Draco a entregasse à Voldemort.

"Estamos fodidos, hein?"

Os dois riram, tentando ignorar a pesada atmosfera que havia tomado conta do lugar.

"O Dumbledore me disse uma coisa... sobre isso, sobre nós. Que se nós dois temos sonhado com isso, significa que o Voldemort pode tentar nos usar um contra o outro."

"Como assim?"

"Você me disse que ele assumia a forma de alguém no seu sonho, lembra? Mas que você não sabia quem era."

Gina suspirou. Ela sabia exatamente qual forma Voldemort assumira.

"Bom, só precisamos tomar cuidado, não é? Acho que é só isso que importa agora."

"Você tem razão... eu vou te deixar descansando," disse Harry, despedindo-se da garota. "Melhoras, Gina," e com um aceno, ele foi embora.

Gina o observou ir embora e tentou não pensar muito no que ele havia dito, mas era impossível. O perigo era iminente.

"A preocupação do Potter me comove," disse Draco, surgindo das sombras.

Gina se sobressaltou. Distraida por seus pensamentos, ela não notara quando Draco entrou na enfermaria.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, soando mais hostil do que pretendera.

Uma momentânea decepção passou pelo rosto de Draco, mas ele disfarçou.

"Eu sei que nós não estamos bem agora, mas-"

"Nós estamos bem."

"Estamos?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Bom, eu... Olha, eu sei que não foi você quem fez aquilo."

"Como?"

"Sabendo."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos.

"Foi a Daphne quem te contou, não foi?"

Ela não respondeu, mas seu olhar confirmou.

"É, a Daphne tem sido de grande ajuda."

"É, ela..." Gina ponderou se deveria ou não contar-lhe. "Ela me entregou o colar."

Por um instante Draco pareceu entender o que ela disse e logo em seguida uma expressão de dúvida surgiu em seu rosto.

"Que colar?"

Gina franziu o cenho e pegou o colar de dentro da gaveta.

"Esse."

Uma expressão de terror surgiu no rosto dele, mas em segundos ele se tornou passivo novamente.

"Eu nunca vi esse colar, Gina."

"Não?"

"Não. Mas é bonito."

Gina concordou. Num impulso, ela colocou o colar no pescoço. Foi arrebatada por uma sensação mais forte que quando o usou pela primeira vez. Um misto de sensações que ela sequer conseguia discernir.

"Gina..." Draco disse, sua voz estremecendo.

Ela o observou surpresa. Draco também parecia estar experimentando um misto de sensações, mas não da mesma forma que ela.

"Draco, você está-"

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, ele se atirou contra ela, beijando-a fervorosamente. Gina foi pega de surpresa, mas retribuiu ao beijo. Ele segurava o rosto dela entre as duas mãos de maneira feroz e beijava-a como se sua vida dependesse daquele momento.

"Eu te amo, Gina," ele disse, entre beijos. "Você sabe disso, não sabe? Eu te amo!"

Gina sorriu e cessou o beijo. "Agora eu sei," mas o sorriso dela logo morreu nos lábios ao ver que Draco chorava. "Draco, o que aconteceu? Por quê você está chorando?"

Ele virou de costas, tremendo, tentando se acalmar.

"Eu vou chamar a Madame Pomfrey, você-"

"Não!" Ele disse, virando-se novamente para ela. "Não, eu... nós temos que sair daqui, Gina, você corre perigo. Tire esse colar."

Gina o observou confusa. "Mas..."

"Vamos embora!" Ele disse, sem esperar que ela concordasse ou não, apenas puxando-a subitamente pelo braço.

"Draco! A Madame Pomfrey vai-"

"Não vai, só me siga."

E os dois caminharam apressados pelo castelo. O jantar acabara há pouco mais de uma hora e alguns poucos alunos ainda caminhavam pelos corredores, mas nenhum lhes deu atenção. Gina achou que eles estivessem indo para as masmorras, mas Draco parou subitamente ao chegarem no Salão Principal.

"Temos que ir pra Floresta."

"O quê?" Gina perguntou, assustada.

Draco demorou para responder. Ela o observou, ele tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto e não a olhou diretamente nos olhos a princípio.

"Tem uma chave de portal na casa do Hagrid, com ela eu posso te levar pra minha casa. Minha mãe está lá e vai me ajudar."

Gina o observou cuidadosamente. Havia algo de estranho nele que ela não sabia explicar. E ao mesmo tempo, tudo aquilo lhe parecia uma tentativa desesperada dele de protegê-la.

"Draco, nós não precisamos-"

"Precisamos sim," ele disse, encarando-a seriamente. "Eu tenho que tirar você daqui," ele continuou e sua expressão ficou mais suave. "Eu preciso te proteger, Gina, cuidar de você. Eu não posso fazer isso em Hogwarts," ele terminou, acariciando o rosto dela.

Gina fechou os olhos e sentiu a carícia dele, sorrindo discretamente. A mão de Draco estava fria, mas era forte e suave, do jeito que ela lembrava. Aquela situação não fazia sentido, mas Gina sabia que era inútil tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava cansada de tentar entender, ponderar, temer. Até naquele momento, sozinha com ele, ela se sentia observada, perseguida. Como se uma sombra constante pairasse ao redor dela. Fugir com Draco parecia a única solução que a faria sentir-se bem. Sentir-se livre.

Com uma troca de olhares, os dois partiram para fora do castelo, em direção à floresta. O caminho pareceu mais longo do que realmente era. Os dois não trocaram uma palavra e Draco frequentemente parava sem aviso, como se não quisesse continuar. Eles estavam quase chegando na floresta quando ele parou tão subitamente que Gina teve que segurá-lo para que ele não perdesse o equilíbrio.

"Draco, o que--"

"Petrificus totalus," ordenou uma voz às costas deles.

Os olhos de Draco arregalaram-se antes que seu corpo duro e inerte caísse com força no chão. Gina deixou escapar um grito e imediatamente fez menção de pegar a varinha, mas não a tinha com ela. Na pressa ao sair da Enfermaria, ela esqueceu de trazê-la.

"Quem está aí?" Ela gritou, nervosa.

"Não precisa gritar, Weasley," disse Daphne, surgindo das sombras.

Gina respirou aliviada. "Daphne, que porra essa? Você enfeitiçou o Draco? E o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?"

"Quantas perguntas," Daphne respondeu, sorrindo. "E nenhuma delas realmente me interessa."

O alívio de Gina foi desaparecendo aos poucos. Daphne tinha um olhar sombrio e brincava despreocupadamente com a varinha entre as mãos.

"Sabe Weasley, eu tinha minhas dúvidas quanto a você e o Draco. Achei que vocês eram só dois adolescentes idiotas que não tinham nada melhor pra fazer e que decidiram começar um romance... mas agora? Agora eu vejo que as coisas são bem mais sérias do que eu imaginava."

"Do quê você está falando?"

"Ora, não se faça de burra. Você teve tempos difíceis ultimamente, não teve?" Ela perguntou, esperando uma resposta que Gina não lhe deu. "Rumores na escola, escapadas com o Draco, sonhos que você não consegue controlar..."

"Como você sabe dos meus sonhos?"

"Eu sei de muitas coisas, Weasley," ela respondeu, calmamente. "Você foi parar na Enfermaria, tamanho choque que tudo isso causou em você, não foi?"

"Não sei aonde você quer chegar."

"Você sabia que estava em perigo," ela continuou, secamente. "Você sabia que o Lord poderia usar o Draco pra chegar até você... e mesmo assim você aceitou fugir com ele. Por quê?"

"Ele não vai usar o Draco pra chegar até mim," Gina disse, embora sua voz deixasse claro que não acreditava no que dizia.

"Não? Quem ele deveria usar? O Potter?"

Gina permaneceu em silêncio.

"Essa parece ser a melhor idéia, não é? Vocês se conhecem, você confia nele... é claro que o Potter jamais iria te machucar, não é?"

"É claro--"

"Mas não foi ele quem apareceu nos seus sonhos, foi, Weasley? O Lord te avisou e ainda assim você decidiu arriscar."

"Me avisou? Como--"

"Eu sugeri que ele usasse o Potter, mas não, ele conhece você. Ele sabia que, qualquer que fosse a situação, qualquer que fosse o perigo... você não pensaria com a razão se estivesse com o Draco. E eu cheguei a duvidar disso! Mas o Lorde sabe, ele sempre sabe..."

"Daphne, o quê está acontecendo?" Ela gritou, num misto de medo e ira.

Daphne sorriu de maneira macabra.

"Isso é amor, não é, Weasley? Foi esse amor insano que te fez arriscar tanto, a ponto de te deixar tão cega e desesperada pra ir embora com o Draco que você sequer conseguiu perceber que ele estava... fora de si."

"O que... O que você quer dizer?"

Daphne caminhou em direção ao corpo de Draco, ainda paralisado no chão. Não havia expressão no rosto dele, mas Gina notou um brilho discreto em seus olhos. Daphne ajoelhou-se do lado dele, tirou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caia nos olhos e lentamente fez um gesto, como se enxugasse uma lágrima de Draco.

"E ele chora..." ela disse, sarcasticamente. "O seu príncipe encantado está chorando por você, Weasley. Isso não é lindo?"

Foi então que Gina sentiu as lágrimas queimarem em seus olhos. Ela começava a entender o que tinha acontecido, todo o plano do qual fizera parte e de como Daphne tinha articulado todas as situações para que terminasse nisso.

"Você foi um competidor à altura, Draco," ela sussurrou, encarando-o e passando a varinha delicamente sobre o rosto dele. "Foi dificil te trazer amaldiçoado até aqui. Uma sorte a sua namoradinha não perceber uma Maldição Imperdoável quando vê uma."

"Ele... então era isso? Ele estava tentando--"

"Inultimente resistir a Imperius."

Gina não conteve as lágrimas, sentiu como se um peso tivesse desabado sobre ela.

"E agora os dois choram..." Daphne disse, sorrindo. "Isso é tão poético."

"Por quê, Daphne? Por quê você fez isso?"

Ela sorriu. "Porque o Lord quis assim, Weasley. E porque o Draco foi idiota demais em não aceitar essa missão. Pelo menos você tem esse consolo, não é? Saber que o Draco deu a vida por você."

Gina tremeu. "Como assim, você vai-"

"Matá-lo? Sim, Weasley, eu vou."

"Daphne, não!" Gina foi instintivamente na direção dela, mas Daphne apontou-lhe a varinha de forma ameaçadora.

"Relaxa, Weasley, eu não vou matá-lo aqui," ela respondeu, casualmente, levantando-se e caminhando na direção de Gina. "Mas acho melhor que você se despeça dele agora, só por precaução."

Gina começou a chorar incontrolavelmente. Ela caminhou na direção de Draco e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, chorando. Podia ver as lágrimas caindo dos olhos dele também.

"Você pode... você pode desfazer o feitiço?" Ela perguntou, entre soluços.

Daphne suspirou. "É, imagino que beijar uma tábua não deva ser tão prazeroso assim... ah, que seja," e com um movimento de varinha, Draco estava de volta ao normal.

"Sua vadia," ele disse, encarando Daphne com ódio.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu sugiro que você se concentre em aproveitar sua despedida, Draco."

Ele fez menção de avançar contra ela, mas Gina o deteve.

"Draco, tudo bem, tudo bem," ela sussurrou, suas mãos passeando pelos braços dele, tentando contê-lo. "Você pode fugir, você-"

"Você ficou louca, Gina?" Ele levantou, furioso. "Fugir e te deixar aqui, com ela? Eu vou te matar, Daphne."

A loira sorriu. "Assim eu tenho razões pra te dar um motivo de verdade pra chorar, Draco... Crucio!"

"NÃO!" Gina gritou e Draco caiu novamente no chão, contorcendo-se.

"Você pensa que pode me desafiar, seu traidor de merda? QUEM você acha que é, Draco?" Daphne bradava, aproximando-se de Draco com rapidez e empurrando Gina com força para o lado. "Todo esse tempo você teve tudo nas mãos, seu pai teve que IMPLORAR pra que você servisse ao Lord e você teve a ousadia de se negar? Você sabe a SORTE que você tem, seu inútil?" A cada pergunta, Daphne fazia um movimento de varinha e Draco contorcia-se cada vez mais. "EU tive que lutar pra chegar aqui e NADA nem NINGUÉM vai me impedir de conseguir isso!" Num gesto pesado, ela cessou a maldição e Draco pareceu perder os sentidos.

Gina observava tudo chorando, incapaz de mover-se. Daphne aproximou-se dele o bastante e chutou-lhe forte o lado esquerdo do rosto, o que fez com que Draco acordasse, desnorteado. Daphne ajoelhou-se ao lado dele novamente, pressionando sua varinha com força contra o peito dele.

"Você é meu, Draco. O Lorde sabe, eu sei e agora você sabe. Você vai pagar pela sua traição e," ela pausou por um momento e lançou um olhar cruel a Gina, "eu vou garantir que a sua namoradinha esteja lá pra assistir isso."

Ela se levantou num impulso e afastou-se alguns passos dos dois. Gina correu imediatamente na direção de Draco. Ele tinha um corte fundo abaixo do olho esquerdo, seus olhos estavam semi-abertos, o suor misturado com o sangue. Gina segurou-lhe a cabeça, encarando-o de perto.

"Draco, olha pra mim!" Ela chamava desesperada, mas ele não parecia consciente. "Draco, por favor," ela implorou chorando e o beijou. Sentiu os lábios de Draco moverem-se fracamente junto aos seus, até cessarem de vez.

"Não," ela disse, entre soluços. "Eu preciso me despedir, eu..."

"Você vai se despedir, Weasley," Daphne interrompeu calmamente. "Ele não morreu. _Ainda_."

Gina sentiu-se tomada por uma fúria aterradora. Ela levantou num impulso, disposta a confrontar Daphne mas a visão que teve diante de si fez seu coração parar por alguns segundos. Parado à sua frente, observando-a com seus olhos assustadoramente vermelhos, estava seu pior pesadelo. O corpo de Gina começou a tremer de forma incontrolável e ela tentou se afastar, mas Voldemort a trouxe para perto de si, segurando-a pela cintura.

"Você não vai mais fugir de mim, Vírginia," ele sussurrou calmamente, com um meio sorriso. "Nunca mais."

* * *

**NA:** aeeeee, finalmente! Não vou nem me desculpar pela demora pq sempre q eu peço desculpas acabo demorando mais pro próximo cap XD Espero q eu ainda tenha leitoras pq eu sei que com essa frequência ridicula de atualizações, é dificil, né? A esperança não morre XD Espero q vcs tenham gostado do capítulo, pq eu adorei. E foi um parto, eu realmente não estava conseguindo termina-lo e desculpem por eventuais erros, eu revisei mto rápido pq qnd finalmente acabei de escrever quis postar na hora XD Tá faltando pouquinho pra acabar, acho q com uns 3 capitulos, puf, adeus fic. Obrigada de coração pelas reviews sempre ótimas que me deixam super feliz e me encorajam a escrever o melhor possível. Beijo no coração, amores!


	26. Castelos de areia

**Capítulo XXVI - Castelos de areia**

"Ele está acordado?"

"Ainda não, senhor."

"Eu preciso que você o acorde."

"Senhor, ele passou por um trauma muito grande--"

"Eu sei, Madame Pomfrey, mas talvez ele tenha informações vitais sobre o paradeiro da senhorita Weasley."

Draco ouvia vozes desconexas ao seu redor e tentava abrir os olhos inutilmente. Seu rosto latejava e sua cabeça estava pesada.

Um vulto, negro e alto. Cabelos ruivos. Choro. Um grito. Um estalo barulhento e rápido. Cabelos loiros. Um sussurro. Um beijo na testa. Uma pancada no rosto. Escuridão.

Ele sentiu um líquido ácido descer-lhe a garganta e alguém levantando-lhe pelas costas, fazendo com que ele sentasse na cama, apoiado por travesseiros. No instante seguinte, seus olhos se abriram. Draco percebeu várias formas diferentes ao seu redor, mas não foi capaz de distinguir nenhuma delas.

"Senhor Malfoy, lamento que-"

Antes que Dumbledore pudesse continuar, Draco sentiu uma súbita nausea que não foi capaz de conter e vomitou violentamente aos pés da cama. Madame Pomfrey o segurou pelo ombros, limpando seu rosto com um pano molhado. Aos poucos, Draco recuperou a visão e pôde enxergar as pessoas que estavam ao redor dele. Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Luna e Neville.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou, de forma defensiva.

"Nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu, Senhor Malfoy," Dumbledore disse calmamente, embora todas as outras pessoas tivessem expressões tensas.

"Quando? O quê..." Draco ainda estava desnorteado.

"Quando? Quando você tirou a minha irmã daqui e a levou sabe-se lá pra onde, seu idiota!" Rony bradou e foi imediatamente censurado pelos olhares de Harry e Hermione.

"Gina... eu não levei a Gina... eu fui... a Daphne, ela..."

Todos olhavam atentos para Draco, enquanto ele tentava formular uma frase que fizesse sentido. Foi então que ele se deu conta do que acontecera. Um horror imensurável tomou conta do garoto e antes que pudesse perceber, Draco desabou em lágrimas.

"Draco," Dumbledore disse suavemente, tocando-lhe o ombro. "Draco, eu preciso que você se acalme. Nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu."

"A Gina! Ela estava comigo, ele apareceu..." Ele balbuciou, entre soluços. "Ele a levou, Dumbledore! A Daphne me enfeitiçou e nos levou até ele e ele levou a Gina embora!"

"Ele quem, Draco?" Dumbledore perguntou com calma, embora soubesse a resposta.

"Voldemort!" Ele gritou, fazendo com que todos na sala parassem de respirar por um segundo. "Voldemort! Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa!" Draco levantou-se apressadamente da cama, mas cambaleou diante do esforço e foi apoiado por Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey.

"Calma, Draco, você precisa descansar--"

"Eu preciso encontrar a Gina!" Ele bradou interrompendo Dumbledore e desvencilhando-se dele e de Madame Pomfrey, mas antes que pudesse se afastar, Harry interferiu.

"Malfoy, você não tem condições de--"

"ELE ESTÁ COM A GINA, POTTER!" Ele gritou, descontrolado. "Agora, nesse momento, ele está com ela! Nós não podemos perder tempo, nós..." Harry o encarava sério, mas havia uma expressão de compreensão em seu rosto. "Nós precisamos sair, nós..." Draco começou a chorar novamente, sentindo-se derrotado. Ele sentou na cama, desabando. "É minha culpa. Ele me usou pra levá-la até ele, ele... é minha culpa."

"Você precisa ficar aqui até se recuperar, Draco," Dumbledore disse gentilmente. "Nós o manteremos informado."

"Não, eu tenho que fazer alguma--"

"Descanso, Senhor Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey se fez ouvir, irredutivel e Draco sentiu uma leve picada em seu pescoço. Antes que pudesse protestar mais, seu corpo foi desfalecendo e ele viu as figuras na Enfermaria sairem apressadamente.

"Nós vamos encontrá-la, Draco," ele ouviu uma voz etérea dizer e não sabia se era a voz de Luna ou outra voz soando alterada, resultado de qualquer que fosse o remédio que Madame Pomfrey tinha injetado nele.

Draco acordou horas depois, já era noite. Junto com suas roupas, Madame Pomfrey tinha lhe dado a notícia de que Dumbledore, naquela tarde, avisara ao alunos que o ano letivo terminaria antes do planejado e que todos poderiam se programar para voltar para casa, por questões de segurança. Ele vestiu-se tristemente, arrasado diante das notícias.

"Senhor Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey apareceu as costas dele. "A senhorita Lovegood gostaria de vê-lo."

Antes que Draco pudesse reagir a informação, Luna aparecera ao lado de Madame Pomfrey, assustando a enfermeira.

"Por Merlin, menina," ela bufou, deixando os dois sozinhos.

"Você veio me visitar, Lunática? Estou de saída," e sem esperar por uma resposta, Draco pôs-se a caminhar para fora da Enfermaria.

Luna o seguiu, indiferente a frieza dele.

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Vou pro meu dormitório, arrumar as malas."

"E depois?"

"Vou pra casa."

"Você não quer mais encontrar a Gina?" Luna perguntou serenamente.

Draco parou de imediato.

"Essa é uma pergunta idiota, Lovegood."

"Você me deu uma resposta idiota."

Ele se surpreendeu diante da resposta inesperada, quase grosseira dela. "É mesmo? Qual?"

"Você disse que ia pra casa. Você não vai encontrar a Gina lá. Ou vai?"

Draco revirou os olhos. "Claro que não, Luna... mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu..." ele continuou, derrotado, recostando-se numa coluna de pedra. "Eu sou um inútil nessa situação."

Luna o observou. "Não se você estiver com as pessoas certas."

"Como assim?"

"Nós vamos unir forças, Draco, nós vamos tentar encontrar a Gina."

"Nós quem?"

"Nós, a Ordem da Fênix."

Draco deixou escapar uma risada. Diante da seriedade de Luna, ele se manifestou.

"Lovegood, como essa ordem idiota de alunos da escola pode ajudar a encontrar a Gina?"

"Não é uma Ordem idiota," ela respondeu, calmamente. "Nós somos leais a Dumbledore e nós queremos lutar contra o Voldemort. E nós não somos os únicos. Existem outros bruxos na Ordem. Aurores."

Draco teve um súbito interesse no assunto. "E o que vocês fazem?"

"Eu não sei ainda, mas nós podemos fazer muitas coisas. Nós podemos ajudar a Gina de verdade, Draco. E eu acho que você deveria fazer parte da Ordem."

Ele riu tristemente. "É, como se eles fossem me aceitar..."

"Se você quiser mesmo fazer parte, nós vamos te aceitar."

Ele observou Luna com atenção. Aquela lhe parecia a melhor chance de ajudar Gina, de alguma forma.

"Por quê você quer me ajudar, Luna?"

"Eu não estou ajudando você, eu estou ajudando a Gina."

"É, mas... por quê você veio até aqui?"

"Não sei," ela respondeu, dando de ombros. "Talvez porque a Gina gosta de você. Eu notei isso, sabe? Acho que ela ia querer que você ajudasse a encontrá-la."

"Como você sabe... que ela gosta de mim?"

"Eu vejo as coisas, Draco," ela respondeu, sorrindo. "Vamos?"

Draco consentiu com um aceno de cabeça e caminhou junto com Luna, para onde quer que ela o estivesse levando.

________________

A luz da lua iluminava boa parte do quarto. As paredes negras de pedra brilhavam e o som do mar era forte, como se estivesse a poucos metros dali. Gina abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo sua cabeça pesar. Seu corpo estava fraco, muito mais fraco do que ela esperava. Seus braços doiam e ao tentar movê-los, Gina se deu conta de que estavam atados à cabeceira da cama. Era uma cama larga, de ferro, com lençóis de seda vermelhos cobrindo o colchão estranhamente confortável. Ao mover os pés, Gina percebeu que sua movimentação também estava limitada, pois tinha ambos os pés amarrados um ao outro.

"Finalmente," ela ouviu uma voz na escuridão do quarto, mas não conseguiu ver de onde vinha. "Achei que você não acordaria nunca mais."

"Quem está aí?" Gina perguntou, movendo-se inutilmente no colchão.

"Oh, que triste, Weasley, você não lembra de mim?" A dona da voz lhe perguntou, aproximando-se da cama. Segundos depois, iluminado pela luz da lua, Gina reconheceu aquele rosto. Bellatriz Lestrange.

"Eu quase tive você nas minhas mãos naquele dia, não foi? No Ministério," ela finalizou com um sorriso maníaco.

Gina evitou olhar nos olhos dela. Todas as histórias que já ouvira de Bellatriz, do que ela tinha feito - do que ela tinha feito com os pais de Neville... lhe faziam tremer dos pés a cabeça.

"Você tem medo de mim, não é, Weasley?" Bellatriz perguntou, sentando-se na cama e segurando o rosto de Gina para que a garota olhasse pra ela. "É fácil perceber... como você _morre_ de medo mim."

"O que... o que você quer?" Gina perguntou, sua voz tremendo.

"De você? Nada," ela respondeu, soltando o rosto de Gina, mas permanecendo sentada, observando-a. "Bom, talvez eu queira sim." Com um movimento leve, Bellatriz pegou sua varinha e começou a traçar formas no corpo de Gina. A garota tremeu.

"Eu quero entender como uma garota tola e sem graça como você conseguiu conquistar tanto interesse do meu querido Lorde," ela continuou, fazendo círculos com a varinha no estômago de Gina. "Ele tem interesse por você, sabia? Não deixou sequer os outros Comensais entrarem aqui, ele não quer que nenhum deles," ela pausou por um breve momento e com um sorriso maldoso continuou "... _brinque_ com você."

Gina tremeu involuntariamente diante da possibilidade.

"E nós temos que proteger você, sabia? Eu e a outra vadiazinha, qual o nome dela mesmo? A que estuda com você?"

"Daphne," Gina respondeu secamente.

"Daphne, isso!" Bellatriz confirmou, levantando-se. "Pirralha prepotente... ela acha que vai ganhar toda a confiança do Lorde quando matar o Draco, há!"

Gina deixou escapar um grito abafado.

"Ah, você ama o Draquinho, não é mesmo, Weasley?" Bellatriz perguntou, sentando-se na cama de novo. "Foi por causa dele que você veio parar aqui, não é mesmo?"

Gina ficou em silêncio.

"É melhor que você saiba que o Lorde não tolera traidores," Bellatriz continuou calmamente. "Draco teve a chance dele e estragou. Ele precisa morrer. O Lorde não precisa de pessoas que não queiram estar do lado dele."

"Por quê ele me mantem aqui então?" Gina perguntou de forma grosseira.

A expressão de Bellatriz se fechou. "Insolente," e num movimento leve, ela deu um tapa no rosto de Gina. "Eu sei que você não quer estar perto do Lorde, garotinha ordinária. Ele acha que pode mudar isso, mas eu sei que não."

"Você está certa," Gina retrucou, tomada de uma súbita coragem.

Bellatriz agarrou o pescoço de Gina num impulso. "Eu só preciso de um sinal, Weasley," ela sussurrou ameaçadoramente no ouvido de Gina enquanto a garota lutava contra a força que comprimia-lhe o pescoço, "um sinal do Lorde de que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com você e pronto. Você vai desejar nunca ter nascido."

Soltando o pescoço de Gina, Bellatriz se afastou. A ruiva tossiu violentamente, tentando recuperar o ar.

"Aproveite enquanto você ainda tem sorte, Weasley," ela disse, saindo do quarto. "Não vai durar por muito tempo."

E com essas palavras, Bellatriz sumiu, deixando Gina para trás, sozinha e aterrorizada.

________________

Draco olhava o céu, indiferente, observando o cair lento da noite. Estava há uma semana ali, naquele lugar estranho, com aquelas pessoas que obviamente não o queriam por lá. E Gina continuava sumida, não acontecera nada que pudesse indicar o paradeiro dela. Fora idéia de Luna que ele se juntasse a Ordem da Fênix e Draco não pensou muito a respeito, apenas aceitou a oferta. Seu único objeto era encontrar Gina.

Agora porém, ele se questionava quão sábia tinha sido aquela decisão. Havia se passado uma semana e a Ordem parecia tão sem pistas de onde Gina poderia estar como ele estaria se tivesse voltado para casa, sozinho. Mas existia a possibilidade de que eles não estivessem lhe contando tudo. Dumbledore pareceu incerto de sua participação na Ordem e Rony por pouco não tentara matá-lo ao ver que Draco possuia a Marca Negra de Voldemort no braço. Os outros pareciam indiferentes demais para dar qualquer opinião a respeito da presença dele. Lupin tentara conversar com ele algumas vezes, mas diante da hostilidade de Draco, desistiu. Hermione também demonstrou-se amigável e, para surpresa de Draco, ele retribuiu com educação. Naquela semana juntos, ele sequer a havia chamado de Sangue ruim. Não na frente dela, claro. Luna também fora amigável com ele e Draco percebeu que gostava da companhia dela. Ela era a única na casa que, surpreendentemente, não o fazia sentir-se desconfortável.

"Oi Malfoy."

Draco virou-se e viu Harry, em pé ao seu lado, com uma expressão que ele não conseguia decifrar.

Harry, a única pessoa com quem Draco não conversara propriamente até então - Rony não contava, pois Draco sabia que os dois jamais teriam uma conversa civilizada - apareceu do mais absoluto nada.

"Oi, Potter," ele disse, voltando seu olhar para o céu e sentando-se mais preguiçosamente no banco.

"Posso sentar aqui?" Harry perguntou com hesitação.

Draco estranhou o pedido e mais ainda o tom de voz dele. Como não estava interessado e muito menos disposto a criar uma animosidade, ele apenas assentiu com um sinal de cabeça.

Harry sentou-se no banco, com uma certa distância de Draco e respirou fundo. Os dois permaneceram longos minutos em silêncio.

"Como você está?"

Draco estava prestes a responder com sua habitual hostilidade, mas decidiu ser sincero.

"Eu não sei."

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar compreensivo.

"Nós vamos encontrá-la."

Draco riu amargamente. "Quem me garante, Potter? Você e o seu complexo de herói?"

"A Ordem é competente, Draco," ele disse, de forma séria. "Vamos fazer tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance e fora dele também."

"Você me chamou de Draco."

"O quê?"

"Draco," o loiro respondeu. "Você me chamou de Draco, não de Malfoy."

Harry deu um meio sorriso. "Bom... acho que se existe uma hora pra esquecermos as formalidades, é essa."

Draco sorriu. "Eu concordo. Mas não vou te chamar de Harry."

Harry riu. "Tudo bem, eu não esperava que você chamasse." Eles passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que Harry se manifestasse novamente. "Eu entendo o que você está passando, Draco."

"Você ainda ama a Gina?" Draco rebateu subitamente, sem pensar nas palavras.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar de desconfiança, como se Draco não tivesse o direito de lhe fazer aquela pergunta.

"Amo," ele respondeu com calma. "Mas não como você."

Draco o encarou. Para sua surpresa, sentiu-se grato por aquelas palavras. Palavras que não representavam aprovação nem aceitação, mas que soaram de forma reconfortante para ele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Antes que algum deles pudesse falar algo, Luna apareceu.

"Oh, você está aqui," ela disse, aparentemente empolgada. "Eu prometi à Hermione que faria um bolo de chocolate com açúcar das fadas e eu preciso saber se você também quer comer o bolo," e antes que Harry pudesse responder, ela continuou "preciso da sua resposta também, Draco."

Draco meneou negativamente a cabeça.

"Por quê você precisa saber agora, Luna?" Harry perguntou, de uma forma estranha, quase carinhosa.

"O açúcar das fadas é um ingrediente forte, Harry," ela respondeu, como se falasse de algo muito sério. "E deve ser usado apenas pra consumo rápido. Eu preciso saber quantas pessoas vão comer o bolo assim que ele estiver pronto, pra fazer a quantidade certa."

"Você não pode guardar pra depois, caso as pessoas não comam?"

"Não, Harry! As fadas iam considerar desrespeito se eu usasse o açúcar delas e o deixasse lá, à espera do desejo e boa vontade de algum bruxo de experimentá-lo."

Harry riu. "Tudo bem, Luna, entendi. Eu vou querer um pedaço sim."

Luna sorriu. "Ótimo! Deve ficar pronto logo depois do jantar, então não coma muito," e sem esperar por uma resposta, ela saiu.

Harry a observou com um sorriso.

"Me custa admitir, mas conviver com a Lovegood tem tornado esse lugar menos insuportável," Draco admitiu, casualmente.

Harry continuou sorrindo, olhando para o lugar onde ela estivera. "A Luna faz isso... torna as coisas melhores."

"O que você faria, Potter, se estivesse no meu lugar? Se ele tivesse sequestrado a Luna?"

Harry o encarou desconcertado. "Eu... não é a mesma coisa... a Luna e eu, nós--"

"Você não precisa esconder isso de mim, Potter. Eu notei a forma como você olha pra ela."

O moreno levantou-se, nervoso. "O quê, agora? Claro que não, Draco, isso é coisa da sua cabeça, eu-"

"Não estou falando de agora, eu notei a maneira como vocês se comportam perto um do outro. Não tem nada pra se fazer nesse lugar, minha única distração é assistir você e os seus amig--"

"Você está imaginando coisas."

"Do que você tem tanto medo?"

Harry parou, de costas para Draco. "Eu não tenho medo."

"Se você tem vergonha, não se preocupe, eu--"

"Eu não tenho vergonha!" Ele retrucou, irritado.

"Então _qual _o problema?"

Harry não respondeu. Permaneceu em pé, de costas para Draco. O loiro deu um suspiro impaciente e levantou-se, preparando-se para sair.

"Tudo bem, Potter, nós não somos amigos, você não precisa admitir nada pra mim. Mas é óbvio."

"Eu não quero que seja real," Harry respondeu, de forma quase inaudível.

Draco franziu o cenho. "Mas é real, Potter, quer você queira ou não."

Harry virou-se lentamente para olhar para Draco. "Ainda não é. Se eu não admitir em voz alta, se eu... se eu não disser a ninguém... não precisa ser."

"E por quê você não quer que seja? A Luna é maluca, mas ela é uma garota legal."

"Ela é perfeita," ele disse tristemente. "Eu não posso fazê-la passar por isso."

Draco riu. "Claro, Potter, você vai realmente ser um trauma pra ela."

"Eu não posso tornar isso verdade, Malfoy," ele disse seriamente. "Eu não posso admitir pros outros, pra _ela_... porque se eu fizer isso e alguém a tirar de mim, eu... eu não saberia o que fazer."

Draco o observou com atenção e foi a sua vez de lançar a Harry um olhar compreensivo. Com calma, ele sentou novamente no banco. Harry o observou com tristeza e sentou-se novamente ao lado dele.

"Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta. Não é uma boa resposta, mas é a que eu tenho."

O loiro deu de ombros.

"Quando eu disse que entendia o que você está passando, Draco... eu entendo. Eu não _sei_ o que você está sentindo, mas eu... entendo," ele terminou de maneira quase tímida, como se tivesse receio que Draco se ofendesse com as suas palavras.

Passados poucos minutos em silêncio, Draco se manifestou. "Quem diria, Potter, nós dois, conversando como amigos."

"Não força a barra."

E os dois riram, com vontade. Eles jamais assumiram um para o outro, mas naquele momento, contra todas as chances, deram início a uma amizade. E Draco sabia que por mais que ele tentasse evitar, a partir de então, Harry seria a única pessoa que realmente o ajudaria a superar quaisquer desafios que viriam enquanto eles procurassem por Gina. Porque mesmo que não experimentasse todas as emoções que Draco agora experimentava, Harry era talvez o único que realmente o entendia.

________________

Os minutos pareciam se arrastar no quarto onde Gina estava. Pouco depois de Bellatriz ir embora, a ruiva foi tomada por um sono e uma fraqueza inesperados. Não tentou resistir e simplesmente dormiu. Daphne apareceu, acordando-a grosseiramente e soltando Gina das amarras, protestando para si mesma porque o Lorde era tão compreensivo com a Weasley. Gina ainda observava as marcas que a corda havia deixado em seus pulsos. Pareciam queimaduras, estranhamente escuras, porém quase indolores. Aquilo a fez ponderar há quanto tempo realmente estava ali. Não lhe parecia mais que um dia, mas aquelas marcas sugeriam muito mais tempo.

A ruiva caminhou pelo quarto, observando cada detalhe. Cordas e correntes de aço penduradas nas paredes, bancos de madeira escura, alguns pratos jogados no chão, com resto de comida. Seriam dela? Ela não lembrava de ter comido desde que chegara ali. Havia um tapete grosso e largo próximo a porta, que Gina só conseguiu distinguir como uma porta por causa da luz que escapava de um mínimo espaço entre ela e o chão. Ela percebeu algo se movendo lentamente próximo a luz e afastou-se, por instinto. Tudo era silêncio exceto pelas ondas do mar que, Gina descobrira, ficava em frente ao lugar aonde ela estava presa.

No momento em que as ondas pareceram fazer menos barulho, Gina ouviu um assustador chiado de cobra. Nagini. A garota entendera de onde vinha o movimento e num impulso, correu para a cama, abraçando as pernas contra o próprio torso, tentando fazer com que seu corpo parasse de tremer. Ela sentiu a cobra movimentando-se ao redor da cama, vigiando-a atenta.

Passaram-se talvez horas enquanto Gina continuava naquela posição, aterrorizada pela presença de Nagini. Quando seu corpo já estava fraco demais para resistir, Gina desabou em lágrimas. Ela chorou copiosamente, como se aquele choro pudesse libertá-la do horror que sentia naquele momento. Fisicamente exausta, desmaiou na cama, pálida e com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Segundos depois, Nagini arrastou-se para cima da cama, postando sua cabeça em cima do estômago de Gina.

Como se levasse um choque, Gina abriu os olhos imediatamente, deparando-se com aquele animal macabro observando-a, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua. Nagini parecia encarar-lhe concentrada e antes que Gina pudesse sentir o terror tomando conta de seu corpo mais uma vez, ela foi tomada de uma sensação completamente diferente. Cansaço, em forma de alívio. Com um movimento suave, a ruiva acariciou o animal deitado sobre ela. Nagini colocou a língua para fora, balançando-a, como se aprovasse o carinho e relaxou sobre Gina.

"Tudo bem, querida," Gina sussurrou, numa voz distante, que sequer parecia sua própria voz. "Eu vou cuidar de você."

________________

_Eu lembro de pouco do que aconteceu na noite em que ela foi raptada. Lembro de Daphne aparecendo de surpresa e divagando sobre umas bobagens, até decidir lançar a Maldição sobre mim. Lembro do esforço que eu fiz pra escapar, tentando fazer algo que fizesse com que Virgínia percebesse que eu estava amaldiçoado. Lembro da floresta, do momento em que Daphne cessou a maldição e me lançou um feitiço logo em seguida. Lembro dos golpes e a cicatriz no meu rosto não me deixa esquecê-los. Lembro dela, os cabelos ruivos caindo no meu rosto, ajoelhada perto de mim, chorando incontrolavelmente. Eu lembro muito bem das lágrimas dela. Eu lembro porque hoje eu vejo que foi naquele momento que eu a perdi. Ela não percebeu, talvez até hoje ela não entenda isso, mas eu entendo. Quando eu fiquei lá, inútil, desfalecido, incapaz de reagir e vi com dificuldade o corpo dela, tremendo nos braços de Voldemort, para então sumir sem deixar rastros... foi ali que ela se perdeu do mundo. Foi ali que ela se perdeu de mim.  
_

* * *

**N/A:** Cá estou atualizando rapidinho :D Espero que vcs tenham gostado do capítulo pq eu amei, estou muito satisfeita pq finalmente tô conseguindo escrever com mais frequencia e terminar a estória como planejado! Sem falar q eu finalmente pude 'encaixar' HarryLuna no capítulo, tinha em mente desde o comecinho :D Pra quem não sabe, HL é meu ship preferido em HP e eu amo escrever sobre eles XD Enfim, espero q vcs tenham gostado. Acho q vou fechar a fic em 30 capitulos mesmo, não é certeza, mas quero pra ficar um numero bonitinho XD Beijão, queridas! E um ótimo carnaval ;D


	27. Eva

**Capítulo XXVII - Eva**

O salão era amplo, iluminado com grandes tochas presas às paredes. Pessoas com mantos e capuzes formavam uma platéia diante de um trono, situado num palco de concreto negro, ao fundo do salão. Um homem jovem, porém imponente, estava sentado ao trono. Ele observava de forma indiferente seus espectadores.

Sem aviso, a platéia dividiu-se em duas, criando um espaço livre ao meio, como um corredor em direção ao trono. Uma grande serpente deslizou através do corredor, com um silvo macabro em direção a algumas das pessoas. Ela se aproximou do jovem, que lhe fez uma longa carícia.

"Ela está pronta, minha querida?" Ele perguntou, docemente.

A serpente deu um novo silvo, baixo e curto, como se respondesse à pergunta. O jovem sorriu.

"Daphne, diga a Bellatriz que pode trazê-la."

A jovem loira que estava na primeira fila de espectadores fez uma pequena reverência e se retirou.

Um murmúrio tomou conta do salão e o jovem sentado ao trono voltou a observar os presentes, porém desta vez como se estudasse a expressão de cada um deles. Minutos depois, Daphne reapareceu e logo atrás dela veio Bellatriz, trazendo uma jovem envolta num manto vermelho.

O salão foi tomado de um silêncio mortal. Bellatriz caminhou em direção ao trono acompanhada da jovem e os espectadores fizeram pequenas reverências enquanto as duas atravessavam o corredor. Bellatrix parou em frente ao palco e fez sinal para que a jovem subisse e caminhasse até o trono.

Ela aproximou-se lentamente do jovem no trono e ajoelhou-se de frente à ele. Como um movimento delicado, ele tirou o capuz que cobria a cabeça dela, revelando uma pele clara e longos cabelos ruivos. Estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse e ela assim o fez.

"Olhe para eles, querida," ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e a garota virou-se para observar a platéia. "Eles serão seus servos agora."

Ela sorriu, satisfeita.

"Como você se sente, Virgínia?"

Ela respirou fundo e sorriu com maior satisfação.

"Viva."

________________

Draco revirou-se na cama, incapaz de dormir. Sua cabeça estava funcionando aceleradamente, processando todo tipo de informação e buscando pistas no que quer que fosse para lhe ajudar a descobrir aonde Gina poderia estar. Naquele dia, a sede da Ordem tinha ficado novamente em alerta diante o sumiço de Katie Bell, ex-aluna de Hogwarts, o que fizera com que Draco permanecesse em estado de tensão, imaginando como aquele sumiço poderia estar relacionado a Gina. Cada vez que ele sentia que estava caindo no sono, sua mente era tomada por imagens que não conseguia distinguir propriamente, mas que o pertubavam. Elas pareciam assustadoramente reais.

Por fim, ele decidiu que dormir lhe seria inútil. Olhou ao redor e viu que Harry e Neville pareciam dormir, ao passo que Rony roncava sonoramente, então era óbvio que pelo menos ele estava dormindo. Com um movimento decidido, ele saiu do quarto, em silêncio.

Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores, ainda pouco habituado com o lugar. Pelo pouco que sabia, aquela era a casa do bisavô de Neville, que há muito não era habitada por ninguém e tinha sido transformada na sede da Ordem no ano anterior. Era um lugar grande e incrivelmente deprimente. Não havia nada ali que fosse remotamente feliz ou aconchegante.

Draco foi até a cozinha e chegando lá, surpreendeu-se com a figura da senhora Weasley, aparentemente preparando alguma comida, pois um cheiro agradável se espalhava ali.

"Desculpa," ele disse, notando o pequeno susto que ela tomou ao vê-lo. "Eu só vim buscar água."

"Não, imagine, meu anjo, fique à vontade."

Draco deu um meio sorriso. Ele ainda não tinha se habituado a maneira carinhosa com a qual a senhora Weasley o tratava. Não que ele não sentisse sinceridade nela, mas era de esperar que ela tivesse, no mínimo, uma má impressão dele e talvez hesitasse em tratá-lo bem logo a principio. Mas fora exatamente o contrário, pois desde o inicio ela o tratara bem. Ele caminhou até o armário perto dela, pegando um copo e sem perceber observou atentamente a comida que ela estava cozinhando.

"Você está com fome, Draco?"

Sua atenção voltou-se para ela e Draco sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"Claro que está, eu vi como você olhou para a comida," ela disse sorrindo. "Vamos, sente-se aí, vou servir um pouco dessa sopa, vai ser bom para o seu estômago."

Draco pensou em protestar, mas o cheiro da comida estava realmente bom e ele não tinha jantado direito. Por fim, sentou-se à mesa desconcertadamente. Ela lhe serviu um prato cheio de sopa e sentou-se à mesa com ele.

"Você não vai comer? Quer dizer, a senhora não vai comer?" Ele perguntou, notando que poderia ter soado grosseiro e corrigindo-se imediatamente.

"Pode me chamar de Molly, Draco," ela respondeu docemente. "Não estou com fome."

"Por quê você- a senhora estava cozinhando então?"

"Por distração," ela respondeu vagamente. "É difícil dormir esses dias," ela finalizou com um suspiro pesado. "Vamos, querido, coma."

Draco pôs-se a comer, um pouco envergonhado por estar ali, sozinho com ela. Ele se sentiu na obrigação de conversar, mas não tinha assunto. Que assunto ele poderia ter com a mãe de uma família que ele fora ensinado a odiar? Ainda mais quando ela era exatamente o oposto de tudo aquilo que ele imaginara? Sabendo que seria incapaz de pensar em qualquer assunto para trocar com ela, Draco comeu o mais rápido que pôde.

"Eu sabia que você estava com fome," ela disse, retirando o prato vazio de Draco da mesa. "Quer algum doce para a sobremesa? O bolo de Luna, talvez?"

"Achei que as fadas não iam gostar se o bolo ficasse guardado, ou que a Luna não fosse permitir que vocês o guardassem."

Molly fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que aquilo era bobagem. "Ah, essa Luna... cheia de idéias sem pé nem cabeça, o bolo continua ótimo," ela respondeu, entregando a Draco um pedaço de bolo, "esse era o meu pedaço, eu o guardei sem que ela soubesse."

"Bem pensado, acho que ela não ia gostar disso," Draco disse, mordendo um pedaço do bolo.

"É, a Luna é calma, avoada, mas não é inteligente brincar com as coisas que ela acredita, ela leva tudo tão a sério. No ano passado, ela ficou umas semanas conosco e eu lembro que todos os dias ela acordava cedo pra caçar alguma criatura nova que ela achava que poderia encontrar no nosso quintal."

"Era de se esperar," ele disse, mordendo um outro pedaço do bolo.

"E o pior é que a Gina adorava nos colocar no meio das expedições! Eu sei que ela não acreditava em nada daquilo, mas ela fazia quem quer que estivesse na casa ajudar, era uma loucura!" Molly continuou, claramente empolgada.

"É, a Gina é muito amiga da Luna."

"Sim, ela gosta muito dela, as duas até fizeram planos de viajar pra-" A voz de Molly partiu-se e ela começou a chorar. "Desculpe-me, Draco," ela levantou, indo até a pia e ficando de costas para ele, "eu não esperava que isso fosse acontecer, eu-"

"Você não precisa se desculpar," ele disse sinceramente.

"Eu... essa situação, de não saber como a minha filhinha está, não saber se ela vai voltar pra casa..." E então Molly desabou em lágrimas, apoiando-se na pia.

Draco levantou-se e foi até ela. "Molly," ele disse, colocando hesitantemente uma mão em seu ombro. "Nós vamos encontrá-la."

Foi então que ele se deu conta de suas próprias palavras. Eram as mesmas palavras que Harry havia lhe dito no dia anterior. Ao ouvi-las, Draco lembrou que não sentiu conforto algum, pois ele sabia que Harry não podia ter certeza do que dizia. Mas ao repetir aquelas palavras para Molly, Draco entendeu o motivo que o levara a fazer aquilo. Diante dele estava uma pessoa que amava Gina incondicionalmente, talvez a pessoa que mais a amasse no mundo inteiro. Alguém que não poderia suportar a idéia de perdê-la e que se sentia arrasada por não ter o que fazer diante daquela situação. Aquelas palavras não eram apenas uma maneira simples de tentar confortar Molly. Eram palavras que ele dizia por que, assim como ela, precisava acreditar nelas. Eram palavras que os dois queriam e precisavam desesperadamente crer que eram verdade.

Draco acariciou delicadamente o ombro de Molly e ela respirou fundo, enxugando as lágrimas. Ela o olhou intensamente, com um carinho tão sincero e maternal que fez com que ele se sentisse grato.

"Você é um bom rapaz, Draco," ela disse, tocando o rosto dele com ambas as mãos. Draco riu, mas ela continuou, seriamente, "você é um bom rapaz. E não deixe que ninguém lhe convença do contrário," e com um último sorriso, ela saiu da cozinha.

Draco respirou fundo. Ele percebeu que realmente queria acreditar que era.

________________

Os Comensais observavam as duas figuras no palco atentamente, surpresos. Gina usava um longo vestido vermelho, com mangas compridas e um decote que deixava a mostra boa parte de seu colo. Do pescoço pendia uma corrente fina e negra, com um pingente vermelho na ponta. A mesma que Gina usara ao achar que era um presente de Draco, e cuja origem verdadeira ela agora conhecia. Seu rosto era limpo, sem maquiagem, mas seus lábios estavam estranhamente vermelhos e seus olhos muito vivos.

Voldemort causava surpresa por manter sua forma adolescente. Tom Riddle. A maioria dos Comensais desconhecia aquela forma, mas viam que mesmo em sua figura adolescente, Voldemort impunha poder e respeito.

"Como vocês sabem," ele disse lentamente e embora sua voz fosse baixa, ecoava por todo o salão, "quaisquer que sejam as minhas ordens, vocês devem obdecê-las veementemente e sem questionamento."

Houve um breve murmúrio de concordância por parte dos Comensais.

"Esta noite lhes apresento nossa mais nova aliada, Virgínia."

"Weasley," um Comensal murmurou, porém audivel o suficiente para que os mais próximos, inclusive Voldemort, ouvissem.

"O que você disse?" Voldemort perguntou, num tom perigosamente baixo.

"Ela é uma Weasley, mestre," ele respondeu firmemente, embora seu tom não fosse confrontador. "Todos sabem que aquela família é adoradora de trouxas."

"E por qual motivo a família de Vírginia seria relevante?" Ele observava o Comensal com uma ira contida, mas seu tom de voz não se alterou.

"Ela é uma traidora, meu Lorde! Ela vem de uma família de porcos e deve ser como eles pois-"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Por um segundo, todos no salão ficaram imóveis. Voldemort lançara sem aviso o feitiço sobre o Comensal, que agora jazia inerte no chão entre os outros Comensais que olhavam dele para Voldemort.

"Que isso sirva de lição," ele recomeçou a falar, calmamente, "para todos aqueles que sequer pensarem em desrespeitar Virgínia novamente."

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta do lugar.

"Eu entendo que por suas origens, Virgínia deve se provar merecedora de minha confiança," Voldemort continuou, agora caminhando pelo palco. "E durante essa semana, eu a testei e comprovei sua lealdade com a ajuda de outra fiel companheira," e com isso ele lançou um olhar a Nagini, parada perto do trono, aparentemente observando todos os Comensais.

"Por fim, faremos um último teste. Mas antes..." E em poucos segundos, Voldemort assumiu novamente sua forma macabra, seus olhos vermelhos reluzindo. Ele se aproximou de Gina e segurou suas mãos. "Eu preciso que você se prove mais uma vez para mim, querida."

Gina assentiu, olhando-o fixamente.

"Tragam a garota," Voldemort ordenou e segundos depois dois Comensais entraram trazendo uma garota que se debatia violentamente, com o rosto coberto por um pano preto.

Eles a forçaram de joelhos em frente à Gina e com um gesto violento, um deles arrancou o pano que cobria o rosto dela.

"Você deve reconhecê-la, Virgínia," Voldermort disse, andando em círculos ao redor das duas. "O nome dela é Katie Bell. Vocês eram parceiras no time da escola, correto?"

"Sim," Gina respondeu, encarando Katie com uma expressão de indiferença e nada em sua voz indicava que sua resposta tinha sido sincera. Katie, por sua vez, a encarava numa expressão de choque.

"O que eu quero de você é simples, minha querida," ele prosseguiu, parando às costas de Gina, "mate-a."

O rosto de Katie foi tomado pelo horror. "Gina, você não pode fazer isso comigo, eu-"

Ela foi silenciada por um dos Comensais que esmurrou-lhe violentamente o rosto.

"Eu tenho que usar a Maldição Imperdoável?" Gina perguntou, virando seu rosto de lado para olhar para Voldemort.

Ele sorriu. "Temo que você não esteja preparada ainda para isso, embora esta fosse minha vontade. Não quero exigir muito de você ainda, Virgínia. É necessário apenas que o trabalho seja feito," e com um gesto leve, porém preciso, ele entregou a Gina um pequeno punhal de prata.

Katie chorava copiosamente, com a cabeça baixa e os braços amarrados às costas.

"Katie, olhe pra mim," Gina pediu suavemente.

Ela levantou o rosto, que agora apresentava um inchaço visível e uma mancha vermelha causada pelo soco que levara do Comensal.

"Gina, por favor..."

Num movimento rápido e preciso, Gina deslizou o punhal de um lado para o outro na garganta de Katie e em segundos, a blusa da garota ficou coberta de sangue. Com um último olhar de desespero, Katie tombou para a frente, desabando morta ao pés de Gina.

Todos continuaram em silêncio, mas havia uma excitação inegável no ar.

"Eu sabia que você não iria me decepcionar," Voldemort quebrou o silêncio, tomando a mão de Gina e levando-a com ele até o trono. "Bellatriz, aproxime-se."

Ele sentou-se no trono e Gina ficou ao lado dele. Bellatriz se aproximou com uma expressão que denotava surpresa e desconforto.

"Virgínia, você não receberá a Marca Negra," ele disse, voltando seu rosto para Gina, "você não é uma de minhas servas. A partir de hoje você é minha companheira."

Bellatriz deixou escapar uma exclamação de desagrado.

"Entretanto, quero que você carregue uma marca que mostre que você é parte do nosso reino," ele continuou, agora encarando Bellatriz, cuja expressão se convertera num misto de prazer e satisfação. "Será doloroso, minha querida. Você aceita?"

"Sim," Gina respondeu prontamente.

Voldemort lançou um olhar a Bellatriz e esta caminhou até Gina. Estendeu-lhe a mão e a trouxe para a frente do palco, próximo ao lugar onde jazia o corpo ensanguentado de Katie.

"Ajoelhe-se, Virgínia," Voldemort disse.

Ela se ajoelhou de frente para os Comensais e Bellatriz ficou em pé atrás dela. Com um movimento de varinha, abriu o vestido de Gina de modo que suas costas ficassem nuas. Os Comensais observavam atentamente enquanto Bellatriz movimentava a varinha com calma. De repente, a sombra de uma pequena cobra formou-se como se estivesse presa de forma perpendicular à ponta da varinha de Bellatriz. No instante seguinte ela brilhou como uma brasa que queimava. Bellatriz inclinou-se sobre Gina e encostou seu rosto no rosto dela.

"Isso vai doer um pouco, _Virgínia_," ela murmurou com um sorriso, afastando seu rosto e segurando fortemente o ombro esquerdo de Gina. Num movimento decidido, Bellatrix pressionou a varinha contra as costas de Gina, à altura do ombro direito dela.

O que aconteceu em seguida foram os únicos fatos que Gina lembraria daquela noite. Uma dor excruciante tomou conta dela, como se sua carne estivesse sendo penetrada por ferro e fogo. Seu corpo tremeu violentamente, mas ela sentiu as unhas de Bellatriz cravadas em seu ombro, impedindo-a de se mover. Ela gritou desperadamente, olhando ao seu redor e incapaz de distinguir o que lhe cercava. Um salão grande, inúmeros vultos negros parados à sua frente, lhe assistindo.

Quando Gina achou que lhe faltaria ar para continuar gritando, Bellatriz soltou-lhe o ombro e afastou sua varinha. A garota deixou o corpo cair no chão, os resquícios da dor ainda fortes. Sua respiração era ofegante e o suor brotava rapidamente dos seus poros.

"Lamento, minha querida," ela ouviu a voz de Voldemort soar próxima. "Mas alegre-se. Nosso elo está selado. Você provou sua fidelidade."

Ela permaneceu deitada no chão e assustou-se quando ouviu aplausos fortes ecoarem pelo salão. Ela levantou o rosto lentamente, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, e viu inúmeros Comensais da morte observando-a com satisfação. Ao seu lado estava Bellatriz, encarando-a com um sorriso de vitória e aos pés dela o corpo de uma garota cujo rosto ela não conseguia ver, numa poça de sangue.

Gina sentiu um desespero avassalador tomar conta dela e antes que pudesse sequer pensar em se controlar, lágrimas cairam livremente dos seus olhos.

_Meu Deus... O que eu fiz?_ E com esse último pensamento, ela desmaiou.

* * *

**NA:** Ai gente, eu adoro escrever capítulos assim XD Espero que vcs não me odeiem pq é tudo necessário pro desenvolvimento final da fic, tá? E a tendência é piorar mwhahaha Mas o capítulo seguinte vai ter coisinhas pra compensar, provavelmente action ;) Só preciso encontrar um jeito de encaixar pq tá dificil fazer fluir, mas é a idéia. Beijo grande e aproveitem o feriadão de Carnaval!


	28. Requiescat in pace

**Capítulo XXVIII – Requiescat in pace**

"Ela parece morta," o homem comentou, observando a garota que jazia pálida em seus braços.

"Ela não está," disse a mulher e com uma expressão de insatisfação, completou, "infelizmente."

O homem riu. "O seu ciúme é patético, Bellatriz."

"Cala a boca, Mulciber," Bellatriz respondeu agressivamente.

Os dois continuavam caminhando lado a lado, em passos quase sincronizados.

"Ora Bella, você sabia que cedo ou tarde deixaria de ser a queridinha do Lorde. Ele finalmente conseguiu quem ele queria e agora você foi deixada de lado."

Bellatriz parou abruptamente e apontou a varinha na direção do rosto de Mulciber, os dois separados apenas pelo corpo de Gina entre eles.

"Você acredita nessa farsa, Mulciber?" Ela perguntou, quase num sussurro. "Você acha que essa adoradora de trouxas realmente está do lado do Lorde agora?"

"Ela matou a garota, Bellatriz," ele respondeu, inalterado pela reação dela. "O Lorde confia nela e Nagini a acolheu como protegida. Você honestamente acredita que ela é capaz de enganá-los?"

"Ela não está tentando enganar ninguém," Bellatriz respondeu e pôs-se a andar novamente, Mulciber ao seu lado. "Ela estava enfeitiçada, só isso. O Lorde não consegue aceitar que ela jamais ficaria do lado dele e ordenou que aquela serpente idiota influenciasse essa garota."

"Enfeitiçada ou não, ela está do lado do Lorde agora. Isso é o que importa."

"Ah, você é um imbecil, Mulciber," Bellatriz resmungou impaciente. "E você acredita nisso? Em uma lealdade manipulada?"

"Se o Lorde quis assim..."

"O Lorde está cego. É nossa obrigação abrir os olhos dele."

Mulciber riu. "Não, você é quem está cega. De ciúmes."

Os dois pararam diante de uma enorme porta negra. Sem que dissessem uma palavra, a porta se abriu lentamente.

"Eu cuido dela daqui em diante," disse Bellatriz, tomando o corpo de Gina descuidadamente dos braços do comensal.

"Nada de torturá-la, entendeu?" Ele perguntou, com um sorriso petulante.

Bellatriz sorriu. "Não se preocupe, Mulciber. Quando essa garotinha inútil perceber o que está acontecendo, ela vai se virar contra o Lorde imediatamente. E eu terei o prazer de fazê-la pagar por isso."

"Bom, se você precisar de ajuda..."

Ela riu. "Agora você concorda comigo?"

"Você me conhece, Bella," disse Mulciber, dando as costas e caminhando na direção de onde eles tinham vindo, "não sou o tipo que perderia a chance de torturar uma garota tão linda como essa," e com uma gargalhada, ele sumiu de vista ao virar-se num dos cantos do corredor.

Com um sorriso maligno, Bellatriz entrou no quarto carregando o corpo de Gina. Num movimento grosseiro, ela jogou o corpo da garota na cama e sentou-se numa poltrona próxima à janela. Era hora de esperar.

* * *

Draco observava as pessoas ao seu redor, tentando disfarçar seu claro desconforto. O bar estava lotado e ele estava sozinho à uma mesa. Era um bar trouxa e todas as pessoas usavam roupas casuais. Draco, porém, usava vestimentas elegantes demais para estar ali.

"Tem certeza de que não quer uma bebida, loirinho?" Perguntou a garçonete que o estava atendendo.

"Eu já tenho uma."

"Isso é água."

"Que é algo que estou bebendo," ele retrucou, mais grosseiro do que pretendia.

"Ok, não estou mais aqui," disse a garçonete, afastando-se com uma expressão de désdem.

"Dando em cima das trouxas, Draco?"

Draco virou-se e viu a figura de Blaise, observando-o com um sorriso.

"Você está atrasado."

"Bom te ver também."

"Que informação você tem?"

"Não vamos jogar conversa fora, Draco? Você nem mesmo vai me pedir desculpas?"

"Pelo quê?"

Blaise riu. "Malfoy, meu rosto não se curou sozinho. Você já esqueceu o que fez comigo em Hogwarts?"

"Você tem alguma informação ou não?" Draco perguntou grosseiramente.

"Não," Blaise respondeu e Draco bufou, "mas a Pansy tem."

Draco o encarou. "A Pansy está do lado do Voldemort, Blaise."

"E quem te disse isso? A Daphne?" O moreno perguntou com descaso.

Draco suspirou, revirando os olhos. "E onde ela está?"

"A caminho."

Um silêncio constrangedor abateu-se entre os dois, interrompido apenas pela chegada da garçonete perguntando se Blaise gostaria de beber alguma coisa.

"Whisky sem gelo, querida."

A garçonete deu um sorrisinho. "Você não tem idade pra isso, tem?"

"Meu bem, esses lábios já provaram todo tipo de iguarias," ele respondeu, lambendo sugestivamente os lábios.

A garçonete riu e foi em direção ao bar.

"Você é nojento."

"Não devo fidelidade a ninguém, Malfoy. Qual o problema em me divertir com uma trouxinha linda dessas?"

Draco remexeu-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira, mas não disse nada.

"Vai me dizer que você é que nem seu pai afinal, e quer distância de sangues ruim?"

"NÃO" Draco bradou, firmando o punho fortemente na mesa "me compare com ele, entendeu?"

Blaise levantou as mãos, num gesto de rendição, para demonstrar que não tocaria mais no assunto.

Outro silêncio tomou conta da mesa dos dois e não foi interrompido nem mesmo quando a garçonete tentou flertar com Blaise, que fez um gesto que indicava que aquele não era o momento.

"Eu sinto muito," disse Blaise, timidamente.

Draco foi pego de surpresa, mas assentiu. "Tudo bem. É que só de pensar nele eu-"

"Não estou falando do seu pai. Estou falando... da Gina."

Draco pareceu ainda mais surpreso.

"Nós vamos encontrar um jeito, Draco. Nós podemos salvá-la."

"_Nós?"_

"Você não está pensando que eu obriguei a Pansy a vir até aqui por nada, não é? Assim que ela contar tudo que sabe, eu vou te ajudar a encontrar a Weasley. E, claro, acertar as contas com a vagabunda da Daphne."

Draco riu, um riso sem alegria.

"Sempre motivado pela vingança, não é?"

"E não somos todos?" Blaise estendeu o copo de whisky e Draco fez o mesmo com o seu copo de água, simulando um brinde.

"Ah, que lindo, um brinde a uma amizade que renasce," Pansy apareceu sem aviso, observando os dois garotos.

"A pessoa que estava faltando! Junte-se a nós, querida."

"Menos, Blaise. Cheguei e já estou quase de saída."

"Você vai me dizer... você vai... você sabe aonde..."

"Sem palavras, Draco? Na última vez você pareceu verbal o suficiente pra defender sua amiguinha Daphne."

"Pansy, isso não é necessário..."

"Ok, Blaise, eu sei. E eu não sou uma pessoa rancorosa. Eu vou dizer tudo que você precisa saber, Draco. Mas acredite, você não vai gostar de ouvir."

* * *

Gina acordou com um assobio crescente, vindo de algum lugar as suas costas e a luz do sol batendo em seu se virar, mas uma dor latejante em seu ombro a impediu.

"Não se preocupe, seu ombro vai estar novinho em folha logo, logo."

Gina respirou fundo, ainda de costas para a dona da voz. "O que você quer, Bellatriz?"

"Oh, que inocente a princesinha..." Gina sentiu que Bellatriz se levantou e caminhava as suas costas. "Estou aqui, de guarda, esperando o momento em que a sua máscara de menina má vai cair."

Gina levantou-se calmamente. Antes que pudesse dar um passo, sentiu Nagini aproximando-se dela. Num movimento instintivo, acariciou a cabeça da cobra.

"Que lindo... ela é seu bichinho de estimação agora?"

Gina permaneceu imóvel, exceto pelas carícias que fazia em Nagini, enquanto a serpente chacoalhava seu corpo ao redor dela, a cabeça parada, receptiva aos carinhos de Gina.

"Patético. Você e esse animal ridículo."

Gina sentou-se novamente na cama e com um gesto trouxe a boca da cobra para perto de sua própria boca. Como num transe, Gina foi capaz de falar a língua das cobras.

"O que você disse, garota?" Perguntou Bellatriz, subitamente aturdida. "Você falou com ela, não foi? O que você disse?"

Gina finalmente levantou o olhar para encarar Bellatriz.

"Ela está com fome."

Bellatriz bufou. "E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, garota?"

Com um sorriso maligno, Gina a encarou. "Você é a próxima refeição, Bella."

* * *

Draco encarava Pansy com incredulidade e Blaise estava verdadeiramente desconfortável.

"Eu... Isso não pode ser verdade."

"Avisei que você não ia gostar, Draco," retrucou Pansy, mas sua expressão suavizou-se ao perceber o choque do garoto. "Eu sinto muito."

"Você tem certeza do que está dizendo, Pansy?"

"Você acha que eu perderia meu tempo vindo até aqui só pra contar mentiras, Blaise?"

"Bom, você não é exatamente conhecida pela sua sinceridade..."

"Eu não devo lealdade alguma ao Voldemort. Na verdade, nunca devi."

"Então você espera que eu acredite que todas essas informações _cruciais que você nos repassou nada mais são do que resultado da sua repentina vontade de fazer o bem?"_

"Olha pro rosto do Draco. Você acha realmente que saber disso tudo fez algum bem a ele?"

Draco pareceu acordar de um transe diante das palavras dela.

"Você tem certeza que isso tudo aconteceu, Pansy? Que a Gina foi iniciada, que ela..." Ele parou por um instante como se suas palavras o machucassem fisicamente. "Que ela assassinou alguém?"

"Certeza absoluta. Eu ouvi meu tio narrando toda a história pra minha mãe."

"Seu tio? Eu achei que seu pai fosse o Comensal da família."

"Meu pai foi o Comensal que o Voldemort assassinou."

Draco e Blaise encararam a garota atônitos diante da nova revelação.

"Pansy, eu sinto muito..."

"Não sinta, Blaise. Meu pai era um idiota e teve o fim que mereceu. E até depois de morto ele é um atraso na minha vida," ela se levantou e vestiu o casaco. "Agora eu e minha mãe temos que fugir do país, meu tio acha que Voldemort pode mandar alguém nos matar também."

"Por quê ele faria isso?"

"Ele sabe que minha mãe não aprovava as atividades de Comensal do meu pai. Pra ser sincera, eu acho pouco provável que ele se lembrará de nós agora, com tantas coisas acontecendo... mas é melhor não arriscar."

"Você tem razão."

"Ah, tem mais uma coisa," Pansy fez uma pausa demorada, como se estivesse reunindo coragem para falar. "Talvez você queira avisar ao pessoal da Ordem, não sei, mas... a garota. A garota que a Gina mat- que foi assassinada... era a Katie. Katie Bell."

Draco e Blaise compartilharam olhares de choque e desconforto.

"Bem, eu preciso ir."

"Pansy," Draco levantou-se e segurou o braço dela. "Obrigado. De verdade."

"Boa sorte, Draco. E Blaise," Ela lançou um olhar malicioso para o rapaz, "acabe com a piranha da Daphne por mim."

Ele retribuiu o olhar. "Considere feito."

Pansy desapareceu rapidamente pela porta do bar sem olhar novamente para trás. Os garotos ficaram sentados por minutos, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer.

"Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo."

"O que você vai fazer, Draco?"

Ele respirou fundo. "Temos que contar a Ordem. Tudo."

"_Tudo_?"

"Bom... quase tudo," ele respondeu, hesitando.

Blaise assentiu com a cabeça e calmamente tirou uma quantia de dinheiro trouxa do bolso, colocando-o sobre a mesa e levantando-se com calma.

"Você faz o que achar melhor, Draco. Desejo sorte," ele estendeu a mão para Draco e o loiro se levantou, sem retribuir o cumprimento, encarando-o seriamente.

"Você quer fazer parte da Ordem?"

"O quê?"

"A Ordem da Fênix, você sabe o que é, não sabe?"

"Claro."

"Você quer fazer parte dela?"

Blaise riu. "Você me conhece, Draco, eu não me encaixo em associações-"

"Eu sei que você quer lutar, Blaise. Mesmo que só pra se vingar da Daphne, mas eu sei que você quer."

"Bom, não seria _somente por isso-"_

"Você quer fazer parte ou não?"

Blaise respirou fundo, ponderando. "Draco, você sabe que não é só uma questão de querer fazer parte."

"Nesse caso, é. Você vem comigo."

"Como assim? Você vai me levar até lá, me mostrar o esconderijo? Não existe algum tipo de teste, algo que-"

"Essa a minha maneira de mostrar que eu confio em você, Blaise."

E sem mais uma palavra, os dois seguiram em direção a sede da Ordem.

* * *

"Mas Lorde, ela me ameaçou!" Bellatriz gritava descontroladamente.

"Bella, estou farto das suas encenações, já deixei bem claro que Virgínia está do nosso lado agora."

Gina podia ouvir claramente a discussão que acontecia do lado de fora do quarto. Com um suspiro cansado, ela desabou na cama. Segundos depois, sentiu Nagini deslizando lentamente em sua direção.

"Por que você está me encarando, sua cobra estúpida? Você não consegue perceber que eu não estou do lado dele?"

Nagini chiou, mas Gina poderia jurar que viu a cobra sorrindo, como se entendesse sua pergunta e estivesse pronta para atacar.

"É, me mate. Vai ser melhor assim."

Antes que Nagini pudesse emitir qualquer novo som, a porta do quarto foi aberta rapidamente. Por instinto, Gina levantou-se assustada. Seu coração parou por um segundo ao notar a figura de Voldemort aproximando-se dela.

"Nagini, fora," ele ordenou calmamente, sentando-se na cama de frente para a garota. "Como você está, Virgínia?"

"Cansada."

"Eu sei, minha querida. Isso tudo vai acabar logo."

"Por que, você vai se livrar da Bellatriz pra mim?" Gina perguntou sem pensar, quase num tom de brincadeira.

"Quer dizer então que é verdade? Você realmente ameaçou Bella?"

"Não," Gina respondeu sem olhar para ele. "Eu apenas repeti o que a Nagini me disse."

Voldemort a encarou surpreso. "O que _Nagini te disse?"_

"É. Ela me falou que devoraria a Bellatriz se ela não me deixasse em paz."

"E como você entendeu o que ela falou?"

"Não sei. Mas entendi."

Voldemort sorriu. Ou imitou um sorriso, era difícil dizer, pois ele sequer possuía lábios.

"Entendo... Nagini gosta de você, posso ver."

"Eu... eu também gosto dela," Gina mentiu.

"E de mim, querida?" Ele perguntou, aproximando-se ainda mais. "Você gosta de mim?"

Num movimento delicado, Voldemort estendeu a mão para acariciar o rosto da garota. Gina recuou instintivamente e o encarou assustada, temendo o que aquela reação poderia causar. Voldemort emitiu um som que lembrava um suspiro.

"Eu entendo, minha querida. Deve ser difícil para você se acostumar com... com essa _imagem _que eu possuo agora. Você vai se acostumar, mas por enquanto..." Ele levantou e sumiu na escuridão.

Gina o procurou com os olhos, tentando não parecer assustada. Uma fumaça vermelha se formou lentamente no canto do quarto e desapareceu. Das sombras, surgiu uma nova figura.

"Por enquanto, permita que eu suscite suas lembranças com uma aparência um pouco mais familiar."

Ela sentiu as forças abandonarem lentamente seu corpo, observando diante dela a conhecida figura de Tom Riddle, exatamente como aparecera em seus pesadelos.

"Melhor?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado e acariciando seu rosto.

"Sim..." Ela respondeu com uma voz fraca e incerta.

"Você está pronta, querida? Para se unir de verdade a mim?" Com um movimento leve, porém decidido, Tom empurrou o corpo de Gina com o seu, deitando-se em cima dela.

Ela sentiu a respiração quente dele em sua nuca, suas mãos percorrendo seu corpo, despindo-a, violando-a. Sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de chorar, de gritar, de lutar contra aquela situação, mas ao invés disso, ela apenas assentiu. Permitiu que Tom realizasse seu desejo e fingiu compartilhar de tais desejos.

Alheia ao fato de que ainda viveria por muitos anos, Gina soube que se lembraria daquele como o dia em que, sem qualquer instinto de sobrevivência, ela se deixou morrer.

* * *

**N/A.:** Leitoras? Será que ainda tenho leitoras? :) Então gente, não vou nem explicar o atraso épico pra atualizar, pq foram muitas coisas que agora já não são mais relevantes. Mas como eu disse no e-mail, peço sinceras desculpas por isso. Só faltam dois capítulos, ou melhor, um e o epílogo – que eu nem sei mesmo se vou chamar de epílogo pq o epílogo da JK me deixou traumatizada com epílogos em geral, lol. Mas enfim, tá acabando mesmo, o próximo capítulo eu posto no final dessa semana e o último só preciso finalizar/revisar e aí, adeus. Espero que esses capítulos finais correspondam as expectativas de vocês e que vocês gostem de lê-los tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-los. Abraços!


	29. Caminhos sem volta

**Capítulo XXIX – Caminhos sem volta**

Draco observava os membros da Ordem discutirem calorosamente a melhor maneira de executar o plano que todos concordaram ser o melhor. Após contá-los a história que Pansy havia lhe contado, omitindo conscientemente os detalhes sobre Gina, os membros mais velhos chegaram a um consenso sobre o lugar onde Voldemort e seus comensais estavam escondidos.

"Nós não podemos entrar em grupos."

"Você sugere que cada um escolha um lugar e entre sozinho?"

"Existem milhares de entradas."

"Armadilhas, não temos como saber quais dessas entradas-"

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Luna, Draco e Blaise observavam os mais velhos discutirem suas estratégias enquanto ponderavam sobre o que poderiam acrescentar para ajudá-los, mas ninguém pareceu chegar a uma informação realmente útil. Diante de sua aparente impotência, Draco irritou-se e abandonou o salão.

Ao ar livre, o loiro deixou escapar um longo e frustrado suspiro. Ele percebeu que outros vinham juntar-se a ele.

"Paciência, Malfoy. Eles vão encontrar uma solução."

"Como, Blaise? Ninguém sabe por onde começar."

"Agora nós sabemos onde fica esse castelo. Eu digo que nós temos que preparar o que precisamos e ir pra lá imediatamente."

"Não seja idiota, Rony! Isso é uma atitude suicida!"

"Eu não estou sendo idiota, Hermione, mas a minha irmã está nesse lugar agora e sabe-se lá o que estão fazendo com ela!"

"Ela está a salvo," Blaise disse, sem pensar. Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação, mas Blaise não se intimidou. "Não se preocupe, Weasley."

"Como é que você sabe, Zabini?"

"Pansy nos disse. Ela garantiu que o Voldemort não deixa que ninguém se aproxime dela."

"Isso não impede que ELE se aproxime dela!"

"Duvido que ele esteja com a sua irmã agora. Por enquanto, o maior interesse dele é mantê-la lá, enquanto executa quaisquer que sejam os planos que ele tem. Ele deve lidar com a Weasley depois."

"O que você quer dizer com _lidar_?"

"Não importa. Essa hora não vai chegar porque nós vamos salvá-la antes."

Rony, que até então hostilizava Blaise, pareceu acalmar-se.

"Eu ainda não confio em você, Zabini."

"Nunca pedi que confiasse," Blaise respondeu com desdém.

Rony bufou e voltou para dentro da casa com Hermione acompanhando-o.

"Isso tudo é... um pesadelo."

"Concordo," disse Harry, que acabara de aparecer junto com Luna.

"Eu não sei o que fazer. Ninguém sabe o que fazer," Draco caminhava de um lado para o outro, uma expressão de desespero se formando em seu rosto. "E quanto mais tempo nós passamos aqui discutindo estratégias e planos, mais tempo a Gina fica a mercê _dele_..."

"Não pense nisso, Draco, a Pansy nos garantiu que ele mantém os Comensais longe da Gina."

"Mas o Weasley tem razão, Blaise. E _ele_? Quem _o _mantém longe dela?"

Um silêncio mortal se abateu sobre o grupo.

"Eu acho que nós não devíamos mais esperar," disse Luna, com uma expressão quase serena que destoava dos demais.

"Como assim?"

"Nós sabemos onde fica o castelo. Podemos ir pra lá e salvar a Gina."

"Você parece estar esquecendo um detalhe crucial, Lovegood," disse Blaise, impaciente. "O lugar é infestado por Comensais e a Weasley deve estar rodeada por todo tipo de magia negra pra garantir que ela não fuja de lá."

"Eu nunca disse que seria fácil."

Blaise revirou os olhos, visivelmente irritado com a indiferença de Luna diante dos problemas que sua idéia inviável representavam.

"Ela está certa."

"Ah, eu sabia que você ia concordar com isso, Potter. Missões suicidas fazem bem o seu estilo."

"Ninguém está te forçando a vir conosco, Blaise."

"Espera aí, quer dizer então que você já decidiu? Vocês vão partir sem a ajuda da Ordem, sem a ajuda de bruxos mais experientes e infinitamente mais competentes que vocês?"

"Desde quando experiência é tão importante pra você, Blaise?"

"Desde o momento em que eu sou obrigado a arriscar minha vida numa missão," Blaise retrucou ainda mais impaciente. "Sem ofensas, Potter, mas se eu for pego num fogo cruzado, prefiro alguém como o Lupin pra me ajudar, não um aluno que entende tanto de magia quanto eu."

"Porque você se subestima tanto?" Luna questionou, franzindo o cenho e encarando Blaise com atenção.

"Do que você está falando, Lovegood?"

"Você age como se fosse um aluno do primeiro ano que não entende nada de magia. Você é bom, Blaise. Nós todos somos."

"Ok, mas bom não adianta muita coisa quando você tem que lidar com Comensais da Morte."

"Nós não precisamos de um exército pra salvar a Gina. Só precisamos tomar as precauções certas."

Blaise bufou, incrédulo. "Você é realmente uma lunática, garota."

"Cuidado com as palavras, Zabini," Harry interveio irritado.

"Vamos juntar tudo que precisamos," Draco manifestou-se após observar a discussão em silêncio. "Podemos ir assim que anoitecer."

"Draco, você ficou-"

"Está decidido, Blaise. Se você não quer ir conosco, pode sair."

Blaise bufou novamente, sua frustração visível e saiu.

"Você tem certeza, Malfoy?"

"Absoluta. Existe um porém."

"Qual?"

"Weasley e Granger, eles não podem ir conosco."

"Eu não posso fazer isso e não contar a eles."

"Você pode e vai. Se você disser pra Granger, ela vai tentar te convencer do contrário ou pior, dizer aos outros membros o que nós pretendemos fazer."

"E o Rony?"

"Você acha mesmo que ele não vai contar pra ela?"

"Tenho certeza. Ele vai entender o motivo."

Draco ponderou. "Tudo bem, mas e quando estivermos lá? Quem me garante que ele não vai surtar? Nós não sabemos o que pode ter acontecido com a irmã dele ainda."

"O mesmo pode ser dito sobre você. A Gina é sua namorada, você pode surtar tanto quanto o Rony."

"Ela não é... olha, eu não vou surtar."

"Ele também não. Rony é um bruxo competente, ele é muito bom com feitiços."

"Desde quando?"

"Você não o conhece, Malfoy. O Rony tem se dedicado bastante e a Hermione tem ajudado-o."

"Eu acho que nós devemos contar pra ela," disse Luna, que até então parecia indiferente ao debate entre os dois garotos.

"É arriscado, Luna, a Hermione vai achar uma péssima ideia."

"É uma péssima ideia."

"A ideia foi sua!" Draco a encarou surpreso.

"E é uma péssima ideia. Mas pode dar certo."

"Reconfortante."

"Você teria decidido isso com ou sem a minha ideia, Malfoy."

Draco a observou em silêncio.

"Ninguém pode dizer se as boas ideias que eles estão discutindo lá dentro vão dar certo. E ninguém pode dizer que essa má ideia vá dar errado simplesmente por ser uma má ideia."

Harry e Draco trocaram olhares de concordância.

"Mas se nós vamos fazer isso, todos têm que estar juntos. Você, Harry, eu, Rony e Hermione. E o Blaise, se o humor dele melhorar."

Os garotos sorriram involuntariamente diante do comentário sobre Blaise.

"Vocês concordam ou não?"

Ambos menearam positivamente a cabeça.

"Ótimo, vou contar ao Rony e a Hermione então," Luna fez menção de sair, mas Harry a deteve.

"Luna, você pode vir aqui um minuto?"

Draco observou os dois se afastarem para um lugar mais reservado, porém próximo o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvi-los.

"Você tem certeza de que quer ir?"

"Claro que sim, Harry."

"É muito perigoso."

"Eu sei. Todos nós sabemos disso."

"Luna, eu... eu tenho medo."

"Harry," num movimento delicado, ela pôs a mão no ombro dele. "Nós todos temos medo."

"Não, você não entende. Eu... eu tenho medo de que algo aconteça com você."

Draco percebeu a expressão de Luna mudar e viu que ela encarava Harry num misto de carinho e compreensão.

"Eu sou uma bruxa inteligente, Harry."

"Eu sei! Eu sei disso, Luna, mas... eles são Comensais da Morte, eles usam magia negra. E o Blaise tem razão, nós não somos experientes como os outros membros da Ordem, isso-"

"Harry," Luna interrompeu gentilmente. "Você está dizendo isso pra nós desistirmos de ir ou está dizendo pra que _eu_ desista de ir?"

Draco tentou disfarçar que estava observando os dois, mas seu olhar e o de Harry quase se cruzaram quando ele desviou os olhos dos de Luna.

"Luna, eu... Eu não quero te perder."

Draco observou a garota acariciando lentamente o rosto de Harry. Sem avisos, caminhou na direção oposta, permitindo que eles tivessem a privacidade que precisavam. Ao lançar-lhes um último olhar, Draco os viu abraçados e suspirou tristemente. Ele entendia a preocupação de Harry e concordava com sua atitude. Se Luna era a garota que ele amava, ele tinha razão em ter medo de perdê-la. Draco entendia isso e naquele instante lhe veio novamente a imagem da garota que ele amava. Por um breve momento, ele achou que Harry tinha sorte. Ele ainda podia temer a perda de Luna enquanto Draco sentia que, irremediavelmente, já havia perdido Gina para sempre.

* * *

Gina caminhava em círculos pelo quarto, observada por Nagini. Seu corpo estava dormente e seu pensamento completamente alheio ao que pudesse acontecer ao seu redor. Flashes de Voldemort – Tom – diante dela, acariciando-a, possuindo-a apareciam esporadicamente, mas Gina sentia-se fraca demais para sequer reagir.

"Weasley, jantar," disse a voz fria de Bellatrix, surgindo na porta e jogando despreocupadamente uma bandeja em cima da mesa no centro do quarto.

Gina não fez nenhuma menção de que tivesse escutado Bellatrix.

"Weasley, JAN-TAR," ela gritou impacientemente.

"Eu ouvi, Bellatrix."

"Ótimo, então coma."

"E se eu não comer?"

"Não sou sua babá, Weasley, pouco me importa se você morrer de fome."

"Eu quero falar com ele."

Bellatrix riu.

"Estou falando sério, Bellatrix. Chame Voldemort."

O sorriso da mulher imediatamente se transformou numa expressão de ira.

"Você _ousa_ pronunciar o nome dele?" Bellatrix aproximou-se perigosamente.

Foi a vez de Gina rir.

"Acredite, Bellatrix, se tem alguém aqui com _intimidade _suficiente pra chamá-lo pelo nome, esse alguém sou eu."

Tomada por uma fúria insana, Bellatrix jogou-se em cima de Gina, derrubando-a na cama.

"SUA IMUNDA!" Aos gritos, ela desferiu tapas e socos descontrolados em todas as partes do corpo da garota que conseguia alcançar. "COMO VOCÊ OUSA FALAR ASSIM DELE? SUA TRAIDORA, ADORADORA DE TROUXAS-"

Assustada e cheia de machucados, Gina não percebeu a entrada de dois Comensais. Um deles segurou Bellatrix e por pouco ela não escapou, tamanho seu descontrole.

"Para com isso, sua louca!" Esbravejou Mulciber, segurando-a fortemente enquanto ela se debatia em seus braços.

"VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU O QUE ESSA TRAIDORA IMUNDA-"

"Já chega, Bellatrix!" Manifestou-se o outro comensal, escondido pelas sombras. "Fora daqui, agora."

"Quem você pensa que é pra me dar ordens, Lucio?"

"A menos que você queira que eu vá agora mesmo contar ao Lorde sobre o seu surto, é melhor que saia desse quarto imediatamente," ele enfatizou maneira ameaçadora a última palavra.

Bellatrix se desvencilhou dos braços de Mulciber irritada e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada, acompanhada dele.

Gina estava encolhida na cama, soluçando descontroladamente. Dois filetes significativos de sangue escorriam de seu supercílio e boca.

"Tome," Lucio entregou a ela um lenço.

Gina pegou o lenço hesitantemente. Ao pressioná-lo contra o supercílio, deixou escapar um gemido de dor.

"Perdoe Bellatrix, ela não sabe lidar com novos Comensais. Ou com qualquer pessoa, na verdade."

Lucio sentou-se lentamente na cama ao lado de Gina e observou-a por um longo tempo.

"Não estou certo se acredito na sua junção a nós, Virgínia. Você acha que devo acreditar?"

Ela o encarou sem dizer uma palavra. Seu primeiro instinto foi de cuspir na cara dele, gritar que tinha nojo de todos eles, principalmente dele por ter forçado Draco a fazer parte de tudo aquilo. Ao invés disso, ela respirou fundo e respondeu com toda a calma e frieza que conseguiu reunir.

"Você acredita no que quiser, Lúcio."

Ele riu. "Aos poucos eu entendo o que Draco viu em você."

Draco. Gina se deu conta de que não pensava em Draco há muito tempo. Talvez não muito, pois ela provavelmente estava presa há dois, quem sabe três dias, mas a memória dele quase não lhe veio enquanto esteve em cativeiro.

"O quê foi? Sente saudades do meu filho?"

"Seu filho é um fraco," Gina praticamente cuspiu a frase. "Ele deveria ter me salvado e ficou lá, assistindo tudo acontecer."

Lúcio a encarou desafiadoramente. "Salvado? Quer dizer então que você precisa ser salva?"

"Não mais," ela respondeu confiante. "Ele foi estúpido o suficiente de negar a chance de juntar-se ao lado negro. Eu não sou."

Com uma gargalhada, Lúcio se levantou da cama.

"Você espera mesmo que eu acredite que é uma de nós agora, Virginia?"

"Já disse, você acredita no que quiser."

"Você foi criada por uma família adoradora de trouxas, pobretões que acreditam na bondade e na salvação, que abominam artes das trevas."

"Eu estou aqui disposta a servir a Voldemort enquanto o seu querido e _bem criado _filho deve estar traçando planos imbecis com os membros da Ordem."

A expressão de Lúcio mudou drasticamente e ele encarou Gina num misto de ódio e orgulho ferido.

"Muito bem, Virgínia. Veremos se essa sua arrogância vai continuar quando Draco for assassinado na sua frente."

Por um breve instante, Gina acreditou que Draco estivesse ali, no castelo, mas percebeu que aquilo era provavelmente um mero jogo de palavras de Lúcio.

"Veremos se você despreza tanto assim a traição do meu filho."

"Como você sabe que ele vai ser assassinado na minha frente?" Ela perguntou tentando disfarçar seu temor.

"Tolinha..." Ele caminhou lentamente em direção a porta. "É apenas uma questão de tempo até que Draco apareça aqui tentando inutilmente salvar você."

Gina sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

"Não se preocupe, Virgínia," ele disse numa voz sem emoção. "Ele vai falhar de novo."

* * *

"Essa é uma péssima ideia!"

"Hermione, nós sabemos."

"Não, não sabem! Vocês ficaram malucos se acham que eu vou compactuar com isso."

"Nós sabíamos que você não ia aceitar logo de cara."

"Logo de cara? Eu não aceito de JEITO ALGUM!"

"Rony, qual sua opinião?"

Rony assustou-se ao ser questionado, mas trocou um olhar de preocupação com Hermione.

"Olha, vocês sabem que eu quero salvar minha irmã, mas essa é uma missão suicida."

"Exatamente, SUICIDA!"

"Ok Granger, já entendemos sua posição," Blaise manifestou-se, aparentemente entediado.

"Eu achei que você não concordasse com isso."

"E eu não concordo. Mas também não precisa de escândalo."

Hermione bufou e sentou-se numa poltrona, como se a discussão tivesse sido encerrada.

"Olha, pessoal, nós não estamos pedindo permissão. Eu só contei pra vocês porque a Luna achou que nós deveríamos ir juntos-"

"Calma aí," Hermione levantou-se decidida. "Quer dizer que você ia fazer isso SEM NOS CONTAR?"

"Quer parar de gritar, garota?"

"Fale direito com ela, Zabini!"

"Se ela parar com essa gritaria desnecessária, Weasley-"

"Ok, vocês dois, sem brigas."

"Essa situação está bem diferente de como eu imaginei que ela seria."

"Sério, Lovegood? Você achava que todo mundo ia concordar com essa sua ideia imbecil de ir atrás da morte num castelo cheio de comensais?"

"Não fale assim com ela, Blaise!"

"Não se mete, Potter, você sabe que-"

"CHEGA!" Draco, que até então tinha se mantido em silêncio, gritou atraindo a atenção de todos.

"Eu sei que isso é loucura, todos nós sabemos. E eu não preciso de você, Granger, nem de ninguém pra me dizer isso."

"Ótimo, porque eu-"

"Mas eu também sei que ficar sentado estudando estratégias de como invadir aquele castelo não nos fez chegar a lugar algum até agora," Draco continuou num só fôlego, indiferente a interrupção de Hermione. "Cada minuto que eu passo aqui é mais um minuto que a Gina está lá, sozinha, sofrendo... e eu não consigo lidar com isso."

"Nós todos queremos salvar a Gina, Draco, mas de que adianta irmos até lá totalmente despreparados? Eles podem te matar sem que você tenha a chance de chegar até lá."

"E é pra isso que os outros estão aqui. Eu sei que, mesmo que eu não consiga, alguém aqui, quem quer que seja, vai conseguir salvar a vida dela."

Todos observavam Draco com atenção.

"Eu não me importo se me acontecer alguma coisa, Hermione. A Gina foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu desde... desde sempre. Eu não posso mais ficar aqui esperando por uma solução, um plano. Eu preciso fazer algo pra salvar a vida dela e se eu tiver de morrer tentando, que seja." Lançando um último olhar ao grupo perplexo, Draco saiu do quarto.

"Uau. Nunca achei que eu veria o Malfoy assim."

"Nem eu. Ele até te chamou pelo primeiro nome," disse Luna.

* * *

"Crianças, o jantar- Blaise, onde estão os outros?"

"Eles foram até o castelo salvar a Gina."

Molly riu. "Ah Blaise, o seu senso de humor é tão estranho. Onde eles estão?"

"Eu não estou brincando."

Molly o encarou demoradamente. Sua expressão ficou tensa.

"ARTHUR! LUPIN! SEVERUS!"

* * *

Após aparatarem com sucesso em frente a um casebre a alguns quilômetros de distância do castelo, Draco, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Luna se reuniram para o ajuste final de detalhes.

"Ok, nós vamos nos dividir em um trio e uma dupla, tudo bem?"

Todos confirmaram.

"Luna, eu e-"

"Eu não vou me separar da Hermione."

"Eu ia dizer Draco, Rony."

"Você ia escolher o Malfoy ao invés de mim?"

"Claro que não, mas eu sabia que você não ia querer-"

"Nós não temos tempo pra isso!" Bradou Hermione, nervosa.

"Ok, todos prontos?"

"Ah! Só um minuto," Luna começou a remexer em uma espécie de pochete que carregava embaixo da blusa e retirou pequenos objetos que o grupo não conseguiu reconhecer. Colocou-os na mão e apontando a varinha para cada um deles, a medida que os mesmos retomavam seus tamanhos normais, ela os entregou a cada membro do grupo.

"Isso é..."

"Uma máscara de Comensal. Eu imaginei que estar de preto não fosse fazer muita diferença quando eles vissem nossos rostos e pensei em trazer um disfarce adicional."

"Genial, Lovegood."

Harry, que não conseguia conter um sorriso diante da atitude de Luna, se pronunciou.

"Tudo bem, hora de ir."

"Eu e Hermione vamos primeiro."

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta."

"Tudo bem."

Harry, Luna e Draco observaram Rony e Hermione aparatarem diante de seus olhos. Por um breve momento, quando um inesperado trovão iluminou os campos, eles acharam ter visto os dois num ponto ao lado do portão do castelo.

"Nossa vez."

"Vamos dar as mãos, é melhor aparatarmos juntos."

"Certo," disse Harry estendendo uma mão para Luna e outra para Draco. O loiro hesitou. "O que foi?"

Draco observou Harry por um momento. "Harry, eu... se nós nos separarmos, se acontecer alguma coisa comigo... diga a Gina, diga que-"

"Eu direi."

E de mãos dadas, os três aparataram nos campos do castelo.

* * *

Gina observava seu corpo no espelho. O vestido preto que Daphne havia lhe entregado a deixava bonita. Era longo, sem mangas, com alças finas e um decote discreto. Seu colo tinha dois grandes hematomas, sua boca estava um pouco inchada e havia um corte limpo em seu supercílio. Resquícios do ataque inesperado de Bellatriz. Daphne disse que ela deveria esconder aquelas marcas, mas Gina negou.

"É, imaginei que você ia querer bancar a vítima na frente do Lorde," foi a resposta da garota.

Num gesto vago, Gina tocou levemente seus machucados. Indiferente ao que acontecia ao ser redor, ela não percebeu a entrada de Lúcio no quarto.

"Bellatriz fez um estrago, não foi?"

Gina não reagiu a presença dele, como sequer notasse que ele estava lá.

"Você não está me ignorando, está, Virginia?"

"Eu não me importo o suficiente com você pra me dar ao trabalho de te ignorar, Lúcio."

Com um movimento brusco, Lúcio a agarrou pelo braço, forçando-a a encara-lo.

"Sua insolente! Nada me impede de continuar o que Bellatriz começou e-"

As palavras dele foram interrompidas por um potente estrondo vindo do andar de baixo, junto com gritos e barulhos de feitiços ricocheteando nas paredes.

"HERMIONE, ABAIXA!"

"Rony!" Gina exclamou ao ouvir a voz do irmão.

"Ora, ora..." Disse Lúcio, soltando Gina e ouvindo atentamente os barulhos que vinham de fora.

"DRACO, CUIDADO!"

Os olhares de Gina e Lúcio se encontraram ao ouvir o nome de Draco.

"O que eu te disse, Weasley? Só uma questão de tempo," Lúcio encarava Gina com um brilho maligno nos olhos. "Chame-o."

"O quê?"

"Grite por ele."

"Não."

"_Imperio_."

Gina tentou resistir a maldição, mas foi inútil. Lúcio a observava satisfeito, com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Não... Draco... Dra... DRACO! DRACO, ESTOU AQUI!"

"Perfeito. Sente na cama."

Lutando com todas as forças, Gina tentou resistir, mas falhou novamente.

"Agora é só esperar," disse Lúcio, escondendo-se na escuridão.

Em questão de minutos, a porta do quarto foi aberta violentamente, revelando a figura de Draco. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e a manga do braço esquerdo de seus trajes estava rasgada, revelando um corte aparentemente profundo em seu braço. Ele portava sua varinha em punho, vasculhando rapidamente o cômodo com os olhos. No minuto em que viu Gina sentada na cama, seu corpo pareceu relaxar completamente. Abaixou a varinha e caminhou em direção a ela. Gina o encarava com uma expressão que ele não conseguiu decifrar.

"Gina..." Ele disse, tocando o rosto dela com cuidado. "Gina... sou eu, Draco."

Ele a observou em silêncio, tentando entender o que a expressão dela significava. Inesperadamente, sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Gina, por favor..." Draco sussurrou, aproximando seu rosto do rosto dela. "Por favor, me diga que você lembra de mim... Me diga que ele não te fez nada que... por favor, Gina." E em meio a lágrimas e sussurros, Draco a beijou.

Ele sentiu o corpo de Gina ficar subitamente tenso e relaxar, a ponto de senti-la corresponder seu beijo, mas apenas por breves segundos. Ainda com os lábios colados aos dele, Gina sussurrou "seu pai está aqui."

Antes que Draco pudesse reagir à informação, ele sentiu uma força invisível puxar-lhe pelo pescoço e lança-lo em direção à parede. Logo em seguida, Lúcio surgiu de um canto escuro do cômodo, fazendo-se visível pela luz que vinha do corredor, através da porta aberta.

"_Accio_ varinha," ele ordenou, fazendo com que a varinha de Draco voasse direto para sua mão.

"Seu imundo..."

"Respeito, Draco. Eu ainda sou seu pai."

Draco cuspiu na direção de Lúcio, que riu despreocupadamente.

"Quanta desobediência, filho. Não que eu esperasse o contrário, considerando o trabalho que você enfrentou para vir até aqui salvar essa vagabunda."

"NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA!" Draco se lançou na direção de Lúcio, que o agarrou pelo pescoço e o pressionou contra a parede.

"E porque não, seu moleque tolo? Você acha que essa putinha merece todo esse sacrifício? Ela se vendeu pro Lord no minuto em que chegou aqui!"

"Diferente de você, papai... que nunca se humilhou pela aprovação... do seu querido mestre?" Draco ofegava, o punho de Lúcio cada vez mais apertado ao redor de seu pescoço.

Num movimento brusco, Lúcio socou o estômago de Draco com o punho livre e soltou o garoto logo em seguida, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão, sem ar.

"Inacreditável... meu próprio filho, disposto a desonrar o nome da família dessa forma. E porque? POR QUEM? Por uma qualquer, por uma... Draco, me escute. Você ainda pode mudar essa situação. Você ainda pode escolher o lado certo."

"Seu pai tem razão, Draco," a voz de Gina se vez ouvir, surpreendendo os dois. Ela estava em pé, observando-os. "Não é tarde pra você fazer a escolha certa."

"Gina, mas... você não pode, ele te enfeitiçou..."

"Draco, eu não sou a pessoa que você conheceu. Eu matei alguém. Vê isso?" Gina virou de costas, mostrando a cicatriz que agora marcava suas costas. "Eu estou marcada. Você veio até aqui salvar uma garota e eu não sou mais essa garota. Você não tem obrigação nenhuma comigo."

Draco a encarava incrédulo.

"Vê isso, filho? Até ela percebe o erro que você está cometendo. Draco, por favor, me escute!"

"Você não percebe o desespero do seu pai, Draco?" Gina continuou, sua voz completamente desprovida de qualquer emoção. "Apesar de tudo, ele ainda quer te salvar. Ele acha que você tem uma chance ao lado de Voldemort. Você vai desperdiçar essa chance?"

"O que fizeram com você, Gina?" Draco perguntou, aproximando-se dela, uma tristeza aterradora em seu olhar.

Gina pareceu hesitar por um instante e dessa vez falou em tom de derrota. "Eu não sou mais quem você quer que eu seja, Draco," uma lágrima discreta caiu de seu olho. "Eu estou marcada. Eu estou suja, irreparável. Nós somos pessoas completamente diferentes agora. Você ainda tem uma chance."

Draco a encarou demoradamente, lágrimas caindo sem parar em seu rosto.

"Chance, Gina? Eu nunca tive uma chance."

Gina fez menção de falar, mas sua voz ficou presa na garganta diante do que veio em seguida. Num movimento rápido e decidido, Draco avançou contra Lúcio, enterrando seu punho no estômago dele. Lúcio pareceu engasgar-se e Gina viu que Draco segurava uma adaga banhada em sangue. Ele repetiu o movimento duas, três vezes, encarando o pai e chorando copiosamente. Lúcio lançou um olhar desesperado para o filho antes de cair no chão e junto com ele, caíram um filete de sangue e uma lágrima que marcaram seu rosto morto.

* * *

**N/A**: Mais de um ano desde a última atualização, então não vou estranhar se não tiver mais leitores heheh De qualquer forma, não gosto de deixar nada inacabado e como eu tenho um carinho muito grande por essa fic, vou terminar direitinho, como planejei. Acabei perdendo os capítulos finais junto com o PC antigo - e mais uma porrada de problemas no caminho - o que acabou deixando a fic sempre em segundo plano. Desculpem quaisquer erros, esse capítulo não foi revisado nenhuma vez, tamanha minha ânsia de postar assim que acabei de escrever - que foi, literalmente, o que eu fiz. Mas agora é questão de honra, reescrevi esse e vou reescrever os dois últimos enquanto ainda lembro de (quase) tudo. Abraços!


End file.
